The Fine Line Between Right and Wrong
by ForeverFreelancer
Summary: Carmelita catches Constable Cooper in the act of thieving before she has a chance to tell him something wonderful. This throws her into a dilemma. Should she tell him about her life-changing discovery or not? I leave that up to you to decide.
1. Chapter 1 Apologies

**_Author's Note: Welcome to my very first fanfiction ever written. And first story with an actual plotline. I suppose I should put that little disclaimer here now._**

**_Disclaimer_****_: I do not own Sly Cooper or anything associated with the character or fantastic video game series. Sly Cooper and friends are owned by Sucker Punch Productions and Sanzaru._**

**_I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 1 Apologies

* * *

It was a night just like any other night. And yet so different than any night before it at the same time.

It was midnight in Paris, but this was no romantic rendezvous in the city of love.

No, this was a robbery. Pure and simple. Initiated by the most formidable team in history, combining an intuitive genius, a robust brawler, and one very smooth criminal. With a cane.

The night air was thick with adventure and anticipation. The rustling wind felt amazing to the lithe raccoon as he leaped fluidly from rooftop to rooftop. He could hear the guard hogs a good distance behind him, puzzled as to his current whereabouts. The raccoon snickered as he leaped off a fire escape and scampered swiftly down an alleyway.

"I think I heard him go this way!" one of the gruff boars growled. The lumbering guards began to catch up with him. Well he couldn't let that continue. With the bag of jewels slung over his shoulder, he jumped to a low windowsill of a timeworn apartment complex and began to scale to the top, sneaking past unsuspecting residents with his agile feet and silent stealth. In one rapid move, he somersaulted onto an awning of a nearby restaurant, catapulting himself to the roof of the one of the highest buildings in Paris. He smiled and shook his head as he watched the bumbling guards search the streets below for him, scratching their heads, perplexed.

"He got away again! Damn it! How does he always do that?" the taller one snarled. "That thievin' little rat thinks he can get away with robbin' the boss like that!"

The shorter one snorted in exasperation and motioned to another alley. "Not this time he won't! Come on, this way!"

After he watched the guards disappear into the distance, the nimble raccoon took a deep breath, taking in the appealing smells of the night. Little did the burly but dimwitted guard hogs know that he would indeed be getting away with 'robbin' the boss' tonight. He sighed, admiring the Eiffel tower in the radiant moonlight. The rush he felt could not be compared to anything else in the world.

His communicator on his wrist suddenly crackled, shattering the peaceful moment.

"Sly! Sly! Do you read me?" came a nasally voice.

Sly smiled. "Yea Bentley, I read ya. _Loud_ and clear."

The turtle on screen sighed. "I thought those guards caught up to you!"

"Doubting me again, Bentley?" Sly asked in his most debonair voice.

"Well…it _has_ been a while since you've been out on a 'mission'," Bentley said with a troubled expression.

"And it feels great!" Sly replied.

Bentley adjusted his thick glasses and tapped on his keyboard. "Just…don't get caught!"

"Relax, Bentley, thieving comes naturally to me. I've got this under control. Trust me."

Bentley still looked uncertain. "Well…alright. Did you retrieve the valuables from the Pristine Palace?"

With a smug grin, Sly held his wrist up to show Bentley the large bag filled with gold and jewels.

"Ok, you ready to initiate phase two?" Bentley asked.

"Affirmative, pal." Sly's ringed tail whipped about in excitement.

"Alright, Murray is already in position at Fortissimo Ferret's mansion. He's disguised as a guard, inside the ballroom. Sneak into the mansion and meet up with him. I'm staying here in the van; sneaking is more your style."

Sly smirked. "Of course. Be there in no time."

The communicator clicked off and Sly took a graceful leap onto an electrical wire nearby.

Once Sly arrived on Fortissimo's manor grounds, he snuck past the oblivious but menacing guards who were standing by the large mansion entrance gates. Cane in hand, he swung expertly from looming tree branches in the lush garden. He studied the extravagant location as he maneuvered through the treetops. The mansion resembled a gargantuan castle, flags and banners adorning its exterior structure, a velvet carpet lining the walkway leading to the front door, upscale topiary figures spread throughout the ornate yard.

_This guy spared no expenses of his stolen riches. Talk about your lavish party location._ Sly thought to himself.

Stealthily, Sly crept to the far side of the manor, staying out of view of scouting lookouts, and spotted a hole on the side of an extravagant turret wall, just big enough for him to squeeze through.

Once inside, he crept quietly but dexterously through the elaborately decorated hallways and elegant foyers.

Everything looked good enough to swipe, but he had a much bigger prize in mind.

He tiptoed past the bustling ballroom gala, full of sophisticated, richly dressed debutantes. He rolled his eyes at the way all their noses seemed to naturally point upwards as they sipped their expensive wine.

"Sly," Bentley's voice sounded again. "According to the map layout of Fortissimo's manor I've been studying, the room where the red diamond is held is just up ahead at the bottom of the left grand staircase there."

"Roger that," Sly whispered. He made his way to the staircase, staying low to ground and ducking behind potted plants and under tables when those pesky guards walked by. Once he reached the bottom, a shadowed figure reached out and grabbed his wrist.

Sly's heart stopped and he froze, thinking he'd been caught by a guard. He was relieved to see a large pink hippo dressed as a security guard step into the light.

Sly smiled, putting a hand to his chest. "You ready Murray?"

"Always ready, Sly!" Murray whispered roughly.

"Let's do this then!"

Sly and Murray stepped into the large room lined with golden columns and towering statues. In the center, the enormous red diamond gleamed, its intricate facets reflecting light upon the case it was contained in.

"We're in Bentley," Sly informed him.

"Ok," Bentley answered. "I've hacked into the system mainframe and shut down a majority of the infrared lasers. Unfortunately I couldn't take out the video cams, so make yourselves scarce!"

Sly and Murray nodded, and headed for the diamond, dodging lasers and cameras as they ran. Sly scaled one of the enormous columns and Murray followed behind, but not as gracefully, inching up towards the higher level of the room. Once there, the two edged around until they were crouching several feet above the valuable red gem.

Sly pulled a rope out of the red pounch on his leg and after tying part of it around his waist, threw the remaining length to Murray, who gave him a thumbs up when he had a good grip on it. Then in one quick move, Sly dove adroitly, lowering himself onto the case, and slowly lifting the glass off the top. Narrowing his eyes, the skilled raccoon thief carefully reached for the jewel, mindful of the plethora of red lasers surrounding it, his heart pounding with excitement he hadn't felt in a long time. When he finally grasped the gleaming gemstone, he carefully placed the lid back on the case, untied himself, and jumped to the marble floor below, landing lightly on his feet.

Murray jumped to the floor as well, making a much louder thud, landing face first; he jumped up straight away and dusted himself off.

Sly tossed the jewels from the previous heist to Murray. "Good job pal, now let's get outta here."

"Right," Murray agreed.

They'd only made it halfway when the giant entrance door opened, flooding the room with light.

"Freeze crooks!" a tough male voice ordered. "Interpol police!"

Two foxes brandishing shock pistols stepped into view. The male fox had all his attention on his target, aiming the pistol carefully, but Sly's attention was on the female vixen. His eyes grew wide as he realized who she was.

Carmelita.

To say she was beautiful was an understatement. The Spanish-American red fox was slender and had tempting curves any girl would kill for. Her chocolate brown eyes were mesmerizing, hypnotizing features. Her curly locks contained in her usual braid shined dark cobalt. She wore her regular blue midriff top with her yellow Interpol jacket, sporting her tight jeans and lace up heeled boots. She was dressed for just another ordinary bust, but it was anything but ordinary. At least now.

The fierce look in Carmelita's eyes vanished and her expression turned into one of sheer shock, as she stared at her partner, Constable Cooper, with the coveted red diamond in his hands.

Caught red-handed, quite literally.

"Sly…?" was all she could manage to whisper.

Sly stared at her, his mouth agape. His breathing grew shallow. _No, no no!_ he screamed in his mind. This was the one thing that was not part of the plan. This was _not _supposed to happen. The one cop who he feared would catch him more than anyone was face to face with him this very moment.

The vixen he was madly in love with.

They were both speechless at first.

"C-C-Car-Carmelita! What are you doing here?" Sly stammered incredulously.

"That doesn't concern you, low life bandit!" the male fox barked.

"Wait, Tony," Carmelita spoke softly to the muscular fox who was still aiming his pistol. Her eyes still burning on her raccoon lover and partner, who stood next to his shocked hippo friend, both looking ridiculously guilty.

"I…I was told that a robber was on the loose…stealing jewels…so I was assigned to be on lookout at the gala…" her voice was faint, still in disbelief. "It…it was you?"

"Carm, I—"

"Tell me!" she yelled.

Tony glanced at her with a look of concern.

Sly sighed, his head dropping gradually. "Yes. I…I'm out with my gang."

"Your _gang_? So…so that means…" she never finished. She turned to Tony with sorrow and disbelief in her eyes.

"He faked it. The whole amnesia thing. He never had it. He's been conning us this whole time. He lied to us. Lied to you." Tony spat out each sentence in disgust.

Sly glared at the male fox.

Carmelita gasped softly, holding her pistol limply in her hands. "Is…that true Sly?" It was a stupid question and she knew it. The evidence was laid out right in front of her. But still she asked.

Sly held up his hands and stepped towards his lover, wanting desperately for her to understand and listen to him. "Please, Carmelita, let me explain, I—"

"Just answer the question, raccoon!" Tony shouted, his finger firmly on the trigger.

Sly could feel his heart begin to shatter. His eyes locked on the stunning vixen's own, hers began to water. She stared at him, waiting for his reply with baited breath, and he knew he couldn't lie his way out of this one.

Slowly, acquiescingly, Sly nodded. Murray just stood there beside him, at a loss of what to do or say.

Carmelita slowly closed her eyes as she sucked in a ragged breath, lowering her head. She shook her head minutely, her ears folded down pathetically, and her trembling lips formed a tight line as she began to sniffle.

Tony lowered his weapon and put a comforting hand on the vixen's shoulder as it hitched softly.

Sly stepped towards her. It killed him to see her cry, knowing he was the one who caused her sadness. "Carmelita…please…I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't fix what you've done," Tony snarled in anger, his words echoing through the room.

Sly moved closer to Carmelita. "Baby," he pleaded softly.

Her eyes still closed and head down, she whispered, "I think you need to leave."

The shattered pieces of his heart began to feel like sharp shards of ice in his chest. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wanted to run to her and hold her, to tell her that he had faked his amnesia so they could be together, so he could stay with her, with the fox he loved. He just had a moment of weakness. He wanted to do absolutely anything except what she was telling him to do.

A tear dropped from one of her stunning eyes and she swiftly whipped her pistol back up, one finger on the trigger. "Leave now Sly Cooper!" she yelled angrily. "And don't come home tonight!"

Frightened, Sly and Murray darted out the door behind Inspector Carmelita and Tony, making their escape.

When they were out of sight, Carmelita stared sadly up at Tony. She dropped her weapon and hugged him, burying her face in the chest of her trusted fox friend.

Tony dropped his pistol as well and embraced her warmly. "I'm so sorry Carm," he whispered.

She sniffled. "I…I can't believe this. I thought he'd changed..."

"You can't trust former thieves, Carmelita. Especially raccoon thieves. Criminals are always prone to relapse. I just hate you had to find out this way." He rubbed her back, attempting to console her.

The vixen said nothing as she continued to embrace Tony, for fear she would collapse if she didn't have him there to hold her. Tony took this silent opportunity to comfort his beautiful, heartbroken vixen companion.

* * *

Carmelita told Tony to inform Chief Barkley that she was taking the rest of her shift off. She could barely pay attention to the road on the way to her apartment, how could she handle a new assignment? So many things were flying through her mind at once.

She trudged up the steps to her door, as if in a trance. Once she reached her room, she slipped her jacket off, letting it fall to the floor and sluggishly crawled into her bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Ohhhh Sly!" she sobbed, gasping for breath. "I-I always had a feeling!" Tears fell down in a torrent. "Why did I ever try to change you? Why did I have to go and believe you lost your memory? I'm so stupid!" She buried her face in her hands. Her head began to throb as she sobbed and she felt her heart cracking apart in her chest.

"Why couldn't you change for us?" she whispered. "We could've been a family."

Outside, on her balcony, an equally distraught Sly watched her from the railing. His insides twisted up, and his brown eyes were full of despair. A single tear dropped and trailed down his gray muzzle before he turned and leaped off into the night.

Before Carmelita cried herself fully to sleep, her hands dropped to her stomach, rubbing it tenderly, stroking the tiny little life held within.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered to it tearfully as she drifted into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the first chapter! Please feel free to review and tell me what you think. I'm having lots of fun constructing this story, and, as many writers say, I hope you enjoy reading as much as I'm enjoying writing it for you. **


	2. Chapter 2 Not With My Vixen You Don't

**_A/N: I greatly altered this chapter, and it hopefully flows a lot more smoothly than it did._**

* * *

Chapter 2 Not With My Vixen, You Don't

* * *

It had been a month or so since Sly and Carmelita separated and she was beginning to act normal again, not extremely depressed, but not completely herself either. She was starting to be more productive around the office, making conversation with her fellow officers and friends.

One day, as she was filing some mundane paperwork, she didn't notice Tony at her doorway. He stood there, silently admiring her alluring beauty, his russet tail swishing back and forth. He wanted to say something, anything. But he didn't know where to start. And he didn't want to sound stupid either. He nervously ran his hand through his spiky head of hair.

Suddenly, Inspector Carmelita looked up and noticed him. She smiled, crinkling her nose. "Hey Scruffy," she teased, calling him by the nickname she'd given him during his first week as a rookie.

"Hey there Inspector," he said, smiling back. What a gorgeous vixen she was. How did that thieving raccoon ever let her slip from his grasp? He didn't know, but he was so glad he had. Not because it broke Carmelita's heart, but because it gave him a chance to mend it. Or so he thought.

"How've you been?" he asked sincerely.

"Busy," she answered with a laugh. "I've been buried in paperwork. Hopefully, I'll get a chance to go out into the field again soon."

His green eyes focused on her captivating features. She had ambition, looks, personality, humor, everything. "Well whenever that is, I hope we're assigned to team up together again. It's always a pleasure to be teamed up with someone who has so much experience."

She looked up over her glasses and a smirk formed on her crimson lips. "You know if you're looking to flatter someone to help your cause, I'm not the one should be talking to," she said.

Tony chuckled softly. "But I get a much better response from you than I would from Barkley."

She rolled her eyes and removed her glasses. She looked up at him, her chestnut eyes warm and soft for the first time in months. "Is there something you needed Tony?" she asked.

He had been silently admiring her, daydreaming, and mentally chided himself for not hearing her question as he looked back up at her. "I'm sorry?" he asked.

She smiled and one of her eyebrows quirked, catching onto why he seemed to be distracted. "Is there something you needed?" she asked again.

He shrugged, though on the inside he couldn't have been more nervous. "I, uh, just wanted to ask you…if…if you've been doing alright lately?" He wanted to slap himself for chickening out yet again.

She folded her hands together and her two-toned ears twitched as the sadness clouded her features again. "I've been alright, thanks for asking. Much better than I have been."

He smiled warmly as he slowly approached her desk. "That's good. Just know that if you ever need a shoulder to lean on, you have friends around here. Most of the girls can be pretty catty, but some guys around here aren't too bad."

She scoffed gently and gathered a few papers, stacking them together. "You mean the ones that don't whistle cat calls brought on by these lovely uniforms that expose so much fur on us female officers?" Carmelita was suddenly hit with a feeling of anxiety, her own words reminding her that her muscle tone had been covered by softer skin after her body had begun to undergo changes to accommodate for the little kit inside. She knew that soon she would no longer be able to wear the usual zip up midriff top she wore as part of her Interpol uniform, she could barely get away with it now. But that was a matter to worry over on a later day.

Tony's warm chuckle brought her back to their current conversation. "Yea a few pigs around here really live up to that name, but we're not all bad, I swear."

She smiled. "Yea, I know that. It's a comfort to know there are still a few nice guys left in the world."

He ran a hand through his head fur, something he did without realizing whenever he got nervous, which became commonplace when he was around Inspector Fox. "Hey listen," he said. He swallowed hard as his heart rate picked up like a patient waiting for test results in the hospital. "Even though I haven't been around as long as you, I do know how stressful being locked up all day at work can be." He rubbed at the fur on the back of his neck as his gaze dropped to the floor, something that was a lot less intimidating to stare at. "And it's nice to take a break every now and then. I actually came across this cute little café down the street, and…I mean I'm not sure if you're a coffee drinker, but there's other things to drink and eat there—"

"Tony," she stopped him and the male fox looked back up at her as he halted his rambling. She narrowed her eyes and had an amused smile on her face. She lifted a finger up to him. "Ar-are you…asking me out on a date?"

His jaw fell open slightly before he could clamp his muzzle lips together again. "Uh…maybe?" He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. "It doesn't have to be a date though. I-I just thought you'd like to enjoy yourself a little with a guy who really enjoys your company as well."

Her eyes darted left and right as she tried to comprehend that a very good friend of hers was trying to take the next step with her, and all she could think about was Sly Cooper. Would it be alright to give dating a shot so soon? She'd just barely gotten over him, if she even _was _totally over him yet.

"So…what do you say, Carmelita?" he asked hopefully, dreading the possibility of rejection and the sting it would bring.

She opened her mouth to answer, but just as she did, a wave of nausea hit her out of nowhere. She gasped and cupped a hand over her muzzle as she jumped and raced past the shocked fox, making a mad dash for the restroom down the hall.

"Carmelita?" Tony called after her in alarm.

When she returned after washing up and popping a slice of gum in her mouth, something that she always carried with her now that she got sick at work quite often lately, she met Tony in the hallways. He looked very concerned, which was cute to her.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yea," she answered weakly, waving a hand in the air in a nonchalant manner. "I'm fine. Just a little queasy…and embarrassed." She smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I guess I get the picture then," he jabbed.

She rolled her eyes and snorted, pushing blue locks out of her face. "No, no, it wasn't you. I guess I'm…just not feeling too well right now." She knew full well what was wrong but didn't feel like explaining it at the moment.

He placed a hand on her arm. "Do you need to take some time off?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I'll be fine. Thanks for your concern though."

He pursed his lips but shrugged. "If you say so. You know yourself better than anyone I guess."

She crossed her arms, a gentle smile forming on her lips. "And uh, about that date…"

His pointed ears perked as he waited for her answer.

"I'd love to take you up on that offer Tony," she finally said.

His eyebrows rose and his lips parted faintly. "Really?"

She giggled, and the sweet sound warmed his heart. "Sure, it actually sounds fun, and it would be really nice to get my mind off of…" her last word came in a sigh "everything."

Tony smiled brightly. "Well I can assure that I can and will, and will do my best to make sure you have a nice time."

She gave a nod. "Sounds great, officer. I have to get back to work though, before I drown in this paperwork."

He grinned and chuckled. "Right, me too." He then began to step backwards towards his office. "So, when would be a good time for you? You wanna say…this Friday? Around eight?"

She nodded again. "That's good with me. As long as we're both off that night."

He held a finger up and frowned, his eyes falling to the floor as his mind sorted through his work schedule.

She laughed again and turned to head back for her office. "Don't worry, we'll work it out," she called.

He smiled. "Awesome," he called back and turned and strolled the opposite way down the hall.

As the male fox reached his office, he closed the door behind him and leaned against it, trying to take in what just happened. "She said yes," he whispered. He then jumped up and down, raising his fists up against his chest victoriously. "She said yes!" After a moment he calmed himself and returned to his own lovely paperwork.

Carmelita did not seem as excited as Tony currently was. She walked over and sat down at her desk. Her mind was swirling in confliction. She just agreed to go on a date with a fellow officer and good friend of hers. Even though he'd asked her in an attempt to ease her stress, this, unbeknownst to him of course, stressed the vixen out even further. Dating always leads to assumptions and expectations, no matter how innocent the guy claims the reason for the date is. If it didn't go well, would this destroy the platonic relationship she shared with him?

She groaned and leaned back in her chair, placing her hands over her face. As if things couldn't have gotten any more complicated than they already were.

She looked down at her stomach. It was still mostly flat, but swelled with a gentle curve. The change was yet to be extremely obvious, aside from her bouts of sickness. She rested her hands gently on her exposed lower stomach. "Well," she spoke softly to the baby. "I may never see your dad again, and if things don't go well with Tony, at least I still have you. I hope you'll still love me…even if it's just the two of us…"

* * *

_One week later_

Back at the Safe House across town with his gang, Sly had been suffering the effects of a broken heart over the past three months. He was looking shabby and slightly emaciated; eating wasn't the same if he didn't get to enjoy his meal with the love of his life.

He didn't seem as jovial and motivated as he once was. Bentley and Murray often looked at their comrade and felt sad for him. They wished he could go back to the way he was before. Even Penelope could tell he wasn't the same.

Seeing the turtle and mouse, being so in love as they were, watching the way they looked at each other with pure contentment in their eyes, practically destroyed him inside.

Murray slid a sandwich on a plate to Sly, who was slumped at the table. "Buddy, c'mon, you gotta eat something."

"I'm not hungry," Sly mumbled, pushing the plate away.

Bentley sighed and wheeled over to him in his wheelchair. "Sly, it's been three whole months. You gotta snap outta this."

"I can't. I lied. She'll never forgive me," was all he could mumble in a quiet voice.

"How do you know she hasn't?" Murray asked.

Sly looked glumly at his hippo friend, his eyelids heavy on his weary eyes, as sleep had also been evading the forlorn raccoon.

"Murray has a point, Sly," Bentley attempted. "Maybe Inspector Fo- uh, Carmelita, has forgiven you for lying, and she wants to tell you. Maybe you should go out and find her. Explain to her in a way she will understand that you did it all for her."

Sly lifted his head, slowly taking Bentley's words into consideration. "Maybe you're right, but…" he shook his head. "What if she still hates me?"

"You won't know until you ask," Murray pointed out.

"…You think?" Sly asked. A twinkle appeared in his eye that his friends hadn't seen in ages.

"You have to find out. You love her, and you need to fix this, or at least have closure. Talk this out with her, and end this. Once and for all." Bentley told him.

Sly slowly rose. "You're right." He couldn't fully admit it to himself, but he did need to close the door with Carmelita for good. Even if he didn't want to. He needed closure.

* * *

So when evening fell, instead of going on a heist, Sly went on a search. He scampered through the backstreets in downtown Paris, moving swiftly through alleys and over fences on his way to Carmelita's apartment, but stopped in his tracks when he noticed something. Someone.

Carmelita was standing at the entrance of a Parisian café, wearing a simple black dress. Even dressing in simple attire and wearing little makeup, her appearance could always prompt heads to turn, and tonight was no different. Something didn't look quite the same about her though. Sly cocked his head and narrowed his eyes as he tried to figure it out. Had she gained weight? It was very hard to tell, but it almost looked to him like she had.

It didn't matter. She was still the most beautiful vixen in the world to Sly, and always would be. Merely seeing her tonight after the last few months sent his heart on a roller coaster ride.

Sly was about to run over to greet her when he caught sight of a muscular fox walking up to her, taking her hands. They both smiled brightly. It was the fox that had come with her the night he'd been caught in the act.

The thief's eyes widened. _That fox guy? What's he doing out with Carmelita?_

Hand in hand, the foxes walked into the café. Sly, worried that they were out on a date together, decided he had to sneak closer for a better look.

So, he spied, from an obscure window on the side of the building. Sly couldn't make out what they were saying but they looked very cheery and happy, the guy especially. How could she be out with another guy when they'd only separated a few months ago? Wasn't it a little fast? Sly was hurt that she'd seemed to forgotten about him already.

Sly sneered as the male fox reached for Carmelita's hands from across the table they sat at.

"Not with _my_ vixen, you don't." Sly growled under his breath.

Soon, they left and the fox guy drove her home. He helped her out of the car and walked with her down the sidewalk the rest of the way to her apartment, one muscular arm snaked around her curvy waist. The mere sight made Sly's blood boil.

Sly had followed, unseen from the rooftops, and watched from a nearby terrace hidden in the shadows as Carmelita's date led her up the steps to her apartment door.

She turned to face him, a gentle smile on her lips. "Thanks for the coffee, Tony. I had a great time tonight."

"So did I Carmelita. It's great spending time with you outside of work." Tony smiled back warmly.

She tucked a curl behind her ear. "Yea, it's nice to get to know a guy who doesn't size me up like a piece of meat."

He grinned and lightly elbowed her. "See, I told you I'm a nice guy."

She giggled. "Yes, I have to give you that much Tony, you are, and it means a lot that you wanted to help me get my mind off things."

He shrugged and slowly reached for her hands. "Well, nice guys are honest, so I suppose I should confess that it was partly because I really like you Carmelita." He immediately regretting sayin it, knowing it was too soon to tell her that.

Her lips parted. What was she supposed to say?

Tony's jacket and Carmelita's hair blew in the evening breeze. He gazed into her soft brown eyes. He didn't give her time to respond before he closed his eyes and slowly leaned in to kiss her.

Sly's eyes grew wide. "No!" he whispered fiercely.

Carmelita gasped and she appeared to almost be frightened. "N-wait, stop!" she cried, and abruptly pushed Tony away.

Sly breathed a quiet sigh a relief.

Tony looked hurt. His ears flattened and he closed his eyes, cringing softly at the feeling of rejection.

"Tony," Carmelita spoke, looking into his disappointed eyes when they opened once more. "Look, I'm sorry. I just, I think this is…moving a little fast. I still don't know how I feel. About anything. My emotions are going haywire…I'm just a little gun-shy right now." Her ears and bushy tail drooped.

Tony smiled sympathetically and lifted her chin with a gentle finger. "Hey it's alright, I know. I'm sorry; I should've given you more time. Let you think things over and stuff."

"Yea," she sighed, her two-toned ears still flattened, as she stared at the ground.

He gave her a hug and another reassuring smile. "See you at work tomorrow?"

"Sure," she said, still not being able to look him in the eye. "Goodnight Tony." And she swiftly unlocked her door and slipped inside.

A dejected Tony shoved his hands in his jeans pockets and walked down the sidewalk to his car. Not exactly how he'd hoped his date with Carmelita would end.

Sly on the other hand was very relieved at the way the evening had concluded, and grinned in satisfaction as he watched Tony drive away into the distance.

* * *

Later, Sly made his way to the balcony and admired Carmelita as she got ready for bed and as she fell asleep. Her cobalt locks cascading all over her pillow, she resembled a slumbering goddess. Sly was so thankful that she hadn't invited Tony in for the night. He didn't like that Tony guy. Not one bit.

She tossed and turned, and began to talk in her sleep, but he couldn't make out what she was saying. He wanted to know so badly. Maybe, it wouldn't hurt to creep inside and take a listen.

Before he knew it, Sly found himself in Carmelita's bedroom, formerly his as well. He missed it so much. Everything appeared to be just the way it was when he'd been forced to leave, except for the occasional blouse or pair of shoes of Carmelita's scattered on the carpet.

He crept closer to the sleep talking fox. At first it was all just nonsensical words, but then his ears perked to her uttering other things.

"S-Sly," Carmelita mumbled. "Sly Cooper."

Sly's heart nearly jumped out of his chest. She was thinking of him! As she slept, maybe she was dreaming of him. He could only hope.

"Sly…baby. Baby…"

He smiled. She called him 'baby' in her sleep. She still liked him, maybe loved him.

He decided he would come back when she was awake and talk to her; he couldn't bear to wake her from whatever dream she might've currently been having. Suddenly, Sly sneezed, immediately wishing that he hadn't. The noise caused Carmelita to stir. Instinctively, she grabbed her shock pistol off her nightstand and aimed it in the direction of the sneezing intruder.

Sly stared back at her like a deer in the headlights, or rather a raccoon at the business end of a pistol. He held his hands up.

Carmelita's expression of threatening transformed into a mixture of shock and something Sly couldn't identify. He was here; after being gone the past few months, here he was, standing before her in her bedroom. Her mind scrambled as a violent flood of emotions rose up within her. So many things she wanted to say, questions she had, but she couldn't say a word; she could only stare up at him, still trying to comprehend that he was really here.

"Wha-Sly?" she asked, lowering her shocking weapon.

The suave raccoon thief smiled, putting one hand behind his head. "Hey there beautiful."

"Wha…um…hey. What…what in the world are you doing here? In the middle of the night?" Her tone was curious, not defensive. There were so many more important questions she wanted to ask, but still couldn't bring herself to do so.

"Uh, well…um…" Sly bit his lip "I just…wanted to come see you and see how you were doing." _And to tell you how relieved I am that you're not in bed with that Tony guy_, Sly said in his mind. He then sighed deeply. "Actually, the truth is I couldn't take not seeing you for so long Carmelita." He turned to go. "It's not that I just wanted to come see you; I couldn't stand being away from you." He looked down, knowing his speech would soon be cut off by the heartbroken vixen. "I'm…sorry to disturb you, I'll leave if you w-"

"Wait," Carmelita exclaimed.

Sly stopped and spun to face her. "Yes?"

Carmelita pushed the covers off her body, and that's when Sly noticed her stomach again, slightly poking out underneath her tank top. It just wasn't like her to be out of shape. But that was not important. He shook his head and waited for what she was going to say.

"I'm…I'm actually really glad you stopped by, Sly," she said, not making eye contact.

His ears perked and his heart skipped a beat. "Really?"

"Yes," she answered. "I've kind of…" she began playing with a strand of her hair. "I've been needing to tell you something. But didn't know where you'd left to."

"Oh? Well I'm here now," he replied warmly.

"Yea..." Carmelita bit her lip, looking away, the flood of emotion transforming into a tornado. "I'm not sure how you're going to feel about it, you probably won't be happy about it…but I really need to tell you. It's important."

Sly sat down on the bed next to her, taking one of her hands in his. It felt so good to finally be able to do that again. "Carmelita, it's alright. Just tell me."

Carmelita sighed deeply, gathering up all the courage she could muster, her eyes dropping down to her tummy. "Sly…I'm pregnant."

Sly stared at her for a few moments. "You're what?"

"I'm gonna...have a baby," she told him, but it almost came out sounding like a question. She sat cross-legged next to him, gauging his reaction.

After a long moment, his brow furrowed. That explained her figure. "So, is that Tony guy the father?" he grumbled.

"What?" Her eyebrows shot up and her ears perked in confusion.

"That fox guy you work with at Interpol. I saw him walk you home tonight. That's great Carm, that's just great. You two must be blissfully in love! Bet you cherished every moment of making that baby with him too!" He glared, anger burning inside him.

"Sly…it's not his baby. He's not the father."

Sly's head snapped back up as he looked at her in shock. "He's not?"

She shook her head.

"Well…so who is then?"

Carmelita placed both her hands on his and stared at him intently. "Sly, you are."

* * *

_First of all, I really appreciate all who've been reading. Positive reviews encourage me to keep going. Readers who weren't fans of Tony from the get-go, I hope you thoroughly enjoyed this chapter. _

_Because I love you so much for reviewing and picking your favorite (2-0, majority wins! Yay!) I am posting the next five, count 'em, five chapters in quick concurrence of Sly's story. If someone reviews and wants to see what would happen between Carmelita and Tony, I have that next chapter prepared as well. In his story, you may find that he's not such a sketchy figure._

_**Revised A/N: Woo I was excited about them reviews wasn't I? Tony has gotten more of the spotlight than I ever imagined, now that he appears in my friend's fic as well. But I feel totally unprofessional about trashing his original story idea, and for that I sincerely apologize. **_

_**Well, if you spotted all the differences, hoorah! This chapter was very poorly put together originally, since the first five were hastily written, so I hope you like what I did to change it, if you're re-reading that is. And if you are, that makes me happy. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3 Contemplation and Uncertainty

Chapter 3 Contemplation and Uncertainty

He was totally speechless for a moment, which worried Carmelita. It took a moment to sink in. He shook his head violently. "W-what? Wait, so…you mean…that baby in there is mine?" he blurted, pointing to her baby bump.

"Ours," Carmelita corrected, placing her hands on her stomach. "I'm doing the work here. But yes…yes, it's ours."

He looked at her, mystified. "Well...hold up, how do you _know_ it's mine, uh, I mean ours?"

"Because Sly," she said quietly, untangling her blue curls with her fingers. "You're the only guy I've ever been with. In that way."

Sly couldn't believe it. He was a father, soon-to-be anyways. Well this changed everything. The news was blissful and wonderful. And it was such a comfort to know he truly was Carmelita's one and only. He felt really bad for accusing her of sleeping with Tony now. He was also worried about what was going through her mind at this point.

Lots of things were swarming her mind actually. She was an Inspector, expecting the most wanted master thief's baby. What would Interpol think? Would she be fired? Surely she would be. Immediately upon the discovery. Granted, it wasn't her fault for being in a relationship with a guy who was pretending to be 'good' just to have him unexpectedly revert back to thievery. But everyone knew about Cooper returning to lawbreaking, and all her fellow agents who worked with Carmelita at Interpol could easily tell the fox and raccoon were together when they were partners. It wouldn't take long for her coworkers and boss to piece together that the kit she was carrying did in fact partially belong to the master thief. When they figured it out in a few months, if they hadn't already, what would they all think of her? What horrible things would they say to her? Or say behind her back?

It frightened her just thinking of it. Chief Barkley would be dissatisfied to no end. He'd probably yell at her and express his disapproval in front of everyone on the force. She would never be able to show her face at HQ ever again. She'd just quit before her short-tempered boss got the chance to fire her. She'd find a new job. But what kind? She could never be respected by higher ranking officers and officials; she could kiss climbing the career ladder goodbye. Her parents would feel so ashamed, what with their daughter scarring the family name like this, as she came from a long line of law enforcers. And Tony! Would this destroy their friendship in the workplace, and outside of work, when he finds out that she is pregnant with the infamous Sly Cooper's child?

Sly was a little confused and scared himself. He didn't know anything about being a dad, and he couldn't look to his own for guidance, for his own father was long gone. And he still had his gang. He wanted to return to them so everything could continue being the way it was back then. He loved Carmelita, but he had only just reconnected with his best friends. He just couldn't turn his back on his legacy. However he had no idea if Carmelita needed him as well.

Carmelita's eyes filled with fright at the overwhelming worry enveloping her. As if answering his unspoken question, she clung to him, hugging him tightly. "I'm scared to death, Sly," she whimpered.

At first caught totally off guard by her sudden warm contact, Sly smiled and tenderly wrapped his arms around her to console her. It had been long since he'd been permitted to be so close to her, and it felt amazing. He could almost feel the gashes in his heart healing at her touch. He then said what any other guy in his shoes would say at this point: "Hey, don't you worry. Everything's going to be fine."

"How the hell is everything going to be fine?" she erupted. "I'm an Interpol officer carrying a notorious crook's baby for crying out loud!" Tears began to fall from her eyes in a trickle, making her words sound almost like an attempted pun. "I don't know the first thing about being a mother!"

Sly smiled and rolled his eyes as he gently stroked her back. "Calm down, Carm. Just relax. It'll all be ok. I'll take care of you."

She looked up at him and sniffled. "You will?"

"Of course. Carmelita, I'd want nothing more than to help you through this. Every step of the way. I promise. We'll just…figure it all out together."

She rested her head in his chest and wrapped her arms around his furry neck, and her tears subsided. "You mean it?" she whispered weakly.

"Absolutely," he said with a nod.

She sighed. "Thank you Sly."

Sly happily rested his chin atop her luscious curls and sighed as well. He thanked the stars this had happened. As frightening as it was, having this kit would bring them together once again.

She sniveled loudly, shaking her head feebly. "I'm so sorry! I never should've kicked you out. I was just shocked and angry and was being rash-"

"It's ok Carm," he said in a soothing voice. "You were mad and I completely understand. You caught your own partner breaking the law. You had every right to be mad with me."

"I was just frustrated," she sniffled. "And I wasn't thinking straight. It was a huge mistake. And I realized that after you left. It hit me that I'd be looking after a baby all by myself." Tears continued to well up in her fright-filled eyes. "And I don't know if I can..."

The raccoon picked her up and placed her in his lap. "You won't have to. I'll be here for you, and I'll help you take care of our kit."

Her lips trembled as she looked up at him and she wiped away those annoying tears that persisted to fall with the back of her hand. "So...does that mean you're ok with being a dad?"

"Ok?" he asked with a smile. "I'm more than ok; I'm thrilled Carm! I've always wanted to be a dad some day." He shrugged. "The news is just more sudden than I was expecting. But that's ok. This is gonna be wonderful."

Carmelita smiled and gazed up at her lover. That was a relief and a huge load off her back. Without warning, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to lay next to her on the bed. She snuggled close to him. "God I've missed you so much," she murmured.

He nuzzled her gently and chuckled softly. "I've missed you too."

"Well I guess that settles it then," she decided aloud.

"Settles what?"

"I'm keeping it," she answered.

He stared at her in slight horror. "I'm disturbed that you would even consider getting rid of it!"

She shrugged guiltily. "Well like I said, I couldn't take care of it alone, the memory would be too much for me. A-and I thought you were gone for good."

"I'm not gone, Carm. I'm right here. As long as you want me here."

She beamed and wrapped her arms around him, drawing him closer to her. "I'll always want you Cooper. Even if you are a criminal."

He continued to nuzzle her. His once shattered aching heart was now mended. The ache he felt began to fade quickly.

They lay there snuggled close for several minutes, saying nothing, but simply taking comfort in each other's company.

All too soon though, Sly wiggled out of her loving embrace. She looked up at him with a puzzled and slightly worried look about her features.

"I uh, have to get back to the gang. They're expecting me back. We're working on important…thief business. I'll come see you though. I promise."

She jumped up and ran up to hug him once more. There was much more affectionate cuddling than he'd prepared himself for tonight, but he sure didn't mind. "When are you coming back?" she asked.

"Soon. Sometime tomorrow perhaps? I just gotta meet back up with them, ok?"

"Ok."

Sly kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep, mon amour."

He went to the balcony outside and leaped off of it into the night, and she snuggled back into her warm bed, feeling so much better knowing Sly was back in her life.


	4. Chapter 4 Back and Forth

Chapter 4 Back and Forth

* * *

Sly arrived back to the Safehouse around 3 in the morning.

"Hey guys, anyone still up?" he called.

Several moments passed before he got a response. Then from down the hallway, a groggy Bentley rolled into the living room followed by Penelope, who yawned lightly, her now much longer blonde hair looking somewhat scraggly.

"Well _now_ we are. Hey Sly, how'd it go?" Bentley asked. The smart reptile could already pick up on the cheerful and somewhat mischievious look that had returned to Sly's eyes. Which was something he thought he'd never see in his friend again.

"Um, great," Sly said, failing to admit he hadn't exactly talked to her about lying about his memory. "She actually told me something really wonderful."

Murray walked in about that time, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Really? What is it?"

Sly took a deep breath. "If I tell you guys, you have to promise you won't hate me forever."

Bentley scoffed. "Sly, we would never hate you, no matter what."

"Yeah Sly, just tell us what happened," Murray added.

Penelope gave a reassuring smile to the conflicted but seemingly cheerful raccoon.

"Well…ok. When I went to go patch things up with Carmelita tonight, she uh….well, told me…that she's gonna have a baby."

Bentley blinked. Murray scratched his head. "And that concerns you, because…?"

"Because it's mine," Sly told them.

Penelope gasped. "Oh Sly, that _is_ wonderful!" She lightly hugged him, and he returned the hug with genuine appreciation. "I'm so happy for you!"

He smiled. "Thanks Penelope."

"Wow. That's great Sly. Congrats," Bentley said.

Murray looked troubled. Sly put a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong, pal?" Sly asked.

"Well, I'm happy for you Sly," he began. "Really. But...what about the gang?"

"Um…" Sly ran his hand through his gray head fur. "That's kind of what I'm not sure about. I mean, I don't wanna split up from the team again, I can't do that, but I know how hard this has gotta be for Carm. She can't go it alone, either." Sly sat down on the couch. "I just don't know what to do."

Penelope sat down next to him. "Whatever you do, you should do right by her, Sly," she said.

"Yea," Bentley said. "Hmm… Maybe you could just be with her some of the time and hang here the rest of the time. You know, a back and forth thing."

Sly mulled it over. "Yea…yea, I think I can make that work. For now."

* * *

So for a few weeks, Sly traveled back and forth, staying with Carmelita at her apartment when she got off work until she went to sleep each night. He gladly helped her whenever she needed him, holding her hair back during her bouts of morning sickness, and cuddling afterward, and such as that. Mostly she was very sleepy and somewhat clingy, not that Sly minded.

But Sly spent lots of time with his team as well, performing small heists here and there. And sometimes he wouldn't be back for a day or so. This worried her.

Late one night, when Carmelita was lying in bed, wide awake, her thoughts began to trouble her. One of her hands dropped to gently rub her swollen belly. It had been nearly four months already. Time was slipping away, and she began to worry about Sly's absence lately.

What if he wasn't there for her in the more crucial times? Important events she wanted him there for. She wanted him with her, every step of the way, just like he'd promised!

As she was uneasily contemplating the difficulty of the situation at hand, she heard the French doors of her bedroom balcony open, and in one swift move, the raccoon jumped onto the bed and landed next to her. Sliding under the covers, he wrapped his arms around her waist. He curled his ringed tail around her back, and their noses met.

"Hey gorgeous," he crooned. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's ok," she answered, giving him a faint smile, but he could hear the worry in her voice.

"What's the matter sweetie?" he asked.

She began to trace circles on his hands with her thumbs. "I was just thinking…"

"About?" he asked intently.

She finally looked up at him. "Just, that you haven't been around a lot this past week." She studied his weary eyes with concern. "And you look exhausted."

He chuckled. "Running to you and them all the time like this can make a guy tired, I suppose," he joked. "Living a double life is harder than I thought it'd be."

She frowned in thought. "Well, not only are you now losing sleep, but you being away so much made me wonder...what if I go into labor and you're not around to take me to the hospital? Or what if something goes seriously wrong close to time and you're nowhere to be found?" She gasped lightly. "What if you miss the birth?"

He simply smirked. "Carm, that's not gonna happen. And why in the world are you worrying about all this stuff anyway?"

Her chocolate brown eyes burned with apprehension. Then it all came out in a rush. "Because!" she cried. "I'm worried about everything! I can't even think straight! Because I'm thinking of all the things that could potentially go wrong at this point, and I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it. My brain's a jumbled mess! Not only do I have to worry about the baby's well-being, but every night you aren't here I'm concerned that-" At that point she was unintentionally speaking Spanglish, something she did when she was overwhelmed.

"Shh," he said softly, placing a finger gently to her trembling lips. She was quite adorable to him when she was flustered and needy. He always knew there was a vulnerable girl behind that tough policewoman front.

He reached a hand up and stroked one of her soft furry cheeks to calm her down. "I'll be right nearby, ya know. The Safe House is practically a hop skip and a jump away. If you scale electrical lines, and take the back streets like me, that is."

She sighed worriedly. "Yea well, what if you're out thieving somewhere in Paris? Or running from cops and guards!" Her embrace tightened around his waist. "I can't be myself all the time right now. I want you with me like you promised. And I can't handle you living in two places like this. I need you."

It made Sly feel incredible to hear her say that. He knew she was right. She was extremely hormonal and emotionally dependent on him at the moment. Carmelita needed him. But so did his gang. They had some big missions planned in the near future. He had to find a way to please everyone.

And he thought he maybe knew a way.

"I have an idea," he told her with a smile.

* * *

Sly was met with incredulous, open-mouthed stares upon his request.

"Come again?" Bentley asked.

"Say what now?" Murray questioned.

"You want what?" Penelope inquired.

"I want Carmelita to move in with us. Just temporarily until we figure things out," Sly said.

Bentley and Murray exchanged worried glances as they contemplated having the intimidating inspector living with them. She was always quite the fearful threat to their team. Even Penelope seemed kind of concerned as well. She hadn't known very much of Inspector Fox but knew she was formidable with her weapon of choice.

They did know this was coming, however. It wasn't like he could spend forever going back and forth from them to her. It wasn't going to work and they all knew that.

"Well…I dunno Sly," Bentley started. "She's a cop. I-I'm not sure that's best."

"She's taken a sort of leave of absence at the moment," Sly told them. "Off duty until after the baby gets here."

"Maybe longer than that. Or not at all," Carmelita said quietly.

The other four stared at her.

"What do you mean, Carm?" Sly asked her.

Carmelita looked down and held her belly with both hands, cradling the little kit growing inside. "I was considering leaving the force. Once when we were just teasing adversaries, it was fine to pursue Sly and you guys as criminals. Now that we're much more than that…I don't know. It just…doesn't feel...right."

The others were silent as they took in what she was saying. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Was she going to quit being a policewoman, never to chase after the Cooper Gang ever again?

Sly placed both his hands on her arms and pulled her close. "Carmelita, are you saying you want to give up working for Interpol?"

She bit her lip. "Maybe…I…I'm not sure. There's just…a lot to think about right now." She turned to Murray, Bentley, and Penelope. "But if you guys let me stay, I promise not to hinder any of your, uh, plans. Maybe I could help a little? I'm not so bad once you give me a chance." They had never seen the vixen look and act so vulnerable. It was almost surreal. She hugged Sly tightly. "I just don't wanna hurt Sly. Nor do I wanna hurt you guys. You're his closest friends."

Sly hugged her back protectively. "So, can she stay guys?" Sly asked his friends.

The hippo, turtle, and mouse looked at each other for a long moment, thinking. Finally, they all sort of shrugged, unsure. Bentley finally spoke up. "We'll take that into consideration, Inspecto-uh, Ms. Fox. It's fine with us for the time being, Sly." Murray and Penelope nodded.

* * *

_Oh Carmelita! Always focusing on the negative and what could go wrong. And so clingy! But that's alright; it's quite adorable to Sly, the clinginess that is._

_What kind of shenanigans will ensue now that Carmelita is added to this interesting group of friends? _

_Keep reading to see for yourself._


	5. Chapter 5 Our Firsts

Chapter 5 Our Firsts

* * *

Back at the apartment, Sly was just finishing up helping Carmelita pack. As she placed the last of her clothes she had space for into her suitcase, she zipped it up and looked to Sly. "Well, I think that's everything," she said to him as they sat together on the floor. "I'll put the rest in storage for the time being."

He took one of her delicate hands. "So…you think you'll be able to handle life with my eccentric gang?" he asked.

She smiled. "It will certainly be interesting," she answered with a laugh. "To say the least. But I think it'll be kinda fun too. Like…an adventure."

Sly grinned at her enthusiasm. It would be an adventure they would take together. "I'll sure miss this place though," he said. "Man did we ever have some incredible times in this room."

Carmelita smirked and shoved him lightly, causing the coon to snicker.

He then helped her up. "Alright, you ready to go?"

Suddenly she gasped. "Oh, I almost forgot!" She dropped her suitcase and dashed over to her chifferobe in the corner of the room, opened it, and dug around until she pulled out three familiar objects. She then turned and walked over to Sly with a knowing smile on her lips.

Sly stared at the objects in her hands in disbelief. "Ar-are those—"

"Yep!" she said with a smile. "The handcuffs you used to trap me on that bridge on the Krack-Karov Volcano, right after you kissed me for the very first time."

He'd always wondered what had happened to those.

He then pointed to the shriveled rose in her other hand. "And that's-"

She nodded. "The rose you left me with, complete with calling card, after we tangoed together at Rajan's palace."

He stared at the last object. "And this must be..."

Carmelita looked over the empty bottle of champagne in her left hand and grinned. "The champagne bottle-"

"From the night we first made love," Sly finished her sentence in a gentle murmur, nodding. And what a marvelous night it was.

He smiled, and laughed softly. "You actually kept these?"

"Of course," she answered. She set the empty bottle onto a nearby side table, continuing to hold the other objects. "I told Barkley that I'd lost the handcuffs so he'd issue me a new pair. Boy was he livid," she said with a devilish grin. "See, I'm quite sneaky too, when I wanna be. And the rose may have died, and the champagne may be long gone, but the memories last forever."

He gazed into her eyes and grabbed her waist to pull her closer. "And why are all those memories so important to you, Ms. Fox?" he asked in a silky murmur.

Holding each object in one hand limply at her sides, she looked up and met his gaze, her ears folded downward slightly. "B-because…they were firsts we shared…first kiss…first dance…they're very special to me."

"_You're_ very special to me, Carmelita," Sly spoke softly.

Carmelita's lower lip trembled slightly. "Y-you're very special to me too," Carmelita whispered.

He gently took her soft face in his hands and could hear her heart thumping fiercely in her chest. "You know, when I kissed you on that volcano, it wasn't just escape-driven manipulation," Sly admitted.

"No?" she whispered, barely audible.

He shook his head. "It's also because I wanted to take a chance, because it was right then and there that I knew," he told her.

"Knew what?"

He smiled amorously, his caramel eyes warm as he looked down at her. "Knew that I loved you of course, was _in_ love with you. Knew that I had it bad for the feisty fox that was always hot on my trail, pursuing me." He then leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "And crazy as it sounds, I'm even more in love with you now."

She trembled even more at his words as a shiver ran down her spine. She knew he loved her, but had never actually told her until this moment. "I-I love you too Sly, and…I'm in love with you…too."

Slowly, their lips met, and Carmelita could feel her feet leave the floor as Sly lifted her up. She dropped her memory treasures and lightly wrapped her arms around his neck. Sly embraced her tightly around her waist as the tender kiss intensified, their lips meshing together softly, perfectly. Both their hearts raced with newfound passion and desire. Their relationship had ascended to a whole new level.

When he broke away, his eyes dropped to her swollen belly. He smiled and slowly placed a hand on it. "And now we have another first together Carm," he whispered.

Carmelita placed her hands on his and a happy tear trailed from one of her eyes.

* * *

_Short chapter, I know. Short but sweet, yes?_

_If you've read this far, I hope you continue, because the danger and suspense of the awaiting adventure is worth a read!_


	6. Chapter 6 Our Humble Abode

Chapter 6 Our Humble Abode

When they arrived back at the Safehouse at around one in the morning, Carmelita looked around, assessing her new home. It reminded her of a large rustic sort of treehouse, only it wasn't in a tree. Everything seemed relatively in order, except for the table where the gang devised plans. It was…a mess.

Murray was sitting on the couch, watching NASCAR on TV when he noticed the two. "Hey guys," he said. "Welcome back."

Sly and Carmelita smiled. "Good to see ya Murray," Sly greeted him cheerfully.

Murray could already tell that Sly was back to normal and he couldn't have been more relieved. Seeing Sly so depressed almost made the hippo himself feel depressed at times.

Bentley wheeled out from one of the rooms in the hallway. "Hey Sly, Carmelita." He attempted a sincere smile.

Sly smiled back. "Bentley, I can't thank you guys enough for letting Carmelita stay."

"Think nothing of it Sly," he said. "As long as you're happy. We've hated seeing you so down lately."

"Yeah," Murray spoke up. "We've missed our buddy."

Carmelita leaned down so she was eye level with the turtle. "Yes, Bentley, it means _so_ much to me and Sly. We really appreciate your hospitality. Me especially." She gave the turtle a stunning grin, her head tilted ever so slightly to the side, and her bushy auburn tail swishing a bit.

Feeling flustered having the intimidating, seductive fox so close to him, Bentley cleared his throat loudly. "Uh, ummmm, i-i-it's no trouble at all, Ms. Fox. Honest!"

Sly stifled a laugh. "Well it's pretty late. We should all get to bed."

"In a minute," Murray called from the couch, his eyes glued to the TV. "This is the final lap and these guys are neck and neck!"

Sly chuckled. He then turned to his vixen sweetheart, taking her by the hand. "Please allow me to show you to your room, Miss. Well, our room." With that he led her up the towering wooden spiral staircase to the upstairs bedroom.

Once inside, the two dropped their bags to the floor. After they had both changed into comfy sleepwear, Carmelita studied her surroundings once more. The room was very simple, and somewhat small. Some newspapers article reporting thievery the Cooper Gang had gotten away with in the past were plastered along the walls. The legendary Cooper cane lay propped up against the wall in one corner. She sat on the tiny but comfortable bed. "So, this is your room?"

"Our room, now," Sly corrected. "Hope you like it."

Carmelita nodded, studying the articles with a smile and generally scoping the area out.

Sly walked over to her and sat beside her. He scratched the back of his head. "Uh, I know it's kind of small," he said, sounding like he felt guilty. "It was originally meant for one, not that I mind sharing at all. Hope you aren't bothered by the lack of space…"

Carmelita smiled and gently pushed him onto the bed, then crawled over and sat astride a very surprised Sly Cooper.

"It's alright," she answered, a sensual smile about her dark red lips. "We can manage as long as we…just…stay close." She ran a finger up his chest.

Sly smiled deviously. "I like the way you think." He pulled her to him and drew her into a sweet kiss. Then Carmelita pulled away and lied next to him, sighing contentedly. Both lying on their sides, snuggled up close, they smiled.

"Sweet dreams, new roomie," Sly winked.

She giggled softly. "Good night."

Suddenly, Sly felt a small nudge in Carmelita's abdomen poke him in his own stomach.

Carmelita and Sly's heads snapped up and they looked up at each other, wide-eyed.

"Was that…?" Sly asked.

Both their expressions turn into ones of pure joy.

"Our baby's first kick!" squealed Carmelita.

Sly smiled brightly and his hands dropped to rub over her stomach. "Well hey there little one," he said to the kit with a laugh. "And good night to you too!"

Carmelita nuzzled her head into his chest, and they fell asleep happily in each other's arms, their kit nestled safely between them.

_Typical vixen. Being all sensual and seductive like that. But that's why we love her, isn't it? As you will see in the next chapter however, everything is not always smooth sailing in Carmelita's life._

_And the next chapter is longer, I promise!_


	7. Chapter 7 Feeling Left Out

_(Sly's Story)_

Chapter 7 Feeling Left Out

Over the next month, the gang pulled off several impressive theft jobs. Now that Sly had his mojo back, and wasn't hiding his life choice from Carmelita, he performed better than ever with newfound purpose. Secretly having all the valuables that were taken from greedy ignorant aristocrats and noblemen in the gang's possession, Sly knew that he could easily support his growing family.

Now about five months along, Carmelita was getting bigger each day, and was sleepier than ever. Most days she would sleep the day away while the gang was out investigating their next criminal to steal from or staking out the next place to execute a theft.

Late one evening, the entire team, minus Carmelita, had pulled off a robbery at an illegal stockholder's penthouse. And the four burst into the Safehouse victoriously, praising each other in the great job they'd all done.

"Woo! That was awesome!" Sly exclaimed. "What a blast!"

The rest were laughing loudly and high-fiving. "Totally!" Murray agreed. "Fighting off puny guards always gets me so pumped!" He brought his large fists together excitedly.

"Good job on those distractions, Murray," Bentley said, enthusiasm in his nasally voice.

Penelope giggled. "I don't think any of those dense Dobermans were prepared for your 'Thunder Flop' move!"

Murray smiled and shrugged. "What can I say? You don't have to be small and sneaky to catch a guard off guard."

The rest laughed at Murray's lame attempt at a joke.

During the commotion, Carmelita had awoken and came downstairs, listening to them and how passionate they were about the evening's heist.

Sly finally looked over and noticed her at the bottom of the staircase.

"Hey lovely lady!" he greeted her with a smile and a peck on the lips. "About time you woke up," he teased.

She did her best to smile sincerely but couldn't help feeling very unhelpful at the moment. "Hey handsome," she said. "I'm guessing it went well?"

"Did it ever!" Sly exclaimed and swept her up in his arms and carried her to the couch, leaning back and placing her onto his lap. "We raided Sir Reginald Jaguar's penthouse suite. And we scored big!"

Bentley wheeled into the living room to join the two. Penelope followed close behind, carrying bags of gold and multiple stacks of cash balancing atop them. "And here's our reward for all our hard work!" She set the riches onto the small coffee table. She then pulled a nearby chair up and happily sat next to Bentley, who was looking quite thrilled as well.

Murray was in the kitchen, grabbing a bite to eat, as usual.

"Hey Murray," Sly called. "How's about we all have a round to celebrate?"

"Great idea Sly!" he searched the fridge and pulled out drinks for everyone. He threw one to Sly, who caught it effortlessly, and to Bentley, but his grasp on the bottle wasn't as skilled as he fumbled with it slightly. He handed one to Penelope who thanked him, and was about to hand the last one to Carmelita, but then he drew back awkwardly.

"Oh, I uh, almost forgot," he said. "You can't drink. That's right. Uh, my bad Inspector."

Carmelita's ear flattened as she sighed, one hand resting on her midsection. But she smiled lightly. "You can just call me Carmelita, and that's alright, Murray. No harm done." she assured him.

Sly smiled. "Yea. She can do without, can't ya?" He was teasing of course, but in truth, Carmelita really did miss being able to drink a little here and there.

Hoping to coax her out of her hormonal mood, Sly wrapped his arms around her distended belly and kissed her on the back of the head. "You wanna drink a Coke sweetie?"

Her eyes looked sad as she folded her arms across her chest. "I guess. I don't really deserve to celebrate with you though. I didn't really do anything to help."

Sly nuzzled her cheek. "Oh nonsense!" he said in a playful tone. "You're doing a great deed. You're helping me continue the Cooper legacy!" he said excitedly as he rubbed her stomach in adoration, doting over the unborn kit. "That's a job no one else can pull off!" He then leaned in and jokingly whispered loudly enough for everyone to hear, "And it's the best one in my opinion. But don't tell the gang I said that!"

They all laughed and sipped their drinks. Murray tossed Carmelita a Coke can. She caught it deftly and thanked him.

She blushed bright red at the 'job' Sly was insinuating. With a smirk she looked up at him. "That's assuming he or she will have your name before being born. Remember _I_ still go by 'Fox', Mr. Cooper," she reminded him, popping the top off the drink in her hand.

He considered that for a moment, and flashed her his signature suave grin. "Oh no. Well we are going to have to do something about that then, aren't we Ms. Fox?"

She rolled her eyes and sipped the drink as his hands moved up to play with her wavy blue locks.

"Can you believe how huge that vault was?" Penelope piped up.

The whole crew got animated again, bringing up suspenseful and funny events of the prior evening. Bentley talked about how fun it was to dress up in disguises and how incredible it was that Sly made it out even though he'd tripped the alarm. Murray bragged about frightening away some of the smaller dogs on the security staff, namely a Mexican Chihuahua named Enrique, who had more bark than bite. And Penelope gushed over all the expensive means of transportation Sir Reginald owned, from jetskis to motorcycles, to a private helicopter with its own pad that she'd wished she'd had time to tinker with. Sly listened on to the review of the fantastic heist, but didn't say much, as he was pleasantly distracted by the beautiful pregnant vixen falling asleep in his arms.

He had no idea how he'd gotten so lucky. He was a renowned master thief who had the greatest group of friends a guy could ask for, who had helped him rack up many worldly riches. And to top it off, he got to continue his relationship with the foxy lady of his dreams, who was possibly going to change her life profession for him, and was carrying his child.

It really didn't get much better than that for Sly Cooper.

Later that night as he carried his sleeping lover upstairs to bed, the thought came back to him about never fully explaining why he'd faked his amnesia. As he placed her limp body down on the bed, and crawled in next to her, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but the memories of that night five months ago kept him awake. He stared up at the celling, remembering how Carmelita looked that night, the hurt expression on her face caused by his deceit burned in his mind, the tears she cried, causing an awful feeling to surge through him. He had to tell her, had to lay all the cards out on the table, once and for all, to make her understand that he'd feigned amnesia and lied to her only so they could be together.

He rolled over to face her, his sleeping vixen goddess. She looked so…so vulnerable. And peaceful.

Gently, he shook her. "Carm? Baby, wake up," he whispered.

She stirred. "Mmm?" she asked, still half asleep, opening one eye to look up at him.

"I need to talk to you about something. It's important."

She yawned and rolled over, their noses touching. "You would wait till I fell asleep," she groggily joked.

He laughed softly, but said nothing, as he admired his love, his one and only. Even when she was half asleep, her hair a mess, her eyes half closed, she was irresistible to him.

She weakly but sincerely smiled up at him. "What did you wanna tell me, babe?" she asked.

Sly's heart melted into a squishy mess, captivated by her once again. How does she always do that? Sly thought to himself.

"Umm….well…just that….that I love you."

She beamed up at him. "I love you too babe. So much." And she kissed him softly, before falling back into her slumber.

So he wussed out. But he would talk with her. Soon. He felt his eyelids grow heavy. They would talk in the morning, when they were both fully awake…or maybe later that day….or perhaps next week…

Moments later, he was snoring lightly.

_Yea, just another cute chapter. Nothing exciting happens. But it was longer…kind of._

_I encourage you to keep going so you can find out about the new heartache and surprising news from Carmelita herself. _

_Oh yea, and the villain. Spoiler! This guy is not an old enemy, that's for certain…_

_But that's all for now! Please tell me what you think so far! I love to hear what my readers have to say._


	8. Chapter 8 When One Door Opens

_**In response to a reviewer, thanks for the advice! Being a beginner I'm still trying to get the hang of the site, so guidance is much appreciated. If the order gets too out of hand, I'll fix it eventually. Just as soon as I figure the system out better… **_

_**Glad to hear you're enjoying it, I'm having a blast writing it!**_

_**Still working on chapter 3 for the alternate story, so enjoy the next chapter of Sly's version while I write it.**_

Chapter 8 When One Door Opens, Another Must Close

The next morning, Carmelita ambled down the stairs to the kitchen to the smell of bacon, eggs, and something sweet, unless her nose was playing tricks on her.

Penelope was at the small stove, poking sizzling strips of bacon when she noticed the frizzy haired fox standing in the doorway.

"Well, good morning Sleeping Beauty!" she greeted her mockingly.

Carmelita smiled and shoved Penelope's arm lightly as she walked past, bringing forth a dainty chuckle from the mouse. "Smells delicious," Carmelita complimented.

"That's just your hormones talking," Penelope said with a grin. "Or you're just trying to be nice."

Carmelita smirked, placing her hands on her hips. Over the past several weeks, Carmelita had gotten to know the whole gang a little better. At this point she couldn't believe she used to think they were actually what she considered 'bad'. They all had hopes and dreams, authentic ambition too. It was just that, in law enforcement, officers like her had a very black and white view of crime. She realized now, much to her own astonishment, that she was beginning to see shades of gray.

She had made a sort of closer bond with Penelope though, mostly because she was the only other female in the house. They were getting to be close friends and picked on each other from time to time.

Sly greeted his love with a good morning kiss. "Nice to see ya, Foxy. Now let's get some food in you before you starve our child," he said to her.

She rolled her eyes and sat down beside him at the table. "Oh, not concerned about my own well-being, anymore, eh?" she jabbed back playfully, pouring a glass of orange juice.

"Of course I am, it's just that I know you can take care of yourself. My little guy is helpless."

"Girl," she corrected.

He met her stare with a mock glare, to which she laughed.

"Alright boys, soups on!" Penelope called down the hall. Almost immediately, Bentley and Murray came into the kitchen.

"Great! I'm starving!" Murray exclaimed, to which the other four laughed aloud.

As Penelope set plates of food on the table, Carmelita spotted a particularly appealing food. "Are those…?" she asked.

"Mhm!" Penelope said. "Cherry crêpes! Sly told me they were your favorite."

Carmelita smiled at the lean raccoon sitting next to her. "Whaddya know? You're actually good for something after all."

He smirked and gently flicked one of her two-toned ears.

The others laughed, and then they all dug in, complimenting Penelope on how well she did on preparing the meal.

"So, guys," Bentley began. "And ladies. This morning, I deduced some computing codes for the time machine's gyrostrensic capacitor and the era calculating generator. It's only a matter of time now before it's complete."

Murray snorted, scarfing down two strips of bacon. "Matter of time. I get it."

Bentley scratched his head. "Uh, I wasn't really making a joke. At least I wasn't trying to. It'll be complete soon."

"That's great, hon," Penelope said cheerfully. "Can't wait until we have a chance to test out the finished product!"

"You and I both, sweetheart," Bentley smiled.

Sly stole a piece of Carmelita's crêpe off of her plate, her head snapping over to him, and he looked away smiling. "Rotten thief," she whispered, to which he grinned. "Well until then, we'll have plenty to do, especially if we get a chance to pull off jobs like last night," Sly said.

Once again the gang began to talk about stealing back from the dastardly jaguar criminal. They also brought up great times they had during other heists earlier in the year.

As Carmelita pushed the eggs on her plate in a circle using her fork with one hand, resting her head on the other, she listened on to the conversation she couldn't be a part of. One thing she grasped from hearing the breakfast chat was that she and her Interpol team certainly did sloppy work when attempting to pursue the Cooper Gang. But one other thing she couldn't help but think was how…well…fun it was all beginning to sound to her. The rush of running from the law instead of enforcing it was starting to appeal to her. She couldn't believe she was thinking it. But she was.

Her hand dropped to stroke her stomach, feeling a gentle nudge in response. How was she going to explain to her baby that she lived her life to throw guys like his or her own father in jail? Who was she to deny Sly's own son or daughter the right to take after their dad in the ways of a master thief?

She couldn't. She wouldn't.

"I'm turning in my badge today," she spoke up suddenly.

Everyone at the table stopped talking and looked at her in silence.

"What?" Sly asked, his attention now focused on her.

She continued to push the eggs around on her plate. "I don't want to be a cop anymore. I wanna try a hand at thieving, like you guys."

The four exchanged astounded glances. They knew she'd mentioned it, but never dreamed she was actually serious.

"That's awesome!" Murray blurted.

"Totally! Your skills would be an incredible asset to the gang!" Penelope said, putting her two cents in.

Sly took both of the vixen's hands in his and looked at her intently. "Carmelita, sweetie, are you sure about that? Think about what you're saying."

"I have," she said. "A lot actually. And I'm sure. I can't go back to throwing others in jail now. It just wouldn't be right. I've seen now that being 'wrong' has its exceptions sometimes. And besides," she shrugged. "You did it for me. Granted not for a very long time, but you did. You became the guy you never wanted to be, for me. It's only fair for me to do the same for you."

Sly stared at her, his lips parted slightly. "Carm…I'm touched."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you are."

"No no, I'm serious. And that's a really big life decision. I mean, any normal bad guy can clean up their act with the whole clean slate lifestyle. But you have to understand that once you're a thief, you can't go back."

"He's right," Bentley pointed out. "Feigning amnesia may have worked for Sly but I highly doubt Interpol would fall for it a second time. The thought alone is preposterous."

Carmelita's hands dropped once again to her stomach. "I'm aware," she said softly. "But…I refuse to deny our baby his or her birthright. If our child wants to take after Sly and be a thief, then a thief is what they'll be! Might as well make it a family affair while we're at it."

Promptly, Sly grabbed her face and drew her into a lengthy passionate kiss. She truly was the girl of his dreams. And he didn't care who knew; he would display his affections for this amazing vixen for all the world to see. Or at least everyone at breakfast to see.

Not too long after, Bentley cleared his throat, signaling the two lovebirds that he'd seen quite enough.

When they parted, Carmelita looked up at Sly, a scarlet color filling her cheeks.

He smiled down at her. "Sorry guys," he said, not taking his eyes off of her surprised expression. "I couldn't help it. I just love her."

Penelope looked over to Bentley who was sipping from his coffee mug. "How come you never kiss me like that?"

Instantly the introverted turtle spat the coffee out in a most comical display, his cheeks turning three shades of red.

There was plenty of blushing to be had this morning at the Cooper Clan dining table.

The whole group roared with laughter at seeing Bentley so embarrassed. Sly laughed so hard, he was nearly out of breath.

When they had all finished eating, Carmelita brought it up again. "So…does that mean that you'll teach me?" the eager fox asked Sly.

"Carmelita, I would love nothing more than to teach you the ways of being a thief…after the baby's born."

"But Sly-"

He put a finger to her lips. "I want more than anything for you to go on a heist with me and the gang, but I'm not letting your lack of covert knowledge put you and the baby in danger." With that he jumped up, taking their plates to the sink.

She frowned but said nothing more. That wasn't quite the answer she was hoping for. She still had a good four months before the birth of their baby, and she didn't have that kind of patience. She appreciated his concern, really she did. Most guys would never have been as caring as Sly was, and she knew that. But she wanted to be a helpful member of the household sooner rather than later.

She would convince him to let her tag along, one way or another.

For now, she had a few things to return to their rightful owners before she would convert to a lifestyle of swiping.

So after breakfast, she went upstairs to get dressed to make her last visit to Interpol headquarters.

Once she left, Sly gathered his friends in the living room.

"Is she incredible or what!" he asked, but it was more of a statement.

"She's something, Sly," Bentley said. "Doesn't hold a candle to Penelope of course, but she is something else."

The slender mouse winked at her soulmate.

"After all this, she is actually going to_ convert_ for me!" Sly sat back onto the couch. "Guys, I think I'm in love."

"How long did it take you to figure that one out?" Murray asked.

Sly good-naturedly punched the hippo in the arm. "I mean it," Sly said. "Things are serious now. I…I think I'm gonna take the next step."

His friends exchanged puzzled glances. They didn't say it but they were thinking it; hadn't he already taken the next step? Carmelita was noticeably pregnant now. It was pretty evident he'd taken the next step.

Sly reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring with a fair-sized diamond on it, which he'd bought fair and square with money he'd had saved up while he was a constable.

Penelope gasped, cupping her hands over her mouth. "You mean?"

"Mhm. I'm gonna propose!"

His friends encouraged him, and said it was a wonderful idea. About damn time too!

"Everything has to be perfect when I do though, I wanna go about it in a really romantic way, which is natural for me," he shrugged smugly.

"When are you going to do it?" Penelope asked excitedly.

"The sooner the better. Probably sometime this weekend."

"That sounds perfect!" she clapped her hands.

So it was settled. That weekend, he would pop the question.

Later, Carmelita arrived at the main office of Interpol Headquarters. Her heartbeat thumped unsteadily as she approached the main entrance. She knew everyone knew about her little bundle of joy, and others were bound to be spreading rumors about her. They all knew she had lived with Sly when they were partners. Now he was a thief again. Heaven only knows what everyone thought about her now.

Not wanting to draw unwanted attention to herself, Carmelita wore a heavy black trench coat, and held it closed with one hand. She scurried up to the main desk to see an old friend, Kat the grey wolf. Carmelita always thought it funny that her name was Kat but she was a canine. Kat hated being reminded, and stressed that she preferred everyone to please call her Katrina. But Carmelita had always called her Kat as a friendly tease.

The vixen smiled at the memory of her wolf friend. But unfortunately she wasn't here to reminisce.

"Hey Kat," she greeted.

Kat's head whipped up at the mention of the hated name. Her face broke out into a big smile. "Carmelita! Oh my gosh! How are you?"

"Wonderful," she answered with a smile. "And you?"

"Great! I've missed having you around to call me by that putrid name, though."

Carmelita laughed.

"How's the baby?" Kat asked suddenly.

Carmelita's cheerful expression melted into an anxious one. "Fine. It's…fine. So, you heard about that huh?"

"Oh the whole office is talking." Kat leaned in, clasping her hands together, flashing a set of purple acrylic nails. "They all think you're hangin' out and sleepin' around with crooks. Isn't that crazy!"

Carmelita laughed, doing the best to cover the outlandish amount of anxiety she was experiencing. "Heh. You don't say? That_ is_ crazy!"

"I know right!" She looked from left to right, her eyes scanning the room. "Between us, you've picked up the nickname 'Carmelita the Criminal Concubine'. Petty girls come up with the most ridiculous things sometimes don't they!" It was quite hilarious and so hypocritical to hear that come straight from the gossip queen herself. "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I need to talk to Chief Barkley about…something. Is he in his office?"

Kat peered around the corner and nodded to her. "Enter at your own risk though!"

The vixen smiled and thanked her wolf friend and headed down the hall. Quite flustered after hearing those very embarrassing details, she wasn't looking where she was going, and bumped into a familiar face.

"Tony!" she exclaimed.

He looked up at her, but didn't look as happy as she did. "Oh, Carmelita. Hey." He cleared his throat. "Haven't seen you around the office."

"Oh I uh, I'm on maternity leave, remember?" She pointed to her stomach, which was a stupid thing to do, but it was too late at that point.

"So, then, what are you doing here?" He eyed the two objects in her hands.

"Ummm…" She exhaled deeply, knowing she had been trapped in a lie, no escape. "Well…actually…actually I'm not just on maternity leave." She glanced down at her shock pistol, knowing she would never get to use it again. "I'm leaving Interpol."

His brow furrowed, his eyes narrowing. "So you can live with Cooper, right? And be a criminal just like him."

Her eyes grew wide in fear. "Please don't say anything! To anyone!"

"But that's it, isn't it?"

Her lips became a thin line. "Tony, this is a very complicated situation. I always had feelings for him, but when he was good-"

"When you were tricked into _believing_ he was good, you mean."

She ignored that and continued on. "I thought everything would stay that way. But it didn't…and now…now I'm seeing things differently."

Tony curtly nodded, as if he didn't care in the slightest. "Right. Well, see ya." He continued to walk.

She grabbed his arm. "Wait. So…enough about me. How have you been?" She tucked a curl behind her ear. "I haven't seen you since-"

"Since our date," he cut her off. "After which you kind of fell of the face of the earth. And lost all communication with me. Basically."

His words cut like knives. She bit her lip. "Look, I'm sorry about that. Really. I just…we were giving dating a shot about the same time I got back in contact with Sly. That's all."

"Yea I figured," Tony said, casually running a hand through his spiky head fur.

Carmelita took his hand and smiled. "So, maybe we can't be in a relationship, but I was hoping we could still stay close friends though, Scruffy."

Tony slipped uneasily out of her grasp, his eyes focused on his shoes. "I'm not that close, Carmelita. Not anymore."

She drew back, feeling like she'd just been slapped.

It wasn't the tone of his voice that hurt her so, but the lack of emotion. He looked at her with a stoic expression, all traces of his friendly smile and the warm caring look in his eyes…gone.

"I do hope he makes you happy though. Honestly. And the baby too. It was nice working with you while it lasted, Inspector. Bye." And with that he strolled down the hall, out of sight.

She stood there frozen for a moment. What just happened still didn't fully register. So everything couldn't be perfect in her world, after all. She may be gaining a family and a loving…well, lover, but she didn't know that meant she would lose Tony as a friend. Though platonic, she thought very much of their relationship. Once good friends…now nothing at all.

Her mind clouded, she stepped into Chief Barkley's office to turn in her badge and shock pistol.

Later, as she was leaving, a mysterious shadowed figured watched her from nearby as she got into her car and sped away, a maniacal smile on his face.

"So…Miss Fox is calling it quits, eh? Going to join Cooper and his merry little band of thieves? Hehehe. How perfect!"

_With every important decision, comes one consequence or another. Sly and Carmelita may have each other, but you can't have everything just the way you want it. Unfortunately, Tony can't be a part of her life too. What kind of outcome will this make for the story? And who is this mysterious figure? Keep reading and you'll surely find out. _

_**Guys I was SO close to calling it the flux capacitor. So close.**_


	9. Chapter 9 Vixens Can Be Cunning Too

_**Two chapters for my readers tonight. Since they're both fairly short. Enjoy! **_

When Carmelita entered the Safe House later that evening, Sly was watching Penelope school Murray in a racing game, while Bentley was tapping away furiously on his computer.

Sly looked up to see her. "Hey, how'd it go?"

"Fine," she said briskly, not looking his way. She was a little shaken up to make causal conversation at the moment. With her arms folded across her chest, she swiftly made a beeline for the upstairs bedroom. As she entered the room and slipped off her coat, leaving it carelessly on the floor, she left the door wide open. There was really no point in closing it.

She flopped onto the bed, her lower lip sticking out.

Like clockwork (hah, no not the mechanical owl), she heard the door close and light footsteps coming toward her. And, there it was. His ever so handsome masked face. The face that could brighten up her whole day. The face she adored, even when she was angry.

"What happened, Carm?" he murmured, lying down beside her.

"Nothing."

"You really need to work on your lying skills. It will come in handy when you become a thief."

She groaned and rolled over, facing the pale blue wall.

The persistent raccoon would pry the answer out of her one way or another. He wrapped his arms around her waistline, well what was left of it anyway, and pulled her to him, resting his chin on her shoulder. "It didn't go well with Barkley, did it?" he asked.

"It's not that," she mumbled.

"Girls at the office talking?"

"That too, but that's not what upset me either." She took a long pause before continuing. "It was…Tony."

She could feel him go rigid, and she turned to look at him.

His brow was furrowed. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," she said. "Not physically anyway." She pushed a curl out of her face, on the verge of tears, but victoriously fighting them off, for once. "He just…said some hurtful things. That's all." Her voice cracked slightly.

Sly's hands ran through her head of blue hair and he kissed the top of her shoulder. "Well, forget him. Guys who offend a lovely lady like you don't deserve your company anyways."

She laughed bitterly. "Maybe so, but I never expected him to be angry with me. I never maliciously rejected the guy or anything." She shrugged. "He just tried to date me at the wrong time, ya know?"

He embraced her lovingly from behind. "I know exactly what you mean. He should've known better than to try anything on the vixen who's having my son."

"Or daughter!" she said sternly.

"A daughter would be nice, but I want a son first, because I'm selfish."

She smiled. "I know that all too well, Ringtail. At least you're honest."

He nuzzled her. "Ah! There's the beautiful smile I missed so!" He trailed kisses down her neck and she snuggled warmly in his hold on her.

For a while, they lay in silence, Sly thinking of what he was planning on asking her and how he'd go about it, while she was, well, falling asleep, like always.

He took her hands and began to play with her fingers. "Will you go out with me?" he finally asked.

Thinking she heard him wrong she asked, "Come again?"

"Will you go out with me?" he repeated.

"Uhh, what exactly do you call this?" she asked.

"Well this happens to be called spooning, my dear," he informed her, to which the vixen burst into a fit of giggles. "I was actually referring to getting all dressed up and taking you out on the town," he continued after she regained her composure. "This Saturday. What do you say?"

She smiled at him in slight confusion. "Mmm, what's the occasion?" she asked.

"You are," he answered.

Carmelita grinned. "And if I say no?"

"Then you'll have one very heartbroken raccoon on your hands."

She laughed softly. "Aww Sly, I'd be a total fool to say no to a guy like you."

He grinned, his tail swishing behind him happily.

"Ok, I'll consider it, if you do something for me."

"Ooh, a proposition?" He loved those.

"Train me to be a thief?"

Sly bit his lip.

"Look, this is a happy medium," she assured him. "We can go somewhere out of the way. I won't be in any real danger, but you can still teach me how to be sneaky and whatnot. It'll be fun. Please?"

He smiled. "I still can't believe you actually _want_ to be a thief."

"You're avoiding my request," the quick vixen reminded him, turning to face him.

He pondered said request for a moment, his lips a thin line. He then shrugged. "Eh, why not? We'll practice a little near the edge of the woods."

She squealed in delight and hugged him.

"So…?" he prompted her.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Sly Cooper, I will go out with you. Play your cards right and I might even let you kiss me! On the lips!"

He brought her hand up to his own lips and placed feather kisses on the back of it. "Promise?" he asked.

She yawned. "Depends on how good your behavior is. By the third date, who knows? Maybe we can go all the way."

"You mean it? Please don't tease me."

She scoffed sleepily. "We'll see, Ringtail. Can we start training tomorrow?"

"As you wish, mon amour," he answered. She was asleep almost before he answered.

So, the next afternoon, Sly took her out to a peaceful edge of a clearing, on the outskirts of the city, and they trained for a while.

"I can hear you," Sly called from behind the base of a tree. He peeked around to see Carmelita curse under her breath.

She sighed. "I was tiptoeing I swear!"

"Creeping silently is the foundation of any robbery. If you're detected at all, it's game over."

"You always get caught though!"

"Yes, but I can fight off guards or run quickly. You're not so good at that yet," he pointed out.

Carmelita ran her fingers through her bangs, her hair pulled back into a ponytail. "So, what am I doing wrong?"

"You have to walk with stealth, feel the earth beneath you, and mesh with it skillfully." He crouched down, his bushy tail whipping around behind him. "You have to stay low to the ground. It has to become something you do without thinking. It must be instinctual."

Carmelita mimicked his stance, having a little trouble since her center of gravity was thrown off thanks to her pregnancy. Her arms flailed slightly as she stumbled, and Sly couldn't help but snicker.

She glared up at him.

He held his hands up and smiled, another laugh threatening to escape his lips again. "Sorry, sorry. It's just, so cute seeing you try to be sneaky."

She stood up, crossing her arms. "Yea well, cute isn't going to help my escape."

"Well, we can work on that later then."

"I'll get the hang of it," she said pointing a clawed finger up at him. "Vixens can be just as cunning as you master thieves, you know."

He smiled and shook his head. "Sure sure. Now, let's move on to combat."

She smiled. "Finally, something more my style."

Sly chuckled. "We'll see about that." He stepped back several feet, cane in hand. Crouching once more, he motioned her forward. "Try to attack me," he ordered.

She stood there for a moment. Then raced to his position, bringing her fist up to swing at him.

Firmly but gently, he caught her wrist right before the blow reached his chest.

She looked at him, faintly surprised and frustrated.

"Ok, your first mistake was waiting. Most of the time, you'll come in contact with a guard who packs more brawn than brain, but if you give them an inch, they'll take a mile, and you'll be on the ground, cuffed before you can even blink."

She clamped her hands on her hips. "And my next mistake?"

"If you're confronting a guard, you are never ever on the offense. Always defense. Let them come after you. Remember, you're trying to escape, not fight. But if it comes down to it, you have to be absolutely quick with your next move."

She shook her head. "I'll have trouble remembering everything. This is all so different from my job as an inspector."

"Almost like it's the polar opposite, huh?" he quipped.

She shoved him. "Ok Ringtail, so, if we're pretending you're a guard, I'll let you try to come after me first?"

"Right. Let's try again." He stepped back again and motioned for her.

She shook her head and motioned for him to come forward instead, to which he smiled and nodded.

Sly scampered up to her, stopping directly in front of her. He attempted a swing at her head and she ducked low.

"Good," he smiled, pleased. "You're learning."

They practiced a little more and Sly showed her how to use the cane as a weapon, whipping it forward, or shoving it to stun enemies.

Later, Sly trained his lady apprentice to sneak unseen from above, in the upper level of the treetops. She was a little frightened at first, as it was long way down to the ground, but he stayed close to her, taking her hand to lead her.

Sly loved being able to show Carmelita the ropes. He never dreamed he'd get to spend time with her this way. He'd always thought he'd spend his life running away from her, from the girl who only saw crime in a black and white way. But she was changing, adjusting, and he couldn't believe his eyes.

He smiled as he watched her from the ground as she leaped from higher branches overhead. "Keep your balance, Carm," he called. "Pretend you're scaling a clothesline."

"I'm trying," she called back, focusing on shifting her weight from foot to foot. It was quite a rush to take to the higher levels as opposed to chasing from the ground like she used to.

She was really getting the hang of it, and all was going well, until she landed on a weaker branch that snapped beneath her. Flailing wildly, she screamed as she began to fall to the ground below!

"CARMELITA!" Sly yelled in horror. Throwing his cane down, he leaped up and slid forward into the dirt, catching her just in time.

He sat there in the dirt and fallen leaves, clutching her, both of them exhaling heavily in post-fright.

Ok, so maybe leaping through the trees wasn't the safest or most effective form of training.

"Oh mon dieu, Carm!" he cried out and wrapped his arms around her round stomach, cradling his kit he could have lost just now if he had been only a second too late. He felt it kick lightly within her. "Don't ever do that to me again!"

"Sorry," she said, still breathing hard. "I should've been more careful." She looked up at him. "But you know, that was the most fun I've had in a long time. Before I fell I mean."

He sighed and helped her to her feet. "C'mon, let's get back home. I think your training will suffice for today. We can practice more later."

She nodded and they walked hand in hand back to the Safe House.

In the distance, Carmelita couldn't help but feel like there were eyes on her, coming from behind her in the trees, but every time she glanced, all she saw was another oak or sycamore.

_**Scared ya there for a second didn't I? No? You knew nothing bad would happen to one of the main characters? Aww. **_

"_**If you're detected at all, it's game over." Hmm, kind of like in the actual games, yea?**_

_**Hope you stick around for the next chapters, as we get closer to the birth of the baby and we see Carmelita progress as a sneaky thief! **_


	10. Chapter 10 A Date to Remember

_**Here's the next one! **_

It was finally Saturday, the day Sly had been anticipating all week. He had everything planned just the way he wanted it.

Penelope and Bentley went out to spend the evening together in a much different way, and were headed to a sci-fi convention. It was the last day it was being held, so they decided to catch as much nerdy excitement as they possibly could soak up in one evening.

Murray spent the day outside, washing and working on his beloved van.

And while Sly was out making preparations, Carmelita was upstairs, getting ready.

After zipping the back up on her new crimson dress, she stepped into her matching strappy heels, and slipped a gold bracelet on each wrist. She finger styled her bouncy blue ringlets, spraying them to keep them in place. After applying a fine shade of rosy lipstick, and dabbing blush on, she assessed her reflection in the mirror with a glum expression.

Her flawless figure was looking quite flawed lately, blemished by her protruding stomach. She placed her hands on her hips and looked down at it. "You're not helping Mommy feel very beautiful, right now," she joked with a smirk. Her smirk turned into a smile when she felt the kit kick softly as if to say, "Well, excuse me!"

"Aww. It's ok. Mommy still loves you though."

After spritzing some perfume across her chest, she heard a knock at the door.

_That's weird_, she thought. _The only ones who know about this place would never knock before entering._

Slowly, but warily, she walked up to the door and carefully opened it. She gasped at what she saw.

Sly stood before her, wearing a quite stylish suit, complete with tie. He grinned suavely as he extended a bouquet of roses to his lady.

"Good evening, Miss. I'll be accompanying you on your outing tonight. My, don't you look stunning? As always."

She smiled and took the bouquet of fragrant flowers, looking at him from beneath her long eyelashes. "You clean up nicely yourself, Mr. Cooper."

He took her by the hand and led the vixen to the door of a sleek black limo. The slinky weasel chauffeur tipped his hat, opening their door.

Sly slid in first, and Carmelita thanked the weasel as she sat down next to him.

"You did all this?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I like to go all out."

"Apparently," Carmelita said in an impressed tone. "If I didn't know any better I'd say I was dreaming."

"Oh if this is a dream, I hope neither of us ever wake up, my beauty." He kissed her hand warmly, and she blushed.

When the limo stopped, Carmelita looked out the window in shock. "Wha-no way! Seriously?"

She was staring at the base of the most recognized structure in all of France. "We're eating here?"

Sly grinned. "I thought it fitting to treat you to dinner in the most romantic place in Paris."

Carmelita covered her mouth with both hands, then looked over to Sly as the chauffeur helped her out. "How did you afford this?" she whispered.

"Ah my dear Carmelita," Sly said, taking her hands once more and leading her to the entrance at the base of the Eiffel Tower. "A thief never reveals his secrets."

"That's a magician's philosophy," she quipped.

"We share the same qualities. We're both charismatic and full of surprises. And we both must have a fierce but lovely woman by our side at all times." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Of course," she answered.

Later, when they were seated, their waiter greeted them. "Bonjour," the marten said, handing them some very elegant looking menus.

"Shall I start you off with our specialty red wine tonight?" His accent was richly fluent. "Cabernet sauvignon?"

"Sounds perfect," Sly told him.

"And one for the lady as well?"

Sly grew nervous, thinking it would upset Carmelita to have to be reminded that she wasn't supposed to drink, but to his relief, she smiled up to the waiter and said, "Just a glass of water for me."

"Very good, Miss," and he darted around the corner.

He soon returned with their requests and they both ordered dinner, and the sophisticated marten was gone in a flash again.

When he left, Sly reached over to take her hands. "Thank you for agreeing to go out with me, tonight."

She chuckled lightly. "Anytime, Ringtail. And, thank you for inviting me." She sipped water from her crystal glass. "This is incredible. I still can't believe you arranged all this. The limo, the dinner. You are quite the romantic, you know that?"

"You ain't seen nothin' yet!" he said, flashing his signature grin.

After dinner, Sly led his date out onto the restaurant balcony, at the tip top of the Eiffel Tower.

Carmelita admired the view from over the small railing, her curly locks blowing in the breeze. "Whoa! We're so high up!"

"Yea, well, don't get any ideas about jumping to those electrical lines below, my young apprentice," Sly teased.

She giggled as he held her from the side. "As you wish, master."

They regarded the gorgeous sunset in the distance in peaceful silence, their bushy tails intertwined affectionately. The sky seemed to have been stroked with mesmerizing hues of reds purples and oranges, from a skilled paintbrush used by an artist in the sky.

Gathering all his courage, his heart beginning to speed up slightly, he cleared his throat and spoke up. "Carmelita?"

She turned to face him, a small but dazzling smile on her closed lips. "Yes?"

He scratched his somewhat spiky head fur. Then he grasped her smooth hands as he did so often. "I really don't know where to begin. This whole night was wonderful."

She grinned. "It really was. I've had such an amazing time with you, Sly."

He smiled warmly. "And I with you. And…I wanna spend so many more nights like this with you Carmelita." He stared into her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. "You are one in a million, and I hope you know that. I know I tease and pick a lot, but you truly are the most stunning woman I've ever met, and carrying our baby has only made you that much more beautiful to me."

Her breathing began to grow shallow as she stared on, listening.

"Not only all of this, but you are quick-witted, caring, and have a real feisty side when you want, which I adore." She laughed at this. "And after I foolishly went back to my thieving ways, which I am deeply sorry for doing behind your back and hurting you, you did something I never imagined, and have now given up your whole life and changed who you are. For me. And that pretty much sealed the deal."

"Deal?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yes." He pulled something small from his coat pocket and dropped down on one knee.

The vixen gasped audibly, cupping her hands over her mouth, as tears formed in her eyes.

He opened the box to reveal the ring. "Carmelita Montoya Fox, will you please do me the great honor of becoming my bride?"

She was speechless at first, as the tears flooded her misty eyes, her hands still over her muzzle. Then she slowly dropped them and beamed, nodding. "Mhm," was all she could manage to say.

She extended her shaking left hand out to him. "Yes Sly Cooper," she sniffled happily. "Nothing would make me more content than to become your wife."

Victoriously, his heart soaring, the raccoon slid the ring on to the fox's ring finger, and swept her up into a long, meaningful kiss. Their lips parted and met again and again in perfect harmony, sometimes meshing together earnestly, other times touching softly, as they held one another, reveling in this glorious moment.

Afterward they continued to embrace for a long time.

"Thank you, Carmelita," he whispered as he hugged her. "You've made me the happiest raccoon in the world."

She sniffed, more tears threatening to the fall. Resting her head on his shoulder, she said, "It's the least I can do."

"For what?" he asked.

"For making my life complete."

_**Woo! Star wars reference! Did you spot it? **_

_**Were you expecting a beach proposal? If so, I'm glad I can still surprise you at this point. See, I have some original ideas here! Some.**_

_**By the way, I apologize for the large amount of romantic content. The villain will be introduced in the next chapter. Then there'll be some action, **__**as promised**__**. Stay tuned!**_


	11. Chapter 11 Stranger Got Your Tongue?

_**Taking that advice and finishing Sly's story before I go back to Tony's. I'm having writer's block with Tony's unfortunately anyway. Maybe it's because I'm having too much fun with this one. I'll finish it, but I'll make sure I am enjoying myself when I continue. After all, a bored author does not an interesting story make. And thank you to the small number of people who have reviewed! I appreciate your words more than you know! That being said, here's your next chapter…**_

Over the next few weeks, Carmelita admired the shiny diamond ring on her finger in excitement. It was just a matter of time before she would be Mrs. Cooper! The thought made her head spin. In a good way of course.

She was getting closer to giving birth every day too. Seven months along now. It was a little overwhelming at times, but she couldn't wait to hold her little baby in her arms. She just hoped everything would flow smoothly until that day.

Boy was she not anticipating the events of the upcoming afternoon.

Carmelita walked into the living room that morning, looking rather green.

"Hey babe, not feeling well?" Sly asked. He was at the center table. He and his gang were going over plans for their next target: one Alfonso De Luca, a card-counter and shady scammer who had overtaken many casinos in Sicily. He and his group of thugs were a force to be reckoned with.

But this particular team always seemed to come out on top.

Carmelita opened her mouth to say something, but immediately covered her mouth and dashed for the bathroom down the hall.

"Ooh, I'll take that as a no," he said, and turned back to the gang's preparations.

Embarrassed, she walked out after the waves of nausea had passed and headed back upstairs. She brushed her teeth and returned to her bed. She chalked up the sickness she was feeling to being pregnant. As she lay there, the baby squirmed about in her belly.

She laid a comforting hand on her stomach and stroked it. "Just two more months…and you'll be out of there. I promise."

Soon after the baby settled and Carmelita had drifted to sleep, as usual, Sly came in to check on her.

He sat next to her, caressing her face. Her eyelids fluttered open. "Hey Ringtail," she sighed.

"Hello, my fiancée," he said back. He loved being able to call her that. "Feeling better?"

She stretched. "A little. I think I just needed to sleep it off."

He nodded. "Well, listen, me and the others are going across town, we have to go meet a friend who's got some info on our next target."

She yawned. "Still not letting me come on the exciting adventures, yet?" she asked.

He smiled conflictingly. "I'd love for you too, you know I would, but I don't want you to get hurt. I'm just concerned about your safety." He rubbed her stomach. "And you're not feeling your best today either."

She smiled. "You're right. I'll be good and stay home."

"Thank you." He kissed her forehead. "We'll be back soon."

"Mkay. Love you."

He closed the door and she fell back to sleep.

An hour later she awoke fully and was feeling much better. She got up and got dressed, and went downstairs to the living room to notice that everyone was gone.

That's when she remembered.

_Oh yeah. That's right. They'll be gone all day, _she mentally noted. 

So, instead of being all alone in a quiet house, she decided to go outside and take a nice walk out in the sunshine. She strolled down to the woods near the Safe House, the rays of sun warming her auburn fur, feeling wonderful.

She loved hanging out with the gang, but time alone was nice as well. She could assess her thoughts and her future.

It would certainly be a transition, being a thief. But she knew how happy her soon-to-be-husband was going to be, taking care of a family who took after him.

She was all too excited about the wedding as well. She and Sly had discussed the details. She wanted to get married before the baby was born; she just didn't want to have a baby out of wedlock. She'd scarred her family name enough already.

It was going to be a very small wedding. Only their closest friends. And her parents, if they were even willing to attend. Most girls want the fairytale wedding, but marrying Sly was all that really mattered to her.

And being a mom was going to be the scariest adventure she'd ever take, more frightening than any perpetrator she'd come in contact with as an inspector, and she knew without a doubt in her mind that there would be scrapes and bruises along the way. But she just wanted her son or daughter to be happy and know that their parents loved them more than anything.

The vixen soon found herself in a peaceful clearing, and could hear the birds singing, could smell the fragrant wildflowers beneath her feet.

She closed her eyes and smiled, taking in a deep inhale of the rustic smell of nature around her.

"Well my my! Look who it is! Cooper's little girlfriend!"

Carmelita spun around to stare into a set of piercing red eyes, of which she wasn't familiar with at all.

She stared up in fright at the monstrous creature hovering above her. This was no old foe. She didn't know who he was. She wasn't even quite sure _what_ he was.

His dark green webbed toes resembled a frog's, but he was much too big to be a frog.

His bulging muscular thighs reminded her of one bulldog she'd thrown in jail years ago.

Resting on the ground behind him, an enormous scaly tail sat.

He had a large but well-built torso and chest that were both very furry, and just happened to be snow white, similar to a certain panda's, except leaner and more defined.

And the most captivating feature he possessed? The colossal set of brown feathered wings, which were keeping him suspended a foot or so off the ground. His furred black arms were crossed, but instead of paws at the end of them, he had menacing bird-like hands with talons sticking out nearly two inches.

His feline-like face was surrounded by a majestic mane.

Carmelita stared up at the beast, wide-eyed, her mouth falling open.

He grinned, flashing a set of sharp teeth, long and thin like needles. "Aren't you going to say hello to me, Carmelita? Oh come now, what ever is the matter, dear? Don't tell me. Stranger got your tongue?" He laughed darkly.

She backed up slowly, and he glided forward slightly for every step she took backward, until he had her cornered up against a tree.

"H-h-how do you know my name?" she squeaked out.

The creature smiled haughtily. "Oh I know _all_ about you dear. Think of me as an omniscient god."

Her wide eyes were locked on him. "Who _are_ you?" she demanded.

"Oh my, how rude of me! Where are my manners?" he cleared his throat and spun sinuously in the air, holding his arms out in presentation, extending his large feathery wings. "I am Mélange."

"M-M- Mélange?" Carmelita stuttered in pure fear. Just who the hell was this guy? He wasn't one of Sly's old enemies, that much was certain. And didn't appear to be a criminal she had hauled off to jail. But one thing she couldn't deny was how much he bore a striking resemblance to five certain creatures.

He flashed a smile again. "Ooh, I do love hearing a beautiful woman saying my name. It's French for a divine mixture of elements, just in case you were wondering."

He put a talon lightly under her chin, and she shuddered at his contact.

"What do you want?" she asked in fright, her breathing grew erratic.

Mélange's perturbing red eyes narrowed, the smile never leaving his features. "Oh so eager to hear my evil plan, eh my little blue-haired fox? Yes, I suppose I wouldn't be a proper villain if I didn't reveal to you my malevolent purpose. Well you see, my expectant vixen…" she immediately wrapped her arms tightly around her stomach, as if that would protect her defenseless kit in the slightest, "…I'm quite sure that if you're as sharp as your raccoon boyfriend-"

"Fiancée," she corrected.

"Oh, my mistake." His voice was unnervingly charming. "If you're as sharp as your little _fiancée_, then you've already figured out that I've taken some kind of form of five of Cooper's well-known previous enemies."

"The Fiendish Five."

He caressed her face, nearly breaking the delicate skin beneath her fur with his sharp talons. "Quite right. You are bright after all. But let's get back to me, shall we? I was a lion to begin with, so my superb mane and striking facial features had to stay of course." He whipped his mane about in superiority. "And, combining my incredible knowledge of DNA sequencing and chemical slash biological extractions and permutations, I've decided to avenge the poor foolish souls who lost everything because of Cooper and his revolting little gang. And I figure, why stop at avenging them? Now that I have all their strongest attributes, I'm much more powerful than they, so I might as well do what they failed to do from the start, and wipe out all traces of the Cooper clan, don't you think?" he laughed, a booming maniacal laugh.

"No," she whispered, her whole body trembling.

He stopped laughing and looked down at her. "Oh yes, my dear." His voice sounded as if torturing her gave him the ultimate pleasure. "I'm killing them all, slaughtering each member slowly and savagely! Starting with YOU." He glanced down at her largely swollen stomach in mock disappointment. He clicked his tongue against his rows of needle teeth, making a tsk-tsk sound. "A real shame the little one will never see the light of day. Ah well."

No! NO! He would_ not_ kill her baby! She would sacrifice herself before ever letting him touch her helpless child she loved so much.

With a rush of adrenaline, she broke into a run, trying desperately to escape this evil nightmare. Within mere seconds he was in front of her, his massive avian wings looming behind him. She screamed out.

His smile disappeared. "I really didn't expect you to make this easy. Unfortunately, the exchange of pleasantries is over. We must get down to business. And running will only make your death a more excruciating process for you, so I _suggest_ you don't."

Despite his order, she ran in another direction, faster than she ever had in her life, her heart nearly bursting in her chest.

Out of nowhere, a large clawed hand struck her hard across the face. The force sent in her falling backwards, and she fell onto the unforgiving ground.

A slow drawn-out sound of agony escaped her lips. She held her cheek, which was now dripping blood. Luckily she hadn't hit the ground too hard. But her face hurt pretty harshly.

Her eyes closed, holding her face, she curled up into a ball, grunting in pain.

Mélange stalked up to her position and towered over her.

She peeked up at the monster, and he smiled maliciously. He turned one of his hands palm up and an ethereal glowing green energy appeared in it. He moaned ominously. "Mmmm! Oh seeing you in pain really gets me going, my little Spanish fox." He narrowed his fiery red eyes, blazing with purpose. "Now hold still so I can finish you two off properly." He drew his hand back, the green energy intensifying.

Carmelita closed her eyes, preparing for the final blow, holding her stomach instinctively. _I guess this is goodbye_, she thought to the baby. _Sorry I never got to meet you._

_I love you…_

All of a sudden, an orb of electricity hit Mélange in his mutated muscular back.

The beast roared out, stumbling backward, but still standing his ground. Instantly, several more shots of electricity hit him in numerous fatal places on his body.

A thunderous growl escaped his throat as he fell backwards into the earth, writhing as the electrical impulses coursed through his partially biological veins, halting his defense mechanisms.

"ARRGGGH! YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" he snarled deafeningly, but remained on the ground.

Carmelita looked up in astonishment to see a male fox run to her position. Though her vision was slightly blurred, she still recognized his face.

"Carmelita!" Tony's alarmed voice sounded in her ringing ears. "Carmelita, can you hear me?"

She sat up, still holding her cheek; the blood was beginning to dry. She had never been so relieved to see her fox friend. Well, former friend.

"Yes."

He examined her cheek quickly, and she flinched in response.

"I'll KILL you! You disgusting little _furball_!" the winged beast roared, his voice echoing through the trees.

Tony turned to see Mélange trying to get up, and showing no mercy, shot him twice more with his pistol. But he was starting to stand despite the electric shock. He was…adapting.

Tony's head snapped to the vixen's face. "Run Carmelita!" he ordered.

She couldn't move; she was petrified, frozen in fear. "What?"

He braced her shoulders, shaking her out of her stupor. "RUN! Get out of here! NOW! I'll fight him off as long as I can. Now go! GO!"

She sprang to her feet and tore for the Safe House, and could hear Tony calling for backup far behind her, terrifying thunderous growls in the background.

As the trees zoomed past her in a blur, she wasn't thinking of anything but doing exactly what he told her to. Run. Get to safety. Despite the severe protest in her lungs, she loped all the way to the back door of the Safe House and slammed it shut behind her. She walked over to the couch and collapsed onto it, the image of the new enemy burned in her brain. She lay there, caressing her baby inside her belly.

After a while, the little one shoved against her touch lightly, and she sighed, so glad he, or she, was still alive.

Not too long after, the Cooper Gang returned, entering through the front, Sly walking in first. He looked ahead to see Carmelita on the couch, and as soon as he noticed the slash marks on her face, and the bruises covering her arms, he rushed up to her instantaneously, a look of extreme worry on his face. "Carmelita! What happened?" he set his cane down and sat beside her.

She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She slowly shook her head back and forth. She couldn't say anything. She just held him tightly, and began to sob deeply, as you do when a villain nearly slaughters you to death.

The others ran up to her.

"Carmelita! Oh my gosh you're hurt!" Penelope gasped.

"What in the world…?" Bentley asked.

"Whoa! That looks bad!" Murray rushed over as well.

Sly rested his chin on Carmelita's head, his mind flying through the possibilities of what could have happened. Who all could have come after her? Neyla? No she was dead. Rajan? Not likely. Someone from Interpol?

Sly stroked her back gently, periodically saying things like, "It's okay Carm. Everything's gonna be alright. You're safe now. I'm here sweetheart," until she calmed down and her sobbing turned into normal breathing once more.

He took her face in his hands, mindful of the blood-dried lacerations.

"Carmelita, who did this to you? Start from the beginning." The others gathered around, Penelope sitting on her other side, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Carmelita sucked in a ragged breath. "Well…I was just going out for a walk…and this…mutated monster confronted me. H-he said t-that he's taken parts of the Fiendish Five an-and morphed in-into a much stronger being. He attacked me, I didn't stand a chance."

Sly and the group looked around at each other, taking in what Carmelita was saying.

"He told me th-that, that he was going after the entire Cooper Gang, starting with me, and the baby." More tears fell. "I was so scared we were both gonna die!" she croaked hoarsely.

Sly hugged her close. "I'm so glad you're alright!" he whispered.

"I'm fine now. But if it wasn't for Tony-"

He pushed her away so he could look at her. "Tony! What's he got to do with this? What was that guy doing anywhere near you?"

"Ay dios mios, Sly!" she cried out. "Now is not the time to be jealous! I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for Tony!"

He held his hands up. "Alright, alright. I didn't know. I'm sorry," he said, trying to calm the shaking vixen. If this was true, if he had really saved her life today, Sly decided that maybe this Tony Fox wasn't such a bad guy after all.

Sly put his hands on her stomach and looked at her tear-stained face. "Is the baby ok?"

She looked down. "I…I think so."

"Well we should find out for sure. You look pretty banged up. I think I should take you to the hospital. I'll be right back after I change clothes."

She nodded.

Once he removed his hat and slipped into a normal shirt and jeans, an outfit that wouldn't make him recognizable to the general public, he helped her up and led her out the door.

Penelope, Bentley, and Murray all exchanged worried glances.

It was very apparent that a new villain was out to seek vengeance upon the Cooper Clan. And they had to stop him, before he ended their lives.

_**This unquestionably will not be the last the gang will see of Mélange.**_

_**Stick around for his inevitable return.**_


	12. Chapter 12 With This Ring Sly Thee Weds

_**I have reached the double digits. 10 reviews! That's big for me!**_

_**Thank you all who have been keeping up with this story. And reviewing every chapter, I adore you for that. Mélange does indeed have a backstory, I won't let you down on that, don't worry. :) **_

_**Now, what better way to follow up that awesomely darker toned chapter than to bring back all the sappy, gushy romance. Yes? Yes! Get ready to hear wedding bells ring folks! And read the title that I have now learned to put in the proper place. Cute little pun, if I do say so myself. **_

* * *

Chapter 12 With This Ring, Sly Thee Weds

* * *

In a secluded garden park in Paris, on this particular day, a private wedding ceremony was about to begin.

Very few knew it was being held, but the majority of ones that did were in attendance, celebrating the wonderful long-awaited marriage of one handsome masked thief, and his beautiful foxy partner in crime.

The sunlight broke through the lush tree canopies that held off the more intense rays, allowing the perfect amount of sunshine to illuminate the incredibly romantic setting.

A gentle breeze blew bunches of wisteria and clumps of dogwood blossoms hanging overhead, causing petals to fall and create a magnificent floral fragrance that spread throughout the peaceful hideaway.

Birds sang enchanting melodies and the relaxing sound of a stream could be heard not too far away.

Everything was perfect.

Nearly.

Standing next to the aged badger minister, a sharply dressed Sly stood under the shelter of a small gazebo, waiting for his bride.

To Sly's far right, his two best men, Murray and Bentley, stood and sat respectively, dressed up and looking quite snazzy. It was a first for all of them to be wearing tuxedos, and it not be for some kind of disguise.

Penelope stood near the left edge of the gazebo's platform, smiling at her Bentley. How dashing he looked to her in a tie and boutonniere!

And she herself looked very respectable with her golden hair in a bun, and a flowing pink sundress replacing her grimy overalls.

As a female mink began to play a soft but enthralling version of the Wedding March on an elegant harp, Carmelita appeared from behind a tree.

Sly raised his head to look in awe at the beauty slowly walking towards him.

Her snow white wedding gown was very conservative, as she had tried as best she could to find a dress that would hide her growing midsection well.

Not that it bothered her proud and loving husband-to-be in any way whatsoever.

True, she had been robbed of her ability to have a real reason to wear the white dress symbolizing purity. Sly was quite the master of stealing things, it seemed. First her heart, then her purity.

She was also disappointed to see that her parents did not make the occasion, but she expected that much. They were most likely still in complete shock, and angered that she would marry the last guy they ever hoped she would.

But that didn't stop her from enjoying every single moment of this ceremony, of the life she and Sly shared, and the life they were about to have once they were a true entity.

The sunlight seemed to cast a spotlight on the vixen, and petals fell all around her as she walked, landing on her veil like a florescent halo.

Now standing face to face with the love of his life, Sly smiled warmly and gently lifted the veil, revealing her magnificent face.

The slash marks from Mélange's talons had healed rather swiftly, and her bruises had faded with the memory. And after the visit to the hospital, the parents found that their baby was very much alive and healthy as ever. Everything was right with the world once again.

The vengeful villain's current whereabouts were unknown, and had been for the last few weeks, but neither Sly nor Carmelita were going to worry about him right now.

Sly grasped her gentle hands, and she held his, as they looked tenderly into each other's brown eyes.

The elderly badger smiled, and cleared his throat. "Friends, we are gathered here today to celebrate the bond of indescribable love shared between this raccoon and his lady fox." He gestured to each as he spoke. "There is no greater joy than combining two souls to form one incredible heart. As one once quoted long ago, 'Love does not consist of gazing at each other, but in looking together in the same direction.' And a wise author once said, 'You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep, because reality is finally better than your dreams.'"

Sly gazed at Carmelita, knowing that truer words were never spoken.

"As these two live their lives," the minister continued, "I hope that they grow to love each other a little more with each passing day. Because life is indeed a journey, and love is what makes the journey worthwhile."

Penelope smiled, wiping tears as they trickled down her cheeks.

The minister adjusted his glasses and read a passage from the sacred book of scripture, and then Sly and Carmelita said the traditional vows. Then it was time to exchange rings.

Sly slid the shimmering wedding ring on her finger. "Carmelita, with this ring, I profess to you my undying love. This ring has no beginning and no end; it symbolizes the continuation of our true love. May it always be a reminder that I am always by your side, and that I'll always be a faithful and caring husband to you."

Carmelita then slid the gold wedding band on Sly's ring finger. "Sly," she began in a shaky, broken voice. "I give you this ring as a profession of my undying love for you." Her lower lip trembled. "T-today, I not only give you this ring, but I give you my heart. Totally and completely. And I trust you not to break it…no matter what happens."

"I never will," he whispered.

The minster smiled and closed his book. "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Cooper. Sly, you may now kiss your bride."

Like he hadn't so many times before.

Sweetly, Carmelita wrapped her arms around his neck, and he leaned down, giving her a kiss that held more meaning than any kiss they'd shared before. As if that was even possible.

Their friends applauded.

And with that, Sly and Carmelita became husband and wife.

* * *

The reception was very simple, held in the nearby picnic area. Penelope, Bentley and Murray sat at wooden benches and ate rich slices of cake as they watched Sly and Carmelita slow dance to the melody of the harp.

Penelope rested her hand on one of Bentley's. "It's so wonderful, isn't it?"

"Yea," was all the turtle answered with.

"The cake?" Murray asked. "It's amazing! Best cake I've ever eaten."

The other two chuckled. "I meant the wedding, Murray," Penelope said.

"Oh. Yea, yea it was good too."

Bentley smiled. "I've never seen Sly look so happy."

"Give you any ideas…?" Penelope asked.

Bentley looked at her and smiled. "One day soon, Penelope. I want to at least wait until Murray finds someone too though before we take the matrimonial leap."

Murray scoffed. "Don't worry 'bout me guys. I don't get into that sappy romantic junk. The only love for me is my van." He shoveled another forkful of cake in his mouth.

Bentley looked at him. "Surely you don't mean that, Murray. Just wait until it happens to you."

Penelope nodded in agreement. "It'll change your mind."

He shrugged. "We'll see."

Penelope rested her petite head on her love's shoulder.

Sly and Carmelita were in their own blissful little world as they swayed to the gentle music.

"Sorry you didn't get the elaborate fairy tale wedding you probably wanted," Sly admitted, pulling his wife into a graceful spin.

"This is all the fairytale I need Sly," she answered sincerely. "Getting to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't need lots of guests and fancy decorations to do that."

A furry gray hand reached up and rested on the back of her head, his fingers lost in her silky styled blue curls. "You know," Sly said, smiling down at her, "I think this might be more fun than that tango we shared at Rajan's."

Carmelita grinned adoringly at him. "It's so much better. I'm just hoping you don't run off after the music stops like last time."

Sly encircled his arms around her, his hands now resting on her back. "I will never run away from you again, so long as I live, Mrs. Cooper. I promise."

She chuckled and pecked him on the lips. "It's going to take some getting used to, having that name."

Sly touched his forehead to hers. "You've had to get used to lots of things lately, haven't you? New home…new roommates…new way of life." He grinned at that last part.

"Having a tiny Cooper live inside me and alter my appearance in a not so flattering way," she added, and they both laughed.

"You're still the most stunning vixen that ever walked into my life."

"Guess I'll be in trouble when you run into a prettier vixen then, huh?" she joked.

Sly smirked. "That's ridiculously impossible."

She smiled. "I love you, Sly Cooper."

"And I love you, _Mrs._ Cooper. I really appreciate you for agreeing to marry me. I know it was just because you didn't wanna say no and hurt my feelings."

She grinned and shook her head. "Oh yes Sly, _that's_ it. It's absolutely not because I'm so madly in love with you and your caring loving character hidden behind that charismatic thief mask."

He laughed warmly as he dipped her. "Well then I didn't fall in love with you because of your sweet demure side that I always knew was there under your fiery policewoman disguise."

She wrinkled her nose. "Not a cop anymore, remember?"

"How could I forget?" he murmured. "I'd be a total fool not to ask to marry the girl who would give it all up for me."

"I didn't give up a thing, Sly. I'm getting more than I ever thought possible."

They kissed and nuzzled each other lovingly as they danced in the setting sun.

"Remember when you said that if I played my cards right, I could get what I requested, since I've been training you?" he asked after a while.

She nodded.

"Have I played them right?"

Carmelita smiled deviously. "Oh yes. You get your wish tonight!"

* * *

Later that night, in an incredibly lavish hotel suite in the heart of Paris, heavy panting could be heard from the richly extravagant bedroom.

Dozens of roses decorated the carpet, as well as articles of clothing that had been tossed down hastily in the heat of the moment. An opened bottle of expensive champagne sat atop the nightstand and next to it, two empty glasses had been placed.

In the afterglow of fervent, passionate love making, Sly and Carmelita held each other tightly on a massive bed. They gasped as they clutched each other.

Sly sighed. "Oh man! Now, _that_ was a honeymoon." He collapsed, his head resting on his pillow in bliss.

Carmelita pushed sweaty clumps of cobalt locks off her face. "Was?" she breathed. "It's not over yet." Her tail swayed ever so slightly.

Sly laughed softly. "You're right. It never has to end. Making love to you is more enjoyable each time mon amour, but this raccoon needs his rest after so many times."

She giggled, snuggling up to him, and he slipped an arm around her. "That's true," she agreed with a yawn. "I _am_ pretty exhausted." She nipped at his nose. "You wear me out, Ringtail."

He laughed weakly and gazed at his vixen wife. It was so crazy that he could actually call her that now.

She rested her head onto his chest and sighed. She put her left hand atop his and stared at the two wedding rings with a smile. "I finally caught you, Cooper," she whispered.

With a chuckle, he stroked her cheek. "Yes, my love, you caught me. After all these years. Game over. Well played. Now slap the cuffs on me."

"Mm, that's not till tomorrow night," she said, hinting at something that had absolutely nothing to do with being arrested or going to jail. He lifted his head to look at her giving him a devilish grin. She giggled and then rested her head on her own fluffy pillow.

He smirked and then inched closer, running a fingertip along her nude body, up her thigh, upon her perspiring chest and back down, finally resting his hand on her belly. "Hope the little guy was ok with what we just did."

A noise that could only be described as one brought on by extreme pleasure came from her lips. "I'm sure the little guy _or girl_ is very happy, seeing how contented Mommy is from it. Besides, that kind of splendor is what created the kit to begin with."

Sly grinned, remembering the ultrasound they'd seen at the hospital after the scare with Mélange. "Can't believe how much it looks like me!"

Carmelita's eyes began to close. "Yes it's only fair that I do all the work, go through all the morning sickness and back pain, and it ends up being a raccoon just like its dad. And now that we're married the baby has your name. Got everything you wanted. Happy now?"

He snickered, propping himself up on one elbow as he looked at her. "Yes. Happier than I ever thought I could be. But ya know, he won't be exactly like me, Carm. Even if he looks like me, I think he'll have your impulsive nature. And your desire for excitement."

"I swear Sly, if you keep calling it a he-"

"You'll what?" he asked playfully. "What will you do?"

She exhaled deeply through her nose, her eyes remaining closed as she lay on her back under the covers. "Don't know. Too tired to think about it."

He caressed her face and said, "Ok, well you can think about it when you wake up."

"Mkay," she mumbled. "I will. Love you."

He embraced her from behind, one hand lightly stroking her rounded stomach. "I love you more. Good night, Mrs. Cooper. Thank you for the best day, and night, of my entire life. And to you, little Cooper. Can't wait 'til you make your appearance."

Soon after, nothing could be heard from the cuddling newlyweds except for even inhaling and exhaling as they slipped into peaceful unconsciousness, knowing they would wake together, and begin life as a married couple.

* * *

_**Why yes, I did end that beautifully romantic chapter with the exhilaration of a friskily ardent post-sex scene! Thanks for noticing. ;)**_

_**But it was tasteful, yes?**_

_**And you know Sly paid that minister big money to keep his wedding a secret! He is a criminal at large after all. **_

_**Anyways, next chapter, Carmelita goes with the gang on a trip to perform their next thrilling heist!**_


	13. Chapter 13 But We Just Got Back!

_**Since I feel bad I made you guys wait all weekend, here's the following chapter too:**_

* * *

Chapter 13 But We Just Got Back!

* * *

The next Monday, everyone had returned to their beloved Safe House. Bentley, Penelope, and Murray all greeted Sly and Carmelita as they walked in. The both looked blissful and happy.

Bentley looked over his shoulder at the two. "Hey it's the happy couple! Nice to see you two," he said.

"Likewise, Bentley," Sly replied. "How was the convention?"

"Great!" Penelope answered. "A whole group of conventioneers participated in this giant laser tag battle underneath a recreation of authentic constellations and asteroids. We were invited. It was so much fun!"

Sly chuckled. "Sounds like a day in paradise for you two."

Bentley nodded. "I'm conjecturing that your weekend was just as splendid?"

Sly and Carmelita looked at each other, exchanging grins.

"It was a weekend I'll never forget, that's for sure," Sly said.

Carmelita nodded with a smile. "Me either. Hey honey," she said, "I'm gonna go upstairs to unpack. And maybe rest, since I'm feeling a little queasy."

"Why I am not surprised?" Sly asked.

She smiled, narrowing her eyes.

He hugged her from behind. "Be up in a minute," he said.

"Alright." She took her bags upstairs and shut the door.

Sly leaped across the room and landed on the couch, settling in next to his hippo friend. "Hey there Murray. How's my main man?" he joked with a toothy grin.

"Pretty good, buddy," Murray answered, holding the remote up to the TV. "I'd be a lot better if I could find something interesting to watch though."

Sly smiled, kicking back on the sofa. "We'll see some excitement when we raid De Luca's place of establishment. Don't worry pal."

Murray flipped hastily through the channels, passing boring soap operas and kiddy cartoons, hoping to come across a monster truck rally.

"Wait, stop!" Bentley said, holding his hand up. "Murray! Go back to that last channel!"

Murray gave him a baffled look as he pressed the channel button. "What, you wanna watch the game show?"

"No! No, the one right before that!" Bentley answered.

Murray complied and flipped back one more. It was the local news channel. Newscasters were discussing an event in the studio. Pictures of familiar Interpol officers could be seen in the top right corner of the screen along with the phrase "Unleashed Beast Murders Officers in Outskirts of Paris"

"Well, if you haven't already heard about this quite horrifying incident," a wallaby reporter said, "here is the live report from about three and a half weeks ago. Take a look."

The shot changed to a striking female squirrel reporter. The scene behind her resembled a bloodbath. Blood was splashed about the ground like paint on a canvas. Trees were scattered, as if a wild tornado had been through the area. An armadillo EMT and his team scurried around, helping the few survivors that were still breathing into ambulances.

"Yes, it's not a very bright and sunny day for everyone in Paris today," the squirrel spoke. She lightly shook her crimped red hair about as it blew in the wind. "Apparently, there was a dangerous creature on the loose. The ruthless being slaughtered a poor group of Interpol officers. Four were found dead at the scene, and the remaining seven were seriously injured. The EMTs and paramedics are now helping the survivors and transporting them to the hospital."

The four had their eyes glued to the TV. Sly sat up, now paying full attention.

This villain meant business.

"We won't show you the horrifying images of the deceased," the squirrel continued, "but the slaughtered bodies have been identified as belonging to a skunk named Marty Phillips, a polecat named Tricia Robbins, and Scott Richardson, a porcupine" Their pictures appeared on screen once more as she spoke their names. "They were mauled mercilessly by some sort of exceptionally dangerous being. According to reports by investigators on the scene, it appeared that the last body was butchered much more maliciously, and we can only determine that the murderer had a much more targeted hatred for this individual, as it is reported that he had in fact called for backup. Authorities have finally been able to identify that the body belonged to one Tony Fox." Tony's friendly smile appeared in a photo on screen. "These four officers gave their lives to ensure our safety and well-being, and we will never forget the sacrifice they made."

"My God," Sly whispered, his hand over his mouth.

"That's terrible," Penelope squeaked.

The screen flashed to a view of one of the critically wounded victims. He barely moved as EMTs lifted him onto a stretcher. Blood oozed from his open gashes, decorating his uniform dark red.

The mongoose shuddered as he spoke into the microphone that was shoved in his face. "W-we was just coming to help, cuz Officer Fox called us, saying he really needed assistance. A-a-and when we got here, he was already dead! There was this giant…thing! Standing over his body. He looked like a lion, but he was all different colors, and h-he had a gator tail and wings, and these sharp claws. We tried to fight him off, but…" he broke into tears. "I'm so-or-rry…"

The female squirrel waited a moment before asking. "Sir, what happened to this creature? Where did he go?"

The mongoose shook his head but then cried out in pain, as he'd gotten severe whiplash during the encounter. "I-I dunno. We all shot him countless times, but he's…too strong. Eventually, though, we wore him down, and he roared something about that Cooper thief guy and needing to return for revenge when he regained strength. And th-th-then he disappeared into this weird green light. Like teleportation or somethin'."

The paramedics began loading him onto the ambulance.

The squirrel nodded. "Thank you sir." She faced the camera. "That's all for us in the field. Back to you, Dave."

Murray clicked the TV off and the whole room became silent.

Finally Bentley looked over to Sly. "Does Carmelita know?" he asked.

Sly shook his head solemnly. "No."

"Are you gonna tell her?"

Sly shot the turtle an alarmed look. "No! I mean, not right now," he spoke softly so she wouldn't hear. "I can't. The doctor told us to keep Carmelita from getting too stressed or upset, because she could miscarry. She's been through way too much lately; I can't throw this on her now."

Bentley nodded.

"How are you gonna keep her from finding out though?" Murray asked. "This'll be on the news here for weeks."

Sly stood up. "We're just gonna make our little trip to Sicily earlier than we'd planned. We need to get out of here before he finds out where we're hiding out. Besides, it's about time we got to see some action. And while we're there, we can strategize how to take this guy down. Once and for all."

Penelope looked over at him. "So, does that mean Carmelita is going to join us on a heist for the very first time?"

"Most definitely," Sly answered. "I wouldn't dream of leaving her here with that monster prowling around. What say we leave in the morning?"

The others nodded.

"Can't wait to steal from that little Italian punk!" Murray exclaimed.

Bentley closed his computer. "Yes…well, we need to get everything ready for the trip. We'll have to find a temporary place to stay at while we plan the raid."

Sly nodded. "Shouldn't be too much trouble for you, Bentley."

Bentley shook his head and sighed. "Why am I always the one who has to make the living arrangements?"

"Because you're the best at it," Sly answered with a grin. "Our personal computer whiz and room booker extraordinaire."

"Oh is _that_ all I am to you guys?" Bentley jabbed.

The others laughed lightly.

"You're much more than that to me," Penelope said, hugging him around his neck.

Penelope and Bentley gazed at each other, holding hands.

Murray rolled his eyes. "C'mon! Can't you two take that lovey-dovey garbage somewhere else? I'm trying to keep my lunch down."

"Would be kinda hard, seeing as you ate about four sandwiches," the mouse quipped with a smile.

Murray smirked. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that, you puny little rodent," he said in a light tone.

Penelope giggled.

Murray then stood up. "If you need me, I'll be outside, lifting weights. Gotta work on my hulking frame."

The mouse and turtle didn't seem to notice their hippo friend as he exited.

Sly scratched his head, turning to leave the two alone as well. "And I'm gonna go tell Carm about the trip." He scampered up the stairs, leaving the geeky soulmates alone.

He entered to see Carmelita, reading a book in bed. He could tell by the cover that it wasn't one of his own. The only book he'd ever read for pleasure was put away for safe keeping.

She was all snuggled up in the covers, wearing her reading glasses.

She looked so adorable to him, all engrossed in her own little story. Sly slipped in beside her, tickling her cheek with his nose.

She jumped and giggled. "That's one way to greet me," she said.

"Hey gorgeous," he crooned in his silky smooth voice.

"Hello there mi amore," she murmured.

"Did I ever tell you how cute you look when you wear your glasses?"

She looked at him, cocking her head to one side. "Mmm, not that I know of. But it's not really a fashion statement. I can't read without them."

He leaned in to look over the small text. "And what is it that's got you so immersed in the reading world?"

"This would be my favorite novel," she answered. "It's about a couple who fall in love but the guy must overcome his superiority and the girl her unfair judgment of him."

"Hmm," he said. "That sounds kind of familiar."

"The guy acting superior part? Yes, it's quite familiar." She grinned.

He rolled his eyes and inched closer to her. "I've got something more exciting than some old novel," he said.

She closed her book, knowing he wasn't going to allow her to continue any time soon. "And what would that be?"

"Well…we're going on a little trip."

Her two-toned ears perked. "A trip? Where are we going?"

"Sicily," he answered.

She smiled, raising her eyebrows. "Ooh that sounds lovely. The whole gang going?"

"Mhm. That's where we're pulling off our next grand heist. And you get to join us!"

She looked at him excitedly. "Oh that's awesome! Finally, a little adventure. When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow?" she repeated with less enthusiasm.

Sly paused, looking at her. "…Is that alright?"

She removed her glasses and looked off into space, thinking. "Well…it's just that that's…kind of sudden."

"I know, but we really need to stop this De Luca guy before he swindles everyone in Italy."

She sighed, resting her hands on her belly, which had now overtaken her whole torso. "I don't know, Sly. That's kind of far from here. And it's getting pretty close to time for the baby to be born. I've got a few more weeks, but still."

He put an arm around her soothingly. "Well, until this…Mélange creature is dead and gone, I think it might be best to steer clear of Paris for a while anyway."

She nodded, remembering the dreaded hodgepodge of a beast. "Ok. You're right." She smiled. "Guess we better start repacking."

He drew her close to him. "In a minute…" He took this time to hold his beautiful wife, knowing that thanks to her fox friend who was no longer living, he might not have her there to hold at that moment. He nestled his head up close to hers and lay there cuddling her.

Carmelita looked at him, slightly baffled, wondering why he was being so affectionate with her, but she finally decided to just enjoy it instead of question it.

He inhaled her feminine scent as he rooted his nose through the auburn fur on her shoulder. "Today, France, tomorrow, Italy," he said to her. "And then the world!"

Carmelita laughed sweetly. "I'll follow you anywhere, Sly Cooper."

* * *

Early the next morning, they all set out for beautiful Italy.

It goes without saying that there simply wasn't enough room for everyone in the van, so they would all have to take a different form of transportation until Murray could add more seating room to his beloved vehicle.

And since Carmelita was too far along in her pregnancy to travel by plane, they all had to board a train. The entire crew entered the train car wearing partial disguises. Even Carmelita had to alter her appearance now that she was associated with this clan of crooks.

Murray sauntered in first. He was donning a puffy black down jacket, and bulky black boots. His aviator snow hat completed his ensemble.

Following him, Bentley and Penelope stepped in, sporting very posh looking winter fashion, which looked hilarious on them, since they never dressed so snobbishly. Bentley wore a short black hairpiece, and Penelope a sleek brunette wig. They both wore heavy coats and mittens. But everyone's attire was sort of reasonable, as they happened to be venturing off to Sicily during the chilly season.

Carmelita wore a wavy blonde wig, kept in place under a cream-colored beret, and a stylish red coat she owned that barely fit her, since she hadn't had much time to shop for a new one before leaving town.

She was accompanied by a simpler dressed Sly, who just decided on a long sleeved shirt, brown jacket and jeans.

The other passengers barely noticed the odd group of friends as they all dispersed to empty seats. To the unsuspecting public, they were just tourists or travelers like everyone else.

Bentley and Penelope found seats near a friendly rabbit family.

Sly and Carmelita spotted two empty seats near the middle. Being the gentleman he was, while also secretly trying to keep her from getting carsick…ok trainsick…Sly offered his lady the window seat, and she gladly accepted. Once they were both sitting, Sly wrapped his arm around her, and she laid her head on his shoulder happily.

This left poor Murray as the odd one out once again. He sighed as he shuffled around to find a seat by someone who didn't mind the company of a large pink hippo. As he scanned the rows, he spotted an empty seat by a warthog girl near the back of the car. The girl was peeking at him from behind her magazine but then hastily returned to reading, knowing she'd been spotted.

Slowly, Murray made his way to her row, and she put her magazine down once more, managing a timid smile at him.

"Hi," he said. "You, uh, mind if I sit next to you?" Murray asked.

Her smile brightened a little. "Oh, not at all," she spoke shyly.

"Thanks." Murray smiled back at the warthog as he sat. Despite her tusks, Murray thought she had quite a lovely smile. And her blue eyes were sort of pretty to him as well.

"My name's Murray," he finally said.

"Hi, I'm Tabitha," she said warmly. "But my friends call me Tabby."

As they began to strike up awkward conversation that two normally engage in when first meeting, Sly peered around his seat to notice his friend warming up to the female warthog, and he smiled. Perhaps there was hope for Murray yet.

Sly turned back around as Carmelita stirred. Disoriented, she leaned over and rested her head on his lap, grabbing one of his hands and holding it in both of hers, her tail drooping over the edge of the seat. Sly couldn't help but smile even more as he looked down at her. She was so endearing to him, all snuggled up on his lap in her cutesy little disguise.

Sly decided that maybe it was time he took a little catnap as well. He stretched and leaned his head back against the headrest, closing his eyes...

Sometime later, Sly and Carmelita awoke to the booming voice of a gruff male.

"Alright folks!" he hollered. "This is a stickup! We got this whole train under our control! Hands up where I can see 'em! Right NOW!"

* * *

_**I know you're all thinking it so I'm writing it:**_

"_**And then the world!"**_

_**OF COURSE!**_

_**And see, the fate of some characters really is in your hands! **_

_**I'm trying my hardest not to make it such a predictable love story. **_

_**I forgot to mention this, but in case you didn't catch the reference, the book Carmelita was reading is called "Pride and Prejudice".**_

_**Uh oh, sweet moment over. Cue the action once more! How is the gang gonna get outta this one?**_

_**Find out next chapter!**_


	14. Chapter 14 Theft on the Catania Express

_**Thank you so much you guys. I'm glad I can surprise you with a twist or turn here and there.**_

_**Alright, let's tame this iron horse!**_

* * *

Chapter 14 Theft on the Catania Express

* * *

"You heard me!" a heavyset possum bellowed. On each side of him stood muscular fennecs. Each large-eared fox held a 9 mm semiautomatic handgun, and the possum himself gripped a revolver in his fingerless gloves.

The crowded train car was now full of distressed passengers. Children began to huddle close to their parents and loved ones, and males held their mates protectively.

"No please! I don't wanna die!" a worrisome jackal shrieked.

"No one's gonna die," the possum spoke loudly and firmly. "Long as you do as exactly as I say. Now, hands up. Everyone!"

Carmelita stared straight ahead, afraid to even breathe. She had to keep reminding herself that she couldn't whip her pistol and badge up and save herself. She was 'bad' now.

Hands shot up all over the train. Whines from frightened children could be heard all over as well.

Sly immediately shot a look to Bentley, Penelope, and Murray. He stuck two fingers out before swiftly turning his gesture back into a raised hand, and they each gave a nod.

"Hey! You back there! I said hands up!"

The fennecs cocked their weapons and the whole car fell silent.

The glaring possum scanned his audience. "Now that you're all complying," he growled, "here's what's gonna go down. You're all gonna give us everything you got, and we spare your lives. Got it?"

Everyone wordlessly nodded.

So he started at the front, forcing terrified passengers to empty their wallets of all their cash and were even told to give up any jewelry they owned as well.

As they made their way to the center, Carmelita grew more nervous. "What are we gonna do, Sly?" she whispered, still staring straight ahead.

No answer.

"Sly?"

Slowly she turned her head. She was horrified to see that he was gone. She frantically looked to the seats where the other members of the gang had once sat. They were gone too.

"Is there a problem, miss?" came a menacing growl.

Her head snapped up to see the formidable trio of robbers, looking at her suspiciously.

She shook her head. "No. No problem."

The possum held his gun up to Carmelita. "Good. Now hand over your goods, if you'd be so kind." He grinned a cavity-filled grin.

Slowly, Carmelita reached into her purse.

"Don't you dare give that bandit one single penny, ma'am!" called a voice.

The possum's head shot up to see a raccoon crouching atop a ledge overhead. He folded his arms admonishingly across his chest. "Come on boys, now do those valuables belong to you?"

The possum growled, not in the mood for chitchat, and shot at him. Numerous women screamed out in fear at hearing the revolver being fired.

Expertly, Sly darted out of range of the bullet, and somersaulted to the floor. He dove under a seat before the possum could turn around.

"Oh shit! We got us a punk who's gonna give us a run for our money, eh?" the possum roared out. He looked around for Sly, who was nowhere to be found. "Where'd ya go, raccoon boy? Come on out and show yourself!"

The two fennecs ran back to the front, searching for the troublemaker, but were instantly grabbed up by the nape of their necks. Before they even saw the face of the hippo who had grabbed them, they were forcefully thrown to opposite walls of the car, yelping as their heads hit the hard metal. Their handguns hit the floor near them with a clatter. They jumped up and scrambled for their weapons, the only things that were making them threatening, but were a smidge late on it, as a certain mouse had snatched them up as they crawled forward for them.

She smirked at them before darting to the door, making her way to the front of the train.

The possum turned to see his team fight Murray with much difficulty, struggling against the robust hippo's incredible strength. The possum gawked angrily in disbelief. "Who the f-"

From underneath a crowded seat, a striped gray and black tail wrapped around the marsupial's ankle, tugging it forcefully, causing the possum to flail backwards and fall to the wooden floor before he could utter another consonant. His head hit with a loud thud.

Sly stood over the dumbfounded thug and waggled a finger at him. "Whoa whoa, easy with that mouth of yours buddy! There are kids on board after all." With a wink, the charming raccoon kicked the shocked possum in his left hand, which sent his weapon flying out of his grasp and into Sly's. He tossed the revolver to his turtle friend, who in turn caught it and wheeled out in the direction Penelope had gone.

The possum snarled and stood up, a hand rubbing at the vicious throbbing on the back of his head. He pounced forward, reaching for Sly, who then flipped backwards through the air, landing atop a wide-eyed meerkat's headrest.

The possum stalked toward him and tried to grab him. He made his way down the aisle, lunging for Sly, but every time he did so, Sly flipped backwards onto another seat. As they continued their game of cat and mouse, or possum and raccoon, all over the train car, the possum grew livid. "Listen you trash-pickin' rat, I've had _enough_ of you complicatin' my simple robbery!"

Sly crossed his arms. He then continued to spin through the air, hopping from headrest to headrest. In mid-flip, he responded casually, "And I've had quite enough of you disrupting the peaceful train ride I was taking. Guess we're both just in each other's way, aren't we?"

Murray had been sneaking up behind the possum while Sly had been distracting him. Using his fists of steel, Murray slammed down hard onto the possum's skull, knocking him out cold.

"Thanks, pal," said Sly as he picked up the bag of stolen cash and jewels out of the unconscious marsupial's limp right hand, and slung it over his back.

The passengers rejoiced, thinking their troubles were over, when two more fennec henchmen busted through the train car entrance.

"What the hell is going on in here?" one of them asked.

No one dared answer.

The other fennec stared ahead at Sly, who happened to be holding the bag of loot.

He pointed to the raccoon. "Hey! He's screwin' up our plan! Let's get 'em Garth!"

Sly rushed over to where Carmelita still sat. He helped her up. "Time to make our escape, milady. You ready?"

Before she could answer, he grabbed her wrist and swiftly led her to the back door, Murray trailing not too far behind.

Sly waved at the fennecs casually. "Want this, Big Ears?" he asked, lifting the bag up to show them. "Well come on then!" he called before opening the door and entering the next car with Carmelita and Murray.

The three found themselves in a car filled with luggage.

As Sly ran with Carmelita toward the back of this car, she looked at him.

"You always taunt dangerous robbers holding loaded weapons?" she huffed.

He grinned as they sprinted. "Hey, c'mon, I _am_ a dangerous robber! And besides," he breathed. "I've been running from the danger of your loaded pistol for years after taunting you! It was more like flirting, but never mind the specifics."

The three continued to run until they heard the door bust open behind them.

"Stop!" one of the fennecs called. "Get back here with our stash!"

Sly smiled and shook his head. "Tempting offer," he called, "but we're gonna have to pass."

They were about to exit to the outside, but the door seemed to be jammed shut. No way out.

Sly and Carmelita turned to see the lean robbers closing in on their position.

"Murray, try to pry this door open," Sly ordered. "Carm and I'll take care of these guys." Murray nodded and raced for the hatch.

Carmelita nodded as well. She did have some experience with fighting off tough offenders. The only difference was she didn't have her trusty shock pistol to aid in her fight this time.

"Remember our training," Sly told her, crouching low.

"I got this, Ringtail," she said, clenching her fists. Even though she was a good eight months along, she could still take care of herself, if the situation called for it.

At least she hoped she could. She'd never fought in this kind of biological condition before. This was a first.

Sly ran for one fennec, leaping over him as he reached for the agile raccoon. He rapidly whipped the hook end of his cane toward the train robber's head. It smacked him hard on his nose. The strapping fennec stumbled backward, and Sly used the fennec's muscular chest as a springboard, performing a fluid spin in the air. The force put on the fennec's chest sent him tumbling to the ground.

Carmelita waited in fighting stance as the other burly fennec fox lumbered toward her. He scoffed as he looked down at her.

"Like I'm actually gonna hit a girl," he bellowed. "A pregnant one at that."

Carmelita smiled, narrowing her eyes. "Ok, don't then. I'll do the hitting." She then proceeded to punch him square in the chest and roundhouse kick him with the toe of one of her spiky-heeled boots.

"And kicking," she added.

The astonished fennec fell back, but quickly bounced back up and attempted a fierce blow at her head.

She ducked. He then attempted a few hooks and quick jabs at her face, but she was a little quicker with her dodges. He apparently wasn't prepared for her swift evasion and having one small window of opportunity, she struck him forcefully in the face. This time he stayed on the floor a little longer, his nose dripping blood.

He wiped at it and snarled up at her, gritting his teeth. "You little bitch," he muttered.

She jumped atop a towering stack of luggage and looked down at him. "C'mon, there's no need for name-calling, sir. I've been nice to you." She couldn't believe her ears. She had spent so much time around Sly, she was now bantering with enemies just like he did! Whoa…

His nostrils flared as he glared at her. "Heh, yea it's _real_ nice to give someone a bloody nose."

Her large auburn tail darted around behind her. "Hey now, I was simply defending myself. Repercussions you receive are brought on out of protection. I'm looking out for the safety of two here, after all." She smiled before somersaulting off the luggage and kicking him hard in the chest once more.

About that same time, Sly had worn his own adversary out. He had slipped a rope out of his knapsack and tied the winded fennec up. He looked over to see Carmelita with her hands on her hips, looking down at the fennec she had fought. He was curled up on the metal flooring, holding his chest, groaning.

Sly whistled as he walked over, taking her hand. "Nice job, my skilled apprentice."

She rolled her eyes.

Together they tied up the second fennec foe.

By then, Murray had finally pried the stubborn metal door open. The three ventured out to the outside of the train and gripped the railing, thinking it was all over.

Then Murray looked around. "Where'd Bentley and Penelope go?" he asked.

"They're at the front of the train," Sly answered. "We should go make sure they have everything under control up there."

So the three climbed the ladder to the top of the train and took to the upper level, leaping over gaps between the train cars as they ran.

Recognizing a familiar car, Sly suddenly stopped and peered into the window.

"Hey! It's that raccoon that saved us!" someone from inside exclaimed.

Sly grinned as he waved at the crowd. He threw the bag of valuables at the passengers he recognized. "I trust you all to divide it all up with everyone getting back what was taken from them. We're all adults here. No bickering," he called, and the three continued to make their way to the front.

Carmelita found it hard to keep up with Sly and Murray. Her feet were already outrageously sore, and running in spike-heel boots did not help the matter. And it was already difficult for her to keep her balance on normal ground, much less on the top of a moving train.

When they reached the locomotive car, they jumped through to the floor below and saw Bentley and Penelope being held at gunpoint by one possum, while another possum was at the locomotive controls.

_Great_, Sly thought. _More possums with guns._

"What's a matter, mousy girl and turtle in chair?" snarled the possum. "Not so tough now that your bullets are spent, yea?" He shoved his weapon into their frightened faces.

"Hey!" Sly called to them. "There's some crazy group that's disrupting your robbery!" He pointed toward the door. "They're making quite a disturbance! Back in the dining car. Hurry up and stop them!"

The brusque but foolish possum considered that and put his weapon down, making his way to the supposed disruption.

Sly shook his head as he saw Murray reach out and grab the possum's head and slam his flailing body hard against the ground.

The others surrounded the final possum conducting the train, who had a deranged look in his eyes.

He looked warily to the group of friends that were huddled over him angrily, and he lost it. "No!" he yelled, before abruptly shoving Carmelita to the ground and hurdling over her body. He ran to the nearby window. "No, you ain't taking me to jail! I ain't goin'! I won't!"

Sly knelt down to help Carmelita up.

Everyone watched as the panicked marsupial leaped out of the window and fell to the harsh valley earth below the train tracks with a thud.

Murray ran to window to see the fennec's mangled body in the underbrush. "Ouch," was all Murray said.

Penelope ran over to where Carmelita was laying. "Are you ok?" the mouse asked as she and Sly helped the vixen to her aching feet.

"I'm fine," she answered. "But none of us will be if we're on board a runaway train."

Bentley wheeled over to the computing dials and levers. "Got it covered," he told them.

"You can control this thing?" Sly asked, doubt in his voice.

"No, but I've studied up on locomotive engineering before," he answered, looking over the many brake pads, levers, buttons, and dials in front of him. "Shouldn't be too complicated for me, anyway."

"Well c'mon!" Penelope shouted. "Let's get a move on!"

Murray joined the couple at the controls. "What do we do?" he asked.

Bentley began giving the two orders. "Penelope, turn those two dials halfway. Murray, grab that lever there and pull it hard! In approximately 10 seconds, slam your foot down on that pedal there."

Bentley turned to Sly, knowing he would be no help in train maneuvering, and said, "Sly, you and Carmelita keep those passengers calm."

"On it," Sly replied, and he and Carmelita returned to the passengers who had no idea that their lives were in the hands of a group of individuals who weren't licensed to operate an intricate locomotive engine.

They assured the passengers that everything was under control while leaving that small detail out.

And, surprisingly, it was. The train actually made it safely to a train station where they stopped to wait for a legitimate group of conductors and engineers who could transport them safely the rest of the way to their destinations.

The passengers joined the Cooper Gang on the ground at the station entrance. They all cheered and applauded the unusual group of friends for saving their lives and retrieving what had been wrongly stolen from them by the scheming mob of possums and fennec foxes.

A young rabbit girl ran over and hugged Sly's leg. "Thank you sir," she said cheerfully.

He patted her head. "No problem kid. We're just glad everyone's safe."

The young bunny looked over to Carmelita and rushed over to her, grabbing her hands. "Is he your husband?" she asked, pointing to the handsome raccoon.

Carmelita smiled. "Yes he is," she answered.

The little girl then placed her hands on Carmelita's round stomach. "Ooh! The baby's so lucky to have such amazing cool heroes for parents!"

Sly and Carmelita smiled at each other.

"Aww!" came a few voices from the crowd.

"How sweet!" a female spoke.

"Hey! That hippo guy took out those two bad guys with guns!" a young cat boy exclaimed. "I seen him!"

While the children and some adults were commending the hippo for being so courageous, Tabby approached him bashfully.

"That was incredible," the warthog squeaked in admiration.

Murray smiled at her and shrugged. "All in a day's work, ma'am," he said humbly.

Tabby giggled.

Soon everyone dispersed into the station to await a new train, and new engineer, for their actual trips.

When a new crew arrived and everything was situated, a train station official came out and greeted Sly, shaking his hand.

"Can't thank you enough for your quick thinking and bravery today, son. Now we can throw those low-life good for nothin' robbers in the slammer, where they belong!"

"It was nothing sir," Sly answered.

The leopard cocked his head, his ears twitching. "Say, has anyone ever told you look an awful lot like that Sly Cooper character?"

Sly looked up, pretending to think for a moment, a hand over his muzzle. "You know, come to think of it, I might've been told that before. He must be my evil doppelganger!"

The leopard laughed a hearty laugh. "Must be. Well then, is there anything we can do to express our gratitude to you and your friends?"

"Sir, we just wanna get to Italy. That's all we're after at this point."

"Surely there must be something," the leopard prompted.

"Hmm," Sly said, looking over to his friends and wife who were all sitting on a bench. Carmelita was looking quite exhausted as she squeezed her feet within her chic but uncomfortable boots.

Sly turned back to the leopard. "Think my friends and I could ride the rest of way to Italy first class?"

* * *

_**Hooray! Carmelita bantering! Finally she's having a little fun on the other side of the law.**_

_**Had to satisfy the adventure portion of the story and keep it exciting! I'm terrible at action sequences I know. I apologize, but I felt it was a decent attempt. **_

_**I can has cookie for effort? No cookie? Review will suffice. :)**_

_**And fret not you lovers of love, the romance will return.**_

_**Also it's about time for a certain villain to make his appearance again, don't you think? **_


	15. Chapter 15 We Call it Bella Notte

_**SUCCESS! I has a cookie! :) **_

_**You rock Razor of DOOM. I hope you're enjoying the story.**_

_**By the way, I don't think I told you guys but this is my first attempt at a story I actually intend to finish. And first fanfic attempt period. So I appreciate everyone going easy on me. **_

_**Ok, done with prattling, let's get to the next chapter. **_

* * *

Chapter 15 We Call it Bella Notte

* * *

Sly and his gang indeed got to finish their expedition to Sicily riding comfortably in first class.

After eating a delicious fancy meal consisting of steak, rolls, steamed vegetables, and, by request of Murray, triple chocolate cake for dessert, the whole group got to relax for the remainder of the trip.

Bentley and Penelope played an exhilarating game of chess, the intellectual's pastime.

Murray watched on, baffled as to how they could nearly predict each other's next move.

Across the roomy cabin, Carmelita was resting happily on the cushioned bench by the window as the afternoon sun poured in.

Safe, well-fed, and comfy, she felt wonderful. Her feet were still throbbing like mad though. She sighed and strained to get up and try to take her boots off, but was having some difficulty reaching her feet lately.

"Need some help?" came a silky smooth voice.

Sly appeared at her feet and effortlessly took her boots off for her.

"Oh thank you," she sighed. "My feet are killing me," she informed him.

He took one of her small, delicate feet. "Want a foot rub?" he asked.

"Oh Sly, no that's ok, you don't ha-" At that point he had already started squeezing her tender swollen feet.

"Oooohhh that feels amazing," she said, gradually leaning her head back onto the pillow, closing her eyes.

Sly chuckled as he continued, sitting on the edge of the bench. "Your reward for helping us take down those bare-tailed possums and big-eared hairballs."

"Mmm, thank you," she breathed.

After a minute or so, she lifted her head to say something, and realized she couldn't see past her own stomach, which frustrated her.

"Sly?" she asked.

"Yes?"

She held her arms out. "Can you come up here?"

He stood up. "I thought your feet needed massaging."

"They did," she answered, "But my need to see your face is a little greater at the moment."

He smiled and lay down beside the cuddle-loving vixen, encircling his arms around her.

As they lay beside each other, noses touching, Sly saw Murray out of the corner of his eye, walking over to peer out the large window.

"So Murray," Sly said, a knowing smile playing about his lips. "Saw you and that warthog girl talking. You looked like you were enjoying yourself."

Murray blushed at his words. "What? Oh. Yea well, we just, were, talking about, well…stuff."

"Stuff?" Penelope asked before taking one of Bentley's pawns. "Ooh!"

The others laughed.

Murray shrugged. "Ok, I have to admit, she was kind of cute."

Sly grinned, lifting his head up. "Atta boy Murray!"

Carmelita giggled softly. "Before you know it you'll be all coupled up like the rest of us," she said to the hippo.

He smiled. "Aw I don't know 'bout that. We just met. And she's goin' off for her vacation anyway."

"Where is she headed?" Sly asked.

"Italy," Murray replied glumly.

"Well newsflash Murray," Bentley cut in. "That's kind of where we're going!"

"Yea, I know," Murray said. "But Italy is pretty big. I didn't ask her _where_ in Italy she was vacationing. She could be headed anywhere."

Sly nodded. "Maybe you'll bump into her in lovely Sicily." He turned his gaze back to Carmelita's deep chestnut eyes. "Who knows? If it's meant to be, then it's bound to happen."

Carmelita buried her head into his warm chest, a huge smile on her face.

Murray shrugged again, seriously doubtful of that happening. "Yea maybe, but I'm more focused on taking down this Alfonso dude right now."

Bentley nodded. He moved one of his rooks down the board. "Yes, we may be headed for a breathtaking Italian island, but we certainly won't be there to sightsee or make new friends. We have a job to pull off."

"Right," Penelope agreed.

"You bet," said Murray.

Sly didn't answer. He was busy staring at his lovely vixen's face, running his hand through her cascading cobalt locks. He knew that it didn't matter where he was; she was all the sight that he'd ever need to see.

Bentley began to discuss the plans and ideas he had when he noticed Sly still wasn't paying attention.

"Sly, are you even listening?" Bentley asked in an irritated tone.

"Whatever you say, Bent," Sly answered vaguely before bringing his lips to Carmelita's own.

The turtle slammed his head on the table in exasperation.

Penelope moved one of her chess pieces, placing it in front of Bentley's king piece. "Check," she chirped.

* * *

Later that day, after a revitalizing ferry ride, they arrived at their island destination. The magnificent city of Taormina, Sicily.

Finally.

Once they reached the enormous city surrounded by refreshingly clear waters, they took off their wigs and heavy coats, as the weather was actually fairly warm out despite it being winter.

The group admired the vibrant color-splashed buildings and houses on the Italian island. The tranquil and tropical feel was a nice change compared to the big city of Paris.

"It's beautiful," Penelope noted.

"Stunning," Carmelita agreed.

"Yea yea," Bentley said as he wheeled along beside his friends. He pulled up a map on the computer screen attached to his wheelchair. "After assessing the area, I've found a prime location for our temporary hideout. Just follow me."

The rest of the gang did as they were told and followed the turtle as he led them through the bustling streets of Taormina.

The odd group got quite a few stares from locals along the way, but they were used to that. The Italians seemed friendly though, despite what stereotypes convey. With Bentley as the navigator on the expedition, the gang traveled through the city without worry of getting lost. He led them through the lively crowd of upbeat couples and families. As they all made their way down the winding sidewalks, passing the small markets and quaint shops, one member seemed to be lagging behind.

Sly turned to see poor Carmelita, sluggishly following, one hand on her back. The lengthy trek seemed to be getting the best of her.

An ever concerned husband, he ran back and put an arm around her to support her.

She managed a pained smile up at him. "Thanks. I'm slowing you down again," she said apologetically, her eyes dropping to the ground.

He put a finger under her chin and she looked back up at him. "It's not a problem. Can't imagine the toll this must be taking on you."

Never being one to whine and complain, the vixen grunted. "Nah it's not so bad. I'll tough it out," she joked with a reassuring smile.

Though she denied it, he could tell she wasn't being completely honest. Seeing her so weak and pained caused Sly to worry. She seemed fine that morning, but she apparently couldn't keep up the fight very long. He began to think that maybe it wasn't the best idea to bring her along for the dangerous raid…

Soon the peculiar five found themselves in an obscure part of the tropical city, staring up at a fair sized house that looked over the ocean.

"According to sources and allies we've made here in Italy already, I've established that this place is completely vacant," Bentley informed everyone.

"I'm the master thief, so I call the master bedroom!" Sly announced, abruptly grabbing Carmelita's wrist and leading her up the steps to the door before she could argue.

"That's...fair," Bentley said, though the two had already run inside and closed the door behind them. He turned to the others. "Well, that's Sly, always selfless and thinking of others. C'mon, let's go look around and claim whatever's left." Using his rocket-powered chair, Bentley shot up over the wooden steps and went inside. Stairs were no match for this chair-bound turtle. Penelope and Murray followed, being content with any of the remaining rooms.

Sly and Carmelita had found a room to their liking and set their things down. Then they settled on the large couch in the main room. Soon the others joined them after they had done the same.

Bentley held a rolled up map in one of his hands as he wheeled over to the large center table near the couch.

Penelope and Murray sat crossed-legged at the edge of the table. Penelope gathered up her notes on Alfonso De Luca, the Italian coyote and powerful leader of illegal casino operations.

"So," Bentley began, spreading the map out. He pointed to a spot on the surface. "We're here, and Alfonso lives here, on his own private island. And right here, about 6.5 kilometers away from his island, is the Crystal Cove Casino. It's apparently he and his team's hot spot."

The team listened on to all their specific jobs, what they would be in control of, and what strengths would help them in certain situations during the heist.

All except for Carmelita. It was soon evident to her that she wasn't being considered for a certain job, so after a while of keeping quiet she spoke up.

"What can I do?" she asked.

Bentley looked at her cautiously. "Uhhh…" He nervously twirled the pencil he was holding between his fingers. "W-well, Carmelita…you see, this is gonna be a pretty dangerous mission..."

"I can handle danger," she said, glancing to the others, who were displaying expressions of unease.

Bentley looked to Sly apprehensively.

Sly put a hand on her shoulder. "Carm, sweetie, look. Maybe you should consider sitting this one out," he said quietly.

Her ears shot up. "What! But, but I wanna help too!" she protested.

"I know," he said guiltily. "And maybe you still can. Just in a way that doesn't involve you actually getting face to face with these guys."

"I can handle myself Sly," she assured him. "Did I not help you take out one of those fennecs today?"

"Yes you did," Sly said carefully, not wanting to anger her. "And I was scared to death you were gonna get hurt the entire time."

She crossed her arms as her eyebrows knitted together in annoyance at his lack of faith in her ability. "I didn't though."

"Maybe so, but I still don't want you near this shady coyote and his thugs."

"But I wanna help take him down!" she argued, irritation clear in her tone. "Lately I've felt like I haven't helped you guys at all! Besides, you said I could-" she attempted.

He held a finger up. "I said you could come along. Not participate."

She looked at him in disbelief. "Wha…so that's it? You're not gonna let me get in on the action at all? Are you ever?"

"Of course Carm," he answered. "Just not right now, when you're…so…vulnerable and…pregnant. It's too dangerous for you."

Though it was the exact opposite of his intention, she was deeply offended by his words, and her blood boiled within her. As her fiery temper flared, she shot to her feet. "Well fine then!" she yelled, her hormones running rampant and taking control. "If I can't help you and I'm just a burden and a useless liability to you in this state, then I don't even know what I'm _doing_ here in the first place!" She stormed out the front door and took off down the beach.

A worried Sly jumped up and ran after her. "Carmelita, wait!" he called before slamming the door behind him.

Bentley removed his glasses and rubbed his temples. "Oh dear," he sighed.

* * *

Sly leaped off the steps into the white powdery sand below, looking for a sign as to which way she'd run. He soon spotted a set of footprints and followed them down the beach, until he found her, sitting at the base of a large looming palm tree.

She was staring straight ahead at the crashing waves, hugging her knees to her chest. When he knelt down in front of her, she looked away with an angry scowl.

He took her hands in an attempt to get her to listen to his reasoning. "Carm, please don't be mad," he pleaded. "You're not a burden to me at all. Please don't ever think that you are. I'm just looking out for you and the baby."

She glared down at the white sand beneath her toes. "I can look out for myself," she said quietly.

"I know you can," he said, looking up at her. "And you're great at it. You're strong and independent and you can defend yourself like no other girl I know. But...Carmelita, if something were to happen to you on a heist…if anything were to go wrong…anything at all…it would be all my fault."

She looked up at his somber expression.

He couldn't meet her gaze as he continued in a soft voice, "And…I don't think I could take it."

The anger melted from her eyes, and a look of mild perplexity replaced it. She tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

He exhaled deeply. "I'm not ashamed to admit it, but you're my whole world now Carmelita. You and that kit in there. And if something were to take my world away from me…" he closed his eyes. "I-"

She touched a finger to his lips and he quickly opened his eyes once more in surprise.

"That's not gonna happen," she whispered. Without warning, she took his face in her hands and drew him into a kiss.

Instantaneously, Sly gave into the gentle exchange of affection.

Soon after they had started to kiss, Sly crawled atop her, pushing her lightly into the sand. Keeping himself suspended by pressing against the soft sand below with his hands, he and Carmelita both lay horizontal on the shore.

As the birds called in the distance and the roaring waves crashed, their muzzles meshed together urgently, their tongues touching ever so slightly, dancing together tenderly. Sly then bit gently at her lower lip and she whined softly as he began to trail tiny kisses down her jawline and neck. His desirous lips barely reached her collarbone before moving back up along her cheek. Pleasant shivers rushed down their spines during the intimate instance. With a quiet moan, she locked her hands around his neck tightly, as his lips reunited with hers. They lingered there for quite a while.

When he finally released her and looked down at her, she stared up at him, speechless.

"Wow," she sighed dreamily after a moment. "Never been kissed like that on the beach before."

He chuckled. "There's another first for our list."

She smiled, gently raking a hand through his head fur. "I'm sorry," she said. "I just thought you didn't want my help, even though I really want to help."

"Carm, the simple _fact_ that you want to help me in my thieving ways instead of hinder is more than enough for me."

"I know, and I shouldn't have gotten so mad. You don't want me getting hurt because you care, and I know that. You're just worried about my well-being."

"Of course I am," he murmured. "You're everything to me, Carmelita. I love you."

"I love you too," she said brokenly. Her eyes suddenly got misty and she looked away. "Damn it, Ringtail," she said through gritted teeth. "There you go again, making me all teary-eyed."

He grinned and pulled her into his lap. "Nah, it's your rampaging hormones that do that."

She chuckled through the trickling tears. "No, you just have that captivating effect on me."

He wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumbs. "You have that same effect on me."

They sat together in silence, listening to the tranquil sounds of the beach in the late afternoon. They watched the waves crash again and again into the shallow waters, splashing among the rocks, and could feel the gentle breeze blow in from the ocean. As they stared ahead at the reflections upon the crystal blue water created by the golden sun above, she in his lap, Sly rested his hands on her belly, and she placed her own hands upon his.

Their happy little loving family. Together.

The tender moment was cut short all too soon by Carmelita's growling stomach.

They both laughed. "Must mean it's time for dinner," Sly said. He leaped to his feet and helped her to hers.

"Good, I'm starving!" she exclaimed, to which Sly said, "What do you say we have some spaghetti tonight?"

"Really? That sounds delicious!" she said.

"Well, we are in Italy after all."

They walked together back to the new Safe House, arms wrapped around one another happily, the angry feelings forgotten as quickly as they had been brought on.

* * *

After Penelope had gone out to the nearby market to pick up foods to prepare a scrumptious dinner of spaghetti and meatballs, the gang ate and worked on their remaining plans for taking down De Luca. For a while, Carmelita just sat back on the couch, listening to all their impressive strategies. But soon she grew bored of her inability to participate or give input and decided to go upstairs.

Once she reached the second story, she noticed a doorway at the end of the hall, leading to another set of stairs. Curiously, she climbed it and soon found herself on the flat section of the roof of the house, staring up into the night sky.

She walked over to the railing and gripped it, gazing up at the thousands of tiny stars in the sky. As she took in the splendor of the glowing moon overhead, she couldn't help but think that stars in the sky were so simple. They just hung there, illuminating the night along with the glorious moon. But they didn't have to do anything except stay suspended up there in the vast atmosphere, and shine, and others always seemed to find themselves admiring them in awe.

Her blue hair rustled in the chilly wind as she thought about this amusing but undeniable concept.

"There you are."

Carmelita turned to see her beloved raccoon walking toward her. "Thought you had run off again," he said in a jesting tone.

She smiled and shook her head. "Nah, I just wanted to come admire the sky on my first night in Sicily."

"Ah, enjoying the bella notte, my bella signora?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder, gazing up at the beauty of the stars and moon with her.

"Mhm. You can see the stars so much brighter here it seems."

"The stars are always brighter when I'm looking at them with you," he crooned.

She looked up at him, wrinkling her nose. "I think you've used that line on me before."

"Oh no, that's quite impossible," Sly said. "All my sentiments are original and are never recycled."

"Sure they are," she said playfully.

They were soon lost in the peaceful ambiance, taking in the serenity of this lovely bella notte.

"Do you think we'll make good parents?" Carmelita asked after a while.

Sly looked at her with a smile. "I think so."

She didn't say anything, just continued to stare into the night, a troublesome look on her face.

"You're still scared aren't you?" he asked.

"Terrified," she squeaked, barely audible.

He brushed his nose back and forth along the fur of her cheek. "Don't worry. I told you, we'll figure everything out, one step at a time. It'll be like a cool new chapter in our lives."

Carmelita rested her head against his chest. "I don't deserve a guy like you Sly," she whispered. "I have no idea what I ever did to deserve you."

He laughed his smooth subdued laugh. Then resting his hands on her arms he teasingly stated, "Yea I think your own parents share that opinion."

She lightly hit him on the arm with the back of her hand. "Very funny. You know that's not what I meant. I meant the good kind of deserving."

"Oh sure sure!" he answered with a grin. "And as far as what you _did_…well I believe it had something to do with you becoming an underhanded crook…or something like that."

She rolled her eyes and grasped his hands. She interlaced her fingers with his as the two looked back up at the stars above. The night wind continued to rustle their fur as well as blow Carmelita's long locks of hair in all directions. She could almost hear the gentle lyrics being sung, could almost hear the Spanish guitar strum the romantic melody.

"_Side by side with your loved one, you'll find enchantment here._

_The night will weave its magic spell, when the one you love is near."_

"So," she started, breaking the silence. "You still have to let me have a little fun. I'm fine with staying out of harm's way but I still want to come along."

He thought for a moment. "Ok, that's fine. You can hang with Bentley and help give us direction."

"That's…adequate," she finally decided, still not fully satisfied.

His lips pressed together tightly in consideration. "Maybe we can figure something out for you to do. As long as it's remotely safe. Maybe."

"Good."

He sighed. "There, you happy now, my lovely lady?"

She grinned up at him. "Happier than I ever thought I could be."

They returned to the living room downstairs to rejoin the group, who were still discussing their plan and tossing ideas and strategies around.

Several minutes later, a loud, forceful knock came at the door, startling everyone.

"I know you're in there Cooper Gang!" called a voice. "You can't hide from me!"

* * *

_**Ooh…I wonder who could be at the door. **_

_**Well actually, I don't wonder, I know, and you'll find out who it is next chapter.**_


	16. Chapter 16 Where Have You Been?

_**Darn it all Razor! You're good. I curtsey to your remarkable talent. **_

_**Big thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers for giving me real encouragement. I love you all even though none of us have ever actually met. :) **_

_**Let's see if the rest of you guessed right on who the mysterious visitor is…**_

* * *

At first the friends were frightened by the loud knock at the door of their hideout. No one was supposed to know about the Cooper Gang's current whereabouts.

But then they recognized the voice behind the pounding of the Safe House entrance.

"Open up, Racoonus Doodus and bros!"

Sly smiled and opened the door to see none other than his intriguingly-dressed iguana friend. He hadn't changed one bit.

The reptile grinned, a friendly gleam playing in his eyes. "Hey there Cracker-box," he greeted Sly.

"What's up Dimitri? It's been a while." Sly replied, opening the door further. "Come on in."

The slouching iguana strolled into the house and was greeted by the other members.

"Hey there Dimitri!" Bentley said, waving.

"Good to see ya!" Murray added amiably.

"Hi," Penelope waved, but not as enthusiastically.

Dimitri acknowledged each of them with a nod. "Turtle bro, main man Murray, pretty mousy." He smiled and winked at her.

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes, pressing two fingers against the bridge of her nose. "Not this again," she said quietly to herself.

Sly crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. "So, Dimitri, I'm guessing Bentley tipped you off about the location of our new Safe House?"

Bentley spoke up. "Yes, we were communicating via webcam, and he said he was coming back to Paris since he had completed his excursions after taking a break from skin-diving. And I told him we wouldn't be there since we'd be in Sicily."

Sly nodded. "Cool. So where all did you go during your travels Dimitri?"

The iguana slicked his hair back. "I went to places all over and under the map, bro," he said, making a meandering gesture with one hand. "I saw solid mountains, crazy jungles, then I come here and see sweet blue waters and palm trees. And beautiful ladies that were all over me man! And I bought new suit. You like?" He spun to show his friends the apparel with the oversized popped collar and outrageous colors splattered about on the material, which made it look as if an eighties music video had vomited all over it.

Sly grinned a cheeky grin. "Your suit still sucks, Dimitri."

The others all burst into laughter.

Dimitri ignored the comment he knew he wouldn't be able to make a greasy sweet comeback to, and instead sauntered into the living room. "Hmm," he said as he looked around. "Well Cracker-box, only one I see missing is pretty cop lady. Did she chase you here across the ocean?"

"About that…" Sly began.

Just then, Carmelita, who had left to change into a more comfortable ensemble consisting of sweatpants and a T-shirt, entered from her bedroom. "Did I hear someone kno-"

At that moment, Carmelita and Dimitri noticed each other.

Dimitri immediately pointed at her and screeched in horror. "Gah! Pretty cop lady! What happened to you? Your smokin' hot body is all out of whack and junk!"

Sly's lips became a thin line, his ears flattening against his head as he waited for Carmelita's temper to flare violently again at Dimitri's incredibly blunt question.

She surprised him once again by giggling. "Nice to see you too, Dimitri," she said. "And I'm not a cop anymore, just so you know."

"No?" he asked in shock.

With a smile, she shook her head. "Nope, I'm a thief now too." She held her right hand up. "Swear."

He put a hand to his chin, the superfluous jewelry shining on his long scaly fingers. "Solid," he finally said, "but that still does not explain the round body shape."

She chuckled and jerked a thumb in Sly's direction. "Your raccoon friend knocked me up."

Dimitri turned to Sly with a mystified and slightly disturbed look about his features, having never heard the expression before. "What is this about knocking on your woman? You hitting her? So very uncool man!"

Sly laughed and shook his head, waving his hands back and forth. "No, no Dimitri. She means she has a baby on the way." He placed a hand on his own chest. "My baby to be exact."

Dimitri then threw an arm around his comrade. "Oh! My congrats, bro," Dimitri said to him. He then high-fived the proud raccoon.

"Aw thanks," Sly said, displaying his characteristically smug grin.

Carmelita relaxed back onto the couch, ignoring their implication of her being impregnated as some fulfillment of masculine pride. "Hey didn't you guys have two other members in your gang?" she asked.

"Yea, the guru and the Panda King," Murray answered.

"Yeah," said the vixen thoughtfully. "Whatever happened to them?"

"The Panda King is back in China," Bentley answered. "Which is fine with me! I never could completely trust him, even if he is technically a member." He shook his head. "Pyro-maniac. Maniac without a doubt."

Murray shot the turtle a disapproving glance, clearly in disagreement to Bentley's words. "And last we heard, the guru went to New York to escape unwanted publicity from his new dream time students," said the hippo.

Bentley began to pull up some files on his computer. "After some difficulty, I've been able to contact the guru from his hideout in New York. He says he can't come to Taormina to meet up with us because he's still laying low for a while. But he gives everyone his regards. And he gives Sly and Carmelita his felicitations on the newest future addition to the gang."

"Aww," Carmelita assented with a smile.

Just then, Sly leaped over the top of the couch, landing next to her. She jumped in fright and screamed out as her heart raced.

"Ringtail!" she growled.

He slid onto his stomach, resting his hands on either side of his face, grinning. "Yeeeess dear?" he asked innocently.

"Can't you sit on the couch in a normal way?" she asked. "Like everyone else?"

"Mmm, no," he replied with a shrug. "I like to be different. Just look at my lifestyle choice."

She huffed with a smile. She then began to run her hand through his tousled head fur, and he arched his back in delight.

"So," Dimitri said, "Turtle dude, Bentley, told me you dudes are planning some smoove thieving, yes?"

"Yep," Sly said. "In a couple weeks, we're gonna shut down Alfonso De Luca's illegal casino operations and ransack his beach house."

Dimitri sat down in a recliner, crossing his spindly legs and clasping his hands together. "I'm down home slice. What do I do?"

"Well," said Sly, his eyes partially closed. He was beginning to fall asleep as Carmelita ran her fingers through the fur on his head. The only other sound to come out of his smiling mouth was, "Mmmmmm…"

He never finished so Bentley answered for him. "Alfonso's ostentatious place of residence is located on its own small island that's uncharted on a map, and the nearby waters are filled with guard sharks and killer whales, so your underwater skills with aid us immensely. And we could use a more efficient form of travel than our feet. Or in my case, my wheelchair. How'd you get here?"

"My stylin' British sports car," Dimitri answered pompously.

Sly grimaced, but his eyes remained shut. "The ugly one that's purple and puke green?"

"Hey!" Dimitri said in an offended tone. "It's nice car! You just can't appreciate good quality of my sweet ride."

"Mmm…you might be right," Sly mumbled, almost totally under the control of the vixen seductress who was scratching the back of his ears.

"It's a perfectly adequate form of transportation, Dimitri," Bentley said. "It'll make a superb getaway car, given the acceleration power it can create."

"Must be so fun to drive!" Murray said aloud.

Dimitri shrugged with a smile, flashing a gold tooth. "Yea, it's pretty rad, main man Murray. You can take it out for a spin one day."

"That would be so awesome!" the hippo exclaimed animatedly. Despite his enthusiasm, Murray could feel his eyelids getting heavy on his weary eyes.

Bentley looked over to the couple on the couch. They were both on the verge of snoring. And Penelope and Murray looked equally tired as they rested their elbows on the table.

"We still have some arrangements to take care of, but we should be able to carry it out in a couple weeks or so. Right now though I think it's about time we all got some rest. We've had a long day."

"Hmm," Dmitri said, glancing to the members who were nodding off. "And where do I sleep?" he leaned over to Penelope with a grin. "Can I bunk with smart and pretty mouse?"

Penelope crossed her arms and stared at the egotistical reptile. "Don't even think about it, lizard boy. There are plenty of rooms. _You_ can have your own."

* * *

Carmelita awoke the next morning on a fluffy queen sized bed. Her eyebrows knitted together in puzzlement. _Weird_, she thought. _I could've sworn I fell asleep on the couch…_

The rays of sunlight shone through the window, decorating the room with a radiant morning glow.

She arched her back and stretched. That's when the vixen finally noticed the pair of gray arms wrapped around her rib cage, hugging her from the side. She figured he must've carried her to bed.

She moved slightly and the coon stirred. His eyelids fluttered open and he looked at his beauty with a drowsy smile. "Good morning," he said with a yawn.

She struggled to shift her weight as she turned over on her side to face him. She sleepily propped her head up with one arm. "It's always a good morning when I get to wake up next to you," she murmured back.

He smiled and put his forehead to hers. "My sentiments exactly, Carmelita Cooper."

She scoffed lightly. "You get a real kick outta calling me that, don't you?"

He closed his eyes as he rested his head on her shoulder. "Yes I do. I feel like I pulled off the ultimate theft job."

"No, _I_ did that," she corrected him. "I stole _your_ name."

He took her hands and began to trace circles on them. "You're right…" he said thoughtfully with a smile. "I guess we can consider that your very first robbery."

She smirked but said nothing.

They lay in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds to be heard were the roaring waves on the beach outside and the sparse caws of seagulls.

Sly began to gently play with a strand of her cobalt hair. His thoughts were troubling him once again, and Carmelita could easily pick up on it.

"What's wrong hon?" she asked him.

He bit his lip, continuing to twirl the lock in his fingers as a wave of anxiety surged through him. He finally spoke up. "Carm…we need to talk."

"Oh?" she asked, listening attentively. "What about?"

He swallowed hard. "Well…about what happened like eight or nine months ago."

She gave him a confused look and her ears twitched. "Uh…you wanna talk about our crazy sex night?"

He snickered lightly. "No, not that." Then his expression melted back into a somber one. "I meant…the whole night…you know…when you caught me."

"Oh…" she said quietly, her expression turning serious.

He looked at her uneasily. "I just…thought we should talk about it?"

She stared off into space before nodding. She pushed the frizzy hair out of her face. "Well…alright. Um…where did you wanna start?"

"Had you just found out about the baby?"

She was silent for a moment. "Yes," she finally said, looking down. "The week before, I'd gone to the doctor. I was waiting for the right moment. I was going to tell you that night when I got off work, and make it really special…"

Did he ever feel like a heartless jerk after hearing that. "Carm, I'm so sorry…" He took a deep exhale before continuing. "I'm sorry that I went behind your back and started stealing again. That night was the first night since I'd…faked amnesia that I had stolen at all though. And…I never meant to hurt you like that. Especially when you'd just found out you were having our kit. I…" His voice was strained, as it was a difficult matter to bring up. They had both sort of chosen to pretend like it had never happened, but Sly knew they couldn't do that forever. The guilt was constricting him, feeling somewhat similar to being in the painful clutches of the monster on Kaine Island.

She put a hand to his face compassionately. "Sly…it's ok," she assured him. "The whole thing was partly my fault. I mean, I took advantage of the whole supposed memory loss situation, sure. At times I really felt like I was kidding myself. But I just wanted to be with you so badly. Still, when you worked with me, I could tell your heart wasn't in it. You hated being an officer-"

"But don't you dare think I hated it because of you," he cut her off. "You're the whole reason I did it Carm. I just want you to know that. Because I wanted to be with you just as badly."

"I _do_ know that," she said, taking his hands. "It broke my heart to see you turn your back on your family lineage just to be with me. It was amazing, and so admirable, but I could see what it was doing to you. It was tearing you apart. You're a thief, not a Constable."

His brown eyes burned into hers, just like they did on that awful night eight months ago. "That may be, but…the point is you caught me. On a heist. While I was supposed to be working for Interpol. I just feel like I betrayed you in the worst way. And I apologize from the bottom of my heart." He spoke with grave sincerity and stared up at her with a melancholy look in his eyes. "Can you ever forgive me?"

She smiled gently and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Already done, babe. A long time ago. We're way past all that."

He smiled back faintly, finally breaking free of the grasp of guilt. "It's still hard for me to believe," he stared at her, slowly shaking his head in disbelief. "You put down your badge and pistol, just like that, and haven't looked back once."

"That's because _I'm_ strong enough to handle altering my life drastically," she quipped.

He smirked and ran a hand through her divine blue locks. He couldn't argue there. "You've changed so much Carm. I mean, you don't view my way of life as wrong anymore. You've given up being an Inspector to run around with a bunch crooks, the kind of people you've hated your whole life. Just to be with me."

She chuckled. "Not _just_ you." She took his hands once more and placed them on her round stomach. "I would do _anything_ for my own family," she whispered.

He shocked the expectant fox by pinning her against the mattress with his strong arms, being mindful of her belly, and mashed his lips against hers. When he released her, he looked down at her and said, "I love you, Carmelita Montoya Cooper. In a way I can't begin to describe."

She gave him a playful grin as she lay beneath him on the sheets. "God I hope so Ringtail! You've put me through enough lately that I'd be pretty suspicious if you didn't!"

A grin appeared on his muzzle, his eyes bright and jovial once more, and his bushy tail whipped around cheerfully. "You're supposed to say it back."

She rolled her eyes but giggled. She placed a fingertip on his nose. "I love you, Sly Cooper. More than you'll ever know. And I hope all my life decisions have helped you see that. You've been a wonderful husband this past week. The best husband ever in fact."

He ran his nose along her forehead and looked down at her. "I promise to be the best dad ever too," he said, leaning down to place a warm kiss on the top of her tummy.

"I know you will be, mi amore" she murmured as he crawled back up to cuddle her.

Suddenly an obnoxious knocking came at their bedroom door.

"Hey Cracker-box!" Dimitri called. "Man, you coming to breakfast or you and cop lady turned thief too busy foolin' around in the blankets?"

The couple laughed.

"Be right there, Dimitri," Sly replied before looking back to his wife. "Boy have I missed having our most courteous houseguest around."

* * *

Within the next two weeks, a lot was taken care of. Bentley and Penelope had made some crucial findings regarding development for the time machine. There were just missing a major component: a power source. It was going to take an inordinate amount of power to run the time machine's gyrostrensic capacitor. Where they were going to find something with enough raw energy to activate it, the gang had no idea.

Sly and Murray had been visiting the casino to check the area out and help the gang study up on the security system at De Luca's beach house.

And Dimitri spent his time enjoying the female population of wonderful Taormina and spent lots of time lounging on the beach. When the time came, he would be helpful and contribute though. He had brought the getaway car after all.

When Sly wasn't out getting a feel for the casino or beach house and assessing all the paths he could take to break in, he spent his time with Carmelita.

Shocker.

One day the couple decided to venture out in the city and do a bit of shopping, after a little pickpocketing session of course. From a table of an outdoor section of a restaurant, protected by the shade of a large decorative umbrella Carmelita watched on in amazement as the stealthy raccoon pickpocketed a few rich elitists around town for a little extra cash. Which was fair; the stingy locals had plenty to spare. The fox giggled softly as she secretly observed the master thief creep up quietly behind them and surreptitiously swipe coins straight out of their back pockets with the hooked end of his handy cane, while the Italian snobs walked on, totally oblivious.

When he was satisfied, he returned to the table where Carmelita sat. She softly clapped her hands and smiled. "Bravo. That was quite fun to watch," she said, sounding impressed.

He bowed dramatically and sat down beside her. With a smug look, he slid the gold coins into the pouch around his leg and then reached for her hands. He subtly gestured with his head to the crowd of unaware elitists. "Wanna give it a try?" he asked.

Her eyebrows raised in shock. "Me?" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Pickpocketing?"

His slightly disheveled head fur blew in the breeze as he shrugged, the charismatic smile never leaving his features. "Sure. It's pretty fun."

"Yea, if you're good at it," she said with a laugh.

He twirled his cane using one hand. "It takes practice, my love. You have to start small."

She shrugged, unsure. She was still getting used to being a thief. It felt so funny now. Living life after making a complete 180. All for the guy she loved. And their kit of course. It's crazy what lengths a girl truly will go to when her own little family is in the balance. Her mind wandered to memories of being an Inspector at Interpol. Back then she never had to worry about being a sneak. Now, it was a totally different story. Like Sly had once told her, it had to become a way of life for her. And it would be. She just had to…start small, like he advised.

Sly noticed the contemplative vixen eyeing his cane and he grinned. "You know," he said as he gripped the heirloom in one gloved hand, "this thing has been in my family for generations, but I suppose you'll need your own weapon as well."

She looked at him, her eyes bright. "Think I could have my very own cane? Or something close?"

He smiled at her with that ever-present adoring look in his deep brown eyes. "Carm, that sounds pretty perfect to me."

She leaned back in the wooden chair and placed a hand under her chin, resting her elbow on the armrest. "Sly and Carmelita Cooper. The incredible master thief and his foxy sidekick. And his notorious gang of robbers. Has a nice ring to it."

He chuckled softly before tossing the cane up in the air and catching it. "Indeed it does. A beautiful ring. And we can't forget about Sly Junior."

Carmelita burst into a giggle fit. "Ok. If it does happen to be a boy we are _not_ calling him Sly Junior. No way."

He comically poked his lower lip out. "Aww c'mon."

She shook her head, smiling. "Nuh-uh. No dice, Ringtail."

He leaned in and scrunched his nose in disapproval. "Like you wouldn't wanna name it Carmella or Carmen if it was a girl."

Another small giggle escaped her lips. "Absolutely not. That actually sounds almost conceited to me."

"But you are conceited," he replied lightheartedly.

A smirk appeared on her crimson lips. "If I am at all, I learned it from you, my dear husband."

He sucked his teeth and put a hand over his heart. "Ouch. Got me there, my darling wife."

She winked at him before leaning in to kiss him. "We probably should start thinking of names soon, though."

"I've got a few in mind," he said as he stood up.

"Really?" she asked. "You plan on consulting me about those names you have in mind?"

He pursed his lips before that mischievous grin returned. "Maybe…I just might tell you a few of them, after we take our well-deserved shopping spree."

She snorted as he helped her up and put an arm around her. "Oh sure," she said. "You worked _really _hard for those coins."

"You bet I did," he quipped. "It takes talent and skill to pickpocket like that."

"I'll bet," Carmelita said sarcastically. "You must be worn slam out. My poor hubby!"

He put a hand against his forehead melodramatically. "I'll manage," he sighed as they headed down the sidewalk to an upscale clothing store.

Since they weren't sure how long they would be in Italy, what with that vicious beast was out plundering for them, they had begun to prepare a temporary nursery in the new Safe House. It was very simple, but they'd fix it up more when they found out the gender. Sly wanted to know so badly, and Carmelita did as well, but she wanted to be surprised when it was born. She knew she was old-fashioned but she didn't care. It was what she wanted.

So they bought a few things that either a girl or boy would love to have. Namely, a little teddy bear that they put in the small crib. And Carmelita did a little clothing shopping herself with that hard-earned money of Sly's.

With Bentley and Penelope working on the time machine, and Sly and Carmelita making preparations for their bundle of joy, eventually Murray began to feel like a fifth wheel. He grew quite tired of seeing the two couples in the house spending so much time together and being so affectionate with each other. He would never admit it, but some days he found himself, well, a tad jealous. Granted, they weren't obnoxious about it; they kept to themselves. And of course Dimitri was there. Sometimes Murray couldn't quite piece together everything the guy was saying, but he was fun to converse with.

Nonetheless, Murray felt left out. So one day he decided to go out for a walk in the beautiful and historical city of Taormina. Not to sightsee, but to clear his head.

He sighed as he kicked a rock down the sidewalk, looking up at all the tropical buildings that seemed to be stacked upon each other like Lego pieces. He listened to the festive music of a guitar, played by a jolly bull. Energetic tourists ran about, laughing and snapping pictures of landmarks, or posing for the photos themselves.

The hippo was lost in his troubling thoughts once again as he looked around at all the vibrant colors and smelled the exotic foods.

Once it was just the three of them, a tight trio of best friends. And now it was all in different sections, so to speak. Not to say he didn't enjoy the company of the females in the gang. Penelope was always sweet, and Carmelita was a delight when her hormones weren't dominating her volatile emotions.

Murray would always be there for his buds, for the whole gang, no matter what. Through thick and thin.

But he just couldn't help but feel-

"Murray?"

At that moment, he was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard the familiar voice calling his name. He looked in the direction of the gentle, timid voice.

He stared wide-eyed at who he saw. "Tabby?"

The warthog girl smiled and waved. Two other warthogs were accompanying her. They were on the other side of the street. An older female warthog was snapping pictures, and Murray guessed that was her mother.

He glanced from side to side to make sure no cars were coming, and ran over to greet her.

"What are you doing here?" they asked in unison. Then they awkwardly started to answer and stopped when they realized the other was trying to reply.

Tabby smiled nervously, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her pointy left ear. She was certainly a voluptuous warthog. Not big necessarily, but not curvy either. Somewhere in between the two.

But that's actually what caught Murray's eye in the first place.

"So I guess you're vacationing in Taormina too, huh?" she asked, still looking pleasantly surprised.

Murray rubbed a hand over his neck. "Uh, yea I guess you could say that."

"Tabitha," the older female warthog called. "Who's that? He a friend of yours?"

"Yes ma'am," Tabby said politely. Even though she seemed she could be in her early 20s, she was still well-mannered. Tabby gestured to Murray. "This is Murray. He was a part of that team I was telling you about. The ones that saved us during the stickup on the train."

"Oh, so that's the guy?" called a rough voice. A warthog that nearly matched Murray in stature approached the three. "Well, thank you son." He rested his hands on Tabby's shoulders. "That was incredibly brave and really took guts. Standing up to dangerous thieves. We're very grateful to you for looking out for our Tabby."

"Oh, it was no problem sir," said Murray. He was not about to point out that he himself was a thief. He cleared his throat, and tried to act presentable. "We had to do something. Um, I'm assuming that these are your parents, Tabby?"

She put her arms around them. "Adoptive parents actually. They live here in Taormina, and I go to college back in the states, which is why they weren't traveling with me. I'm an orphan. But as far as I'm concerned, they're just as wonderful as real parents."

They hugged her lovingly.

Murray's eyebrows shot up. "You're an orphan? No way!" He placed his hands on his chest in a self-gesturing manner. "Me too!"

"Really?" Tabby exclaimed. She placed her hands behind her back shyly as her eyes lit up. "Wow," she said. "Guess we have something in common." She smiled warmly.

Murray smiled back.

Tabby's adoptive father glanced at the relic of a watch on his wrist. "Well, we really need to be on our way. Rodriquez is expecting us for lunch soon."

Tabby clasped her hands together. "Yes sir. It was really nice seeing you again Murray."

"You too," he managed to say. The way the sunlight hit her wispy brown hair, the way the wind blew her light tawny fur, made Murray feel slightly mesmerized.

"Well, bye," she said after another awkward moment, turning to catch up with her parents.

Maybe she was more than just cute and sweet. She was pretty. Really pretty.

And she was leaving!

"Wait," Murray called, holding a hand up.

She stopped and turned toward him once more. "Yes?"

_Come on Murray!_ The hippo said to himself. _It's now or never!_

"Uh, do you think, maybe, you'd like to, uh, go get lunch, ya know, while we're both here?"

She grinned. "That sounds perfect. Wanna say the Pizzeria Porta Messina on Thursday, around noon?"

"That sounds awesome! I love pizza!"

She giggled, pushing her brunette bangs away from her face in a flirtatious manner. "Me too! Well I'll see ya then, Murray." And with that, she turned and sprinted down the sidewalk to catch up to the other warthogs.

"Bye Tabby," he waved, even though her back was now to him.

Murray couldn't really put a word to what he was feeling at the moment, but whatever he was feeling, he liked it! And he was really looking forward to having lunch with her.

* * *

Come later that month, the gang was finally ready. Everything was in place. It was time to steal back from the daunting coyote, along with taking down his Alaskan malamute and pinscher thugs, and put an end to his criminal operations permanently!

As the gang loaded up in Dimitri's hideous but surprisingly spacious sports car late one night, they all went over their plans once more.

With Dmitri driving and Sly in the passenger seat, the rest of the team huddled together in the back.

"Ok," Bentley said as he began to set up equipment he would use to look and listen out with during the heist. "Let's go over everything one more time, just so you all are clear on your objectives."

Carmelita didn't comment on that.

"Now Sly," Bentley continued, "you got those sleep darts and smoke bombs I gave you, right?"

Sly reached into his red pouch and pulled out a bomb, tossing it in the air and catching it in his palm. "Right here, pal."

"H-hey, careful with those!" Bentley scolded, his voice making a slight stutter brought on by his anxiety that tended to flare at times like this. "I-it could knock us all out for who knows how long!" He adjusted his glasses and turned to Murray. "Murray, you're clear on what you have to do?"

Murray nodded. "Yep. Go where you tell me to, stay outta sight, and if anyone spots me, I body slam 'em!"

The turtle started hooking up wires and devices to different ports on the intricate electronic pieces and tested them out. "Precisely. Now, Penelope is going to accompany you and help you disable the high-tech security points around the casino, if you get into a bind."

Murray and Penelope high-fived. "We got this," said Penelope.

"Dimitri," Bentley continued, "you're going to create a distraction on the dance floor so Sly can make his way to the heavily guarded back rooms of the casino, where De Luca keeps his stash, and where he runs his secretly criminal empire."

The iguana at the wheel flipped a thumb up to Bentley. "No sweat, home slice."

"And Carmelita…" He looked over to the vixen sitting next to him, who had her arms crossed and was looking quite disappointed.

"I know I know," she mumbled. "Unless something goes wrong, I have to stay here to 'assist' you."

"Right."

Sly turned to smile at her. "C'mon Carm, it'll be fun. You get to watch everything unfold, like some kind of epic theft film! And here at mission control, you get to see how all of Bentley's cool spy equipment works."

Carmelita stared through the window at the dark black sky. She watched the raindrops splat and dribble against the glass, looked up at the thick angry rainclouds. Lightning flashed from above, lighting up the dismal skies of Taormina for a split second. "Yeah…fun."

He turned his view back to vivid night life ahead. As he stared out the windshield, he couldn't help but feel bad about going back on their deal, and he hated seeing her disappointed, especially since this would technically be her very first heist and she didn't get to do anything but watch.

But at this point, he cared too much to consider the possibility of risking not one life, but two. There was just too much at stake. When Carmelita's body returned to normal and she had more time to train and perfect her skills, then she could assist the gang in a way she much more preferred. Until then she would have to stay put and stay out of trouble.

Dimitri finally pulled the getaway car into a parking spot of a nearby restaurant. The four each flung their doors open, jumping out quickly. They made sure to sync all their communication transmitters up. Sly gripped his cane in one hand and adjusted his hat with the other. A rush of excitement surged through him like an electric current as he and the other members stared up at the gargantuan grand casino ahead.

The four put their hands together and lifted them to the sky.

"Let's get to it gang!" Sly said.

And with that, everyone darted to their specific job locations.

As Bentley began typing away on his keyboard, hacking into the casino's security system, Carmelita stared out the window and watched the four disperse.

"Be careful, you guys," she whispered.

_**Oh. Man. I had so much fun coming up with Dimitri's dialogue. Not sure if I got it perfectly, but even if it isn't right on, it's still pretty funny.**_

_**I should've just named this chapter: Fluff, Fluff, and more fluff. So, next chapter we cut the flirty chit-chat and get down to business. We actually see the gang go on this heist instead of talking about it. Say whaaaat! **_

_**A little danger, a little action, a little ledge sneaking, a little chase scene…**_

_**You picking up on what I'm throwin down? Peace out!**_


	17. Chapter 17 Be Swift When You Lift

_**Razor do you mind if I dance with you?**_

_***dance break***_

_**Snowangel02 drew Tony for me! After seeing my pic I drew of him on deviantart. So cool that someone else drew my OC, truly an amazing feeling. **_

_**If you by chance want to see my sketches, all 2 of them, my DA name is ForeverFreelancerArt. Keep in mind though, I haven't taken a single art class in my life, and it shows. :p**_

_**By the way I'm posting this on the night of my high school graduation. Woop woop!**_

_**Now, let's go heisting.**_

* * *

"I'll ask you once more kid. What the hell is this supposed to be?"

In the increasingly secret and guarded area of the Crystal Cove Casino, an interrogation was being carried out by a large pinscher, and he was none too pleased with the answers he was receiving.

The cheetah, who appeared to be in his late teens, gulped up at the dark figure addressing him. He wished his heartbeat would let up just the slightest. He tried to maintain his composure and speak without displaying any anxiety. He failed miserably as he stammered, "W-well…um, th-th-the thing is sir, um…" he tried to maintain eye contact with the smoldering golden irises staring back at him.

"Spit it out, _pussycat_," the canine hissed menacingly, splattering saliva onto the teen's face.

The cheetah boy flinched and wiped his face with the back of his hand. He then gave a fearfully apologetic look to the pinscher. "There was more, but…I-I lost it."

The pinscher's lips curled back as a snarl formed in his throat. His beady eyes narrowed as he stared down at the small bag of powder in the cheetah's trembling hands. "You lost it? Or did you get a little selfish and take some for yourself?" he growled.

The cheetah shook his head in jerky movements. "N-no, I wouldn't."

The pinscher folded his arms across his broad chest. "Ya know, lying _and_ being selfish is gonna get you in a hell of a lot of trouble here kid. Anyone ever told you not to fuck around with the Mafia?"

The cheetah's ears flattened against his small skull. He'd screwed up big time and he knew it. "It…it was an accident," he attempted hoarsely. He began to step backwards in a futile effort to escape the utter mess he'd gotten himself in. Numerous beads of sweat formed on his forehead as the bright office lights shown down. The teen didn't get far before bumping into another broad-chested canine.

"Accident?" barked the malamute he had bumped into, his hair standing on end. "No, keeping your own share was no accident, kid. It was a mistake. The biggest mistake you'll ever make in your putrid little life." He forcefully grabbed the feline around the neck, tightening his grip mercilessly. The cheetah pawed feebly at the enormous hand that was constricting his air flow. His eyes begged for freedom since he couldn't form words at that point and his legs dangled furiously beneath him.

The two dogs looked at him with malicious smiles on their faces.

The brawny pinscher got up face to face with the scrawny cheetah. "So pussycat…you sorry for trying to swindle the most dangerous mob in all of Europe?"

As best he could while still being held up in the air by the fluffy but powerful fist, the teen nodded.

The pinscher nodded once to the malamute, who then released his lethal hold on the boy. The flailing cheetah dropped to the ground with a loud thud. The shaken feline took deep exhales of glorious fresh air as he scrambled on all fours to make his way for the door.

The pinscher shook his head and stomped his foot hard onto the cheetah's long tail, which brought forth a cry of pain from the boy. He jumped up and held his tail gently in his hands. He looked up just in time to stare down the barrel of a 12 gauge.

"Didn't think you'd get off that easy, did ya puss?" the pinscher asked, grinning, a finger on the trigger.

The cheetah looked up in bewilderment, but didn't have time to scream or even be frightened for his life before his brain was blasted to miniscule bits.

The canines looked down casually at the now lifeless corpse on the wooden floor, not concerned in the least.

The malamute shot the pinscher a disapproving look as he nonchalantly scratched his chin. "Gristle, you just wasted a perfectly good bullet on that cat."

Gristle shrugged. "I can use a little target practice here and there."

The Alaskan dog shrugged back.

Just then the office door swung open. Another canine stood in the doorway. The daunting mob boss Alfonso De Luca. In each of his beefy furred arms was a female red panda. Each girl was dressed in some kind of skimpy dress, though the amount of material covering their bodies was almost too little to be considered a 'dress'. In each free hand they held a martini glass.

"Hey boys," said the coyote in a relaxed tone. His shirt beneath his blazer was inside out, though he didn't seem to notice, or care for that matter. The glazed look in his misty blue eyes was a sure sign that nothing was going to bother him at this point. "Picked up some extra guests. Twinsies!" The twin girls giggled stupidly as he said this. He slinked his big arms around their malnourished waists.

"Hey boss," the thugs replied in unison.

"Ooh. You're the _boss_ around here?" one of the giggling red pandas asked.

He flashed her a smile. His white teeth shined almost as brightly as the bulky gold chain around his neck. "Yea babe," he said. "But you ain't gotta call me that. I told you, just call me Fonzy."

She tittered tipsily and winked. "Sure thing, _Fonzy_."

Alfonso glanced down at the gruesome scene on the floor and didn't so much as blink. He looked up at the thugs. "He tried to cheat us, didn't he?" Alfonso asked in a bored, apathetic tone.

The canines nodded.

The large coyote shook his head. "Too bad. I really liked that kid too. Jerry was his name, right?"

"Travis," corrected the malamute.

Alfonso shrugged. "Eh, I was close." He motioned his boys towards the door using his head. "C'mon, guys. You're missin' the party!" Alfonso grinned broadly before leading his crew to his underground paradise.

The secret rooms there were filled with all kinds of poker games, both Texas hold 'em and strip poker included. Various mob members were in attendance tonight, and the stakes were ridiculously high in this illegal underground section of the casino. Everyone was temporarily stowing their valuables in Alfonso's vault, which was locked down with tight security.

Unbeknownst to others happily pulling the levers of slot machines and playing blackjack in the legal and open area of the Crystal Cove Casino that wasn't crawling with criminals and murderers.

Alfonso took his 'twinsies' and began to lead them to his own private room. He waved at his canine thugs. "I'll return shortly fellas! In the meantime enjoy yourselves. I know I will." He grinned and rushed the two tipsy girls down the stairs and the three disappeared behind the door.

A St. Bernard mobster walked over to the pinscher and malamute. He eyed the doorway at the bottom of the steps. "That's his third group tonight," he noted.

Gristle downed a shot of vodka. "Eh, let the boss have his fun, and we'll have ours." He cracked his knuckles, causing loud sickening pops. "I don't know 'bout you guys, but I'm feelin' lucky." He grinned with a mischievous gleam in his beady eyes and then walked over to an open table where another game was about to begin.

The fluffy malamute leaned against the wall, knowing he didn't need to take his job as lightly as everyone else did. His eyes shifted around the room of boisterous mob bosses, glancing around to the occasional gold digger girl, wrapping her arms around her man of choice. Each girl wore enough gaudy trinkets on her fingers and wrists to be able to pass for a walking jewelry ad.

Though everyone was having a blast, drinking, drugging, gambling, or having other kinds of fun in De Luca's case, the canine couldn't help but feel that something just wasn't right. Something was making him feel…on edge…

* * *

As the stealthy master thief and the three other members of his gang ran off to take care of their own small objectives, Sly immediately looked up at the towering building as he sprinted, staying low to the ground. Having already become familiar with it and its layout, he knew exactly where his intended path led. As he sprinted silently, he took the small amount of time he had to admire the exterior of the Crystal Cove Casino and Resort. It was a sight to behold. The architecture had a very Victorian era vibe to it, while still looking impressively and intriguingly modern. Flying buttresses even adorned the gray brick walls. Many locals and tourists could be seen walking the many bridges located near the top that connected the casino and resort. Not to mention, the top was a good twenty stories up, so everyone resembled colorful specs.

Knowing full well he had to avoid the security staff at the main entrance, he couldn't just walk through the front door. But then again, when did he ever do what others expected? A few gatekeepers wouldn't keep him out though; he'd find another way in. Just like always.

Sly edged his way around the back, to an inconspicuous edge of the gargantuan wall. It didn't take him long to spot a lamppost nearby. He laughed to himself at how simple this was all going to be. The coon placed the center of the cane in his mouth before hugging the base of the lamppost and inching up to the top. Crouching on the bulb covering, he performed a perfect ninja spire jump through the air, landing onto a flat edge on the upper level. He looked down to see that he was standing on the jutted-edged roof of the prestigious casino's entrance. Crouching low, he eased back to the edge of the building, and did a little ledge sneaking around the far corner, until he spied an air vent. The thief's best friend. Only problem was that it was sealed shut.

Luckily, Sly always came prepared, thanks to a certain heirloom he always had in hand. He used the hooked end of the trusty cane to loosen the screws on the stubborn vent. After some tedious loosening, the covering pried away, and Sly climbed into the tunnel.

As he army crawled through the small passageway, he couldn't help but smile as he remembered trying to coax Dimitri into one when he was trying to break him out of jail in Venice. Dimitri had immediately refused, explaining that he had too much sexy muscle to escape through one, and referred to the raccoon as a 'stick dude'.

He chuckled aloud. It was times like this when Sly was very proud to be a stick dude.

Sly soon made his way to an opening on the interior of the building. He pushed his way out and found himself looking out over a passageway that led to the dance floor. His ears twitched as he heard voices and he dove behind a verdant plant. Concealed by the elephant ear leaves, he whipped out his binocucom, and Bentley's nasally voice sounded in his ears.

"Sly, did you make it in?"

"Yep," the thief answered. "I'm near the entrance to the…night club area…wait, why is there a night club in a casino anyway?"

"So people can raise the roof?" Bentley guessed.

Sly smirked. "Funny."

Bentley tapped away on his keyboard and pushed his thick frames up against his eyes. "The lounge, bar, and night club areas serve as means of distractions, to keep from drawing attention to Alfonso's underground organization. Plus, not everyone who comes to a casino is there to gamble."

"So true," Sly agreed deviously. "Some of us are here to steal."

"Ok," Bentley said. "Getting down to business, Penelope and Murray are down on the lower level, shutting down the security mainframe. Murray is protecting her while she hacks." The turtle sighed deeply. "Man I love it when she accesses entries into weak motherboard ports using her astounding intellectual capacity. It's downright stimulating!"

"Easy there, Romeo," Sly joked. "Let's stay focused here." He scaled the wall and leaped onto a horizontal arch that looked over the walkway. He peered into the immense room ahead. "Alright, so what's Dimitri's status?"

"He should be approaching the dance floor area now," answered Bentley. "While he's creating his diversion, the guards should be distracted just long enough for you to snag their keys. When you've gotten all three keys, head for the back rooms where Alfonso keeps his 'winnings', but do this with the utmost care. These Italian dog mobsters and their guards don't mess around."

Sly nodded, backing up against the wall to keep from being noticed by the groups of people below. "Noted. How're our two other members doing?" Sly asked.

"We're good," came Carmelita's voice. "Bentley's keeping us company."

Sly smiled. "Great. Stay put, we'll be out of here in no time." He put his binocucom away and crept along the edge of the wall, heading for the night club section's upper level.

Tiptoeing through the shadows of small alcoves scattered about, he kept watch. Right on schedule, Sly watched as Dimitri strolled onto the vibrant dance floor, alit with blinding neon pinks oranges and greens.

The iguana made his way to the center, and was already getting curious stares from dancers. He pressed his earpiece against his head. "Bentley bro, I'm in position," Dimitri whispered.

"I'm gaining access to the DJ's music collection…now," the tech-savvy turtle informed him. "You may proceed to…break it down home boy."

"That's what I'm talkin' 'bout, turtle dude," Dimitri answered, a smile forming on his lips.

When the familiar tune played through the dozens of speakers, Dimitri took command of the dance floor and captivated the crowd with his extraordinary dance moves.

Soon, the crowd was cheering him on, and just as planned, the dense guards were entertained and thoroughly distracted by the impressive show.

Sly stayed close to the shadows as he crept up to the first huge guard dog. Keeping absolutely silent, he pickpocketed the key straight from his pocket. The three Great Danes were much too busy laughing and clapping as Dimitri did a few back flips and breakdancing to notice the thief steal the coveted keys. Sly shook his head as he headed for the back rooms for the vault. He didn't understand how so many guards always seemed to be so easily distracted and never seemed to notice the sharp end of a cane feeling their back ends up for the very things they were supposed to be guarding.

No matter. It made his job that much easier.

Back on the dance floor, Dimitri was being applauded by the club-goers. He was enjoying every bit of being the center of attention. As he was soaking up his glory of being praised for his dance moves, Bentley's voice sounded in his earpiece.

"Nice job, Dimitri. Sly got the keys. You can make your way back outside now."

Dimitri looked over to see a couple of reptilian females, a chameleon and a gecko, smiling and waving at him.

A smile tugged at his lips. "Yea in a sec, bro. I got another task in mind first." The smooth iguana strolled over to the reptile girls admiring him from afar.

"Wha…uh…well alright, just maintain your cover above all," Bentley ordered.

Dimitri nodded as the chameleon girl gave him a sultry smile. He wasn't really listening to the turtle anymore at that point.

* * *

Sly snuck past the security guards who were already returning to their patrolling positions. With Bentley's direction, he was able to make his way through the labyrinth of hallways.

"Bentley, what's up with all the hallways?' Sly whispered. "I feel like I'm in a maze."

"They're there to confuse thieves like you from getting to the stash of course," Bentley answered.

"Ah, well they failed to consider a thief like me having such a brilliant genius on my side to aid me in this theft."

"Oh please Sly," Bentley said flatly. "You're making me blush."

Carmelita giggled softly in the background.

Sly was about to banter back with his turtle friend when he heard an unfamiliar threatening voice.

"Back here! Follow me!" barked the boisterous male voice.

Sly's head snapped up as he heard footsteps rapidly approaching from behind. He apparently wasn't being as quiet as he thought. His eyes frantically darted around, looking all over the area for somewhere, anywhere, to hide. He dashed down a nearby hallway and a large decorative came into view.

Perfect!

He somersaulted into the air and dove into the top of the giant vase. As he hid inside, he listened to the low male voices as they stood by the door, bewildered.

Sly peeked over the edge of the vase's opening to see one enormous Great Dane scratching his head. "I swear I saw a coon headed back here," he said.

The Dalmatian next to him growled low. "Sure you weren't just seeing things?"

The Great Dane glared at him. "No, I know full well what I saw. You callin' me a liar?" he asked with a snarl.

"No Max, chill out," the Dalmatian barked. "I'm just saying," he replied, using an arm to gesture to the hallways. "You said you saw someone headed back here, and there's no one here. Not accusing you, I'm stating simple facts."

Max's nostrils flared, running a hand through his unkempt fur. "I know I know. Sorry, there's just a lot goin' on tonight. The boss has never had this many of his friends over, and it's making me feel a tad uneasy."

The other canine gave a nod. "Yea, me too. But no one's here. They'd be stupid to try and break in, since the security system leading to the vault is nearly impenetrable."

_Key word: nearly, _Sly thought.

Max nodded in response, feeling more at ease. "You're right. Ok, let's get back to the lounge." The two canines turned and left for their posts.

Sly began to slink up out of the vase and leaped to the floor. Looking around once more to make sure the coast was clear, he inched down the hall.

"Bentley, did you get that?" Sly asked.

"About the impenetrable security system? That never stopped you before, did it?"

Sly pursed his lips as his tail whipped back and forth uneasily. "I just want to make sure you've got everything under control. We're dealing with mobsters here."

"Not to worry Sly," Bentley assured him. "Penelope and Murray are taking care of that at this very moment. In a matter of minutes, that security system will be completely deactivated."

Sly nodded and continued on.

* * *

Down in the lower level, Penelope and Murray were indeed doing just that. Penelope was, anyways, while Murray kept watch.

As the brainy mouse hooked up her small hacking device and gained access to each port, Murray watched on in awe.

"I'll never understand how you and Bentley do that," Murray said.

Penelope smiled at him as she moved onto the next port. "We all have our own strengths, Murray. Mine is technology and aerial RC maneuvers, and yours is brute strength. Everyone brings something important to the table. If it weren't for you, I'd be a total goner down here with all these guards."

Just then two bobcat guards barreled down the steps and caught sight of the two.

"Speaking of," Penelope cued the hippo.

Immediately, Murray charged them, grabbing them up and slamming their bodies together. Now mangled, the felines groaned, only half-conscious. He body slammed them, forcing that other half of their consciousness to disappear.

Penelope placed her hands on her hips and grinned. "Nice going, Hercules."

He smiled, comically flexing his muscles.

She motioned for him. "C'mon, we got three more ports to access before we can hack into the super computer up ahead.

Every time a new security system section of the casino was deactivated, Bentley was notified through signals on his equipment.

"Nice going, you two!" Bentley said when they reached the main computer. "As soon as this baby is down, Sly can get to that vault."

Murray and Penelope were then spotted by the panthers at the controls.

"Hey! You two don't have permission to be down here!" one of them shouted. "Authorized personnel only!"

"You didn't know? We're VIPs," Murray said, slamming his fists together.

The two cats looked at each other, their brows quirking. "Oh really?" one of them asked doubtfully.

Murray nodded and ran up to one panther and threw a powerful hook, causing him to black out instantly. "As in: Very Important Painbringer," he told the unconscious cat.

The second panther was not as easy to take down. He came at Murray violently and they tussled for a good while, throwing jabs around before Murray winded him and had him on the ground as well.

"You rock Murray!" cheered Penelope as she sat down at the controls and began to shut down the security mainframe.

He shrugged. "Nah, just doin' what I do best."

* * *

Back up in the casino, Sly was waiting for the all clear.

He began to grow bored and impatient. What was taking so long?

"Alright Sly, the system is down!" Bentley suddenly informed him. "You're clear to swipe. I repeat, clear to swipe."

Sly grinned. "You just said the magic words, pal." He approached the heavy door, which was yet again guarded by more dogs.

The raccoon slipped two sleep darts out of his pouch and aimed the darts straight at the dogs. The canines toppled over in seconds. "Excuse me fellas," Sly said as he stepped over the bodies of the snoozing dogs. Sly crept up to the towering door, and, being that the electronic locks were no longer working, the door swung open easily. He stepped inside to see the golden vault surrounded by ritzy bronze statues.

He made his way to the vault effortlessly. It felt weird, and almost not as fun, to not have to worry about all the cameras and lasers. He didn't have to be as sneaky. Where was the fun in that? He shrugged and studied the keypad lock with a confused look.

"Uh…Bentley?"

"One step ahead of you," answered the turtle. "You better thank me dearly for all the file scavenging and hacking I had to do to find this code. It's 2-5-8-7-3."

Sly smiled as he typed. "I'm always thankful to have you and your expertise around pal."

The vault lock clicked and the raccoon slowly opened the door to reveal the vast amount of riches. Though he didn't do it for the profit, and did it for fun, it was still a nice feeling to stuff all that cash in the sack he'd taken out of his backpack.

He hadn't taken two steps when an infrared laser appeared out of nowhere and came in contact with his foot, tripping the alarm.

The alarm sounded deafeningly through the room, and Sly dashed for the wall and clambered up it to the small window there.

"Bentley, I thought you said the alarm was deactivated!" Sly yelled over the blaring horns.

"It was!" Bentley yelled back. "I have no idea what happened! Penelope, what's going on?"

Sly looked up to see two thugs walk in. They spied him crouching on the ledge.

"I'll be damned!" one of them growled. "Come back here you little thief!"

He only smirked at them, slinging the sack of treasure over his shoulder. "Hey, what are you two fluffy huskies doing in Italy? Shouldn't you be pulling sleds in Alaska?"

They growled viciously and dashed towards him as he jumped through the window.

* * *

Bentley sat at his own controls, nervously waiting for an answer from Penelope.

Carmelita watched over his shoulder, growing very nervous as well.

"I-I don't know!" Penelope finally shouted. "There must be some kind of system override that I overlooked!"

He reconnected with Sly. "Sly! Loot or not, you guys all gotta get outta there! Now!"

"I got it Bentley," Sly answered calmly. "These two pinschers are on my tail though. I'll lead 'em off, then I'll head out."

Bentley eased back in his seat, putting a hand over his mouth. This was not exactly part of the plan.

Carmelita looked to him worriedly. "Is this always how heists go for you guys?"

Bentley looked over to the very pregnant vixen, and knew it probably wasn't the best idea to give a totally truthful answer. "Oh yea," Bentley lied, keeping her calm. "These kinds of things happen all the time in the field. Don't worry, Carmelita." He then added, "Sly and the others can always get out of these kinds of situations. It's what they live for."

She nodded, but continued to frown as she rubbed her stomach. It was unbelievable that she'd spent years chasing her husband with a lethal weapon, and was now more concerned than ever about his safety, hoping he got away with this big crime.

She trusted Bentley's reassuring words though. Sly had done this his whole life with no problem.

Still, things didn't look good.

* * *

Sly loped through the casino, staying well ahead of the livid guards. This was more like it. He loved the burst of adrenaline he always felt around this time, when he was being chased. He'd wanted some excitement, and he'd gotten his wish.

He slid around the corner and ran past the lounge, suddenly stopping when he noticed Dimitri in the corner, chatting with a chameleon and a gecko. He had his arms snaked around them, and the three seemed to be enjoying themselves quite a bit.

Unfortunately, he had to cut the smooth pick-up artist's fun short.

"Dimitri!" Sly called. "We gotta go!"

Dimitri looked over to his raccoon friend disappointedly. "Aw c'mon man, we was just getting to know each other, weren't we, my sweets?"

The girls batted their eyelashes and giggled. The gecko girl placed a fingertip under his chin and he laughed.

Sly glanced back at the group of guards. "That's great," Sly said curtly. "Now we gotta get going, or you'll wind up in jail again."

The mention of the wretched place snapped Dimitri from the reptilian sirens' hypnosis.

The iguana jumped up and kissed their hands. "I must disappear into the midnight. Farewell, my beautiful ladies. Dimitri will never forget you." Then he and Sly darted for the exit.

The two girls looked at each other and shrugged. Then stared wide-eyed at the mob of guards following their iguana friend and the raccoon stranger. Their jaws fell open at the sight.

The chameleon glanced at her drink, thinking it was time to call it quits on the alcohol.

Sly and Dimitri ran into Penelope and Murray on the way out.

"Hey guys," Sly huffed as he ran. "Great to see ya."

"Likewise," Penelope breathed.

They continued to head for the one of the inconspicuous side doors that led outside when more guards jumped out from the shadows.

"Stop!" one of them bellowed. "All you crooks are going to jail!"

Sly backed up against his frightened friends. "Get outta here," he ordered in a whisper. "I'll take care of these guys."

"What about _those_ guys?" Penelope asked frantically, pointing to the other group of guards rushing to their position from the opposite direction.

"Leave them to me," Murray answered.

Sly tossed the bag of loot to Penelope. "Go! Now!" he ordered.

She and Dimitri didn't need to be told twice, as they ran off to escape the way they'd broke in.

As Murray brawled with the first group, Sly ran to look for another way out, luring the second group away from the escaping members along the way.

The raccoon led his pursuers to a dead end. Looking up to see ornamental flags on poles jutting out from the wall, he seized an opportunity. He jumped up and connected the hooked end of his cane with the lowest pole and swung back and forth, maneuvering to higher poles each time, finally perching on a high ledge. The guards watched from the ground, dumbfounded.

As Sly crept across snuck around the ledges, he looked up and smiled, spotting another air vent. "Hello beautiful," he said as he loosened the covering. He looked down to the dogs and waved. "Have a pleasant evening, gentleman," he called to them before crawling through the vent.

When he crawled out of the other end, he found himself outside, nearly home free.

Then his ears perked to the cocking of guns. He looked down to see that it was quite a good distance to the ground, and there were a few more of those wonderful dogs on the security staff, looking up at him and firing their guns from below. He knew good and well he couldn't simply make his way down without being blasted to procyonid bits. So he scrambled upwards, scaling the building all the way to the top, soon out of range of the crude weapons.

At last he reached the lip of the building and climbed over to the top. He got to his feet and turned to look down at the cursing canines below and he chuckled. "Really wish they'd been a bigger challenge," he said to himself.

"How about facing me then?"

Sly spun abruptly to see Alfonso De Luca standing beofre him, flanked by his many Mafia boss allies. Everyone one of them held a Glock pistol firmly with both hands. Alfonso himself held an AK74U.

The gun-wielding coyote looked quite pissed.

Sly made no sudden movements as the coyote sauntered forward, confronting him. The atmosphere was tense, and Sly's heart began to thump loudly, but he maintained his composure. The harsh night wind that was more prominent on the rooftops whipped his fur madly. Sly put his hands behind his back.

The pinschers and malamutes held their weapons up towards Sly, but Alfonso waved them off. He wanted to take care of this thief personally.

"So, you're the punk that tried to steal from me?" Alfonso hissed.

"Not tried, succeeded," Sly answered smoothly.

Alfonso's lips curled back and he snarled loudly. "You've got real nerve to fuck around with me," he spat out. "I'm the most powerful man in all of Italy. You have _no_ idea who you're dealing with, rat."

Sly shrugged as he fiddled with something behind his back. "Sure I do. You're a prestigious mobster, climbing the ladder of power totally illegally. Must feel pretty good."

The coyote sneered down at him. "Got that right. It feels great. Doesn't matter how I did it, rat. Point is I did. And you tried to take away everything I have to show for it." He narrowed his eyes in disgust. "Well you ain't gettin' away with it. I got you trapped now; you won't live to regret the day you stepped onto Alfonso De Luca's turf." He cocked the gun and aimed it at Sly's chest. "Any last words, coon thief?" he asked with a dark laugh.

"Yea Alfonso," he answered casually with a knowing smile. "You're the bomb."

Alfonso's brow furrowed. "Huh?"

Sly gestured subtly with his head at something to the ground.

Alfonso's gaze dropped down to see a small explosive fall near his feet.

The device connected to it was beeping loudly and rapidly.

The coyote's eyes popped wide and he dropped the gun as he caught on. "Oh shit…"

"HIT THE DECK!"

Sly had already made his way to the ledge and was paragliding off into the distance by the time the bomb went off. The explosion in the background was music to his ears.

When his feet met the ground, he broke for a run, heading straight for a certain sports car.

* * *

Back in the car, everyone was growing uneasy. The whole gang was waiting for their leader, who had yet to make it back. Murray sat up front with Dimitri and glanced around to the others nervously.

"Where is Sly?" Carmelita finally asked Bentley, breaking the tense silence.

He held his hands out, palms up. "I'm not sure! I've been trying to communicate with him but I haven't been able to get a response for some time. I just hope he didn't get caught up with Alfonso."

Carmelita closed her eyes and shook her head. "Ringtail, if you got yourself in trouble, I swear I'll—"

"You'll what?" came Sly's smug voice.

Carmelita looked up to see him casually leaning in through the open window.

"Sly!"

Everyone cheered excitedly, so relieved to see he was alright.

Sly opened the door and slid in next to Carmelita, who hugged him tight. "You had us worried!" she cried, though her voice was muffled since she had buried her face in his chest.

"Aw I'm fine Carm," he told her resting a hand on the back of her head. He looked to his iguana friend. "Hit the gas, Dimitri."

Dimitri did just that, and they sped off, hearing the sirens from the numerous cop cars wailing in the distance.

Bentley dabbed a handkerchief to his forehead. "Sly, why didn't you use the sleep darts?" Bentley asked in exasperation. He had been exceedingly worried for his friend. "I gave them to you so you could avoid guards, not get chased by them!"

"I used a few, but I wanted to save the rest. Besides, what would be the fun in a heist if I didn't get chased?" Sly asked with a toothy grin.

Bentley sighed deeply. "Never mind. The point is your safe. Just be more careful when we ransack the beach house tomorrow night. Remember it's crucial that we uncover that secured file off his home computer. That's how he stays connected with fellow mob bosses across the globe."

"Sure thing," Sly answered, wondering if the coyote and his team had in fact survived the explosion. He shook his head and pushed the thought out of his mind. "And thanks for equipping me with that neat little bomb, Mr. Demolitions Expert. Really came in handy."

The turtle smiled. "I wouldn't put you out in the field without the proper tools to get the job done."

"And a job well done too," said Sly to his gang excitedly. "We pulled it off guys!"

Murray, who was now sitting up front with Dimitri, smiled at the mouse. "We make a great team."

She smiled back, guarding the gang's earnings in her lap. "All of us do," she replied.

Carmelita continued to hug Sly and he chuckled. "Thanks for staying put against your will," he joked.

She kissed his cheek. "Thanks for coming back safe and sound."

He rested his chin on her head, saying nothing. Because he knew that in all honesty, he almost didn't. But he wasn't about to tell her that. They all headed back to the Safe House for a well-deserved good night's sleep.

* * *

Several hundred miles away, back in Paris, another house was currently being ransacked. The front door had been kicked in and many tables were turned over. Papers were scattered all over the floor like toys thrown down carelessly by a messy child. The ransacker had not yet found what he needed, but he would continue to search until he did. For he had finally found the place of residence he was looking for. The only problem was that no one was home.

After scouring the room, he finally found a piece of paper that caught his eye. He snatched it up and studied the writing on it, reading the information that turned out to be the very clue he desired.

A sinister smile appeared on his face and his red eyes narrowed.

"So, Cooper," he hissed aloud. "Think you can run off to Sicily and save your little friends and family?"

A strange mixture of fury and excitement burned within him and a green energy appeared in his now clenched fist. The paper ignited in green flame.

He looked down to see that the paper was now nothing but ash. He slowly turned his hand palm down, watching the ashes fall pathetically to the floor.

He stalked out the door, spreading his massive wings and soaring into the air.

As he took to the sky, his eyes blazed once again with determination.

"You can run Cooper, but I _will_ find you. And when I do, you and your _precious_ little family will be no more. You can leave town, you can travel the entire world, but nothing will stop me from killing you. Nothing."

* * *

_**Looky, I did a whole chapter without any romance. And boy was it tough. I've always written about romance, but I feel I need to broaden my horizons. And I hope the action and humor makes this a more fun read for you all. I also tried to stay true to the games and I hope I succeeded. What I mean by that is that I made the tasks sort of quirky. Steal the keys while Dimitri dances. Because he's so smoove, yea?**_

_**Next chapter we ransack the beach house. So I hope you stick around!**_


	18. Chapter 18 A Ransacking We Will Go

_**I have received some incredible advice from a fellow author and it encouraged me to keep going after I was losing hope in my abilities to keep you guys interested in this thing. Thank you so much Deags for all your guidance. **_

_**I've been altering earlier chapters, mainly fixing errors. (I cringe at the way I used to write a couple of months ago). But I also added some dialogue in the earlier chapters. Gives you a reason to read it again if you feel up to it. I needed to address some things that I sloppily left out. One of them I could slap myself for. **_

_**Also, Stephen: your first review had me blushing I must say. That was definitely the kit making its presence known and strictly that. Nothing else. And I'm sorry for killing Tony. He stays alive in his own story. **_

_**Cheesebread222: Commenting on said story…yea I really didn't think that through fully, sorry about that. I'll fix it. And I don't really know where that story is headed to be honest. I'm so great at planning things out, aren't I? I promise to make it exciting however after figuring out how to tie Sly and the gang into the plot. **_

_**I tried to make this chapter sort of comical, and I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

Chapter 18 A Ransacking We Will Go

* * *

Out on the deck of the tropical Safe House, Bentley was staring out at the distant horizon. He was studying the faint sunrise that was barely peaking over the water's edge. He'd always been an early bird of sorts, and he hadn't been able to sleep much last night anyways, reflecting over the events of the heist the evening before.

It certainly hadn't gone the way he and the gang planned. And though nothing seriously went wrong and no one got into any real trouble, he still couldn't help but feel responsible. Things were supposed to go much more smoothly, and as the team's genius and main strategist, he was always extra hard on himself, especially after the alarm override.

He had been quite worried about his friends. As fun as this lifestyle was, it was always frightening when stealing from daunting criminals. There were days he couldn't say he knew his comrades would return from the field safely.

But most of all, nowadays, he worried about Penelope.

Being in love was something the book smart turtle was still getting used to. He'd heard the cliché time and time again, but he couldn't deny the truth behind it: love does change everything. It changed the way he viewed life, the way he viewed himself and others. It added extra purpose to his life. He always thought that all he would ever need were his two best buds, his personal computer, and his interface programming hardware.

Then he met the lavender mouse, and he realized there had been something missing all his life.

Being in love was great. But it was also terrifying. Not in the way others explain it to be. It was terrifying to Bentley, because now, he feared losing the life of someone near and dear. Not to say he didn't care greatly for the well-being of the other gang members. But having to consider losing the one you love is on a whole other level of fear.

Not only that, but now Bentley found himself experiencing self-doubt often as well. He wanted to be everything Penelope was looking for in a mate, and he wasn't sure he could be.

One reason for that being the chair he was bound to.

Before he developed feelings for the brainy mouse, he'd never felt insecure about being in a wheelchair. It was just a way of life. And Penelope never made him feel awkward about his handicap; quite the contrary. If anyone made Bentley feel special in any way, it was her.

The thought always tugged at him, however, of not being the man she deserved. She deserved to be happy. She deserved to be with someone she could take long walks with on the beach. Deserved a husband who could share a first dance with her at their wedding. And her kids, when she decided she wanted kids, deserved an able father who wasn't always stationary.

A father like Sly would soon be. Bentley knew he'd never get to enjoy running around and playing sports with his own children. If he got to have any.

At times he also couldn't help but feel awkward due to the fact that he was a reptile and Penelope was a mammal. He often wondered if she preferred the tender touch of warm fur to the harsh texture of cold scales. Yes, they had lots in common. Their personalities meshed nicely, and they were on each other's intellectual level, sure. That counted for something…didn't it?

He wanted to have what Sly and Carmelita had so badly. And he wanted to be able to do what his friend had done, and effortlessly propose to the girl he loved so much without a doubt in his mind that she would say yes.

He couldn't say he was at that point yet.

He took a deep inhale of the salty air blowing in from the ocean. He knew he was being hard on himself once again, but he couldn't shake the slight feeling of inadequacy.

Unexpectedly, his sight was blocked by two small hands. "Guess who?" came her voice in a sing-song tone.

Bentley smiled. "I'm stumped," he answered.

She giggled and removed her hands, walking in front of him. "A smart guy like you giving up that easily?"

He chuckled as he pushed his glasses up against his eyes. "Well that's better. Now I can see you. You always look so pretty, even after just waking up."

She blushed. The thin mouse pushed a few of her golden bangs back, and they fell to either side of her face. "Thank you," she said, leaning in to give him a peck on the lips. She broke away, a little sooner than Bentley had wanted, and rested both her hands on one of his as they watched the sun slowly rise into the purplish-blue sky in the early morning.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" she asked.

His serious frown appeared again. "I got a little sleep," he answered. "Not much though."

"Was my snoring keeping you up?" Penelope asked, embarrassed.

He smiled. "No dear. You don't snore."

She snorted. "Ooohkay. Someone's a little on the deaf side."

They both laughed before Bentley's face turned serious once more. "I was just thinking about…things," Bentley spoke uncomfortably.

"That sounds intriguing," the mouse quipped playfully.

The turtle remained serious, nervously twiddling his thumbs.

She put a hand on his shoulder. "What's on your mind Bent?" she asked softly.

He looked up at the attractive mouse standing next to him. Her long blonde locks flowed in the gusts of wind.

"Penelope," he began tentatively. "I…I've been wondering lately…"

"About?" she prompted after he didn't say anything for a long moment.

He looked down at his feet. It was difficult for him to verbally express how he felt. He thought it pretty funny. He could rewire complex circuitry, hack into basically any security system, no matter how convoluted and locked up with passwords and codes it was, and was even building a time machine. And yet he found himself at a loss for words around his love. "Wondering about where I stand with you. Relationship-wise."

She gave him a confused smile. "Why would you be wondering about that hon? I love you, and you know that."

"And I love you too," he said in a quiet voice. "And sometimes I feel like you deserve so much better than me."

Her eyebrows shot up in shock. "What in the world do you mean by that?"

He looked up at her sadly. "Penelope, you're an incredible girl. And you should be with whoever you want to be with."

"I am," she replied sincerely.

"But…but I can never give you what any normal guy can."

"Who said I wanted normal?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. "You're better than normal; you're extraordinary Bentley. And if you're referring to being in a wheelchair, you should know good and well that I don't even consider that an issue."

"I know," he answered, still sounding glum. "But what does a beautiful mouse like you see in a…reptile like me?"

She smiled and put her arms around him, lifting him up out of his chair. As she hugged him to her, her hands rested on the back of his shell, and he realized his feet never touched the ground. Penelope was holding him up.

Face to face, they looked at one another through the thick glasses they both wore. "To answer your question," she said. "I see an incredible guy. One who's so gifted with knowledge and mental aptitude and capacity that it surpasses others' understanding. I see a skilled and loyal member of the Cooper Gang, who would go absolutely any distance for his friends. And I see a guy who'd make a stupendous husband and father one day."

His cheeks turned red at her words. Which was always interesting to the mouse. Whenever the turtle's green cheeks blushed red, it reminded her of Christmas. He looked down at the wooden deck floor. The mouse was still holding him in her arms. He sighed. "Penelope, this isn't how it should be. I'm the one who should be carrying you. Not the other way around."

She touched her nose to his and smiled. "I don't care. Who says we have to go about things the way everyone else does? It's ok to let me be the one to hold you."

He smiled warmly. "You know, I never knew life could be so richly fulfilling, until you showed up."

Her smile turned into a bright grin. "Ditto. I love ya Bentley."

He tried to say "I love you" back, but it was muffled as her lips pressed against his.

Bentley was so thankful it was still early. No one would be awake for quite some time, so they wouldn't have their sweet moment interrupted and be forced to feel embarrassed. It was a kiss of bliss.

* * *

After lunch that day, the gang gathered together in the main living room and went over their plans to break into the beach house on the guarded private island.

The gang members were all a little more at ease about this ransacking. It would be a lot like other jobs they'd pulled off. Unlike the night before where everyone's life was in danger, this would be slightly easier for everyone. Just the occasional guard to be on the lookout for.

"Ok," Bentley initiated the conversation. "This is basically how we're gonna go about phase two of our little operation here in Taormina. Pay close attention. I have made careful observations about the island's surroundings. As I've previously informed you all, Alfonso's beach house is surrounded with waters that contain various types of sharks and killer whales. He keeps all his sailboats, jet skis, speedboats, etcetera…ported at the secure dock on his island. The only way to get to the premises is across the extensive drawbridge that connects Alfonso's island to the mainland. So Dimitri, it'll be your job to swim across the one mile wide gap to reach the shore and activate the drawbridge so Sly, Murray, and Penelope can get across. You'll have to use your harpoon gun, as the sharks and killer whales are trained to attack any being that they detect in the waters near the island."

Dimitri gave an arrogant look and waved a clawed hand at him. "Ain't no thang man. You know I got dis."

Bentley nodded. "Ok, once everyone has reached the island grounds, Penelope will take out the elaborate surveillance system. I would convey to you guys how she's gonna do that but one: she's already clear on the objective and how to execute the deactivation and two: it would be much too difficult for you all to understand and would cause Sly to ask too many dumb questions that I don't have the patience to answer."

Promptly, Sly glared and chucked a pillow from the couch he was sitting on straight at the turtle's head, causing Bentley to throw his hands over his face in response to the open fire.

How dare he ridicule the poor coon for his lack of higher level thought processing.

The other members laughed aloud.

"Well I'm just saying!" Bentley stated defensively. "Anyways, while she and I are working on taking out the cameras and sensors around the mansion, she will need some protection. And since Sly is gonna need serious cover while he heads up to Alfonso's communication tower and takes it out after retrieving the file from his office computer, Murray, you'll be accompanying him."

"You got it," the hippo replied. He fist bumped Sly.

"You and me pal," the master thief said excitedly to his robust friend.

"Side by side!" shouted the boisterous hippo.

"Alright alright," Bentley said, getting everyone's attention once more. "Focus! Now, since Murray will be with Sly, Dimitri, you will have to stay with Penelope and protect her while she is working her technological magic."

The iguana grinned and rubbed his hands together. "Play knight in shining armor to help the defenseless mousy babe. Greasy sweet!"

Sly held one finger up and smiled. "No kissing, you two," he ordered sarcastically.

It was now Penelope's turn to blush and glare at the raccoon, who stifled a laugh. Or at least attempted to, ultimately failing after seeing the look on the embarrassed and miffed mouse's face.

Bentley thought nothing of Dimitri's supposed affection he gave his girlfriend, as she didn't exactly return the feelings. Besides, it was Dimitri. None of them actually took him seriously.

But Penelope found his playful instances of coming onto her increasingly irritating. Maybe he wouldn't try anything now that she and Bentley were an item.

"That just leaves our final partner in crime." The turtle looked to the vixen sitting next to Sly on the couch.

"Ooh I'll bet my job is the most dangerous of all!" Carmelita jested.

Sly smirked, mussing her hair lightly.

Bentley chuckled. "If you consider helping me monitor the heist from the sports car, then yes, you're absolutely correct Carmelita," he answered lightheartedly.

Carmelita smiled. "You gonna let me try out some of your equipment…Bentley?" she asked, a seductive tone faint in her voice.

Bentley laughed nervously. For whatever reason, he always got flustered around that fox, and she ate it up. "W-w-we can find some sort of t-task for you to do, Carmelita. I-it's always helpful to h-have another set of eyes keeping watch."

The vixen pursed her lips. "I do miss actually being helpful," she said. "I'm sick of being a burden." This caused Sly to hug her close, reminding her that she wasn't a burden to him.

"Hmm…" Penelope mused. "You know Carm, while you may have had to turn in your shock pistol, weaponry that contains electric shock is indeed your specialty. That's…something none of us can deny."

Carmelita smiled sheepishly, remembering all the times she'd shot at all the members of her new family of sorts with that pistol.

Penelope looked to her turtle boyfriend. "Perhaps Bentley and I can construct a weapon for you that's more appropriate for a thief to use, while still being something you're used to using…"

After mulling it over for a quick moment, Bentley nodded. "That's a fine idea."

Carmelita's tail weaved behind her and her ears perked. "Now _that_ would be perfect," she agreed.

Sly put a hand to his chin. "Hmm…smart thinking Penelope."

She smiled at his approval, though she was still a little put off about his previous remark.

"Indeed," said Bentley. "We can begin constructing a sort of prototype after we finish this job."

"Great!" Carmelita chirped cheerfully.

"Until then, I'm afraid you're stuck with me," the turtle stated with a slight shrug.

The vixen chuckled. "Yes sir."

* * *

Early the next morning, the gang arrived at the dock of the mainland. Being that it was 2 AM, it was still technically night time to all of them.

Dimitri parked the getaway car in an obscure parking spot in the shadows. He stepped out of the car sporting his macho swimsuit. He popped the trunk to retrieve his diving gear.

Penelope and Murray jumped out next. The mouse began tapping buttons on her portable security shutdown hacking device while Murray pulled his gloves tight over his large hands in anticipation.

Sly leaped out to join them but then quickly spun around. "Almost forgot!" he exclaimed.

The two remaining members in the car looked to him with puzzled expressions. Forgot what? He was already gripping his cane.

The raccoon crawled into the backseat and kissed a shocked Carmelita. He then closed his eyes and nuzzled her in a dramatic fashion. "If I don't come back from this…tell my son I love him."

She rolled her eyes and shoved him off. "Oh just get going Sly!" She shook her head, making a mental note to smack him if he called the unborn kit a boy one more time.

He grinned and jumped back out, darting away to join the others on the dock.

Dimitri clicked his waterproof earpiece on so he could test it out. The others tested their earpieces out as well. When everyone had given Bentley a 'thumbs up' signal, they turned and headed down the dock.

Dimitri walked awkwardly with the flippers now on his feet. "Alright home slices, I'll take care of these bad boys with fins and open up this neat little bridge, no sweat."

"That's the plan," Sly said matter-of-factly with a nod.

Without another word, the iguana put the re-breather to his mouth and dove into the murky ocean water below.

The iguana swam skillfully through the waters surrounding the small island.

At first it was just a leisurely swim for him, and then he heard the faint noise of another being in the deep. He spun around to see a ferocious shark swimming rapidly in his direction.

Dimitri held up his weapon. "Come at me, shark boy!" he shouted before launching the harpoon.

As if the shark sent out a distress call, more sharks and killer whales appeared from behind vibrant reefs.

As they circled the iguana, Dimitri let out a battle cry and began taking care of business.

* * *

After battling a few more of those bad boys with fins, he safely made his way to the section of the dock that connected with the drawbridge when it was down. He climbed onto it and made his way to the drawbridge control tower.

Once inside, he strolled over and glanced at the controls, finally finding and pushing the button that lowered the two sections of the enormous drawbridge.

The loud noise of the mechanism caused the guard beagle on the night shift to awake from snoozing on the job. Before he had any idea what was going on, Dimitri swiftly kicked the dog in the back of the head, and he slumped to the metal floor below.

"Nighty night brosky," said Dimitri with a grin before exiting the tower.

Back on the beach, Dimitri met up with the other three as they were just stepping off the drawbridge.

"Nice work," complimented Sly as he folded his arms across his chest.

Dimitri shrugged. "I gots the smoove moves, man! You know this!"

Sly smirked. "Alright, you guys hang tight. I'm gonna go find a way inside and then you all can join me in this fun little escapade. Just stay hidden until Bentley gives you the all clear."

They nodded as the raccoon took off to assess his break-in plan. Without thinking, he ran up to a nearby palm tree and inched up the trunk to the top. He pulled out his trusty binocucom and used it to get a closer look.

"Ok, Sly," came the nasally voice in his earpiece. "I think your best bet would be to-"

"Scale that wall over there, sneak across that balcony railing up there, and ledge sneak to that open window on the second story?"

There was a short pause before the turtle spoke. "You just _have_ to interrupt me when I'm helping you strategize, don't you?"

Sly smiled as he leaped to the soft sand below and sprinted to the decorative coquina brick wall surrounding the gargantuan beach house. He climbed over it and approached the outer wall of the house. "I'm sorry buddy. You know how easily I lose interest. Besides, if you keep talking, I might be forced to ask you dumb questions."

Bentley scoffed. "Oh hardy-har! Just please be careful and stay out of sight of those sketchy guards Alfonso hired."

"What is this, a preliminary speech you're gonna give me all the time now? Relax pal, I got this." Along the large wall there hung a thick vine. Sly bit down on his cane and used his hands and athletic stealth to inch up to the second story. Once he was in leaping distance of the small balcony railing, the coon launched himself off of the vine and landed on the metal railing. He jumped to the section separating the current balcony from the next one by sneaking along the ledge.

When he reached the open window he looked up to notice a small spherical camera up near the jutted roofing.

"Hey Bent, did you take out those cameras?" Sly asked.

Sly heard tapping of fingers on a keyboard as Bentley responded. "I'm working on it. If worse comes to worst, you'll be spotted and Murray will help you out. You gotta let him and the others in first though."

"On it," replied Sly, leaping through the open window.

Once he'd made his way to the front door and unlocked it, he let his friends casually walk in through the front, though they were all wary of the guards most likely in the area.

"Alright," Penelope said in a hushed voice. "Bentley already showed me the layout of this house, and I know exactly where the surveillance system room is. You two stay here until I take it out. Either Bentley or I will notify you when you're clear to head upstairs and enter his office."

Sly and Murray nodded.

Penelope grudgingly looked over to Dimitri. "Come with me, I'll need your…assistance."

Dimitri grinned. "That what you wanna call it, my lovely love?" He chuckled and gripped the crude harpoon gun. "I'm so down."

Penelope groaned and ran in the direction of the control room. "Please don't call me that."

"Aw, the beautiful babe is modest. Dimitri likes," the iguana informed her.

Penelope shot him a glare as they headed down a winding hallway. "Need I remind you that I'm in a full blown relationship with your fellow gang member, Bentley?"

Dimitri shrugged. "Turtle dude ain't here right now. Only ones here is you and me." He winked.

The female mouse made a noise of pure disgust. "Don't think that makes a bit of difference, Dimitri. You really need to stay focused."

He was focused. Focused on the newfound mammalian curves that Penelope had. She'd matured somewhat biologically in the past few years and it showed. As did her new stealthy outfits she wore on heists. Though she still wore glasses and her blonde hair was a bit unkempt, a ladies man like Dimitri was nonetheless very impressed.

"I like the new tight clothes you're wearin'. You got the sex appeal going on. Just like me."

He was referring to the tight black pants and tank top that hugged her slender torso. She always preferred to wear black when out in the field.

Penelope blushed furiously. She stopped where she stood and shoved a finger in the iguana's face. "Let's get one thing straight," she hissed. "I am in no way attracted to you Dimitri. Just because I like reptiles doesn't mean I find your arrogance or flattery appealing. Bentley is the only guy for me and I'd appreciate if you'd respect that and stop calling me babe, got it?"

Dimitri simply laughed, not fazed in any way by her abrupt frustration. "Hey now, I'm just complimenting your wicked style. You got it goin on, mousy mechanic."

She rolled her eyes, realizing that it would be a losing battle to order him to keep his distance. "Whatever," she sighed in surrender. "Just…keep me safe while I shut down the surveillance." She opened the door with the sign that read: "Surveillance room". Once opened, they were greeted by two members of the night shift staff.

Dimitri grinned, holding up his harpoon gun. "Word."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sly and Murray were playing a comical two-person version of red rover down in the foyer. Sly was growing very bored with Penelope taking her sweet time to thoroughly shut down the security sensors and cameras around the immense mansion. So they made a game to pass the time.

Sly would utter a procyonid growl or clicking noise, getting the attention of a few guards who would come running each time. Then he and his hippo friend would duck and hide behind the fancy foyer furniture that adorned the vast room.

They tried to keep from laughing as Sly hid in large pottery pieces and Murray concealed himself behind bigger pieces of furniture. The bumbling guard would run up and scan the room with his flashlight. Each time he grew more agitated at failing to find the makers of the odd noises. Then he would continue on his rounds, scratching his head and wondering if he was hearing things.

"If you two are quite done," said Bentley. "It's time we got serious. With my outside sourcing help of course, Penelope has shut down the surveillance system. So get up there and get that file!"

Looking around to make sure the coast was clear, Sly scrambled out of the giant pot. "Aye aye, captain," said Sly.

Murray stepped out from behind a burgundy leather chair.

"Let's get a move on pal," Sly ordered, becoming focused again as they headed up the grand staircase at the end of the hall just ahead.

Murray nodded in agreement.

The smooth criminal and his brawler friend crept up two flights of stairs to the third floor and crept through the many winding hallways. Sly was still on edge about all those cameras lining the walls, not that he would ever let on that he was.

Soon, a few of the sharper guards had caught sight of the two and began barreling down the halls after them. It was odd to see so many guards in someone's home. This Alfonso guy was apparently hiding more than anyone else was aware of. Murray slammed his fists together and flared his nostrils as he threw swift powerful punches at the group he was now faced with.

While Murray was taking care of the guards, Sly entered Alfonso's office. It was void of anyone, which was strangely eerie. Sly's mind drifted once again to the explosion on the casino rooftop. He wondered how many members of the canine mobster team had actually survived. And if they did, where were they all now?

Sly's attention snapped back to the task at hand as he noticed the sleek white laptop in the center of the coyote's desk.

He walked over to it and put a hand to his mouth in perplexity. It was just simple file retrieval and electronic transmission, but Sly and technology…well frankly, the two didn't mix.

"Yea Bentley…I'm not really sure about this."

"What a surprise," snorted Bentley. "Just examine the file names until you come across one that resembles a mafia operation title."

Sly sighed and tapped away, searching for the desired file. Murray joined him, looking rather winded after facing and knocking out so many guards.

Sly gave Murray a sideways smile. "Impressive takedown, just like always my friend."

Murray wiped the sweat from his brow. "Outnumbered, but still unbeatable!"

Sly chuckled as his eyes scanned the programs. "Aha!" he finally said, clicking on the file that read: _Covert Ops_. He clicked on it but was immediately prompted for a password.

"Shoot!" He pressed a finger to his earpiece. "Bentley this thing is locked down with a password. I can't get in."

"Mmm…Alfonso is proactive in his efforts," noted Bentley. "I should've expected password protection. No matter. I'll figure out how to get some kind of backwards entry into the motherboard and access it. Just grab the computer and get going."

Sly nodded, picking up the small laptop and placing it in his backpack. In turn, he pulled out one of his calling cards and placed it on the desk.

They were about to make their exit when Sly spied a small lock on one of the drawers of Alfonso's desk. As a devious smile played on his lips he knew he couldn't pass up breaking into it to get whatever was inside. He slipped a lock pick instrument out of his pouch and began working at the lock.

"What's he got in there?" Murray asked.

"I don't know," Sly said slowly. "But we're about to find out." He finally picked the lock free and opened the drawer, and was shocked to see nothing there.

_Strange, _he thought. _Why lock an empty drawer?_

Any normal thief would ignore the empty space and leave, but a master thief like Sly was intensely curious. He ran one hand over the bottom of the drawer. Narrowing his eyes, he gently beat on it using his fist.

It felt hollow.

He used the sharp instrument in his hand to pry open the thin board that had acted as a false bottom to reveal an extra compartment.

It held some sort of large jeweled relic.

This was tempting and fascinating all at once. His eyes wide with wonder, his greedy thieving hands gripped the object and he examined it carefully before stowing it away in his backpack.

He then turned to Murray. "I'm taking this to Bentley. Maybe he can make sense of it. Now, let's head out pal."

"You're not headed anywhere, Sly Cooper," snarled a voice with a thick Italian accent.

Sly and Murray whirled around to see some sort of formidable group with what appeared to be…shock pistols?

Sly grinned. "Ah, I see that those lovely shocking weapons are becoming an international thing," the thief replied, twirling his cane nonchalantly like a baton. "And I see my reputation precedes me. I'm assuming you work for De Luca?"

Instead of a verbal response, the lead meerkat and his team aimed the pistols straight ahead at the raccoon and hippo. "Return the relic, or you'll be sorry," the meerkat hissed, glaring and baring his teeth.

"Oh but I _am_ sorry," said Sly, putting a hand to his chest. "Sorry I can't stick around longer. Murray?"

The hippo confronted his next group of adversaries as Sly ran across the room, dodging pistol blasts along the way.

"Steer clear of those blasts, Murray," Sly called across the room.

"Yea I got it!" grunted the hippo as he began to swing his mighty fists.

Sly began to step back, watching the vicious thugs all the while, who were snarling and fighting against Murray. As they fought, their eyes shot to Sly like daggers of pure hatred. If only they weren't blocked by that hippo who was acting as a dangerous obstacle…

The raccoon bowed and then crouched low, his eyes darting side to side instinctively as he backed up against the window frame. He then swung a leg over the side and looked back at Murray and the tussling thugs.

He waved and had a suave smile on his lips. "Gentleman…you will always remember this as the day you almost caught…master thief, Sly Cooper."

As he escaped the group of Italian enemies, he had no idea that trouble was ensuing elsewhere during the mission.

* * *

Bentley sat once again with Carmelita inside the car, both listening attentively as the heist unfolded.

"Bentley! I need help!" shrieked Penelope's frightened voice.

The concerned turtle frowned. "What's going on Penelope? Did you and Dimitri run into some difficulty?"

The mouse was breathing heavily. "You could say that. I'm kind of being chased by guards!"

Bentley's eyes popped wide, and Carmelita gasped softly.

"What? What about Dimitri? He's supposed to be providing cover for you!"

Penelope screamed once, and Bentley heard the firing of some kind of weapon.

"He already got captured!" Penelope shouted. "And I'm next! Bentley if they catch up to me, I'm doomed!"

Bentley immediately patched Murray in. "Murray! What's your status?" he asked frantically. "I need you to go find Penelope. Dimitri's apparently been captured and she's being pursued as we speak!"

Strange growls were heard as well as more weapons firing. "I'm kinda busy right now!" Murray told him, concentrating on the fight. "Sly is making his way back to the car and I'm surrounded by a bunch of thugs." He grunted. "Agh! I can't go anywhere til I fight 'em off!"

"That's what you think buddy," barked a stranger's voice. "You aren't fighting anyone off." The sound of a transmitter clicking on was heard. "Yea this is Griffin. Looks like we got a certain international thief and his team on our hands. He nabbed the boss's artifact. We _cannot_ let him get away with that thing, you hear me? You guys better get over here, and fast." A loud yelp was heard followed by a body being slammed against the floor.

Bentley put his hands on either side of his head in panic. Now what was he supposed to do?

Carmelita had a look of determination in her eyes. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. "No one messes with Penelope," she growled, jumping out of the car.

Bentley's head snapped up to see the vixen running for the dock.

"NO Carmelita!" he yelled, waving his hands. "Sly said you had to stay here!"

Carmelita looked over her shoulder. "I know what Sly said!" she yelled back. "But Penelope's in danger Bentley! It's my turn to help out." Without another word she darted up to the drawbridge and dashed across it to the island.

The overwhelmed turtle buried his face in his hands and groaned. "Sly is gonna kill me if she gets hurt…"

* * *

_**Uh oh, guess Carmelita doesn't always follow orders. Wondering if you spotted that slightly altered Pirates of the Caribbean line also. **_

_**Ok so it wasn't technically a full blown ransacking. I still wanted to use the chapter title. **_

_**And I apologize for the wait, but this heist took so much planning. And the chase continues…**_


	19. Chapter 19 Dangerous Waters

_**You still reading my A/N? I'm flattered! No seriously, I worked hard on this author's note.**_

…_**.I got nothing. Well, onto the next chapter we go!**_

* * *

Chapter 19 Dangerous Waters

* * *

Carmelita ran through the many rooms of the beach house, shouting Penelope's name all the while to no avail. She grew anxious, wondering if the defenseless mouse had been captured like Dimitri.

Dimitri. So many questions ran rampant through the vixen's mind as she sprinted. Where had they taken him? Ha he gotten hurt? And if so how badly? What had they done to him once the fearsome thugs had seized the poor iguana?

She couldn't worry herself with the possibilities; she had another member to rescue first.

"Penelope!" she called. "Penelope, where are you?"

She waited and listened for a response. Moments later, she heard the firing from a weapon that sounded strangely similar to the blast from a weapon she used to wield, followed by a high-pitched scream.

Carmelita's ears perked and twitched. She looked up to the second story, where the sounds echoed from.

"Hold on Penelope!" she yelled, racing down the hall and taking to the grand staircase.

She ran down the many halls, following the echoes of the pistol blasts, desperately hoping Penelope hadn't already been shot.

* * *

Penelope loped down the hallway, forgetting the way to the exit, but focusing on dodging projectiles. Her eyes wide in terror, she zoomed through the halls, her heart racing from fear and exhaustion. One shock blast to her tiny frame and she was toast.

They finally had her cornered up on the balcony of an upstairs patio. They marched up to her and she trembled as they aimed carefully at the shaking mouse. She cowered pathetically and her ears flattened against her skull.

"That's quite enough gentlemen," came a female voice that was harsh while still sounding sultry.

The guards exchanged glances before turning to, of all things, a blue-haired pregnant vixen, sitting casually on the railing, one leg crossed over the other.

One of the boars raised an eyebrow. "And, just who might you be, _Miss_?"

She jumped off the railing, landing in a low crouch. She then stood up and narrowed her eyes at the group of guards. It was silent, save for the night wind, as the fox and her adversaries sneered at each other. She finally broke the tense silence.

"My name is Carmelita Montoya…Cooper," she answered. "You messed with a member of my gang. Prepare to get a serious beating."

The guards exchanged humored glances and some laughed lightly. They thought for sure that this fox had to be joking.

They were mistaken as she rushed over and threw a harsh uppercut to a boar's jaw. The blow knocked him to the ground. The other guards looked up to see her backing away and motioning them forward. They snarled and charged forward.

Penelope watched on in bewilderment as Carmelita battled the guards. The vixen almost seemed to predict how they would try to attack her next, and most of her moves were punch evasions, a technique Sly had shown her during training sessions. Though after a while, she was beginning to grow weary from being outnumbered, and at one point, a brawny armadillo shoved her to the ground. Pain shot through her back as she lay on the concrete. She glared up at the guard. She wouldn't be taken down so easily. He aimed his gun at her and she swiftly kicked it out of his hand, sending it flying over the railing. Instantly, two more guards tackled her to the ground, knocking the breath out of her and pinning her to the hard surface.

"Carm!" Penelope screamed.

The beefy lemur grabbed her thorat and gripped it like a vice, and Carmelita began to lose air. Then her saving grace came in the form of two large pink hands that grabbed the guards up and slung them violently against the wall of the house.

Murray brawled with the remaining guards and after some effort, he was able to knock the entire group out.

Seeing that it was now safe, Carmelita began to stand and Murray helped her the rest of the way.

"You alright?" he asked, steadying her as her legs shook slightly.

She was breathing heavy after fighting with the guards herself and getting choked, but nodded. "Yea, thanks for your help. You stepped in just in time." Carmelita noticed the many cuts and bruises on his face and arms. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are _you _alright Murray?" she asked.

He smiled and flexed. "'The Murray' may go a few rounds, but he always emerges victorious after fighting impossible odds."

Carmelita grinned and was nearly tackled to the ground again, this time by a small lavender mouse.

"Oh I thought I was dead for sure Carmelita! Oh thank you!" cried Penelope, clinging to her.

The vixen laughed faintly and patted Penelope on the back. "Thank Murray. He saved both our tails just now."

"Thanks so much Murray," Penelope thanked him sincerely, hugging him as well.

The robust hippo shrugged. "It's what I do best. I gotta go take care of that communications tower. Meet you guys at the dock?"

They nodded as he jumped off the railing to a table on the lower deck, before running off to destroy the tower and the signal it was emitting.

Carmelita turned to Penelope. "So Dimitri got captured?"

"Yea," Penelope sighed. "He got a little too cocky, as always, and they ended up taking him off somewhere."

The vixen pursed her lips. "We should go find him. He _is_ a member after all."

Penelope grudgingly nodded. "You're right. Let's go."

They searched the large house, sneaking through the halls to avoid more confrontation they were too weak to deal with, until they finally found him tied up in a broom closet.

Dimitri looked up to see the two females smiling down at him.

"Hello there Dimitri. You look like you're…fit to be tied," Carmelita stated with a grin, and Penelope snickered.

He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Ugh. Rescued by girls." He shook his head. "This a whole new low for me."

The girls scoffed as they untied the prideful frowning iguana. He stood up and began moving his wrists that were sore from the bindings, but looked humiliated at being the 'damsel' in distress.

"C'mon Casanova," Carmelita said, gently taking his hand. "We need to get back to the bridge."

He grinned impishly at her close contact. "Greasy sweet!"

* * *

After rescuing Penelope and Dimitri, Carmelita walked with her fellow gang members back outside towards the nearby dock that connected to the bridge. Murray met up with them after successfully destroying the tower. His little takedown had drawn some unwanted attention, however.

Their easygoing walk turned into a run as more of De Luca's goons dashed from around the corner of the house and began firing at them.

"Shoot!" Carmelita yelled as she ducked an electric projectile. "I knew it wasn't gonna be that easy to get off this island!"

Murray could feel exhaustion overtake him. "I can't take much more of this," he admitted.

"Me either," Carmelita panted as she ran. "We're just gonna have to make a run for it instead of fighting."

"Fine by me!" Penelope cried, jumping as an electric orb blasted into the grainy sand near her feet.

The four friends made a break for the drawbridge, but De Luca's team had one final trick up their sleeve. The beagle in the drawbridge control tower began to separate the two drawbridge sections.

Their eyes widening, they all began to lope to jump the gap that was now forming as the drawbridge started to raise. First Murray and Dimitri cleared the gap, and Penelope did as well, though just barely, scrambling over the edge with help from the hefty hippo.

Then it was Carmelita's turn. As she backed up for a running start, an electric blast grazed her foot, knocking her over the edge.

She screamed out and the other three spun to see that she was nowhere in sight. They rushed over and looked down to see her desperately grab a metal beam on the edge of the raised bridge. She dangled over the large drop, overlooking the dangerous waters far below.

At that moment, Sly had reached the car and flung his door open, sliding inside. He glanced back to see Bentley smiling at him innocently. When he noticed a certain vixen wasn't sitting next to the brainy turtle, he turned and looked around. He then stared straight at the reptile. "Bentley…where's Carm?" he asked.

Bentley held his hands up. "I tried to make her stay but she…well, she-"

Sly's brow furrowed. "She what?" he asked. "Bentley, where _is_ she?"

The turtle's voice lowered to a squeak. "She went to go rescue Penelope. In the beach house."

Sly's jaw dropped. Then he grabbed his pointy ears and growled loudly before jumping out and running for the dock. Incredulity overpowered him; he couldn't believe she'd disobeyed him like that. He'd told her to stay put.

He joined his friends up on the dock's edge, wondering what they were all staring at. He then realized, in sheer horror, that they were staring at Carmelita, helplessly hanging off the edge of the bridge.

* * *

Carmelita held onto the small metal beam above for dear life, whimpering in fear. She never had been a strong swimmer, and these waters were filled with ravenous sharks that would rip her vulpine body to shreds in minutes. "Someone! Help me!" she yelled.

"Hang on Carmelita!" Sly called down frantically. "We'll save you, just don't let go!" He just wasn't too sure how they were going to get her back onto level ground exactly.

A weak tingly feeling coursed through her hands as she gripped the beam, and her sweaty palms were causing her grasp to loosen.

She gritted her teeth, trying to do what Sly said and keep hanging on, but without really realizing it, she lost grip all at once and began to fall to the ocean below.

Sly's heart stopped as he watched her fall and heard her scream echo into the night, until she hit the water with a large splash.

She didn't resurface.

Penelope gasped, cupping her hands over her mouth. "Oh no," she whispered.

Sly would've immediately jumped in after her…but he couldn't swim. Instead he could only stand on the dock and panic in silence.

"Hold on foxy girl!" Dimitri yelled before leaping off the wooden walkway and diving into the murky shark-infested waters.

It seemed like hours to the remaining four who stood on the dock, waiting and worrying.

Finally, as soon as Sly was ready to break down, the iguana emerged, holding Carmelita. She was sputtering and coughing, but she was alive.

Sly breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God," he whispered.

Dimitri held one of her hands up in the air, clasping it with his in a victory gesture. "Hey!" he said. "Foxy saves me, I return the favor and save her! We make a great team, yea?"

Carmelita only coughed up bitter salt water at first. Then she smiled at him weakly. "We sure do. Thanks."

As Dimitri and Carmelita walked onto dry land, Sly jumped off the dock and ran up to her. He threw his arms around her, kissing her soaked head of cobalt hair repeatedly, hugging her tightly. "Oh Carm," he cried softly, resting his cheek on top of her head, her steady breathing calming to him. He was angry. Angered by not being able to save her. Furious that she'd gone against his orders and put herself and their baby in danger like that. Then he reminded himself that she'd done it for Penelope, to rescue the love of one of his best friends' life. And that was something he was grateful for, as was Bentley. He just couldn't bring himself to be mad with her; he was far too relieved that she was alive and well.

He then took her face and looked her over. "Are you ok?"

She shivered as the harsh ocean wind whipped her drenched fur and her teeth chattered. "I'm f-fine. J-just…a little c-c-c-cold."

Sly closed his eyes and rested his chin on her head. "Let's head back to the Safe House and get you warmed up then."

Dimitri shook himself dry of most of the water. "I'm fine Cracker-box. Thanks for asking."

Normally Sly would smile and laugh at a remark like that from Dimitri, but instead his expression was completely serious. He placed a hand on Dimitri's shoulder. "Thank you, Dimitri. You saved Carm's life."

The iguana held his hands up. "Whoa whoa, chill with the touchy-feely junk. Is no sweat dude." He smiled as he watched his friend happily embrace his wife.

Penelope made her way to the three on the sand. She rushed up to the couple. Carmelita gave the female mouse a feeble smile. Penelope wrapped her arms around her and hugged the vixen as best she could, given her biological circumstance.

They met back up with Bentley and Murray on the dock, who both smiled in relief at seeing that everyone was ok. Though just barely, the gang had succeeded in their escape, and could go home at last.

A few miles away, at the Crystal Cove casino, Alfonso De Luca was enraged at losing all his winnings he'd accumulated over the years. Not only this, but Cooper and his stupid gang knocked out important members of his team, and got away with his file and his secret treasure he'd tried to keep hidden. In a fierce temper tempest, he grabbed a wooden chair and threw it across the room in his underground level. He grabbed a shot glass and hurled it at the wall, watching it smash to pieces. He clenched his fists and marched over to the large window across the room, his tail bristling in rage. He stared up at the night sky, his eyes smoldering. "You may have gotten away _Cooper_, but I swear to you, this is _not_ the last you've seen of Alfonso De Luca. I'll make damn sure of that."

* * *

Once they all returned safely to the Safe House, the gang members were all finally able to relax for a while. They gathered in the living room. Bentley held Penelope close on the loveseat as they took a crack at accessing De Luca's _Covert Ops_ file. Dimitri and Murray each lounged in a recliner, resting and recovering from the beating they'd taken from the burly guards.

After building a blazing fire in the fireplace, Sly sat down on the floor in front of it and cuddled Carmelita in his lap. She had changed into dry clothes and was wrapped up in a thick blanket. Her hair was damp, and she still shivered slightly, but resting up against Sly's warm fur felt soothing, as did the warmth from the fire's steady heat. The whole experience was draining and at this point they were just glad to hold each other close.

For a while, nothing but the crackling of the fire and the tapping of keys on a keyboard could be heard.

Bentley made a noise of exasperation and rubbed his chin. "Invalid configuration key huh? That won't keep me out. I have to give it to Alfonso: he's good at keeping covert operations, well….covert."

Dimitri chuckled. "Turtle dude, you always in your little tech world over there."

Carmelita looked back over her shoulder. "Thank you for saving me, Dimitri," she said.

Dimitri leaned back in his recliner and stretched before smiling at her. "Ain't no thang, Foxy." He shrugged. "'Sides, I woulda' never heard the end of it from Cracker-box if you wound up shark bait."

Sly chuckled almost inaudibly as he held her. "You're right about that."

"And thank _you_ Carmelita," Penelope spoke up from the loveseat. "I would've been a goner if you hadn't stepped in and fought those guys off."

Carmelita gave her a reassuring smile. "Always glad to help out a fellow female member of the Cooper Gang."

Penelope smiled back as she nuzzled against Bentley, which caused the turtle to become distracted from his hacking task.

"I'll continue to work on this," Bentley said, laughing lightly as the lavender mouse kissed him on the cheek. "In the meantime, is there anything else that happened tonight that we should discuss? Any extra findings any of you came across?"

Sly's ears perked. "Oh yea," he said, reaching into his pouch and pulling out the relic. He lifted it up to show Bentley. "I found this in De Luca's home office."

Bentley adjusted his glasses and squinted. Then his brow furrowed. "Could I examine it closer?" he asked.

Sly shrugged. "Sure." He stood up and tossed the jewel-encrusted object to his friend before sitting down and returning to loving on his love.

Bentley concentrated as he turned the relic over repeatedly in his hands. "Sly…do you have any idea what this is?"

Sly shook his head. "Nope. Just looked too good to pass up. I mean, De Luca had in a totally secret compartment of his desk, so I thought I'd just snag it on my way out. I'm sure a smart guy like you is going to tell me what it is though, am I right?"

Bentley was already pulling up historical websites on his computer. "I…I don't believe this."

Murray opened one eye to look over at him. "Don't believe what?" he asked.

Penelope looked over Bentley's shoulder and scanned the information on the computer screen.

The anticipation was killing the master thief. "Come on Bent, spit it out, what is it?" Carmelita was now paying full attention as well.

Bentley stared down at the relic in his hands that resembled a jeweled medallion. "This…this is a relic that belonged to Queen Leopartigress. An ancient queen of Egypt from long ago."

"Leopartigress?" Sly questioned.

Bentley nodded. "Yes. Her father was said to be a dark leopard and her mother a white Bengal tiger. And this jeweled piece here was apparently a gift from her lover."

Even Dimitri was listening on to the history lesson. "Secret lover eh?" he asked with a small grin.

Bentley scanned the website information in front of him and continued. "It appears so. He was an ancient breed of coyote. And the members of the royal family were incredibly displeased upon discovering that their feline queen had fallen for a canine, as canines were subservient to felines in this time. He was a lowly slave, but the beautiful regal queen looked beyond his hierarchical ranking. Even so, the royal elders would have nothing of it, and planned an ambush on the coyote to cease the dishonorable secret relationship he shared with the queen. Royal cat guards tracked him down and killed him. It says here that Queen Leopartigress was consumed with grief after hearing that her canine lover had been savagely murdered and committed suicide herself through poisoning."

"Like Romeo and Juliet," Carmelita interjected lugubriously.

"A similar occurrence, yes," the turtle agreed. "And when they'd discovered her lifeless body in her room, they were devastated. They sealed her away in a tomb with this ancient relic. And, according to legends passed down to modern day, it contains some of the most powerful talismanic magic ever conjured into a physical object."

"You don't really believe all that stuff do ya Bent?" Murray asked, doubtful of things like magic.

Bentley stared down in wonder as he scrutinized the talisman. "I…I don't know," he finally said. "But from studies I've done, talismanic magic can do incredible things if evoked properly." He looked to Penelope.

"Do ya think we could find a way to use it to power the time machine? Once it's built I mean?" she asked.

Bentley smiled at her. "That's exactly how I was considering implementing its power, actually. If we can harness the energy somehow."

Penelope nodded. "We'll figure it out. Nothing has been able to stump us yet, hon," she reminded him.

"Right you are," he said, before leaning in to kiss her, finally taking the initiative for once.

Sly stared at the dancing flames in the fireplace. "I wonder what a mafia boss like De Luca was doing with this talisman. It doesn't strike me as something a mobster would hold on to."

Carmelita looked back at the turtle. "Well…according to what you said, Bentley, the queen's lover was a coyote. And, Alfonso was a coyote…right? So maybe there's a connection there."

"Hmm," said Bentley. "That's…actually a really good point, Carmelita. Nice attention to detail."

She shrugged. "I have my moments."

Sly playfully wrapped his arms around her and brushed his nose through the damp hair on her head. "On a rare occasion," he jested.

She leaned her head back against his chest and gave him a mock glare, scrunching her small nose. He smiled down at her before planting a kiss on her lips.

Penelope put a hand over her chin as she studied the markings on the gold-etched piece in Bentley's hands. "So…maybe this ancient talisman belonged to an Egyptian ancestor of Alfonso's then."

Bentley nodded. "Very well could be, yes."

Dimitri rested his hands behind his head. "Whatevs man, that thing belongs to us now; Cracker-box nabbed it fair and square."

Sly simply chuckled. "Dimitri's right. And now all you two have to worry about is accessing that file, and then you can move onto figuring out how to power up your latest creation in the works."

"Don't forget Carmelita's new weapon," Penelope added.

Sly looked down at a yawning Carmelita. "We can worry about all that later," he said. "I think it's about time Carm and I went to bed though."

Bentley closed his computer. "Of course," he replied. "It's been an eventful night, to say the least. I'm eternally grateful to you for saving Penelope, Carmelita." He gripped the mouse's hand.

Carmelita smiled drowsily. "Wasn't about to let anyone mess with our RC specialist."

After all that had happened that night, ties between members of the Cooper Gang had been made even stronger, and now members had newfound respect for each other, realizing how amazing it was to have a group of friends who would jump into dangerous situations and risk their lives for one another. It was comforting for all of them.

Dimitri stood up. "My macho muscles need some R and R too, home slices."

"I'm right there with ya," Murray agreed.

Sly took Carmelita by both hands and helped her to her feet. He turned to the others. "It's been quite a heist. Thanks everyone, for everything you did tonight."

They nodded and said their good nights as everyone retired to their own rooms.

* * *

After a much needed hot shower, the married couple dressed for bed and snuggled up under the covers. Sly then treated Carmelita to a soothing back rub. As he kneaded his hands through sore spots on her back, she expressed her delight audibly. At one point she moaned out, "Oh Cooper, you have magic hands!"

Across the hall, in his own room, Murray heard this. Thinking she'd said it for a totally different reason, he scowled and grabbed his pillow and forced it down over his head, hoping to mute out any utterances he would rather not hear. To distract himself, he thought about the pretty warthog girl that he'd be seeing in just a few days for another date.

After receiving the lovely massage, Carmelita began to fall asleep as Sly draped his arms around her stomach, but she woke straight away to his next words.

"Geez Carm," he said with a laugh. "I can't even wrap my arms around you anymore."

She let out a small gasp, realizing he was right. Suddenly her lips quivered and her eyes welled up with tears, and she began to whimper.

His smile disappeared and he looked at her worriedly. "Carm?"

She turned away from him as her whimpering turned to loud sobs that caused her shoulders to hitch repeatedly.

Thank you hormones.

Sly's hands flew to her face. "Oh Carmelita, I'm sorry baby! I didn't mean to upset you."

"You're right though!" she wailed. She buried her face in her hands. "I'm huge."

"Aww Carm," he said, as he rested his left cheek on her right gently. "No you're not."

"Don't you lie to me," she hissed harshly with a sniffle.

There was a short pause before he let out a heavy sigh, knowing she would protest no matter what.

"You can't help it," he finally murmured, rubbing his hand along her free arm. "It's all part of the process." _Just like those lovely hormones_, he thought.

She continued to sob. "I-I'll never get my figure back!" she bemoaned, shaking her head back and forth. "And then…" She gasped for breath. "Then you're gonna leave me for some fit girl! And I'll be taking care of this kit all by myself!" The vixen whimpered feebly.

He rolled his eyes and laughed in disbelief.

She glared up at him through the falling tears. "It's not funny!" she cried.

He shook his head and held her close. "I'm laughing because you sound totally ridiculous right now. I would never dream of leaving you Carmelita. Ever. No matter what. I took those vows we said very seriously. And you're not gonna be this big much longer, you silly fox."

She sniveled as she looked up at him. "Yea…but I'll never look like I once did after this."

"So?" he said with a smile. "Carm, I fell in love with _you_, not your body." He wiped the tears from her eyes, and she placed her hands over her face again, hiding her watering eyes. "And I would never leave my kid fatherless," he continued. "Not in a million years. I'm going to do everything I can to make sure my children get what I never got to have."

"Which is what?" the silly fox asked.

"To have loving parents to care for them past the age of eight," he answered solemnly.

Carmelita stopped sniffling and looked up at him. A slight sadness was clouding his caramel eyes but he smiled through it.

Now she felt terrible. The last thing she intended to do was make him feel sad about his parents being dead. She was making this about her and her newfound lack of confidence, when there was so much more to the situation than her outer appearance. Sly had both his parents taken away from him. And Carmelita didn't have any idea how that felt. True, she'd sort of turned her back on her own parents and hadn't seen them in what felt like years. But living life knowing that your parents are dead and gone is a kind of grief she'd never suffered. Not just that, but watching one of your parents die is a severe tragedy hardly anyone is forced to go through. Especially when you're only eight years old. She couldn't imagine the pain Sly had carried in his heart all those years. And she definitely didn't want to bring it to the surface now.

Besides, this was about their kit too. Not just her. She then realized she needed to be looking at the bigger picture.

"I-I want that too," she said weakly. "And I want you there for everything."

"And I will be," he assured her. "For first words, first steps, every moment of praise and discipline."

"And thief training," she added hoarsely.

He chuckled. "Yes!" He then smoothed her hair back. "But you need to stop worrying about all this trivial stuff."

"I know I know…I just…don't feel very pretty right now." She was embarrassed to say it, but it's truthfully how she felt. "I feel ugly." Her voice softened. "Feel like you're not attracted to me right now…because I look this way."

"I don't know why you'd feel that way," he spoke in a gentle voice, continuing to smooth her hair back. "Any guy who thinks that a girl who is preparing his family for him is anything less than beautiful is totally brainless."

She drew in a deep breath, having drained herself after sobbing. "You mean it? You're not just sweet talking me to calm me down like always?"

"I don't always sweet talk you! I'm offended that you'd say that," he argued jokingly.

A tiny smile tugged at her lips. "Mmm, yes you do. You raccoons are good at that. If I recall, sweet talking is how you got to see me without clothes on for the very first time."

"Well you're not so good at recalling dear, because it was that champagne you'd been saving that caused your clothes to come off." He shrugged. "If you ask me, I think that was a much better way to celebrate with a drink, as opposed to saving it in celebration of my arrest."

She laughed, involuntarily gasping again. "That was never going to happen and we both know that. I wasn't too drunk to not be able to remember that night though. It was wonderful…"

"And look what we have to show for it," the coon reminded her, referring to their love child.

Carmelita beamed and scrunched her nose, her volatile emotions finally cooling down. It was quiet for a moment before she asked, "You really think I'm beautiful?"

"I really really do," he answered in a velvet voice. He held her around her rib cage and began to hum a familiar tune softly in her ear.

Her misty eyes lit up as she recognized the melody. "That's…that's our song! The one we danced to. At that party in Paris."

He chuckled lightly. "Mm-hmmm. I had quite a nice time at that penthouse suite. Interpol really went all out on that one."

"That's the night I knew I had fallen for you," she whispered.

He nuzzled his cheek against her jawline. "I'd fallen for you a while before that. And I continue to fall more to this day."

She relaxed into his hold contentedly and he continued to sing softly to her until she fell fast asleep.

* * *

_**A/N: Geez Carmelita, couldn't make that Princess Bride reference more obvious could ya?**_

_**Again I'm really sorry that my action scenes are rough. It's not exactly my specialty. **_

_**Yea I know I know, it's awful to end a thrilling chapter with a gushy scene like that. **_

_**But I feel I needed to once again balance the themes. You have to like the romance a little if you're still reading this anyway. And it's a tender way to end a fearful arc (new word I'm excited I learned). The calm after the storm, so to speak. Plus it adds to Carmelita's character development. **_

_**You know what, I'm not even ashamed. I put a scene in my story of Sly serenading a hormonal Carmelita with his smooth voice. There I said it. I remain steadfast in my sappy ways. **_

_**Also, if you were wondering, Queen Leopartigress is a play on the Egyptian queen's name: Queen Nefertiti. **_

_**Things seriously pick up again in the next chapter, and I'm quite excited about it. And if I'm excited, I have a feeling you will be too. Until next time!**_


	20. Chapter 20 A Racing Heart

_**Many of you have been telling me how much you like the Murray/Tabby relationship. So, I thought that I'd push my epic chapter back and give these two a little time in the spotlight. I hope you enjoy this cute little chapter devoted to them, and THEN things heat up next chapter. **_

* * *

Chapter 20 A Racing Heart for a Total Knockout

* * *

A couple of days after the heist, Murray got the pleasure of spending an entire day with his new friend Tabby, who he hoped would be more than just his friend once they spent more time together.

Walking down the sidewalk, on his way to see her, he thought about just how excited he was to meet up with her again. Just picturing the attractive warthog girl in his mind made his heart thump erratically. It was a little overwhelming for the hippo to have a female enjoy spending time with him, not to mention that she considered him dating material; that part was something Murray couldn't comprehend yet.

Aside from the brotherly love he had for Sly and Bentley, Murray had always had one love in his life and one love only: the team van. Driving and brawling were the two things he excelled at, but he had discovered he had an extreme interest in racing as well. He just loved the feel of flying at incredible speeds as he zoomed around the track. It wasn't merely that it was something he felt he was good at; it gave him a real rush, just like Sly got when skulking around on heists, or when Bentley used his demolitions expertise to take down secured structures as part of said heists.

And brawling was a close second. Fighting off dangerous enemies the gang ran into reminded him how important his role in the Cooper Gang really was. It felt incredible to be able to use his hulking frame to aid his friends in their efforts, as well as drive the van, which is what he could return to doing once they all returned to Paris. But brawling always excited the hippo; it gave him purpose.

So to find out that Tabby happened to take great interest in boxing was almost too good to be true for him. She'd informed him about the boxing tournament she was competing in, and hoped he could make it. And since the team just got through with the heist and everyone was taking it easy, there was no way he would miss it.

He purchased his ticket and entered the arena to the sounds of cheering and hollering. He stood in the walkway, taking in the view of the enormous arena, and all its rowdy inhabitants. And then his eyes fell on a sight that made his jaw drop: Tabby dressed in tight athletic attire that showed off her meaty but muscular torso, boxing with a female mongoose. She threw a powerful haymaker to the mongoose's jaw, sending her falling back into the far right corner of the ring. The mongoose saw stars before her head fell back hard against the smooth platform. The referee counted down loudly from ten, and when she didn't get back up by the time he reached one, he grabbed Tabby's wrist and lifted it into the air, declaring her the winner of the match.

Murray found himself cheering with the rest of the crowd at her victory before he could even find a seat. This whole time, he'd pegged Tabby as a gentle, shy sweetheart. And while she seemed to be that as well, she apparently packed quite a punch. Murray was amazed and astonished all at once. It was one thing for her to off-handedly mention to him that she boxed a little as a hobby, but to see her in action, taking down her opponent with surprising precision and strength, left the hippo speechless. Every time she took down a new opponent, Murray stood up and pumped his large fists, cheering for her. He found himself throwing small punches in the air himself as he rooted for her.

When the final round began, Murray began to grow nervous. Tabby had to go up against a heavyset male rhino, who was slightly taller and much larger than she was. But she didn't seem scared in the least. She had a determined smile on her face, seeming to know she would enjoy the coming challenge. When the bell rang out, signaling the beginning of the first round, the two left their corners to confront one another. The rhino flared his nostrils and slammed his gloves together before swinging at the smaller warthog. She leaned away before delivering a swift Bolo punch to his gut, causing him to stumble a little. "C'mon, big guy," she taunted as she balled her fists and placed them in front of her face. "Don't go easy on me just 'cause I'm a girl. Hit me with your best shot."

After another round, they were both looking winded, the rhino more than Tabby. Murray was sure that the attractive warthog had this in the bag, until the rhino slammed his fist into her chest, and the sheer force from his massive fist sent her falling to the ground. She lie sprawled out on the floor and a few audience members gasped.

Murray clenched his fists, his heart skipping a beat as he saw her on the floor, motionless.

The referee ran over and knelt down beside her and began to countdown. "Ten! Nine! Eight!..." he bellowed.

She didn't move.

"Seven! Six! Five!.."

"C'mon Tabby! Get up!" Murray yelled.

"Four…three…"

The referee hadn't reached two before her eyelids fluttered open and she growled up at the rhino, who looked completely shocked. With slight effort, she got to her feet and shot him a victorious grin. "I told you not to go easy on me, rhino boy."

The ref held his fist up in the air. "She's back in folks!" he announced.

The crowd cheered and applauded as Tabby charged the heavyset rhino in his stunned state.

After bobbing and weaving for another minute, Tabby executed an impressive clinch, looping both her hands around the outside of the rhino's shoulders, scooping back under his hefty forearms to grasp his arms tightly against his own body, blocking him from throwing another blow. When she unlooped herself from him, she threw a sudden hook to his cheek. As he stumbled yet again on his stubby legs, she took advantage of his lack of focus, and sent a jab to his other cheek. After swaying a bit, the exhausted rhino hit the floor with a resounding thud. The ref counted backwards from ten once more. When he didn't make an effort to stand after 'one', the bell rang, and the ref grabbed an ecstatic Tabby's wrist again.

"We have a winner! Tabby 'The Hurricane' Fanelli!" the announcer's voice filled the arena.

The whole arena was roaring with cheers and applause, all except for a few males who were a little put off that a girl actually won a boxing competition.

She was the given the championship belt and savored the sound of cheers and people chanting her name.

Murray stared in admiration at the female warthog. She wasn't just a girl who liked to box; she was great at it too. This fact made Murray even more attracted to her than before.

* * *

Later, after she had showered and redressed into a normal shirt and jeans, she greeted her fans and gladly signed autographs and took pictures with them. She didn't consider herself a professional at the sport, but was so glad she had a few fans who enjoyed seeing her compete.

When the small crowd dispersed, she noticed a pink hippo lingering near the doorway. She grinned brightly and rushed over to wrap him in a hug, which caught him by surprise. He chuckled and returned the warm hug before she detached herself to smile up at him. "You actually came to see me fight?" she asked.

He smiled. "You kiddin'? Wouldn't miss it! I saw every round," he answered.

Her icy blue eyes sparkled. "You did?"

He nodded. "Oh yea. Like, when you took down that mongoose chick…oh man, it rocked. She never saw it coming when you threw that awesome haymaker." He mimicked her boxing moves, swinging his fists in the air, and she giggled. "You went like this, and she hit the floor. Ka-bam!" He looked down at her and laughed nervously. "Sorry, I get excited about stuff involving combat."

The amused grin remained on her face and she shrugged. "Hey so do I. Especially when I have the great pleasure of winning. Even if I hadn't won though, physical combat…I can't explain it. It just always gets me so pumped up!"

A look of pleasant surprise appeared on the hippo's face. "Yea? Well, me too. I never knew you liked that kind of stuff though." He held his hands up. "Don't get me wrong, it's totally cool! I just…I dunno, thought you were more of a shy girl. Never expected you to be such a great fighter."

She laughed as she pulled the hairtie from her brunette ponytail, allowing the straight locks to fall freely before she tied them up once more. "Yea, I mean, I usually am shy in public." She shrugged her shoulders and placed a hand on her hip. "Always have been. But, when I'm in the ring, I really come alive. It's a feeling like no other."

"Totally," Murray agreed. "You were outstanding." He gestured to himself by placing his right thumb against his chest. "'The Murray' approves."

She smirked and cocked an eyebrow. "_The_ Murray?" she inquired.

He nodded. "It's a nickname me and my buddies came up with."

"Oh, the guys that helped you take down those crazy train robbers?"

He started to answer, but stopped himself, scratching the back of his head. He hadn't yet explained that he was part of a gang of thieves, and he still didn't want to. He was scared she would look down upon him and his lifestyle, and then he'd lose any chances he had with the wonderful female standing in front of him. "Yea," he answered. "W-we try to help others out whenever we can. We're really tight. We're practically always with each other. We're sort of a team, and I happen to be our team driver."

Tabby's tawny ears flicked. "Team driver huh? Must mean you're a skilled guy behind the wheel then."

He shrugged. "I don't like to brag, but I do alright. What I love more than anything is racing though, actually."

A grin formed on her face. "No way," she said with a hint of disbelief.

He nodded. "Totally. When I hear that engine rev up, and I'm flying at unbelievable speed…I get a real rush."

She folded her arms and continued to smile up at him. "Well then, maybe you'd like to see what I was awarded for earning this little championship title." She gestured for him to follow her as she turned and walked away.

He cocked his head to one side, not understanding what she meant, but gladly following anyways.

She brought him to a door at the end of the hall. She opened it to reveal a vast room shrouded in darkness. Once she flicked the light switch on, Murray gasped audibly.

In the center of the garage was a gigantic jet black truck. It looked pristine as it gleamed in the lights overhead. Not just your typical truck though; this particular truck looked as if it was created solely to be raced.

"Whoa," was all Murray could manage as he gawked at the gorgeous truck.

Tabby walked over and rested a hand on the passenger door. "Yep. This baby's all mine. Of course there are always a few hidden fees here and there, but I won it fair and square. Signed for and everything, and now I can get behind the wheel to see what it can really do!"

Murray's hands hung limply at his side. He smiled and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "I'm totally jealous Tabby."

She grinned. "I don't blame ya." She gestured him over. "Let's take a look under the hood, shall we?"

He nodded enthusiastically and walked over to join her as she popped the hood. The two of them studied the workings of the car. The engine was large, three-hundred fifty eight cubic inches at least; not many street-cars had engines that big, something both of them knew. And the ones that did usually generated well over three hundred horsepower.

Murray pointed at something that caught his attention. "Check out those camshafts!"

Tabby nodded. "Yep. These allow so much more air to be packed into those cylinders, which means more power! Not to mention the intake and exhaust that will give it a major speed boost. And it looks like the carburetors let in a crazy amount of air and fuel. And that programmable ignition system there? Beautiful."

Murray whistled as he took it all in. "This whole thing's a beauty, Tabby."

A thoughtful smile appeared on her lips as she looked at Murray admiring her new truck. She closed the hood. "You know," she said. "It was really nice of you to pay for a ticket just to see me box today. Why don't you let me make it up to you, by taking you for a spin in my new ride?"

He looked at her with that same open-mouthed stare. "Really?"

She nodded. "Mhm. And…maybe…if you're nice to me, I'll treat you to dinner."

He smiled, feeling conflicted. This was just too much. "That's really nice of you Tabby, but you don't have to take me to dinner. Getting to see you compete today was more than enough."

She drummed her fingertips on the hood cover as she leaned against the huge truck. "Well, I suppose if I'm driving you, it's really my choice on whether we go to dinner, now isn't it?"

A smile slowly formed on his lips and he chuckled warmly. "Can't argue there."

She reached into her purse and pulled the key out tossing it in the air and catching it. "And if you're _really _nice, I'll let you drive it back to your place, so you don't have to walk all the way home, or wherever it is you guys are staying."

Murray grinned. "What are we waitin' for?" he asked excitedly.

She grinned back and ran over to the driver's side, hopping in and putting the key in the ignition. The truck roared to life with a thunderous sound. Once Murray situated himself in the passenger seat, she backed out of the garage onto the highway. She smirked mischievously, narrowing her eyes. "Alright, let's see how fast this baby can go." She hit the gas and zoomed down the street.

As she sped down the streets, she squealed with excitement. "Nothing beats goin' seventy five miles an hour in a ride with an engine this powerful!" She eased down on the gas pedal a little more. "This rocks!"

Murray chuckled as he looked over at the female warthog. He never knew he'd be spending time with someone he had so much in common with. The hippo was enjoying himself more than he had in a very long time.

* * *

When they reached the restaurant Tabby decided on, as she was the local who knew the city well, they walked in to the smell of deep fried grease, something they both loved, as deep fried batter and grease meant delicious food to the two of them. Forget fine dining; for Tabby and Murray, burgers and fries topped everything else.

As they ate delicious American food in the ironically Italian restaurant, they talked about their love of driving and racing. It was so easy for Murray to just shoot the breeze with her. They could go out and not be the couple that holds hands and steals kisses as they sit across from each other, gazing into each other's eyes like love-struck fools. They could just chat about anything and laugh at the stories they told each other.

Tabby really was something else. While sweet and presentable when she needed to be, she had a real wild side. A rugged edgy side that craved excitement, a fiery side that fueled her desire to run with the big dogs, or hippos. Murray enjoyed talking with her the more time he spent with her. But he couldn't shake the guilt he felt for never being truthful to her about what he did for a living. As they were finishing eating, Tabby noticed something was up with him.

"What's wrong Murray?" Tabby asked before taking a sip of her drink.

He loosened the scarf around his neck. "Tabby…I need to come clean about somethin'."

She smirked and quirked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yea you see…" He gulped as he fiddled with his scarf even more. "I haven't really told you what kind of 'team' I'm a part of."

She clasped her hands together casually. "Yea, I was wondering what you meant when you said that. So, what exactly do you and your friends do?"

He fidgeted in his seat, not wanting to tell her, looking out the window to his right.

She frowned. "Are you that embarrassed about your job?" she asked.

He rubbed the back of his neck, something he did often around her. "No, i-it's not really that, exactly. I'm just not sure you'd really approve…"

She snorted and gave him a reassuring smile. "Aw it can't be bad Murray. It's not like you're some kind of criminal or something." She popped a French fry in her mouth and looked up to see Murray giving her a worried look.

Her brow furrowed. "You…you're not…_are_ you?"

He sighed. "Kind of. But it's not what you think I swear. Lemme explain."

She laughed once in disbelief, thinking he had to be joking. She crossed her arms and smiled in amusement. "This ought to be good."

He took the straw in his drink and began to stir it nervously in a circular motion. This was the part when he confessed and told about his peculiar lifestyle, and she would most likely never want to see him again. "Ya see…my friends and I met at an orphanage when we were kids. Remember me telling you I'm an orphan?"

She nodded.

"Well, my friend, Bentley and I met our other friend, Sly Cooper, at that orphanage. He's been our group leader." He looked up at Tabby's suspicious but seemingly understanding expression. "We formed this little team called the Cooper Gang. Bentley's our tech guy, and I'm full time driver." Murray thought about how he really did miss the van. It was practically a part of the team in its own way as well. "And we've been performing heists all our lives wi-"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Tabby interrupted, holding her hands up. "Heists? Like…where you _steal _things? Those kinds of heists?"

"Yea that's the thing," said Murray. "We steal from major criminals, people who got where they are dishonestly or illegally."

After she pieced together the information thrown at her, Tabby nodded. "Kind of like Robin Hood?"

"Well not exactly," Murray replied with another nervous laugh. "We don't really give to the needy, but we don't steal for the money either. We steal 'cause it's fun. And 'cause Sly comes from a line of master thieves, so he's following in his family's footsteps, and as his buddies, we're helping him do that."

Tabby pursed her lips, but she didn't seem angry or disappointed.

They were both silent for an agonizing moment as Murray wondered what she would say next.

As it sunk in, she finally smiled. "That…actually sounds pretty cool."

Murray's eyes widened and his heart dropped. "Really?"

She giggled. "Yeah. I mean, like you said, as long as you're not intentionally breaking the law, there's no harm in it. Besides, you said yourself you're stealing from criminals themselves. That's kind of like righting the wrong, depending on how you look at it." She smiled warmly and shrugged. "Might take some getting used to, but I can handle dating a thief."

This was unbelievable to the hippo. He had not only found a woman who would at least give him the time of day, but she also loved fighting and racing, and was really sweet and pretty too. And an added plus to everything else: she accepted his lifestyle. Murray thought he had to be dreaming up this perfect girl. He smiled. "You're pretty awesome, Tabby. You know that?"

She giggled and pushed her bangs back. "You're not half bad yourself, '_The Murray'_."

As they left the restaurant and headed for the truck, Murray remembered what Sly had mentioned to him once about being chivalrous to ladies and ran over to open her door for her.

She smirked in response. "Thank you," she said. She was about to climb in when Murray took her small hands in his. She looked up at him, puzzled.

"I…I had a really great time with you today, Tabby," Murray managed to say.

She smiled. "I did too Murray. You're pretty fun to talk to. And we like practically all the same things."

They both laughed.

"I…just hate that the night's over. You know, since we both had so much fun together," said Murray.

She stared up at him, her icy blue eyes locked on him. "It doesn't have to end just yet; I have another idea how we can have some…_fun_…" She spoke in a sultry voice, leaning up to touch noses with him.

He grinned. "Yea? What'd you have in mind?"

She chuckled and scrunched her snout as the evening wind rustled her hair. "Let's just say…I want to see how well you can handle yourself with a girl like me…"

* * *

The sound of revving engines muted out practically everything else, though there was not much noise in the middle of the night in Taormina. The night was still, and it was as quiet as a mouse.

That mouse was named Penelope, and she happened to be standing in the middle of the road with a flag in her hands.

Tabby looked to her left and saw Murray, gripping the wheel of the red truck he'd hotwired earlier that evening. The owner would have it back later of course; the hippo just wanted to have a little fun with it first.

"You ready for this?" she yelled over the roar of the engines.

"Oh yeah! _The Murray_ is always ready!" he yelled back.

"Remember, don't go easy on me just 'cause I'm a girl," she reminded him, shooting him a stern look.

He grinned impishly. "Tabby…you're so goin' down."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "We'll see about that, _The Murray_."

"On your mark!" Penelope yelled, though her voice was barely audible over the roaring coming from the two powerful trucks. "Get set!"

The warthog and hippo leaned forward in anticipation, never taking their eyes off the flag as they waited for the start signal.

She waved the flag once and Murray and Tabby swerved around her and zoomed off down the road, racing into the night together, side by side.

* * *

_**A/N: What? Where did you think I was taking that scene?**_

_**Hehe, threw you for a loop did I? **_

_**Anyways, as I said, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope it was the kind of Murray/Tabby material you were hoping for too. Tried to make the situation as realistic as possible.**_

_**This took some time, since I had to research boxing terms and car terminology. I confess that I don't exactly know car speak. Just your typical girl here. But I gave it my all! And I did enjoy typing it. **_

_**Next chapter, and I mean it this time, things get real. *rubs hands together* See ya! **_


	21. Chapter 21 Pleasantries

_**A/N: Logan: Thank you so much! I appreciate you taking time to review. The wedding chapter was very fun to write and I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope you're still reading. **_

_**I found out who my guest reader was so I could personally thank them for their much appreciated thorough review. So thank you again BananaB0mb, I always enjoy reading what you have to say. :)**_

_**Cheesebread222: Yes! Thank you for catching my mouse joke! And also thanks for keeping up with this story from the very beginning. It means a lot to me. **_

_**Alright guys, ready for this? Here we go… **_

* * *

Chapter 21 Pleasantries of the Unpleasant Kind

* * *

It had been a week since the Cooper Gang had succeeded in stealing from the Italian coyote mobster, so to reward themselves, the whole gang decided to take a little respite in the alpine regions near Catania, an hour long car ride from Taormina. Sly, Bentley, Murray, Dimitri, Penelope, and Carmelita all headed out to explore the grassy fields and enjoy the wilderness setting there. When they arrived, the girls laid a quilt out that they'd brought. They lounged on it and talked as they watched the boys play a little Frisbee.

When the guys took a small break from their game, Bentley decided it was time he revealed his latest creation that he and Penelope had been working all week on. The couple left to retrieve the item. When they returned, Penelope had her hands behind her back, concealing the object from everyone's view to maintain the element of surprise. The others gathered around to see what fascinating creation the brainy pair had invented.

"Well, Carmelita," Bentley began, to which Carmelita's ears perked and she sat at attention, now knowing that this regarded her, "As we've all previously mentioned, now that you're a part of the team, you're eventually going to help us on heists. And shock weaponry is indeed your forte." Bentley looked to his girlfriend. "And Penelope brought up a good point that because you are a legitimate Cooper now, since you share Sly's surname, being that you're married to him…we thought it proper for you to have a weapon similar to his to use, while also being something you have an aptitude for." He nodded to the mouse.

"Carmelita," Penelope said, "allow Bentley and I to present you with what we've named: 'The Shock Cane'." She held the object out to Carmelita.

Carmelita took it and stared in wonder at the sleek shiny cane she now held in her hands. It was curved with a hook at the end, resembling a 'C', just like Sly's cane, only the shaft was black, and the hook was silver. There was also some kind of red wiring spiraled all the way down the shaft. She twirled the cane to examine it more, and noticed a small button on one end. She gave Bentley a confused look. "What's this for?" she asked.

The turtle grinned. "See for yourself." He pointed to a cleared area in the distance. "Why don't you try aiming it _that_ way so none of us…get blasted?"

Her eyes lit up slightly as she continued to gape at the sleek weapon. Catching onto his words she narrowed her eyes and aimed the weapon's head at a nearby rock. She pressed the button, and a small electric orb launched from a tiny opening on the hook. The projectile sailed through the air, finally hitting the rock, causing it to crack and break apart.

She laughed excitedly as she looked down at the cane. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "I haven't gotten to do that in so long!"

Bentley clasped his hands together. "So, I'm assuming you like it then? It's a crude prototype, and will need more work and fine tuning of course, but it's a start."

The vixen grinned. "A great start. I love this you two! This is perfect." She started to get up to hug them, but Penelope stopped her and went over to her instead.

"It really is, guys," added Sly, giving an impressed look. "Nice job." It was moments like this that Sly still couldn't believe were taking place in his life. Carmelita, once a daunting Inspector who hunted down his team and desired to lock them away for life, was now hugging a beloved member of his gang, thanking her for helping to construct a new weapon for her to use to aid the gang on future missions. It was almost incomprehensible. Yet, here she was, talking and laughing with Bentley and Penelope like they'd all been great friends for years. It was unreal to the raccoon, but he couldn't have been happier.

Carmelita looked up to Bentley with elation. "Thank you so much."

He adjusted his hat on his scaly head and smiled. "No problem Carmelita. You'll have to aid us sooner or later, and we thought using this would be the most efficient way to do so. As I said, it needs work though; it's merely a prototype, so I'll put it away for safe keeping until it's been thoroughly tested out and improved."

Carmelita nodded and handed the shock cane back to the turtle. It excited her immensely to know that she would soon get to be helpful once again.

* * *

Half an hour later, Tabby arrived, as Murray had invited her to join the gang on their outing. This was the first time everyone would actually get to meet her, as opposed to simply seeing her the day of the train robbery. She parked next to Dimitri's sports car, and couldn't help but snicker as she stepped out and got a closer look at it. Sports cars weren't so appealing to her, especially brightly painted ones with outrageous colors like the one Dimitri owned. She walked down the small dirt road and began to approach the group of friends.

Murray, Bentley, Dimitri, and Sly were throwing the Frisbee. Bentley always caught the small disc with ease, no matter how high up it was thrown, thanks to the extending mechanical arms built into his wheelchair. Murray called unfair advantage, but Sly was impressed to see how well the turtle participated in the sport. No matter what, life could never hold him down or hold him back.

Dimitri wasn't so great at it, but he put forth a good effort. Try as he might to jump up to catch it, he failed time and time again. He still seemed to be enjoying himself nonetheless.

Penelope and Carmelita were setting up the picnic on the quilt. They were placing sandwiches on plates, and pouring drinks into plastic cups.

As the female warthog walked over, Murray was the first to notice her. He broke away from the game and ran up to her, lifting her up and spinning her around in the air. She giggled as he put her down and hugged her.

Sly looked over to see them sweetly embrace and whistled, causing the two to jump away from each other and blush. Embarrassed, they walked over to join the others, hand in hand.

"So, we finally get to meet this Tabby we've been hearing about," Sly said, approaching her. He held his hand out and smiled. "The name's Sly."

She smiled back shyly at him, shaking his hand. "Hi, it's nice to meet you Sly. Murray tells me you're the group leader?"

He tipped his blue hat. "Yep that's me."

"Nice cane," Tabby complimented.

Sly twirled the cane around in front of him with finesse that would make the most skilled baton twirlers envious, tossing it behind his back and catching it without looking. Tabby laughed softly at the spectacle, clearly impressed with his trick. "Thanks," Sly replied with a grin. "It's a family heirloom. Comes in handy when we…perform jobs. That being said, I assume Murray told you what we do for a living…"

Tabby looked up at the hippo. "Yes, he mentioned that he was part of a gang of thieves. Which is pretty cool, in my opinion."

Sly tossed the cane in the air again, catching it dexterously. "Really now? Glad you approve."

She gave Sly an apologetic look. "Well, at first, I was a little guarded about the whole idea." She smiled up at the hippo who was holding her hand. "Then I came to see how perfect Murray and I are for each other, and I decided that it's not such a bad…profession after all."

Sly nodded. "Well, being that we master thieves only steal from major criminals, it's really not. We're pretty friendly individuals, despite what the news reports may say about us."

The gentle breeze blew her wispy brunette hair and she smiled. "Oh yea, he explained everything to me. For fun, not profit and all that. And, from what he tells me, you all seem like a tight bunch of friends."

Sly looked back to the group. Dimitri and Bentley made their way over as Penelope and Carmelita remained on the quilt.

"Well as group leader of this tight bunch, allow me to introduce you to everyone. This is our good friend, and my cold-blooded brother, Bentley. He's the brains of our little organization," Sly informed her.

The turtle shook hands with the female warthog. "It's great to meet you, Tabby. Murray hasn't stopped talking about you since you two met."

Tabby giggled, placing a hand on her hip. "Well I hope he hasn't been saying anything bad about me."

"Oh no," the turtle assured her. "He's quite taken with you."

Murray blushed, though the color hardly showed on his pink cheeks.

She chuckled as she snaked her arms around his broad middle. "I'm kinda taken with him too. And it's great to finally meet you too, Bentley."

Sly then gestured to the iguana. "This is Dimitri. He's our underwater specialist. There's not much going on in his head, so don't take anything he says seriously."

Dimitri elbowed Sly and glared at him. "You're one to talk Cracker-box." He didn't shake Tabby's hand but instead took her hand and kissed it. "Hello, lovely. Always sweet to be in the company of a beautiful lady."

Murray held Tabby with a protective edge to his posture.

She drew back and scrunched her snout in amusement. "Uh…nice to meet you too Dimitri."

"Like I said, don't take him seriously," Sly reminded her, and she smiled. Sly walked over to stand behind the two females on the quilt. "These are our lovely female members." He put a hand on the mouse's shoulder. "This here is our RC specialist and now security system hacker extraordinaire, who also happens to be Bentley's girlfriend: Penelope."

Tabby and Penelope smiled and waved at each other.

"And this…" Sly said, sitting on the quilt behind the vixen and pulling her to him as he kissed her cheek, "…is my wife Carmelita." He then rested his chin on her shoulder and rubbed her belly. "And dis is our wittle baby," he cooed. Carmelita rolled her eyes and shoved him off with a smirk.

Tabby grinned as she bent down to shake hands with her. "Aww. Nice to meet you, Carmelita. You must be really excited."

Carmelita smiled as she returned the handshake. "Great to meet you too, Tabby. And at this point, I'm just ready for it to be outta me." They both laughed before Carmelita added, "But yes, we're thrilled." Carmelita looked over to the mouse, who then spoke up.

"Carmelita and I were just setting up our picnic now, if you'd like to join," Penelope said. "Pimiento cheese and egg salad sandwiches. Take your pick. We made enough for everyone."

Tabby sat down next to the mouse. "Thanks, I'd love to! Either one sounds good to me. I'm just really hungry."

"Me too!" Murray added, plopping down beside the tawny warthog.

The others laughed. Murray and Tabby really did seem to make the perfect pair.

* * *

After the picnic, Penelope, Tabby, and the boys all played Frisbee for a little while longer, while Carmelita napped in the sun, as she was not really up to playing any game involving physical activity. She much preferred to rest her body, due to the fact that it was currently inhabited by someone else, and that alone left her feeling exhausted.

When they'd all had their fill of tossing the disc around, Tabby and Murray decided to wrestle a bit and show the others their impressive tussle techniques. Sly tried to mimic their moves on Dimitri, which proved to be an unfair fight, since Dimitri was not skilled in physical combat whatsoever. To a point, Sly almost took pity on the poor reptile's ability, rather inability, to fight back.

Penelope and Bentley sat under the shade of a pine tree, researching the intriguing talisman a little more on Bentley's laptop to see if they could find anything beneficial to their time machine preparations. Out of the corner of his eye, Bentley saw Carmelita slowly wake and get to her feet, and head for a nearby nature trail. He almost asked her where she was going, but shrugged and thought she just desired to take a little walk.

"So, if I grab Dimitri around the neck like this-" Sly said, gripping his neck.

"Hey! Easy man!" the iguana protested. "Watch the collar!"

Tabby giggled as she jumped on Murray's back, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yes if you apply pressure and can compress the carotid artery without compressing the airway, he should be unconscious in a matter of seconds," she explained.

Sly grinned a cheeky grin. "Lemme try again, Dimitri. C'mon."

Dimitri crossed his arms, closing his eyes as he tilted his head upwards. "No way bro! Forget it!" He turned to walk away and Sly tackled him to the ground, causing Dimitri to screech loudly. Murray and Tabby chortled as they watched the raccoon and iguana tussle good-naturedly. It didn't take long for Dimitri to escape his grasp and inch away from him, leaping to his feet. He held his hands up. "Smoky alert! I surrender! I'm takin' a smoke break!" He turned and ran for his car.

Sly rolled onto his back, laughing at his iguana friend as he ran away from the 'fight'. When his laughter died down he stared up at the sky for a moment, watching the puffy clouds slowly pass over in the light cerulean sky. He then pulled himself up to a sitting position and looked around at all his friends. He couldn't help but notice that someone was missing. "Hey," he said. "You guys seen Carm?"

Bentley looked up from his computer. "She went walking down that nature trail there." Bentley pointed to the small road flanked with woodland conifers.

Sly frowned as he stood up. "Huh," he said aloud in a suspicious tone. "She's always running off…"

* * *

Sly walked down the nature trail, looking for the missing fox. He had no idea why she'd run off again. He thought maybe she just wanted to be alone for a while; Carmelita did savor her alone time.

After walking a good distance down the rocky path surrounded by towering conifers and evergreens that gave off a strong pine scent, he spotted her, sitting down at the base of a tree. Her back was to him as she sat on the edge of a rocky cliff ahead. She appeared to be sulking. That explained why she had left; she apparently took a walk to cool off.

Sly crossed his arms, not really feeling up to dealing with her erratic moods today. "Alright Carm, who made you mad this time? Did Dimitri say something outta line?"

She didn't respond.

He exhaled deeply through his nose. "What, you're not speaking to me now?"

She didn't answer verbally, but instead let out a small moan.

His brow furrowed and his ears twitched as he walked over to stand beside her. Her eyes were tightly shut and she was clutching her belly. She didn't look angry or annoyed like he'd assumed; she looked pained.

His features filling with concern, Sly put a comforting hand on her shoulder and squatted down beside her. "Carm? You ok?"

A few moments passed before she looked up at him. She had a stricken look in her chestnut eyes. Her voice was breathy as she answered. "Sly…I…I think it's time."

Her words didn't register at first. Then when he figured out what she meant, his eyes popped wide and he knelt down in front of her, clamping his hands on her shoulders. "_Now_? Are you sure?" he asked.

She groaned softly and slowly nodded her head.

Sly put a hand over his forehead, flooded with anxiety. This was it. The time had finally come.

The two were so focused on what was happening that neither one of them noticed the figure looming overhead. In the blink of an eye, it swooped down and grabbed Carmelita up in its talons.

Her scream of terror sliced through the humid air.

Sly's head whipped around, and he stared up in horror at a being that eerily resembled enemies he'd battled long ago, hovering above him. It was like being face to face with a reincarnation of a combination of all five of them, only with a majestic mane and feline face. It left the raccoon frozen in bewilderment, his jaw falling open at the sight before him. The terrifying chimera was holding Carmelita and staring down at her with a malicious grin, flashing a set of disturbing needle teeth.

He laughed a low, maniacal laugh, watching her hyperventilate as she stared up in fright at him.

"M…M-M…Mélange!" she squeaked out.

He put a talon to her chin. "Hello my little Señorita. Well, I suppose 'little' is a poor adjective choice. Look at you, you're positively _glowing_!" His sugar-coated tone barely camouflaged the utter sarcasm and disgust in his deep voice.

Sly's heart raced wildly in his chest as he stared up at the chimera, his muzzle agape. This couldn't be real; it had to be some sort of horrific nightmare.

She whimpered as she squirmed futilely in his clutches, her breathing labored due to fear and the pain of the contraction, and the creature seemed to enjoy it greatly. He grabbed her wrist and examined her wedding ring, which had been soldered to her engagement ring, with a smile. "Ah I see you've gotten married. Good girl. Trying to rectify your little mistake. Although your efforts are in vain I'm afraid."

"Let her go!" Sly yelled up to the monster, now standing and clenching his fists. Though he tried to sound intimidating, his tone was filled with panic.

The chimera looked down at the raccoon, who looked horrified and furious all at once. Flapping his enormous brown wings, he laughed again, a psychotic look in his blazing eyes. "Oh if only it were that simple," he spat out. "I've been looking for you for weeks now, Cooper. Participating in your merry little game of hide-and-seek. Did you really think that running off and hiding out in Sicily would save you? Did you honestly expect it to be so _easy_ to escape me like that?" He gave him a look of feigned sympathy, and began to take for the sky.

"Sly! Help me! Please!" Carmelita cried, reaching a hand out to him in desperation, as Mélange soared higher into the air.

"NO! WAIT!" Sly shouted, reaching up to her. "Bring her back!"

At once, Mélange stopped and spun around in the air, his perturbing eyes narrowing as he looked down at the distraught coon. A green orb of energy blazed in his avian palm and he hurled it directly at Sly, who barely dodged it. The green orb blasted violently into the ground, sending clumps of dirt and rocks sailing into the air. Sly fell back into the rocky earth, breathing heavy from the close call with the ethereal substance that had been thrown at him. He stood once more and looked up at the red eyes glaring back at him. The chimera lifted Carmelita in the air, holding her with one hand by the nape of her neck, dangling her like a rag doll. "Want your little furball, Cooper?" Mélange taunted. "Well we can…negotiate…on the crater of Mt. Etna." He pointed to the volcano in the distance with his free hand. "If you can catch me before I get there and I decide to throw her to the lava, that is." He then held the laboring fox in both hands again and caressed her face. "Better hurry Cooper…the _clock_ is ticking." He laughed ominously before taking flight and gliding into the distance.

"STOP!" Sly yelled at the top of his lungs. It was a waste of breath and vocal strain as the beast flew higher and farther away.

"SLLLLYYYYYYY!" Carmelita wailed.

Sly watched as Mélange took his whole world away, flying off with his wife and unborn. His knees gave out and he fell on all fours as he heard her wail echo, crying out to him over and over. "Carm," he whispered. "No…"

At that moment, the rest of the crew ran up to Sly.

"There he is!" Bentley said, pointing out to the raccoon near the ledge. Following behind him were Penelope, Murray, Tabby, and Dimitri trailing behind the rest.

Murray ran over to stand next to Sly. "Hey little buddy. We heard someone screaming. Everything ok?"

Sly continued to stare out in the distance at the volcano, a forlorn look gracing his procyonid features. "Carm's in labor," he answered in a faint voice.

At hearing this, the whole group began talking at once.

Penelope shushed them, noticing the vixen was nowhere in sight, and also noticing Sly's distressed face. She knelt down next to the raccoon. "Where is she Sly?" Penelope asked.

His lips trembled as he continued to stare out at the flying figure heading for the smoking crater of Mt. Etna. "Mélange took her."

Everyone followed Sly's gaze, staring in silence, no one saying a word but all thinking the same thing: they had to save Carmelita and the kit, before it was too late.

* * *

_**Well little Cooper, your timing couldn't be worse. **_

_**Surprise! Mr. M has returned! And he's taken a captive. Uh oh… **_

_**Expect an epic final boss battle of sorts ahead. On the crater of a volcano. Feel familiar? We've reached a proper story climax folks!**_


	22. Chapter 22 Almost Déjà Vu

_**Special thanks to Trick Cooper for promoting my story, I was so excited when you told me about that!**_

_**And thanks to Trick and Sasuninja13 for PMing with me to discuss the story, it's so cool to be able to talk with readers about the certain scenes they like, or just about anything in general, I love that more than anything.**_

_**Time for some final boss battle music. I listened to a lot of intense orchestral pieces while I typed, and I think it really helped make the chapter more epic, and I hope you enjoy. **_

* * *

Chapter 22 Almost Déjà Vu

* * *

The raccoon remained on his hands and knees, frozen on the ground in the position, his head down and eyes closed. As sheer darkness enveloped him, a cluster of memories shot through his mind all at once like bolts of lightning, flashing in his psyche for a moment before everything went black once more...

"Sly…I'm pregnant."

"You're what?"

"I'm gonna have a baby…"

"I've always wanted to be a dad someday…this is gonna be wonderful."

"I was considering leaving the force…"

"You're helping me continue the Cooper legacy!"

"If our child wants to take after Sly and be a thief, then a thief is what they'll be!"

"Yes Sly Cooper…nothing would make me more content than to become your wife."

"I was so scared we were both gonna die!"

"Good night Mrs. Cooper. Thank you for the best day, and night, of my entire life."

"These four officers gave their lives to ensure our safety and well-being, and we will never forget the sacrifice they made."

"This is a stickup! We got this whole train under our control!"

"I promise to be the best dad ever too."

"I know you will be, mi amore..."

"Any last words, coon thief?"

"…you're my whole world now Carmelita. You and that kit in there. And if something were to take my world away from me…"

"Better hurry Cooper…the _clock_ is ticking…"

The clock…is ticking…

"Sly, get up…GET UP!"

Sly was shaken from his lightning storm of memories violently and he slowly opened his eyes to see Bentley, face to face with him, gripping his shoulders. He looked around to see they were still in the same place: the edge of the cliff overlooking the span of thick wilderness, the towering volcano in the distance.

"Sly, we can still save them, both of them. There's still time. But we have to go now. _Right_ now."

The turtle's words were enough to drive the raccoon to stand to his feet. He slowly turned to see the others with looks of determination on their faces. "No," he said in a glum tone, shaking his head. "I won't let you guys put yourselves in danger like that. I'll go alone."

"You can't!" Murray shouted. "This guy is way too powerful for you to handle on your own, we're comin' too!"

The others all nodded, even Tabby.

Sly looked around to his friends, his mind battling itself over putting his friends in danger, or going alone and possibly getting killed himself. Before he could say another word, Bentley gripped his wrist and pulled him back to the trail. "We're going, and you're not stopping us. You can argue all you want, but we're a team, a team who sticks together through thick and thin, no matter what. And when not one, but two members of our team are in trouble, there's no way we're not gonna do everything we can to save them. If you think I'm just gonna let you spiral into depression and psychosis due to us being too late reaching them, you're sadly mistaken. Now let's _go_."

Bentley's take charge attitude was comforting to the distraught raccoon and made him smile weakly. "Thank you," he said as Bentley quickly led him and the rest of the group to Dimitri's car.

When they all reached the two vehicles, Tabby spoke up. "I'll follow you guys there," she informed them.

Murray looked to her worriedly. "You sure you're up to this Tabby?"

The warthog looked back up at him with an unwavering smile. "You kidding? No way am I leaving you and everyone else hangin'. Whatever this creep throws at us, I'll be right there, defending you guys with everything I've got."

Murray wrapped her in a hug, and she returned the warm embrace. When he released her, she ran over and jumped into her truck, putting the key in the ignition as she slammed the door shut.

Dimitri hit his right fist against his left palm. "That dude don't know who he messin' with broskies."

As the others loaded up into Dimitri's sports car and took off for Mt. Etna, with Tabby following close behind, Bentley went over with the group what strategies they could all use and in what ways they could contribute, though he was struggling as this encounter was unexpected. As he relayed a makeshift plan to them, Sly sat in the front seat, gripping his cane tightly and peering out the window. He could faintly make out a shadowy figure up in the clouds. Its avian wings spanned wide in the air; they were the kind of wings that made you know that if you saw them silhouetted against the sky, it was already too late for you, especially if your name was Cooper.

His stomach twisted in tight knots at the possibility of the chimera slaughtering his beloved before they could even reach her, but he shook his head, forcing the thought out of his mind. He really hoped it wasn't too late for Carmelita and their kit.

He had freed her from Clockwerk's gas chamber, had rescued her from the Contessa before the spider could brainwash her, and saved her from the effects of the Mask of Dark Earth. Could he save her one more time?

_Please hang on, Carmelita, _he thought as he stared up at the blue sky above. _We're on our way…_

* * *

Mélange flapped his immense brown wings as his webbed feet touched the lip of the crater. Once he landed, he walked along the flat surface, nearing the fiery pit of molten lava. As he strolled up to the edge, he cradled Carmelita in his arms. He looked down at her as she trembled, her eyes focused on the boiling lava, and shook his head. "I am sorry my dear, that it's come to this. It's nothing against you personally; it's just the only way I can receive the vengeance that is rightfully mine."

As the vixen looked up to him with pleading, questioning eyes, a tear rolled down her right cheek. "Why?" she whispered brokenly.

He smiled and even chuckled softly at her. "Why? Simple, my sweet fox. You harbor the putrid, utterly _revolting _Cooper seed inside you, and I simply cannot let his bloodline continue. I'm afraid that for you and the little parasite, it ends here. Feeding you to the lava is only my…foreplay, if you will. You know as much as I do that he's coming to your rescue, and killing Cooper is when I receive the ultimate satisfaction. This is just the overture." As he gripped her wrist and lifted her over the pool of scalding hot lava, she screamed, "NO, PLEASE!"

He took a moment to enjoy her pleading cries, looking at the total fear in her wide eyes as the tears spilled down her face and as she kicked for her very life. It was so easy. All he had to do was release his hold on her wrist, and gravity would do the rest.

Just as he was loosening his grip, she cried out and clutched her huge midsection with her free hand. She groaned loudly as the harsh pain surged through her lower body.

As Mélange held her, he began to feel power course through his partially biological veins. His red eyes flickered in realization. This was a power with a kind of intensity he'd never experienced before, and it intensified as her screams of pain grew louder and longer.

A malicious grin slowly formed on his face. "On second thought," he said, picking her back up and flying up to a nearby ledge. "Maybe I can spare you a while longer." He threw her onto the ledge and she landed on her back with a shrill yelp. She scrambled backward up against the rocky surface the ledge jutted out from, panting heavily. All she could think was how grateful she was that she had landed on her back instead of her stomach.

He stared at her with a pleased look on his feline face, folding his furred black arms, and he nodded slowly as he watched her suffer. "As long as I can feed off of your agony. More power means a more satisfying demise when I kill the little rat you're so fond of." He casually examined his talons before returning his gaze to the vixen who was still enduring a severe contraction. "Perhaps," the chimera said with a grin, tapping a talon to his chin, "the little parasite is of good use after all."

"Don't you _dare_ call my child a parasite," a smooth but intimidating male voice snapped from behind.

Slowly, the chimera whirled around and was not surprised in the least to see a raccoon gripping the all too familiar Cooper cane. To say he looked livid would be putting it mildly, as his ringed tail bristled in anger.

"Sly!" Carmelita cried from atop the ledge.

His expression changed to a unique mixture of worry and relief as he looked up at her. He made a run for her position when the chimera held his hand out and shot a beam of green light at the coon. He flipped backwards and barely dodged the beam, which hit a small rock, blasting it to bits on contact.

"It would be unwise to tamper with my power source," the chimera warned in a low voice.

Sly, confused, looked up to see Carmelita lying on her side, groaning, and looked back to Mélange, who was sighing in satisfaction, his arms spread wide and his hands alit with the green light.

Sly stepped to the inner edge of the crater, approaching the monster. He clenched his fists as the wind that blew freely at the crater's altitude whipped his fur. "Let her go," he asked of the chimera. "Please. This has nothing to do with her."

Mélange roared down at him deafeningly. "Oh this has _everything_ to do with her." He jabbed a talon in her direction without looking over at her. "She carries your precious little leech inside her! A future Cooper will _not_ be a possibility as long as I'm alive! Today I'll have your blood on my hands, and I won't rest until you and your family are rotting in the grave."

"But why?" Sly asked the hovering beast. "I haven't done anything to you! I don't even know who you _are_!"

His red eyes blazed as he glared down at the thief, his golden brown mane whipping at the strong gusts of wind. His lips curled back and he bared his needle teeth as a low growl rumbled in his throat. "Oh but I know who you are. You stand for everything that I hate. I absolutely _despise_ you, Sly Cooper. You and your entire family line. Your imprudent ancestor should never have gotten in my way. That was a mistake that cost him his sacred legacy."

Sly's eyes darted around as he tried to piece together what this beast was saying. What ancestor? Who? Who had angered Mélange enough to bring forth this kind of unspeakable evil and hatred in him?

Before Sly could even make a guess, Mélange whipped a clawed hand down at him, and shot him directly in his chest with the beam of light. The thief cried out as it came in contact with him.

"SLY!" Carmelita screamed.

Sly put a hand to his chest, feeling the pull try to drain the very life within him. He gritted his teeth, his legs shaking. It wasn't a weapon that caused physical damage; this was something far worse. This beast had the power to extract souls.

He dropped to his knees, feeling the persistent tug of his spirit. He had never felt anything like it; it was horrifying. It was indescribable, feeling your soul being taken. It didn't inflict pain on him of any kind; no, what was so horrifying was the lack of feeling at all it left him with. This truly was the ultimate theft attempt. He was quickly losing the will to breathe, the will to think, the will to live…

Mélange smiled as he held his hands out in front of him. "Yes, Cooper," he sighed in satisfaction. "That's it. Feed me your wretched soul. Though it's not the same as sucking the life out of Slytunkhamen, it will serve my vengeful soul greatly to steal yours, and right the wrong that's plagued me for centuries in my stone prison."

Sly dug his gloved fingers at the rocky surface he was kneeling on, not being able to get a strong grip. He grunted, baring his teeth, resisting with all his might. So this all had to do with something his Egyptian ancestor had done, but what? Nothing about Slytunkhamen dealing with a chimera was ever mentioned in the Thievius Raccoonus. His eyes narrowed as his nostrils flared. "Even so…" he huffed against the strain, pawing at the rocky ground. "Whatever my ancestor did to you…has nothing…to do with me."

Mélange's talons curled upward as he fought to gain control of channeling Sly's spirit. "It's the only way to write the substantial wrong done to me. I _will_ have my revenge. Today, all Coopers DIE."

Sly growled in protest, pulling back with what little strength he had left. He heard Carmelita howl in pain again from the ledge above. He groaned and shut his eyes.

No. He couldn't. He couldn't give in and let the villain win. He had never let that happen, not even when he'd been blasted by Rajan at his spice temple, or when he'd been in the clutches of the genetics experiment on Kaine Island. As weak as he felt, he couldn't surrender. He had a gang, a wife, a child even. His own flesh and blood was in danger. Too much was in the balance for him to simply surrender to the supernatural trap this monster had him in. Then and there he reminded himself: he was a Cooper. A descendant of a long line of master thieves who did incredible things in their time. If there was one thing he knew deep down, it was that the heart and soul a Cooper possessed was one of great strength. Even in the darkest of times, the Cooper's soul could prevail.

Sly craned his neck back, using every bit of focus and determination he had, and fought against the spiritual pull.

Mélange grew agitated at losing a grasp on it, and sneered at the raccoon. "Don't fight me, Cooper," he spat out each word slowly, hissing out every consonant. "Give me what's rightfully mine."

Sly glared up at the horrifying, repulsive beast. This was one theft that would not take place. "Never," he spat back at him.

Mélange roared, the green beams shooting out from his hands intensifying. "Just stop it," the chimera snarled in agitation. "You have no chance against me. What makes you think you do?"

At that moment, a large boulder sailed through the air. The chimera didn't have time to react before the boulder slammed violently into his mutated body. He spiraled through the air, completely losing his hold on the channeling, but soon regained his bearings. The force of the rock had only caught him off guard, not injured him. He turned and soared back down to his previous spot. His eyes smoldering, he roared and clenched his fists. He looked down to see a hippo and warthog lugging more giant rocks on their shoulders.

"More where that came from buddy!" Tabby shouted up at him.

The strain Sly had felt disappeared and he immediately felt like his normal self again, though still felt a bit weak. He slowly got to his wobbly legs and smiled up at the winged beast. "To answer your question," Sly said. "Two things." He held up a finger valiantly. "One: a Cooper soul is too powerful for even the greatest of evils to take control of. And two…" he looked over to Tabby and Murray, seeing Bentley, Penelope, and Dimitri step into view. He then looked back up at Mélange and gestured to himself proudly. "_This_ Cooper has a gang, a gang that you don't mess around with."

"Got that right!" Murray yelled, hurling a boulder at the snarling chimera.

This time, Mélange gracefully spun and dodged the huge rock, before grinning down at the hippo. He folded his arms across his muscular chest and scoffed. "Oh, so your merry little band of thieves is here to help you?" Using the Panda King's ability to manipulate fire-related elements, he lowered a hand to the pool of lava he hovered over and scooped up the scalding substance in his palm like a snowball. "No matter, this will just take longer than I originally planned."

Bentley rushed over to Sly and handed him a familiar object, though it appeared to be a much more modified and improved model than the one Carmelita had let him use on the Krack-Karov volcano. "Never thought you'd get to use one of these again, did ya?" Bentley asked.

Sly laughed once as he adjusted the jetpack on his back. "Not really. Glad you came prepared."

Penelope stood next to Bentley, pressing the activation button on the remote control of her RC chopper. "We doubt our ammunition will help in any way against someone this powerful, but it might slow him down for a while. We'll give it everything we've got."

Dimitri rushed up with his harpoon gun. "Let's take this crazy sucka out already!" he screeched. "Let's dance!"

Sly nodded, shooting them a thumbs-up as he rocketed into the air, hovering face to face with the pinnacle of true evil, a being who had so much hatred for the Coopers that he'd transformed his body into a mixture, a true mélange, of the five beings that hated him and his family more than anyone else.

He hurled the ball of lava at the airborne raccoon, who flipped back and away from the scorching substance. It rained down in the direction of his gang members, who struggled to escape the stream of molten rock. A bit of it was headed straight for Bentley, and he used the technological repertoire of his gadget-packed wheelchair to fire lasers from ports on the arms to shoot up at the stream of molten rock, blasting it into oblivion just before it could reach him.

Penelope used her chopper and flew it high overhead, delivering high explosive bombs in quick concurrence. The detonations did little to stop the resilient chimera, as he seemed to be unharmed by any blast and repelled a few before they could come in contact with him, flicking them away like pesky insects.

Murray and Tabby used their incredible strength to collect as many loose pieces of rock they could find and launched them at Mélange. With careful aim, they were able to hit him directly several times, though still, it did little damage.

Bentley fired ammunition from the arms of his chair, ranging from missiles to laser guns, and the projectiles and lasers appeared to in fact slow the beast's defenses, if only for a short period of time.

Dimitri dashed to different spots as he dodged Mélange's attacks and fired his harpoon gun as he hid behind rocks like a guerrilla fighter, but just before any of the spear-like projectiles could reach his furry limbs, Mélange would grab the harpoons and toss them away in mild annoyance, or snap them in two, letting the pieces fall to the smoking lava. The fight wasn't fazing him in the slightest.

All while his friends assisted, Sly and Mélange twirled through the air sinuously, the mighty winged beast shooting green beams from his hands and Sly deflecting the beams with his cane. They circled and somersaulted as they dove under and hovered over each other. Sly fired rockets from the jetpack only to have Mélange swat them away. In turn he would attack him with the light beams and Sly would repel the dangerous rays with his cane, using it like a sword as he gripped it, swerving it back and forth to deflect the energy. The whole time, the beast fought against not only the thief, but the other six members. Together, they were a force that proved that there really was power in numbers.

Astonishingly enough, the beast grew tired of dueling after a while and perched on the tip of a pointed rock that stood in the center of the crater, his webbed feet helping him stay balanced in his crouched position. He growled at the raccoon. "You're foolish to let your friends fight your battles for you; why not face me alone?"

Sly sneered as he ninja spire jumped onto a nearby point of a similar rock. "They don't fight for me, they fight _with_ me. And I'm not ashamed to rely on my friends. It's how we get the job done."

"Job? What job? Defeating me?" His tone was cold and impassive as he stared back at the thief, his long mane whipping in the wind like a cape. "Cooper, you could have an entire army on your side, and you still won't be able to kill me. I'm unbeatable."

Sly rolled his eyes and continued to glare back at the hodgepodge creature. Like he hadn't heard so many enemies say that before.

"OOOOWWWW!" Carmelita howled.

Sly's ears flattened at her cry of agony. He looked back at her suffering on the ledge, and it only made him angrier. He wanted more than anything to just be able to take her to the hospital and keep her and the baby safe from harm, but apparently, someone wasn't going to let him do that. And time was running out. "Penelope!" he called. "Get Carm to safety! I'll deal with him!"

"You got it!" the mouse called back in reply and put her remote controller down as she took off for Carmelita.

Mélange laughed ominously and Sly turned to see him leap off the rock and hover in the air. "Her pain makes me stronger each time she screams. It's glorious." He grinned down at Sly and drew more lava from the pool beneath him, causing smoke to billow up from beneath them. Sly dodged the rain of fire adroitly and coughed as the thick smoke entered his lungs. He resumed attacking with his cane. He shook his head. How terrible to feed off of another in severe pain; it was sickening.

Penelope climbed over the edge of the ledge and pulled herself up. She then knelt down beside Carmelita, who was moaning as she held her belly. She peeked up at the mouse who had a look of great sympathy on her face. Penelope tried to help her up but Carmelita pulled away.

"It hurts," she whispered. "Can't…move."

Penelope placed a hand on her shoulder gently and used her other hand to smooth her hair out. "I know Carm, but we gotta get you off this ledge and onto stable ground."

Carmelita groaned but grudgingly nodded. She knew she was right. She allowed Penelope to help her to a standing position. After struggling a bit, the little mouse was able to pull the pained fox to her aching feet.

"Need a hand?" Bentley called from below, extending two large mechanical arms up to them.

Penelope smiled. "That'd be swell, hon."

As Penelope climbed back down the rocky wall on her own, Carmelita was grabbed up by the metal arms on Bentley's wheelchair and deposited into his lap. He wheeled away with the laboring vixen, and she screamed out as the pain in her contracting abdomen intensified.

Bentley jumped slightly and yelled out, startled by the abrupt noise. This freaked the introverted reptile out. He wheeled away to the other side of a rock, a good distance from the fight. He shied away slightly as she sat on his lap, panting audibly. "Uh…just…just breathe Carmelita. Yea…that's it. Deep breaths, in and out."

Carmelita looked up at him and bared her teeth as she gasped and suffered. _Easy for you to say, _she thought.

Penelope soon caught up with them and helped Carmelita out of his chair and led her to the other side of a large rock. Mostly hidden from view now, she eased the gravid vixen into a sitting position up against the jagged rock's surface. Not the most comfortable place, but it was all they could do at the moment.

The mouse knelt down beside her and pushed the hair out of her face as sweat formed on her forehead. "It's gonna be ok, Carm. Just relax, you'll get through this."

Carmelita breathed unevenly as she looked up at her friend. All she could do was nod as the pain jolted her vulpine frame, overpowering her senses.

Bentley looked back to the other members as they continued to battle Mélange. "Penelope, you stay here with her, I'm going back to help the others."

Penelope nodded as Bentley turned and took off to return to the fight. He looked to see the chimera swipe at Sly, nearly smacking him before Sly rocketed out of range of his talons. He was grateful he had his friends on his side to aid in the fight, but even with them all fighting back, it was more a defensive fight on their side than offensive. The gang grew weaker, and it seemed to be impossible to wear down the invincible creature. He used his large scaly tail to deflect missiles harpoons and boulders. He even crushed a few with his avian fists.

Sly huffed as he breathed with effort, his strength beginning to dwindle. Mélange let out a low chuckle and raised a talon finger out to him, noticing the thief's efforts were becoming a greater struggle while he himself was only growing stronger from wearing the raccoon down. "As Slytunkhamen resides in the underworld where he belongs, he will forever rue the day he crossed paths with the high priest of the Purrghada Dynasty, and sealed me away in that stone prison."

From down below, at the edge of the crater, Bentley heard this, and narrowed his eyes. Neurons in his gifted brain fired off, as he rapidly tried to piece together why the things that had just been mentioned caught his attention. His mind sifted through the research he'd been doing over the last week. Why did that all sound so familiar?

His lips parted as he looked up at the chimera, studied his face closely. Then his jaw dropped and he let out a small gasp. He whipped his laptop out, pulling up sites in record speed.

Murray grunted and hurled another boulder up at Mélange as he and Sly continued to battle. "Bentley is this really the time or place for that?" the hippo shouted to him.

Bentley wasn't listening as he tapped the keys and swiftly scanned the information pulled up in front of him.

_Priest. The high priest of the Purrghada Dynasty. _

Bentley raised his head and looked back up at him. "The priest…was a lion…?" Could it be?

It had to be. It all made sense. A being who resided for thousands of years in a stone prison, was associated with an Egyptian ancestor of Sly's…

The talisman.

Bentley swiftly whipped it out of a compartment in his chair and flipped it over in his hands. He ran his fingers over the smoothly carved symbols and bronze engravings along the edges. Near the top was a shimmering ruby. A stone prison. "Of course," he whispered.

"Sly!" he called. "He's a partially spiritual, partially living being. He was a high priest in Queen Leopartigress's dynasty!"

Sly bared his teeth and deflected yet another beam of light with his cane. "That's awesome!" Sly called back briskly. "Is that supposed to help me?"

"Yes!" the turtle shouted. "Get down here right now!"

Sly's brow furrowed, but his reptilian friend sounded like he had a plan, so he turned and rocketed down to meet up with him on the surface of Mt. Etna's crater edge.

Mélange snarled behind him. "Come back and face me _furball_!"

Sly didn't answer as Bentley handed him the talisman. "I don't have time to explain," said the turtle. "But we've got to seal him in this talisman. It's the only way to defeat him. There's an ancient chant that I came across when researching talismanic magic in Egyptian artifacts that possess mystical qualities, just like this one, and it will initiate the resealing process. Only a descendant of a true Egyptian can use it though; that's you Sly. But Mélange needs to be kept in place whilst we do this. And I'm afraid I don't know how we force him to do that…"

"How about I use my cane?" a weak voice offered.

The two turned to see Carmelita slowly walking over on shaky legs. Sly ran over and steadied her. He held her to him and looked worriedly to Bentley who only shrugged.

"My cane," Carmelita grunted again, pushing Sly away feebly. "When I encountered this guy in the woods, Tony shot him with a shock pistol so I could escape, and it slowed him down long enough for me to do so. For whatever reason, it seemed to do the trick."

Bentley bit his lip. "The cane's voltage isn't very high…we haven't had time to modify and improve it. It's a prototype."

Carmelita looked up at the roaring beast to see him clenching his fists, a suspicious look in his red eyes, and knew they didn't have time to argue about this. "Just give it to me," she demanded, holding a shaky hand out.

Bentley didn't protest her authoritarian order and pulled the cane from an outer compartment on his wheelchair and handed it to her uneasily. "Well…alright, Carmelita, if you can keep him steady while Sly uses the talisman, I'll take care of the rest."

She nodded, gritting her teeth as she glared up at the repulsive enemy. "Take this, you fiendish freak," she hissed as she narrowed her eyes and fired her weapon.

The beast wasn't expecting a projectile from the cane and was hit instantly. As he roared out in pain from the electric shock, Carmelita fired again with a pleased smile on her face.

As he struggled with the electricity halting what biological systems remained inside his body, Sly held the talisman up to him and Bentley pulled up a written documentation of the resealing chant in an online archive.

"Keep firing," Bentley ordered Carmelita. "Can't chance him regaining his bearings."

"Got it," she said, waiting for the weapon to recharge, and fired again.

Bentley looked back up at Mélange as he stared down at the trio in sheer hatred, but couldn't attack due to the electricity coursing through his limbs. The turtle immediately recited the chant.

"كونه من قلب الشر والطمع يستهلك- يعاني عالمنا لا أكثر" ("being of evil and greed-consumed heart, plague our world no more")

"تختفي في السجن محكوم لك أن تعيش في عقابا له على طرقك الحاقدة،" ("disappear, return into the place you are doomed to live in as punishment for your malevolent ways")

"أن يكون قد انتهى، أن يكون قد انتهى، تبقى إلى الأبد في السجن الأوجه، وتعود أبدا" ("be gone, be gone, remain forever in your faceted prison, and never return")

The ruby of the talisman glowed and began to draw the monster toward it.

Mélange tried to resist but couldn't fight the pull. "NO!" he roared deafeningly, flapping his mighty feathered wings in an escape attempt, but it was no use. His eyes widened in realization. "Where did you get that?"

Sly smiled intrepidly, his eyes focused on Mélange. "It's working!"

Bentley nodded and repeated the chant.

Carmelita shot at him a few more times just for good measure, but as soon as the sharp pains hit her again, she was down for the count. She let go of her cane as she clutched her stomach with both hands and dropped to the ground, knowing Sly and Bentley would take care of the rest now.

It took great focus as they sucked the partly spiritual monster into the talisman, but it was a power not even he could win against. It was nightmarish to them as they watched his body lose form and slowly seep into the mystical talisman. His face contorted in rage, he yelled out, his voice echoing, resounding off the rocky walls. "I HATE YOU COOOOPPEERRRRR!"

When he'd finally disappeared completely into the large red jewel, Sly sighed deeply and looked down at it. "I'm sorry you feel that way," he mumbled. It was hard to believe that all his troubles over the past several months had been sucked into the small ancient treasure. He was so glad he'd decided to pick it up during the heist, but now it almost frightened him to hold the Egyptian talisman in his hands, knowing of the great evil that now existed inside it. His gaze then fell upon his friend, who was wiping the sweat off his scaly forehead. He placed a hand on his shoulder and Bentley looked up.

Sly was smiling at him. "Great job, buddy. Couldn't have taken care of him without ya." He handed him the object he preferred not to hold.

Bentley laughed once and carefully deposited the talisman back in a small compartment. "You say that every time Sly."

Sly laughed aloud as he stared up at the clear blue sky. He laughed mostly out of relief that the nightmare was all over.

He then heard a weak moan and turned to see the others crowding around Carmelita as she lay sprawled out on the unforgiving rocky surface. He ran over and dropped to his knees at her side. "Oh Carm. C'mere sweetie," he murmured and gently scooped her up in his arms. It was just too much at this point; there had been far too many close calls, and it was taking a serious toll on the shaken father-to-be. He held her close and rested his head upon hers as she lay limp in his arms. He stroked her cheek lovingly, hoping to ease her pain. She only responded with another breathy moan as her eyes remained closed.

"Your lady, she in bad shape man," Dimitri informed him in his own display of concern.

Sly looked around to see all their anxious faces, and grew uneasy. Murray and Tabby remained silent as they looked down at Carmelita trembling in Sly's arms. "What?" he asked. "What happened?"

Penelope stared up at Sly as worry graced her features. "Her water just broke."

Sly looked down at Carmelita as her breathing grew soft and feeble. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. Her chestnut eyes pleaded to him, but she couldn't utter a single word.

Sly spoke clearly to his gang as he got to his feet. "Well then, we need to get Carm to the nearest hospital. And fast."

The others nodded in agreement, and they all turned to head back down to stable ground. Bentley wheeled over to pick Carmelita's cane up off the crater surface and picked up Sly's cane as well, holding them both as his team leader, with help from Murray, carried his stricken wife back to the car, the others quickly following.

They may have defeated Mélange and saved Carmelita, but Sly and his gang still had one final matter to attend to.

* * *

_**Whew! How was that? Did it feel like a Sly boss while still having realistic elements to it?**_

_**What I really wanna know is if you had that 'heck yes' moment when Sly showed up on the crater. Like that moment where you go "Omg, he about to kick some tail!"**_

_**But I digress; I don't have to tell you what the next chapter will be about. Not as exciting as battling Mélange…but still exciting…right?**_


	23. Chapter 23 Unto Us a Kit is Born

_**A/N: Think I'll try this too. Seems like a more organized way to make sure I respond to my lovely reviewers. I'll do this from now on so I can ensure my gratitude is expressed to you all.**_

_****__**First Guest: I'm pretty sure this was you though cheesebread222, since I'm accustomed to the way you review, and always look forward to yours as well. Ah yes, thank you, I took it out. No trace of his original story, just the new one now. Yep, this is coming to a close, but perhaps I've got another surprise or two up my sleeve? Hehe. **_

_**To my second guest reviewer: Wow, thank you! I'm happy to know that you like it so much. And I appreciate you taking time to review. No one's 'craved' my work before, so that's a great feeling for me. :)**_

_**Cheesyteal'c: Thank you so much. I'm honestly flattered that you feel that way. I've been trying my hardest to make this story enjoyable for others, so I'm so glad I could do that for you. :) I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**_

_**Trick Cooper: Oh my gosh, your favorite? Well I'm flattered and honored. Thank you kindly. Like I've said before, I never expected people to like my work, so I'm still stunned by the positive feedback. And of course I appreciate it. Thanks for keeping up with my little fanfic. And it was just as exciting to be able to talk with you! :) I look forward to any fics that you might post and chatting with you more in the future.**_

_**BananaB0mb: I always love reading your reviews, they're so detailed in telling what you like. Thank you as always. I'm glad it was a boss battle you could enjoy reading about! Have to balance that fluff out with a little action here and there. Yes, interesting prediction, although as I said, some may not put it past me, hehe.**_

_**Sasuninja13: THANKS! Haha, I'm glad you liked!**_

_**Fanwriter9: Glad to know it was exciting for you! Well, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. **_

_**Ninjaxsketcheartx: Hehe yep! Nothing is as epic as the whole gang working together to take down a mighty foe! And as far as the baby question, you're about to find out! :)**_

_**Now then, if you got through my obnoxiously large author's note, you can has cookie, and can has new chapter. **_

* * *

Chapter 23 Unto Us a Kit is Born

* * *

As the group neared the car, Sly began to fire off orders to his gang like a lieutenant in his panicked state, sprinting with Murray as they held Carmelita.

"Dimitri, I'm going to need you to let Murray drive, because we're in a huge hurry right now and I trust him to get us where we need to go faster."

Dimitri sighed, but nodded and tossed his keys to the hippo without question; he knew better than to argue with his team leader right now. "You finally get to take that spin now, main man Murray," the iguana said.

Murray smiled and gave a nod. Once Sly was sitting in the back, the robust hippo helped ease Carmelita onto his lap before he hopped into the driver's seat.

"Bentley," the raccoon continued. "I'm well aware that I'll have to fill out forms when I get there so I need you to alter some records so we don't raise any flags that would call for a background check. You'll have to create some new files in the database for me and Carm and give us some fake names. I doubt they'd let a master thief just walk into a public place like a hospital, even if his wife _is_ having a baby. By the way, you can alter the birth certificate and all that later, right?"

Bentley looked at him hesitantly. "Well of course, but…shouldn't the rest of us have false records as well? Just to be on the safe side?"

"Sure," Sly answered briskly. "I'm the one they'll be looking over the most. Carm may not need it, but I'm concerned that Interpol has caught wind of her running around with us. So, us two are your main priority, but if you're worried about you and everyone else, feel free work your tech magic on your own 'records' too. And then I'll need you to pull up your GPS and give Murray directions to the closest hospital while you're creating false records."

Bentley nodded. "You got it."

"I'll help you with that," Penelope offered as she and Bentley went over to the other side of the car. "You just focus on getting us there, Bent."

"Thanks," he said. He was approaching the front door on the passenger side when Dimitri ran up and grabbed the door handle. "Hey turtle dude, mind if I snag front seat?" The two of them heard Carmelita groan as she struggled to breathe, and the iguana cringed. "This junk is freakin' me out for reals."

Bentley snorted at Dimitri's lack of sympathy. "Sure, I'll sit in back with Penelope."

Penelope flung the door open and slid in next to Sly and Carmelita, giving Bentley the window seat. She lifted Carmelita's legs off the seat so she could sit and placed them over her lap.

"And Tabby," Sly said, looking up to the warthog who had helped save his family today. He smiled and pressed two fingers to his forehead and swiftly pushed them to point straight ahead in a salute. "I hope you'll follow us there."

She stood there speechless at first, her lips parted. Then a grin broke out on her face and she nodded. "Sure. See you guys there."

With everyone inside, Murray started the car and hit the gas. The tires screeched as he sped off down the dirt road nearby, with Tabby trailing not too far behind.

As he sat with Penelope and conjured up false information for everyone's new identification records, Bentley tapped furiously on his laptop. "Ok, I located the nearest hospital, approximately ten miles from here. Murray, stay on this road and make the third left up ahead."

Murray nodded and gripped the wheeled as he weaved through light traffic that scattered the highway he turned onto.

Sly jumped slightly as Carmelita's sharp scream hit his ears. Feeling extreme sympathy for her, he held her close and cradled her head against him, and she buried her face in his chest. She tried her hardest to hold back her screams of pain for the sake of everyone in the vehicle with her. But the intensity increased with each new contraction. Her screams were mostly muffled against his body, though still caused his ears to flatten at hearing her suffer.

He smoothed her hair out repeatedly as he spoke to her. "I'm sorry Carmelita," he murmured in an apologetic tone. "So sorry. Sorry for thieving behind your back, sorry that monster attacked you and nearly killed you, sorry for all the stress and trouble I've put you through these past several months. And I'm sorry that you're in so much pain right now. But it'll all be over soon, I promise. Please forgive me for everything you've had to go through because of me."

She groaned and looked up at him, trying to endure the intense pain. "I'll forgive you," she said through gritted teeth, "if you just get me to a doctor and shoot me up with drugs!"

Sly smiled faintly and shook his head. "That all I gotta do to earn your forgiveness?"

She didn't answer as she gripped the edge of the seat and returned to panting in shallow gasps.

Penelope worked away on her forging task, as Bentley guided Murray through the more crowded streets of Catania. The expert wheelman drove the group through the picturesque Italian city at a decent speed, but by request of an anxious raccoon, he accelerated further, and they all watched the buildings zoom by in a blur.

They were well on their way and nearly reached the hospital without trouble, that is, until all their ears picked up on the wailing of sirens behind them that grew louder by the second.

Sly looked out the windshield and cursed under his breath as he saw a few Polizia Municipale, Italian traffic control officers, round a corner and begin to follow them.

Murray groaned. "Not these guys," he muttered.

"Don't stop!" Sly ordered. "We can't slow down now, we gotta get a move on. Floor it Murray!"

Murray nodded and slammed his foot on the pedal. "Hang on you guys," he said.

Carmelita gripped Sly's shirt tightly and clung to him. This day just got better and better for her and the gang.

Everyone braced themselves as Murray sped through the busy streets, the Italian traffic control officers expertly tailing them, their sirens blaring as they gained on the speeding culprits.

Bentley yelled directions from the back seat, and Murray steered accordingly, all the while evading the officers during the unplanned chase.

Two traffic control cars flanked the wildly colored sports car, and Murray gave a whole new meaning to the term 'putting the pedal to the metal'. He rocketed through the narrow streets, and the car chase proceeded at blinding speeds.

"Left! Now!" Bentley shouted.

Murray gripped the wheel and turned it hard, and everyone was slung to one side from the sudden maneuver. They approached an intersection, and were greeted by a few more Polizia coming from the opposite direction.

"Right!"

Murray flared his nostrils and veered to the right. He hoped Tabby would be able to keep up with his frenzied driving.

Carmelita clung to Sly for dear life, and everyone else gripped their seats as Murray swerved violently to avoid the cops, the loud sirens blocking out any other sounds completely.

"Speed up! They're getting closer!" Penelope shrieked as she peered out the back windshield.

"Murray take that back road right there, you gotta lose these guys!" Bentley yelled.

"El dolor, hacer que se detenga!" Carmelita wailed in Spanish. ("The pain, make it stop!")

The officers inched even closer to the car, closing the gap as the group of them crowded together on a bridge. They were attempting to slowly box the sports car in and trap it but Murray picked up on their strategy as the cars began to surround him, and he flew out of a small gap between two Italian police cars, nearly ramming into the fender of one, and continued on.

"Right there! Up ahead!"

When they reached the other side of the bridge and at last came up on the hospital's entrance, Murray swerved into the parking lot and swung into the first parking spot he saw. The group of police cars swarmed the sports car like bees to a honeycomb, the sirens blaring loudly and the lights flashing as the two officers stepped out of their cars. A bobcat and ocelot marched right up, preparing to reprimand the hippo driver as to why he was speeding and refused to pull over immediately, but as soon as they took notice of the raccoon step out of the car, carrying the heavily pregnant fox in his arms bridal style, their expressions melted from infuriated to concerned.

She grunted and feebly wrapped her arms around his neck. Luckily the contraction was over, but she knew it wouldn't be long before another would throw her into agony again.

As the others joined him where he stood on the pavement, Sly looked up to the officers, knowing that, just like the time he and his gang had been worn down after defeating Clock-La, none of them were in any shape for a fast getaway right now. There was no way for the suave thief to sweet talk his way out of a situation like this. He secured his hold on Carmelita and gave the officers a sincerely apologetic look. "I'm sorry, we're kind of in a hurry," he said.

The officers nodded in understanding. They were now aware that these guys had a good reason to speed.

The bobcat cleared his throat. "We'll let you off with a warning," he stated, his accent very present when he spoke. He looked to the hippo. "Just, next time, go the speed limit."

Murray nodded. "Yes sir."

The ocelot looked down at the vixen and then looked up to Sly with a smile. "First baby?"

"Yea," Sly answered breathlessly, as Murray rushed over and returned to assist Sly in carrying her again.

The cat officers smiled, and the ocelot put a hand on the Sly's shoulder. "Well, good luck then son. Take care of this poor momma." He glanced down at Carmelita compassionately as she hid her face from the officers with a light groan.

Sly nodded and flashed a polite smile. "Thank you sir. I will."

With that, everyone dispersed, the two felines relaying the urgency of their situation as a legitimate reason for their speeding to the other officers, and Sly and the gang quickly heading into the hospital. The friends dashed across the large waiting room and ran up to the front desk.

"Ma'am!" Sly said to the ferret receptionist. "My wife's in labor!"

The beige ferret lowered her glasses and peeked up over them as she acknowledged him with a baffled expression. "Che cosa?" she questioned after a moment. ("What?")

Sly's eyes widened. "Do…do you speak English?"

The puzzled expression on her features deepened as she looked up at him hesitantly. "Uhhhh…no? Non capisco…mi dispiace." ("I don't understand…I'm sorry.")

If he'd had a free hand to do so at that moment, Sly would have slapped his own forehead in frustration. Instead he glanced around to the other nurses passing by. "Does anyone here speak English?" he called out.

Some of the staff members clad in scrubs gave him confused looks and cocked their heads. Well that answered his question.

"¿Porqué yo?" Carmelita muttered into Sly's chest. ("Why me?")

Penelope, Bentley, and Murray all looked to one another, shrugging sheepishly. As much as they had traveled, none of them knew basic Italian terms aside from sì and no, much less speak the language fluently enough to ask questions. Dimitri could barely speak English to begin with, so of course he couldn't help.

Tabby didn't waste any time as she rushed up to the group of nurses and stopped them before they left. "Mi scusi!" she said in a commanding tone, grabbing their attention at once, and she gestured to Carmelita with both hands. "Non vedete che questa donna è in travaglio? Ella bisogno di cure mediche in questo momento! Ella bisogno di essere portato a una sala parto. Informare il medico di segnalare a questo abbiamo bisogno di una squadra che parla inglese." She snapped her fingers. "Immediatamente!"

The staff members nodded as soon as they heard the warthog's command. "Sì signora, subito!" the male lemur nurse said, running around the corner to inform his superiors of the situation. ("Yes ma'am, right away!")

Tabby sighed and pressed her fingers against the bridge of her nose. She then looked at the others. They were all gawking at her in shock. Her brow furrowed. "What?" she asked.

"What did you say to them?" Sly asked in amazement.

"I just said that Carmelita's in labor and needs a team of English speaking nurses and a doctor, and needs to be taken to a birthing room, right now," she answered casually.

They all continued to stare at her, stunned speechless.

The furrowing of her brow deepened. "Guys, did you forget that I'm a native? I grew up in Taormina, of course I speak Italian."

As that set in, they all nodded. "That…does make sense, all things considered," Bentley admitted.

She grinned and shook her head. With a shrug of her shoulders, she replied, "Well, you know, when in Italy...or Catania, to be more specific."

Her remark was met with a chorus of laughter that rang out from everyone in their little group, with Carmelita even joining in as well.

Soon after a new team of nurses came and helped Carmelita into a wheelchair. As they situated her, she looked back at the tech-savvy turtle. "Hey Bentley," she called in a weak voice.

He looked up at her. "Yea Carmelita?"

It took a moment for her to answer in her shaky state. She finally managed to smile at him. "I only wish they could whisk me away in a chair as cool as yours."

For the very first time, Bentley smiled at Carmelita, a warm genuine smile, and a gentle chuckle sounded from his lips. "It _is_ a one of a kind original," he said, glancing down at his wheelchair. "Not another in existence like it."

The weary vixen winked at him. "Just like you," she said.

In that short moment, Carmelita and Bentley had bonded. It's true what they say: life changing events really bring others together, sometimes in ways they'd never imagine.

The nurses transported her down the hall. Before they rounded the corner with her, she looked over her shoulder to see Sly watching her from the front desk as he received a small stack of forms. "I'll be right there," he called to her before she disappeared from view.

Sly sat down in the waiting room with his friends and used the information Bentley and Penelope had fabricated to fill out the necessary forms, straight from what they'd just electronically posted in the database. The techy duo had done a splendid job at making their files look authentic.

Penelope squealed as she sat down in one of the several empty chairs. "Oh guys! It's really happening!"

Murray smiled as Tabby gripped his hand. "You ready to be an uncle of sorts?" she asked.

"Of course," he answered proudly. "'The Murray' is always up to the challenge. And he'll be the most awesome uncle ever."

Tabby chortled and interlaced her fingers with his.

"Next to me of course," Bentley spoke up, a smug smile on his face as he crossed his arms.

The hippo grinned. "Yea yea."

"I just hope our pal's ready to tackle parenthood," Bentley said as Sly finished jotting things down on the last form. He smiled up at the turtle. "I can't wait," he said. He hopped up and delivered the papers to the ferret, who was now accompanied at the desk by an English-speaking red squirrel. "Thank you sir," the squirrel said. "Let us make sure all your information checks out, and once we've done that, you're good to go."

Sly and the others waited nervously in silence, hoping that their secret plan to slip under the radar would be carried out without a hitch. And soon enough, the squirrel spoke up. "Sylvester Cooney?" she called.

Sly smirked at hearing the name he would temporarily be addressed by; Bentley really didn't have much creativity when coming up with new identities. 'Sylvester' stood up and approached her.

"You're all set," she said in a cheerful voice. "Room 213. Follow that hall around to the right." She pointed in the direction the nurses had taken Carmelita. Sly thanked her and turned to see all his friends smiling at him. They all gave him a 'thumbs up', and he gave them one in return. "This is it," squealed Penelope, unable to contain her excitement. "You're gonna be a dad!"

He smiled nervously but proudly at the same time. "Yeah," he said. He took a deep breath and walked briskly down the hall, his stride slowly picking up to a jog as anticipation rose up within him. "Alright, here we go," he said to himself.

Throughout his life, Sly had gone by many different titles: orphan, lifelong friend, master thief, Ringtail, hero, Constable, lover, husband, and today, he would have a new title he could proudly add to that list.

Father.

* * *

Once he reached the door marked 213, he opened it to reveal a large room that had a cozy feeling of home about it, but he didn't take much notice of the surroundings. He was focused on Carmelita, who was dressed in a hospital gown and had been hooked up to an array of machines and monitors. She was sitting up in her bed, staring off into space as she rested her hands on her huge belly. Her ears flicked at his footsteps and she looked up to see him enter. He walked over to the side of her bed and leaned down to give her a warm kiss. "Hey beautiful," he crooned, pushing her bangs out of her eyes and caressing her face.

She smiled, but there was no denying the terrified look in her eyes. Sly walked over and stood by the chair on the other side of the bed. "How are you doing?" he asked her.

Her lips became a thin line as large tears formed in her eyes and silently fell down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and minutely shook her head. "Not good," she whimpered in a hoarse voice.

"Aw, baby..." Sly murmured. He removed his gloves and placed them on the side table nearby. He then leaned over and took her face in his hands, now able to feel the soft texture of her furred cheeks. He carefully wiped her tears of fear away as he continuously stroked her face to soothe her. "It's gonna be ok Carm," he whispered. "Everything's gonna be just fine. Nothing to worry about. Not Interpol, or De Luca and his thugs, or even crazy chimeras that get sucked into rubies." She laughed weakly at his statement before fear clouded her features again. He placed a hand on her stomach, his gaze never straying from hers. "All you have to worry about right now is having this kit, alright?"

She took a shaky deep breath and nodded. "I'm just…really scared. More scared right now than I've ever been in my entire life." She used her knuckles to wipe more tears away as they fell.

He smiled at her, crinkling his small black nose. "You? Scared? No way. C'mon, you're an ex-Inspector, one of the most formidable agents Interpol ever had the honor of having on the force. You've gone toe-to-toe with dangerous villains that other girls would never even dream of facing with only a shock pistol to aid them in their fight. And you say you're scared? Carm, there isn't a criminal out there that you couldn't just about catch with your bare hands."

She chuckled at his statement but then slowly shook her head. "You're wrong…there's one criminal that I could never catch."

"Oh not true," he crooned in the velvet voice that could make her melt. "You caught him alright, just not in the way you're thinking. He's your prisoner of love, and he's yours forever."

A smile formed on her quivering lips as more tears escaped her misty eyes, and she sniffled. "I love you Sly. So much. Thank you, for being here, sticking by me through all this, and loving me. You have no idea how happy it makes me."

"And you have no idea how happy _you_ make me," he replied, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, being careful not to disrupt any wires or equipment as he did so. She rested her head against him, totally content to just lean against him like that all day, but a voice at the door reminded her of the importance of what was happening.

"Hello," a female greeted in a sing-song voice.

The couple looked up to see a chinchilla doctor step into the room. She appeared to be in her forties or so, not quite elderly, but not young either. "I'm Dr. Maggiano, but if you'd like to, you can call me Dr. M for short."

Sly and Carmelita exchanged glances of unease before the anxious vixen looked up at her and asked, "Would it be alright if we just call you by your full title, doctor?"

She gave an amused laugh as she walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well if you'd rather, yes," she answered. "How are we doing? Contractions getting closer?"

Carmelita shifted slightly on the bed. "I…think so, maybe?"

The chinchilla doctor nodded and took note of her readings on the monitors. "Last time I checked they were about five minutes apart. So we'll check your progress, but it shouldn't be much longer now if I had to make an estimate, within the hour perhaps."

At that, moment, Carmelita cried out and grabbed at the material of the bed cover beneath her, and her nails dug into the fine fabric. "Oh n-no, al…ready?" she said through straining to breathe. She leaned back against the thick pillow and moaned in anguish.

Sly immediately sat down beside her and took her hand, tenderly rubbing circles on top of it with his palm.

"Aggh it…OW! It hurts! IT HUURRTS!" she yelled as her breathing turned to gasping. "Can…can I _please_ have the epidural?" she begged the chinchilla.

Dr. Maggiano scribbled on her clipboard and then patted her arm, pushing her sweat-matted hair off her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Cooney, but you're too far along for that. At this point, introducing anesthesia into your system could harm the kit. It shouldn't be too much longer now though. In fact, why don't I check now and see if we're any closer?" She set her clipboard down and adjusted her face mask to cover her nose and mouth.

"Can't…do this!" Carmelita cried out.

Sly gently took her hair and pulled it all to one side and then gripped her shaking hand again. "Hold my hand Carm," he told her.

As she trembled from the excruciating contraction that seemed to crush her lower body like a vise, she squeezed his hand, and he rested his other hand on top of hers, a constant and comforting reminder that he was right there.

* * *

The remaining five stayed in the waiting room for what felt like hours, everyone wondering if everything would go smoothly or not. Well, almost everyone; Dimitri was a bit distracted, as he had left the group to go hit on a spotted lizard receptionist who was on break. She completely ignored his advances, but the slick iguana remained persistent in his efforts to capture her attention.

Penelope sat on the edge of her chair nervously. A few months prior, she and Bentley had done what they do best, and researched pregnancies that resulted from differing species; according to statistics and reports, there was always a moderate chance of mental or physical defects, even still births in severe cases. As all the negative effects and outcomes swarmed her mind, she bit her nails in her state of anxiety and stared at the fuzzy blue carpet.

"Penelope, what's the matter?" Bentley asked.

She looked up at her turtle soulmate with apprehension. "I'm…worried," she said. "It's been a long time and they haven't told us anything. What if something's wrong?"

Bentley patted her hand. "Don't worry, Penelope. I'm sure everything's fine. You can't think about the worrisome possibilities. Let's just wait before we result to borrowing trouble?"

She nodded, but still looked uneasy.

Bentley struck up conversation that others normally engage in when a baby is about to be born. "So do you guys think the baby will look like Sly, or Carmelita?"

Murray shrugged. "Didn't they tell us that it was a raccoon? I'm thinking it'll look just like Sly."

"Maybe it'll have blue hair like its mom," Tabby added with a smile.

Bentley nodded. "Very possible. I have to admit: the blue hair would look significantly comical on a boy though."

Murray snickered. "Totally. I gotta wonder which one the baby'll act like though..."

By that time, Penelope had relaxed a little as she pushed her blonde bangs out of her face. "I think he or she will be full of mischief, like Sly." The others laughed at the thought.

"That's a given," Bentley remarked.

"Maybe tiny Cooper will be a girl, and be feisty like Foxy," Dimitri jumped in as he returned to the group.

"Could be…" Bentley said thoughtfully. "Well Dimitri, did you hit it off with the lizard receptionist you were conversing with?" the turtle questioned.

Dimitri glanced over his shoulder at the spotted lizard and shrugged. "She sizzlin hot home slice, like cheesy macaroni, but she not really my style. She too caught up in herself."

"Oh well then you two would be very compatible," Bentley noted. "You both share a common trait of narcissism."

The others began giggling, though Dimitri didn't find the remark funny. He scratched the back of his head and relaxed into a chair near the others, crossing his legs. "Bentley bro, you can't be tossin all those crazy big words at me. Dimitri is not as freaky smart as you. You know dis, man."

Bentley snorted. "I apologize. I'll stick to simpler words from now on, daddy-o."

The iguana grinned at him. "Greasy sweet."

"You guys really think they're ok back there?" Penelope asked.

They were about to find out, as a nurse donning gloves stepped into the waiting room. She took one look at the group of five and her eyebrows rose over her eyes. She lifted a finger and pointed it at them. "Are you five with the Cooney family?"

They all nodded and waited for what she was about to say.

The sugar glider grinned. "Well, it's a boy!"

The gang members immediately cheered amongst each other in elation at the news. A boy. Sly and Carmelita had a son.

Penelope looked up to the nurse. "So, they're both ok? No problems?"

The sugar glider nodded. "Yep, they're both doing just fine. No problems. She did really well, everything went smoothly. He's a happy healthy little raccoon."

Penelope settled in her chair, relief sweeping over her. "Wonderful," she sighed.

"Oh that's great to hear," Bentley stated with a smile.

"Aw, a little boy," Tabby squealed.

"I got a nephew!" Murray shouted excitedly. Then his voice softened. "I mean, sorta."

"Oooh cool," was all Dimitri replied with.

She chortled at their responses. "We'll notify you when you can come see them."

They thanked her and she turned and walked off, disappearing behind one of the many doors down the hall.

* * *

Back in room 213, a female meerkat was handing an excited and exhausted Carmelita her newborn son, all wrapped up in a pale blue blanket. He had just been all cleaned up and examined. "There you are Momma," the meerkat said sweetly. "He's a real cutie."

Carmelita stared at the tiny raccoon, rather foxcoon that looked like he was fully raccoon, as he cried softly, and her eyes brimmed with fresh tears, now for a whole different reason. She couldn't believe he was finally here.

The tiny kit's fur was a rich russet brown, in the same color family as Carmelita's fur, only a few shades darker. A black mask surrounded his closed eyes, and a small brown and black ringed tail peeked out from under a fold of the blanket. He had a small tuft of head fur on top of his head. His ears looked exactly like his father's, only they were brown and had familiar black tips on the top half of them, just like a certain vixen's, and those black tips of his ears were folded over. His little black nose wiggled as he took his first breaths of air.

"H-he's…per-fect," Carmelita sniffled brokenly.

The nurse smiled and backed out as she closed the door gently behind her, leaving the family to have their moment alone.

Carmelita bounced the small kit in her arms and beamed down at her furry little angel. "So, you're the one who's been kicking me this whole time, huh?" she joked in a hushed voice. She then giggled weakly and leaned down to kiss his nose. "I don't mind at all," she whispered to him. She gently ran her fingers through his fine head fur, and his eyes began to open. She gasped faintly as she stared into his deep brown eyes. They were a mesmerizing combination of Sly's caramel eyes and her own chestnut ones. The newly created hue of brown was simply beautiful, and the golden flecks in his irises shimmered in the light.

"Hi," she said in a breathy voice as she smiled down at him with a look of deep adoration and love. "Hi my baby boy. Welcome to the world."

The kit only mewled quietly in response.

"He's _so_ cute Carm," came Sly's voice in a broken gasp.

Carmelita slowly lifted her head to look over at him. Tears were falling from his eyes in a trickle as his lips trembled.

A knowing grin formed on her muzzle. "Sly Cooper…are you…crying?"

His head snapped up as he looked at her. "What?" He wiped at the stray tears with the back of his hand. "Me? No, no not at all."

She gave him an 'I know what I just saw' smirk.

He then looked down at his son and more tears welled up in his eyes and spilled over. "Maybe a little," he managed to say in that same broken voice.

At that moment, they both began laughing softly through their happy tears.

Despite being overpowered and shaken up by the pain she'd previously suffered, she sighed in contentment, knowing it was all worth it as she admired her newborn baby that she now cradled against her chest. She put a hand behind his head and lifted him up. "You wanna meet your daddy?" she cooed. "He's been wanting to meet you for a while now."

Sly chuckled as Carmelita carefully handed the little ball of fluff over to him and he cradled him against his chest as he looked down at him. "Hey little guy," he murmured lovingly. "It's about time you got here." He rested the kit's head securely in his palm and looked down at him, giving a smile of fatherly pride.

The newborn kit stared up at his father and slowly blinked, adjusting to the bright new environment.

Sly gently placed a finger on his nose. "Hi there. I'm your daddy."

The little foxcoon yawned and rubbed his face up against his dad's chest, and Sly laughed warmly. "Your mom and I love you so much little guy."

"That's right," Carmelita replied in a weary voice. "We do."

Sly slowly got out of his chair and she reached for him. Once their baby was securely in her arms again, Sly kissed the top of her head and smoothed her hair back. "Great job Carm," he said. "You did so good."

She was still beaming as she gazed up at him. "_We_ did so good, Sly." She tucked the end of the blanket over the kit's small body. "We're finally a family."

"Yeah," he said in a whisper as he was still taking it in. "We are."

* * *

Soon the others were given the 'ok' to come and join the happy little trio. Penelope walked in first and when she caught sight of the baby, she cupped her hands over her mouth and began to cry. "Oh my gosh," she whispered. "He's so beautiful!"

Carmelita grinned at her. "Thanks chica."

Behind her came the others, all smiling brightly as they entered. Bentley wheeled over to join the proud father where he sat. "Congrats, pal," the turtle said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Sly smiled at his comrade. "Thanks Bent."

"Wow Sly, he looks just like you," Bentley stated with a grin.

The raccoon shrugged. "Yea, but he's got Carm's color, in a much darker shade anyway."

"Well he had to get _something_ from me," Carmelita reasoned, eliciting a chuckle from her loving husband.

The foxcoon looked up in Penelope's direction and she smiled and clasped her hands together. "Awww, hey there, cutie," she cooed, waving at him.

Tabby smiled and wrapped her arms around Murray, resting her head against his chest. "He's adorable," she agreed.

Dimitri walked to Sly's other side. "Little dude is cute, Cracker-box."

Sly folded his arms across his chest and nodded at his iguana friend's compliment. "Thanks man." He then looked up at the warthog who was tightly hugging Murray. "Tabby," he spoke up.

She lifted her head and her tawny ears perked. "Yes?"

"I never did thank you for helping us defeat that guy. You risked your life to help us out today, and save Carm and our son. So, at the risk of sounding like a total sap, I wanna thank you from the bottom of my heart. You'll never know how much I appreciate it."

She grinned and wrapped her arms tighter around the pink hippo as he gently slipped his arms around her smaller frame. "It was nothin', don't mention it."

He nodded as his gaze turned to the others. "And thank you, all of you. If we hadn't teamed up together like that, we might've never been able to take him down."

"And you wanted to face him alone," Murray said in a teasing tone.

Light laughter filled the room.

Bentley pushed his glasses up his nose. "Well, as I said, we're a team. We stick together, expressions of gratitude are unnecessary. Looking out for our team leader and his family is simply what we do. We care about you, all three of you."

Carmelita beamed at his comforting statement. As she looked down at the kit she cuddled, and then looked to Sly and all the wonderful friends of his that had become her friends, family even, she knew she had finally come to a fascinating conclusion: there's a fine line between what you feel is right and what you may feel is wrong. And by a simple twist of fate, your steadfast views and the way you live life can be changed before you know it. With the help of great friends, and the one you love, showing you how to have a different perspective and getting you to take a few risks, you just might come to find that those unbreakable barriers you spent years forming could come crashing down effortlessly. And if you allow yourself to look at things differently, and come to understand that some things you may feel are wrong couldn't be more right for you, you could have a happily ever after that ends up being happier than you ever dreamed it could be.

Penelope gripped the bed railing, staring intently at the little kit. "So what's his name?" she asked.

Everyone looked up at Sly and Carmelita, and they looked at each other.

"Well," Carmelita began, "Sly and I discussed it, and, since he'll be a thief one day, we both decided that he should have a name that suits a thief, especially one following in the footsteps of a master thief like his dad...so…"

"So guys," Sly finished from there. "Say hello to Rascal Cooper."

A series of "awwww"s sounded from the gang members.

Rascal was slightly startled by the abrupt utterance of adoration, and he looked up at the strangers who possessed unfamiliar voices. He was accustomed to hearing the voices of his parents, but others…he wasn't too sure about yet. He whimpered and buried his face into Carmelita's chest, and she placed tiny kisses on the top of his head. He began to fall asleep to the rhythmic sound of her heartbeat, a sound that had been his lullaby for months.

"Looks like it's about time for us to head out," Bentley whispered.

He and the others silently walked out of the room to allow Rascal to sleep without disturbing him, waving to his vixen mother as they exited. Sly followed them out and stepped into the hallway with his gang.

"You guys can head back to the Safe House if you want. I've talked with the doctor, and they're letting me spend the night here. If everything checks out ok, we should be able to leave tomorrow. You guys can come back and pick us up then. Until then, just take it easy."

"I guess we'll be looking for you a carseat to take Rascal home in then?" Bentley asked.

It suddenly hit Sly that they didn't have one. He grinned and placed his hands on his reptilian friend's shoulders. "That'd be swell Bent," Sly said.

Penelope gasped and clasped her hands together. "Oh can we buy him a cute little outfit to leave the hospital in?" she asked.

Sly laughed at her enthusiasm. "Sure Penelope, pick out whatever you like." He looked to Murray, Tabby, and Dimitri. "I'll see you guys soon."

They all hugged him and said their goodbyes, and the group left.

Once they had all disappeared around the corner, Sly went back inside the room to see Carmelita falling asleep with an already sleeping Rascal, clinging to his mother, and he smiled at the sight. At last, he was able to take it easy and enjoy being with his little family, now that they were all out of harm's way. Though one final thing weighed heavy on his heart, but he wouldn't address it until he absolutely had to. Instead he sat back in his small armchair and relaxed with them.

Carmelita had heard him coming back in, and glanced at him drowsily. "They leave?" she asked.

He nodded. "They wanted to give you and Rascal some time to rest. You need it."

"Mmm," she assented with a small nod. She was in a state of pure contentment. "Can't really fathom how I could love someone so much," she said, referring to their sleeping kit.

"I feel the same," Sly said warmly. He shook his head. "I mean, wow…I just still can't believe it. We have a son, Carm."

She shot him a sideways glance. "Yea, you called our baby a boy so many times that you turned him into one," she joked.

He snickered. "Now Carm, you know it doesn't work that way."

She grinned and shrugged. "I'm still not totally convinced, but whatever."

He smirked at her. He then leaned down to smooth Rascal's ears back as he slept, and watched his tiny chest rise and fall as he took short breaths. Rascal smiled as he dreamed, and it made both his parents' hearts melt to see him smile for the very first time.

Carmelita looked up at Sly with a frown. "I've been trying to contact my parents for the past month now, no luck," she mumbled. "I think they've been avoiding talking with me." She bit her lip. "I guess they don't wanna see me, or their grandchild."

A troubled expression formed on Sly's face as he eased back into the chair. "I think they might still be upset about you running off and living with a gang of thieves."

She sighed. "I know, but I really hope they come to accept it one day, or they'll never get to see their only grandson."

Sly drummed his fingertips on the armrest uneasily and looked out the window of the room. "I doubt they'll ever accept me being with you Carm," he mumbled.

Her frown deepened as she rested her head against her pillow. After a few moments of thinking over the disappointing situation, she finally spoke up. "Well, so, even if he won't ever see his grandparents, we can be the best parents ever, and that will make up for it."

He smiled. "You bet. We'll give it our all."

She reached out and put a hand to his face. "And who cares about what my parents think? I love you and Rascal more than anything or anyone in the world, and that's all that should really matter."

He took her hand from his cheek and lifted it up to brush his lips over it, placing feathery kisses on it. "It does," he assured her.

She smiled up at him amorously. "I still wanna keep trying to get in touch with them though…"

Sly stood up. "Well, worry about that later. Right now you really just need to get some rest babe." He walked over to the window where the late afternoon sun shone through, and he drew the thick curtain, blocking the intense light. Then he returned to her side.

She looked up at him as she began to nod off. "Mkay. I love you Sly. Thank you, for everything."

He nuzzled her cheek. "And I love you Carmelita. Thank you for making us a family." He leaned down and placed a kiss on Rascal's wet nose. "And I love _you_, my little guy," he whispered.

Within moments, Carmelita was snoozing away, and as Sly got comfortable in the armchair, he tried to rest as well, but the thought of having to tell her about the death of her former friend began to trouble him. He knew it still just wasn't the right time, especially when she was so weak and fragile.

He'd tell her, but not right now. Right now, they were too tired to discuss serious matters. Far…far too tired. He yawned and curled up on the soft cushioned armchair, and was soon drifting off to sleep beside his beloved wife and newborn son, and happy thoughts replaced the troubling ones, as he began to dream about his future with his family of thieves.

* * *

_**Not quite through yet. Still have a few loose ends to tie up and another surprise perhaps, so I hope you'll stick around as I wrap this up. **_


	24. Chapter 24 Here in My Arms

**_A/N: Here we are nearing the end. Such a bittersweet moment for me._**

**_Thanks again to my reviewers for chapter 23:_**

_Deags: Nice to see some feedback from you my friend. :) Yes, the most important thing is that I am aware of most of the laws of reality I haven't fully followed with this fic. We tend to bend the rules just a tad so it's possible for foxes and raccoons to have babies. Speaking of, I still don't think anyone has brought up the fact that the gestation period of a fox is around 53 days, not nine months. We're going to assume that since Rascal is a hybrid, he needed longer to develop though I suppose. But yes thank you for bringing that to my attention. In all other ways, I've tried to keep everything as realistic as I can, but if I slip up again, let me know! You should really upload your next chapter by the way, I'm itching to read it._

_cheesyteal'c: Ooh yea those little rodents look innocent, but they can do some damage, haha. Yes one of those secrets will be revealed soon. I actually have never watched Castle, but I'll have to check it out some time. :) I hope you enjoy the next chapter._

_cheesebread222: I'm really glad my chapter could make go 'awwww.' Hehe, thank you, I had fun adding in that joke and my little title tie-in, and it's great to know you liked it. Well of course, in all honesty, I never intended to give Tony his own story, it would have never worked out what with Carm having Sly's baby, it would've ended up being a really sad story. And I lost interest in his new story, sad to say. Hopefully I'll be inspired to get back into it someday. And agreed, this would def be the story Carm would prefer! :D_

_BananaB0mb: Oh yes the title just fits, doesn't it? Makes me happy that it made you laugh. I wanted to give Carm her girl, but I wanted Sly to have a son even more. What, you were expecting me to name him Benjamin? Haha. And yea I wanted to add the chase as a way to just top off the stressful day. A peaceful trouble-free trip to the hospital? No way! Plus I wanted to balance out the sheer amount of fluff that took place right after. Oh good, I was trying to figure out the right name, Devious just doesn't roll off the tongue, hehe but I'm glad you like the name I picked out. :) And I hope you like the other surprises I have in store._

_Trick Cooper: It's so awesome to have a fan of this story, and it's wonderful to know you loved it so much. I'm still in shock, thank you. The Dr. M joke just popped into my mind as I was typing and I was like "...yea I think I'll add it." Hehe, good to know you and others liked it. Well then I hope my ending will be just as enjoyable for you!_

_Freedom Rider 20: Writing goddess? Oh wow thank you, but hardly, there are many other much more talented writers on this site than me. Thanks for reviewing nonetheless. I'm thrilled that you enjoyed all those chapters. I did read the first chapter of Confessions despite being very busy lately, and it was good. :) As is your new one, which I'll finish reading when I have the time to. And if you still want me to review I will gladly do so. I hope you'll continue reading._

_Sev Fett of the cuy'val dar 10: Thank you so much! Yep after 3 or 4 months, I'm finally finishing!_

* * *

Chapter 24 Here in My Arms

* * *

Carmelita stepped out of the car and shielded her eyes from the bright rays of sun beating down overhead. She gripped the bouquet of roses in one hand and used her other hand to push away the strands of hair that were blowing across her face due to the wild gusts of wind in the cemetery.

Sly followed right after her. He stepped out of the back seat and then turned to unfasten Rascal from his carseat. The kit stared up at his father and lifted his tiny arms up as he reached out for him, asking, in his own way, to be picked up, and of course Sly gladly did. "C'mere buddy," he crooned as he scooped him up and wrapped the small blanket around him. He lifted him up close to his face and kissed his forehead, causing Rascal's ringed tail to swish happily. "Aah," he squealed with a smile on his tiny muzzle. Sly chuckled and held his son close as he followed Carmelita through the vast open area, in search of a particular grave marker.

She was almost in a daze as she meandered around the headstones that were decorated with flowers of all types and colors. It had been nearly three months since Rascal's birth, and only a week ago had Sly finally told her the grim news about the demise of her vulpine friend, and she was still experiencing a great deal of shock.

She stopped as soon as she recognized it, standing still as a statue as she read the name and epitaph, gradually taking it in and trying to get a grip on the reality of it. It was the first time she had received actual proof of his death. She took a deep breath and placed the roses beneath the headstone. She sighed shakily before smiling. "Hi Tony," she said as she knelt down. "Umm, I know…roses are more something that guys give girls, but I thought they were really beautiful and I hope you like them anyways." She almost felt silly as she spoke; she knew he couldn't talk back, but she told herself that he could hear her somehow; it was the only way she could have closure. "I…I'm sorry, that I haven't come to see you already. The truth is that I didn't know. This whole time…I thought you were still alive. And I just recently found out what happened to you…Tony I wanted to tell you that I'm so sorry." A hard lump formed in her throat as she fought back her tears. She had done more crying the past few months than she'd done in her entire life, and coming to terms with her good friend's death only made it that much harder to contain her emotions, but she ultimately did and swallowed the urge to break down. She stayed strong. "I still can't believe all this happened. This feels like some crazy dream that I'm gonna wake up from soon." She bit her lip and then said in a whisper, "But it's real..." She forced herself to think about happy times with him, and a small smile appeared on her lips when the sweet memories flooded her mind. "You know, I remember your very first day you reported to work as a Constable at Interpol. You…you ran into me in the hallway, held out your hand and said 'Hi Miss, my name's Tony Fox, do you mind telling me where the nearest restroom is?'" She laughed aloud as the funny encounter replayed in her head. "That was one of the very rare moments someone could get me to laugh at work. And it was so crazy how fast we became friends after that. It was great to finally be around a guy and fellow officer who looked at my face instead of my body. I remember all the funny discussions we had about how weird it was that we shared the same last name too. To this day it still makes me smile to think about it. And I don't think I ever told you how important it made me feel to be able to show you the ropes in your rookie days. I felt like we had such a strong bond..."

She paused a moment, not sure what to say next. For a moment she couldn't hear anything but the birds chirping in the sycamore trees nearby and the rustle of leaves in the breeze. She looked up to see two sparrows soaring through the clouds, dipping low and swooping high. "A lot has changed since the last time I…saw you. Uh, I'm married now, for starters. You'll be pleased to know I didn't have a child out of wedlock, and yes, Sly willingly proposed on his own." She heard him snicker behind her before she continued. "I took a trip to Italy. I remember you telling me how you weren't much of a traveler, but Taormina is a beautiful city." She took a long pause before she was able to tell him about her new way of life. "I'm a thief now too. I know that you were suspicious of that when I ran into you at Interpol the day I called it quits. You were right, I quit so I could be with Sly, and be a thief…a 'criminal' as you put it. I…I know it's something that no one could wrap their head around, especially friends who've known me for years like you, but being a thief makes me truly happy Tony. I love Sly and being with him was the only way my life would ever be complete. I have a family, a real family. I've had to go through a lot more than I ever thought I'd have to before, but through it all, I got to have my own little family…" She shook her head. "Listen to me, talking about myself when this is about you." She closed her eyes and her ears flattened as she took yet another drawn out shaky breath.

Her ears then perked to the gentle sound of Rascal squealing behind her. She smiled and looked over her shoulder to see Sly standing at a distance, holding the happy little kit. He put his fist in his mouth and sighed as he looked at his mother.

She couldn't help but grin and turned her attention back to her deceased friend. "Tony…there's someone I want to introduce you to." She stood up and gently took the kit from Sly. She cuddled him and knelt down in the soft grass, facing the granite headstone. "Tony, this is my son, Rascal. And he's absolutely the most wonderful little miracle I could've gotten through all of this. And I just wanted to tell you thank you so, so much." Her voice cracked and she swallowed hard. "Neither one of us would be here right now if you hadn't protected me from that monster. You sacrificed your life to rescue me and my son, and it kills me to know that now I'll never be able to thank you face to face. And I'm gonna be guilty for the rest of my life, knowing I made it out safely, and you didn't…" She craned her neck and looked up at the azure sky that was sprinkled with a couple of snow white clouds. "I really hope you're listening right now, because this is the next best thing, and it's all I can do anymore. You'll never know how much I appreciate what you did. You saved my life, saved my child's life, and because of you, I can finally be happy. And wherever you are up there right now, I just want you to know how much you mean to me for what you did. I'm really sorry that I was such a horrible date and I feel totally awful knowing that our last real conversation was one had in anger and hurt, but you know, I don't consider that the last." She shook her head. "I refuse to. I wanted our last encounter to be a happy one, and I know you did too. So, I'm making up for that now."

Rascal looked down at whatever his mother seemed to be looking at, and then looked back up at her, clinging to her with a yawn.

"You...you'll always be in my heart Tony Fox. You left a handprint there that'll never fade. You're truly my hero and I _promise_ you, I'll never forget you, _ever_. And, I-I…I…" She couldn't finish. She lowered her head, resting her nose on her son's soft head of fur.

She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she slowly got to her feet. She turned to her husband who wrapped her in a warm embrace. She rested her head in his chest, and they stood there for several long minutes, neither one saying a word.

Sly rubbed her back while all she could do was lean against him. As he held her, he vowed then and there to do whatever he needed to do to help his wife heal from her grief and survivor guilt. He would make it his mission in life to be her shoulder to lean on, literally, and to support and comfort her until she had mended enough to accept it and move on.

She forced herself to contain her sadness, and breathed deeply, resisting the urge to burst into tears, reminding herself that he would've wanted her to be happy, and wouldn't want her to mourn his death. Being the tough fox she was, she suppressed the substantial grief she bared and forced it into the deepest part of her mind to deal with, hopefully, much later in time.

Still, final farewells were never easy, and her troubled face was proof of that.

Rascal squealed again, and Carmelita looked down at the three month old kit that had been wrapped in the loving embrace his parents shared. He stared up at her curiously, cocking his head to one side. He then placed his hands on her collarbone and smiled at her, as if to say 'don't be sad Mommy.'

She beamed and kissed his cheek. It was impossible to feel completely broken up inside when her baby was looking up at her with a smile that melted her heart into a puddle and lit up her entire world. "I love you so much my sweet boy," she told him.

He babbled softly in response.

She giggled and wiped away a lone tear that had somehow escaped her right eye, and then nodded to Sly. He turned and headed back to the car, while she followed. Before it was completely out of view, Carmelita looked back over her shoulder at his grave one last time. "Bye Tony," she whispered.

* * *

After leaving the cemetery, they met back up with the others at their brand new Safe House in Le Havre, France, a good two hour trip from Paris. Upon returning to the city of love several weeks prior, they had agreed unanimously that with not one, not two, but three new additions to the Cooper Clan, now with Tabby deciding to join the gang on their future adventures as well, to Murray's extreme delight, they simply couldn't stay in the old Safe House. It was meant for three, and the gang had grown so much since Sly first formed his gang, so they felt that moving would be the most appropriate choice. And with the earnings they'd accumulated from the De Luca heist and from other previous heists, the gang had more than enough to put a down payment on a ritzy upscale house, right near the bank of the Seine River. It was a bit more spacious than an average house, though still not large enough to be called a mansion. But it had plenty of rooms, and was more than enough for seven adults and a baby.

They would return to Paris soon of course, but for now they were just taking an extended vacation and laying low so Sly could spend time with his family.

Murray had been so thrilled to be reunited with the team van. As the members packed up their belongings that were left after Mélange had broken in and partially destroyed the old house, they waited for Murray to add seating to his beloved van, ensuring there would be enough room for everyone when they all set out on the open road to perform jobs together. Once he'd done so, he loaded up with Sly, Bentley, Penelope, Carmelita, and little Rascal in the van, and Dimitri and Tabby followed in their respective vehicles. Once they'd gotten a feel for their new home over those next two months, Dimitri informed them all that he would soon be taking off for Greece, because he desired to get back into his skin diving hobby.

So once the three had returned from visiting Tony's grave that day, they joined him and the others outside as they said their goodbyes to their 'smoove' iguana friend.

"How long will you be gone Dimitri?" Sly asked him.

Dimitri shrugged as he twirled his keys, using the key ring like a hula hoop for his scaly finger. "Dunno. I be needin' to hook back up with my spicy girlies and their sweet yachts. They been blowin' up my phone like madness bro. They say they throwin' all kinds of blingin' parties on the smoove beach sand. Could be weeks, maybe months, but I'll stay in touch man." They exchanged a quick fist-bump. "You won't miss me too bad, you got Foxy and little raccoon dude anyways," he said with a wide grin, his gold tooth gleaming in the rays of afternoon sun.

Sly looked over at Carmelita holding Rascal as Penelope played peek-a-boo with him. He would giggle in glee when she revealed her smiling face, and Sly let out a chuckle at watching him squeal in surprise each time she did. "Yea…we'll still miss ya though."

Dimitri waved a hand at him. "C'mon Cracker-box, enough with the uncool mushies, I ain't gonna miss you, no way no how."

Sly put a hand over his heart and poked his lip out in a false pout. "I'm hurt bro."

Dimitri grinned at him and adjusted the collar on his suit. "Well…maybe I miss you a smidge," he said, squinting and making a small gap with his thumb and forefinger to demonstrate the infinitesimal amount, "but dat's it."

The two friends smiled at each other and then Dimitri lowered his sunglasses over his eyes. He waved to the others and blew Penelope a kiss, which of course she returned with a mere roll of her eyes. "I'll send you guys postcard," he told them as he slid into his car. "Peace out my homies and supa fly ladies. Stay funky!"

They all waved at him as he started his car, even Rascal, though technically Carmelita was helping him wave as she gently gripped his arm, guiding it back and forth. "Say bye-bye," she told him in a bubbly tone.

The stylish iguana held two fingers up, demonstrating the peace sign, and then shut his door and drove away, setting out on his long road trip to Greece.

When they'd all gone back inside, the others fell quiet, noticing the serious expressions on Sly and Carmelita's faces. The other four knew where they'd been, and could only imagine how hurt Carmelita still was from coming to terms with Tony's death.

The baby foxcoon in her arms began to whine, and she looked down at him as he pawed at her shirt. "I'm gonna go feed Rascal and put him down," she said to Sly. She slowly turned and sauntered away, heading upstairs, talking sweetly to the kit as she did.

Sly glanced back at where he'd propped his cane up against the wall. He walked over and picked it up, twirling it around casually. He sighed and looked over at his friends. "I think Carm needs some time alone right now. I'm gonna go out and get a feel for the city. If she asks tell her I'll be back by dinner time?"

They nodded.

He gripped the heirloom and adjusted his blue hat on his head before opening the door and taking off.

* * *

Dashing down an obscure alley several blocks away, he bit down on his cane and grabbed onto a rain pipe attached to a tall building. He inched up it, his bushy tail twitching in an almost slithering motion, like a black and gray snake. Once he reached an appropriate high he flipped backwards off the pipe and landed on a neighboring rooftop in a crouch. He leaped over the gaps and scampered along the flat rooftops. He ran across electrical lines with the grace of a circus performer balancing on a tightrope. A few pigeons had gathered on the line but flew off in a flurry as soon as he got close.

Using his cane, he connected it with flagpoles that jutted out from buildings in the city and swung into the air, feeling his stomach take a plunge as he dove in an exhilarating free-fall, landing on an awning and springing himself onto the side of a towering structure that happened to be the Eglise Saint-Joseph Church, one of the tallest buildings in Le Havre. He climbed up the side of the building, feeling the winter wind that rustled his fur grow colder the higher he ascended. When he pulled himself over the edge and was standing on the rooftop, he pivoted and plopped down into a comfortable sitting position on the lip of the building. He hugged his legs to his chest and stared out over the bustling city, taking a deep inhale of the crisp air, becoming lost in thought.

How mind boggling it was for the thief that his life could change so drastically over the course of nine short months. One simple occurrence that took place after a night of passion had transformed his life for the better, forever. And though there were many times when he thought he'd lose it all, it was all behind them now. And all the tension from the inability to be with his true love all those years had dissipated, thanks to their baby boy.

He smiled as he thought about all the thieving his son would do when he was of age. What would he accomplish as he followed in his father's footsteps? Time would tell, but for now, he'd savor his time with Rascal while he was still a baby.

The harsh wind blew all around, causing his teeth to chatter. He looked down and noticed a few inhabitants rushing through the crowded streets with an abundance of shopping bags. Judging by the quality of their clothing and the superfluous jewelry the women sported on their wrists and digits, it appeared that a good number of them had more than a few coins to spare.

A devious look formed in his eyes and he grabbed his cane, preparing to sneak down to the streets and do a little pickpocketing from the wealthier shoppers who were out and about.

* * *

Once evening fell in Le Havre, Sly returned to his new home. He scampered up the steps of the column-lined porch to the front door. Pleasant aromas wafting in from the kitchen enveloped the raccoon the moment he stepped inside. He lifted his nose in the air and it wiggled as he inhaled the delicious smells, following the invisible trail past the living room and through the dining room to the doorway of the cozy kitchen.

Carmelita was at the stove, stirring meat sauce in a pot as she hummed a low tune. She bent down to check the bread in the oven before turning her attention back to the sauce and pasta noodles on the burners as well.

Sly leaned against the doorway and silently watched her prepare dinner. What a truly wonderful feeling it was for him to go out exploring the city and then come home to a loving wife, cooking dinner for him. Not many thieves could say they had it as good as he did. Not only was his wife kind and loving, and a great cook, but she was a rare beauty, and she was quite a sight to behold as she worked her culinary magic, her large auburn tail weaving about cheerfully while she tended to the different foods.

She had taken a house and made it a home for him, a safe haven where a thieving raccoon could kick back and relax in the company of the one he loved who loved him. He tiptoed as he did what thieves do best, and snuck up behind her. He felt her jump and heard her gasp as soon as he slipped his arms around her. She looked down and rolled her eyes as she recognized the gray hands resting on her waist. "About time. Welcome back," she said to him.

"It's good to be back," he replied in a subdued voice. "Always nice to come home to my beautiful wife fixing me something to eat. A guy's dream come true."

An amused snort sounded from the vixen and she grinned. "How was your outing? Have a nice run across the rooftops? Do a little sightseeing?"

"Mhm, the city's beautiful, though it's pretty chilly out. The Christmas lights look amazing here, and even though the streets are packed with cars honking their horns in the traffic and the sidewalks are filled with laughing children, as I scaled a wire overhead, I could swear I heard a silver bell ring.

She giggled. "Did you now?"

He tickled her cheek with his nose, prompting her to jump in reflex to the sensation. "Yep, but like I said, it's cold outside and I much prefer to be in here where it's warm and toasty." He buried his face in the fur of her exposed shoulder. "And soft," he breathed. "Plus, I'm starving and all I can think about right now is your cooking."

Her crimson lips quirked into a playful smirk. "Well, I hope you're in the mood for rigatoni."

"That sounds good to me," he said before licking his lips and inhaling all the wonderful smells.

"Good good," she nodded as he tightened his hold on her, his arms encircled around her stomach, which had shrunken a great deal during her first month of motherhood.

"Look at that Carm, you're practically melting away."

"Mm, hardly," she replied in firm disagreement. "I have a long way to go before I'm satisfied with my figure again."

He gave her a warm peck on the cheek and rested his chin on her head. "I think you look beautiful no matter what size you are Carm."

She then thought up a brilliant question. "Even Carmelarga sized?" she asked.

A loving chuckle sounded from the raccoon, and he hugged her tightly. "Yep. You were most certainly the hottest giantess I ever laid eyes on."

She chortled. "Ooh good answer Sly. Very smooth." She gave him a sarcastic applaud before returning to stirring the meat sauce.

He grinned and ran his hands through her thick cobalt hair, beginning to repeatedly kiss her on her head, neck, and shoulder while resting his hands on her arms, and she got distracted from preparing dinner as he did so, falling victim to his affection. She closed her eyes and leaned back against him, letting out a small sigh at the shivering sensations he gave her when he rubbed his hands along her arms. Goose bumps rose up on her skin when he wrapped his tail around her thigh. She laughed and attempted to squirm free though he continued to kiss her. "Ringtail, knock it off, I've got to finish cooking."

He displayed the same cheeky grin and continued to hold her while letting up on his other actions. "You know you're going to have to find a new pet name for me," he informed her.

She looked up at him with a quirked brow. "Oh? And why is that?"

With a chuckle he answered, "Because mon amour, there are _two_ ringtails in the house now, in case you forgot."

It was her turn to grin brightly. "That's true. Of course, he can always be Little Ringtail."

"Mmm…maybe," Sly decided. "But he deserves a cooler nickname than that, in my opinion." He picked up on the fact that other than the bubbling of the sauce on the stove and the light crackle coming from the baby monitor on the counter, it was strangely quiet. "Hey where is everyone?" he asked her.

She grabbed a towel and opened the oven door so she could take the bread out. "Bentley and Penelope went out to the little café down the street so they could spend the evening alone together, and Murray and Tabby went to see a wrestling match. They all said they wouldn't be back 'till later in the evening, so it'll be just the two of us eating in tonight."

He wiggled his eyebrows. "Oh I see. So I guess we have the house all to ourselves then, huh?" He had an impish gleam in his eyes as he spoke.

As if on cue, Rascal's faint crying sounded from the monitor.

Carmelita tensed in Sly's embrace. "Well, not _all_ to ourselves," she replied with a sheepish smile.

Sly was already walking around the corner. "I got him," he called to her. He went upstairs and entered the bedroom he shared with Carmelita, but was confused to enter to silence. His ears flicked, expecting to hear weak cries, but instead, nothing. He ambled up and peeked over the side of the crib. His heart melted as he saw that his son had fallen back asleep. He reached down and placed a hand on him, feeling the warmth of his tiny body and the steady thump of his heartbeat. Not a day went by that it amazed the raccoon that he had helped make a life, and such a beautiful, angelic life at that. He also couldn't believe how much he looked like him. It was like looking into a miniature brown-shaded mirror.

When he returned to the kitchen without the kit, Carmelita gave him a confused look.

"He already fell back asleep by the time I got up there to check on him," Sly explained.

She nodded and spooned out noodles onto a plate. Once she had drizzled the red sauce on top, she handed the plate to Sly. "You get first helping."

He leaned in and gave her a kiss, complete with the audible 'mwah'. "You spoil me," he stated.

"Tis true mi amor," she replied as she collected two wine glasses from the cupboard and set them down on the table. Once both their plates were made, the vixen went back into the kitchen one last time and returned with a corkscrew, a bottle of Merlot, and another drink that made Sly's brow quirk.

He eyed the container as Carmelita worked on removing the cork from the bottle. "Carm?"

Once the cork was free, she poured him a glass and handed it to him. "Hmm?" she asked.

He took the glass and set it down gingerly. "What's with the grape juice? You got a fruit craving or something?"

She gave him a shrug and a sheepish smile while she unscrewed the top on the juice. "Well I thought you'd like to have a little drink, but I can't really join you. Alcohol is still off limits for me until Rascal starts drinking formula. But I can at least pretend, right?"

He rubbed at the back of his neck with an uneasy frown. "I'm really sorry you've had to sacrifice so much babe."

Her brown eyes were warm with bright as she stared back at him. "Aw don't be, it's really not all that bad. I've actually got it pretty good. Normally raccoons leave their mates after the children are born."

He promptly grasped one of her hands. "You know I'd never do that Carmelita, I'm in this for the long haul. You and Rascal are my life now, and thieving comes second."

She chuckled. "Well I'm just relieved that we all made it through all this safely. For a while there, I wondered if he'd make it full term."

The raccoon pressed his lips together in a smirk and crossed his arms. "He's a Cooper, he's always been tough, even before he was born."

She rolled her eyes at his statement, but didn't argue. She raised her glass. "Well then, to family, love, and good health."

"I'll certainly drink to that," he replied, and they clinked their glasses.

As they ate, rain began to pour outside, and the occasional rumble of thunder sounded alongside the raindrops splatting onto the roof.

Sly looked out the window. "Mm, when it rains like this it reminds me of one of our first rendezvous."

She speared a few noodles with her fork. "Oh? Which one? There were so many."

He let out a small snicker. "It was the night I stole the Graff Pink diamond."

She leaned back in her chair and nodded. "Oh yes, I remember that one. It was during my first week as a legitimate Inspector."

"You were quite the spitfire that night," he noted with a playful expression.

She giggled. "It was partially your fault, like always."

"Well now I believe you started it with your little remark. 'Pink is _so_ not your color Raccoon.'"

"And then you said 'Ah but blue is definitely yours Señorita. Have I ever told you how amazing a girl with your shape looks in that Interpol uniform? And just like your little bazooka, your uniform really brings out the color of those stunning eyes of yours.'" She shook her head. "I could practically feel my cheeks burning when I blushed."

They both began laughing at the memory, and at the way they mimicked each other.

"It was a lovely sight," he offered, taking another sip of his wine.

"Mm…I always fell for your flattery," she sighed.

He held a finger up. "Hold up now, that was _not_ flattery, I was being honest. You've always been a knockout and that night was no different, even after it started raining."

She put a hand to her forehead. "Gosh you had me so fired up that night."

He nodded proudly and picked up his piece of bread so he could bite into it. "You chased me all over the rooftops in Paris during the downpour, yelling all kinds of things in Spanish that I'm certain were profane."

She tittered. "And you had the nerve to say that you enjoyed seeing me all wet from the rain, that the drenched look was hot."

"Which earned me a shot from your pistol," he added. "But luckily for me, you had terrible aim, like always, and missed me."

Her eyes narrowed into slits and she lifted her glass up. "Be nice, or I might decorate your winter coat with a little of this lovely purple color."

He laughed and held his hands up. "Ok, you had _adequate_ aim, but you still didn't get me."

She finally nodded after yet again being unable to argue. "You were always an elusive thief."

He flashed a toothy grin. "And still am. And now you're one too."

She speared another forkful of pasta. "I can't wait for the day I actually have a legitimate job during a heist."

Before Sly could respond to her statement, lightning flashed in the dining room window, lighting up the sky in a blinding flash, and a roaring thunderclap crashed. It was such a powerful force of nature that it shook the chandelier over their heads. Their ears twitched to the sound of Rascal beginning to wail loudly from their bedroom. It wasn't an ordinary hungry cry either, and they could both tell.

Carmelita dropped her fork and jumped out of her chair. She rushed upstairs with Sly following right behind her. They dashed into their bedroom and sprinted over to the crib to see Rascal, wide awake and looking increasingly frightened. He sobbed in shallow breaths as he cried and kicked his legs.

"Oh my baby!" Carmelita gasped as she picked him up. "What happened?" She cuddled him to her and rubbed the kit's back.

"Must've been the thunder," Sly noted, glancing outside at the raindrops that pelted the window in splatters.

Carmelita lifted Rascal up and kissed his wet nose. "Did that thunder scare you baby?"

He looked up at her and his tiny lip quivered as he sniffled. Large tears fell from his big brown eyes and rolled down his cheeks.

"Aww hey now, don't you cry sweetie," she said in a gentle voice. "Mommy's here, Mommy's got you. I'm right here, it's ok." To calm the wailing kit, she cradled him and walked around the room, singing him a lullaby in Spanish. She paced the room slowly as she did, leaning down and gazing back at him while delivering the lyrics to his sensitive ears breathily. By the time she had finished the first verse, he had stopped wailing and was only whimpering softly, soothed by her voice.

Sly listened on as his wife sang their child to sleep, and he was taken aback, captivated by the soft and fluid melody she created. Her soprano voice floated into his procyonid ears and sent mild shivers shooting up and down his spine. Even though he couldn't understand a single word of the Spanish lullaby, her singing had him momentarily entranced.

Once Rascal was fast asleep in his mother's arms, she eased him back into the crib, her singing growing softer and softer, until her voice was no more than a whisper. "Dulces sueños mi corazón," she crooned as she caressed his furred cheek.

"That was beautiful Carm," Sly whispered. "I had no idea you could sing like that."

She blushed at the compliment and waved a hand at him. "Oh, what that?" She laughed quietly and shrugged. "Well, I just…that was a song my mom used to sing to me when I couldn't get to sleep at night. I'd never sing in mixed company, but he seemed to like it. Put him straight to sleep." She peered over the side of the crib to see him sleeping peacefully. "Mom told me it's been in our family for generations, kind of like your cane."

He frowned in sympathy. "Carm, you're really missin' your Spanish roots, aren't you?"

She smiled half-heartedly and shrugged. "Maybe a little, and having my parents cut off all contact with me doesn't help the matter."

"They still won't talk to you?"

She shook her head. As she noticed the almost hurt look in his eyes, she smiled. "But it's ok. At this point it's all on them if they ever decide to come around. I've done all I can. And even if they never do, I'll still figure out how to sprinkle our son's life with the Latina culture here and there, whether you like it or not."

He let out a quiet chuckle and took her hands. "I'd love for you to keep your heritage a part of our own family." His ears perked in thought. "In fact, our next baby can have a Spanish name."

Her eyes popped wide. "Wha…_next_ baby?"

He nodded in excitement. "Sure, it can have a Spanish name, and be a fox, _and_ be a girl, just like you. We can start trying again soon so the next one'll be close to Rascal in age."

She held her hands up. "Whoa whoa whoa, hold up, Sly you're not serious are you? You actually want to try to have another baby?"

He continued to nod eagerly. "Mhm. In fact, let's start right now." He scooped her up bridal style, bringing forth a gasp from the astonished vixen, and lightly threw her onto the bed. Before she could protest he leaped into the air and tackled her, pinning her down on the mattress and mashing his lips against hers.

She squealed and giggled as she tried to push him off. It was no use, as he was the tiniest bit stronger than she was. "Sly!" she mumbled against his persistent lips. "Sly, stop it!"

He nipped at her nose and rooted his own nose along her cheek. "Come on Mrs. Cooper, no one in the house but me and you right now. Let's mess around, just a little," he begged in a breathy whisper. His lips began to travel down her neck and chest and she tried to stifle her giggling.

"You're forgetting that your son's over there, and need I remind you that I just got him to go back to sleep?" she asked in a harsh whisper.

He gave her an innocent grin and hugged her body tightly to his. "I'll be very quiet, promise."

Her jaw dropped in incredulity and a laugh of disbelief escaped her lips. "That is _such_ a lie," she hissed. "You always moan so loud…"

He shrugged and a cheeky grin broke out on his gray muzzle. "Well that's because you know how to please a raccoon my sweet."

She grinned and rolled her eyes as he continued to plant gentle kisses on her cheeks and forehead, and he wrapped his legs around hers. He eased his hands up and tried to unbutton her top, but no sooner had his eager hands begun to work at the first button than she swiftly slapped them away. "Regardless," she whispered. "I'm still not really in peak condition for physical activity if you catch my drift."

Realizing she wasn't going to give in, he pressed his lips together and he took a deep exhale through his nostrils. "Alright, fine, I can hold out a little while longer…I guess…"

She smiled and kissed the disappointed coon, letting her lips linger on his for a lengthy moment. "Thank you. It shouldn't be much longer for me to get completely back in shape and have my confidence back, and besides, we should at least wait until we can go off for a weekend alone, have the girls look after Rascal-"

"Wait," Sly cut her off. "What's wrong with the guys watching him?"

Her eyebrows shot up in amusement and she snorted. "The _guys_? Looking after a three month old baby? Yea, sorry, not happening."

He crossed his arms and quirked a brow. "What? You don't trust my brothers to handle him?"

She pursed her lips and her tail swished in contemplation. "Well…I suppose they could handle it. But this whole talk of more kids…I'm not too sure about that."

He stroked her pointed ears with his thumbs. "I really wish you'd at least think about it sweetie. I've always wanted a big family. Being an only child can be pretty lonely. I know from firsthand experience."

Carmelita leaned against him and stared off in space. "I'm sure being an orphan only made it worse for you," she whispered. She placed a delicate hand on his arm and rubbed the soft fur there, thinking about how broken up it must've made him as a child, to not have a family at all.

He looked away and shrugged, not really wanting to get into it right then.

She put a hand to his face and stared into his eyes that were misted with sadness. "I think it's wonderful you want to have a close family. And it would be wonderful to have more kids too. But I need a little more time to…recover from the miracle of giving birth."

"Of course," he said with a barely audible chuckle. "Sorry, I should be more considerate of you and what you have to go through during a process like that."

She smirked. "Oh it'd be ever so nice if you would be honey bun," her voice chimed saccharinely as she walked two of her fingers up his chest and winked at him.

He smirked right back at her, his nose scrunched. "Is that sarcasm I hear in your tone, Mrs. Cooper?"

She was about to reply, when they heard the front door opening. They both tiptoed out of the room and Carmelita eased the door closed behind her as she followed Sly downstairs. The couple entered the front room to hear Penelope and Bentley discussing the theory of general relativity, one of their favorite topics of conversation.

"I'm still doubtful that executing the continuous activation of a time loophole would be possible. There are many arguments regarding semiclassical gravity that suggest that when quantum effects are incorporated into general relativity studies, the loopholes will close abruptly. Even if we could actually activate one, maintaining access is unlikely," Bentley stated.

"I hear ya," uttered the mouse while she removed her coat. "And now that we no longer have the talisman as a power source, it pushes back development that much further." Her lavender ears drooped in dismay.

Bentley grasped her hand. "We'll figure it out, sweetheart. We always do."

She beamed and leaned in for a quick kiss that ended up being a little quicker than she'd intended.

Sly growled playfully behind them, causing the geeky lovers to jump and hold each other at a distance, blushing furiously.

Bentley huffed in irritation. "You know Sly, just because you're a thief doesn't mean you always have to go and sneak up on us all the time like that."

Sly grinned at him and crossed his arms. "I know I don't have to, but I still want to, it's so fun seeing your reaction."

Bentley cleared his throat. "Yea well, it's not as much fun for us."

Sly's head tilted to one side. There seemed to be something troubling the turtle and Sly could pick up on it. They had practically known each other their entire lives, and when something was up, his lifelong friend could always tell.

Penelope seemed oblivious to the subtle unease her boyfriend displayed, or perhaps she was ignoring it. "Where's the baby?" she asked.

"We just put him back down," Carmelita answered. "The thunder was awful during the storm and it woke him up."

Penelope's gaze rose up to the balcony that overlooked the front foyer, in the direction of Sly and Carmelita's bedroom. "Poor thing," she sighed. "Hope it didn't scare him too much. It breaks my heart to hear him cry."

Sly grabbed Carmelita in one of his warm holds. "Well luckily, Carm has an incredible singing voice, and she sang him a lullaby. It put him right back to sleep."

The thin mouse clamped her hands on her hips. "I didn't know you could sing, Carmelita."

The embarrassed fox rolled her eyes. "I can't, Sly's just kissing up to me, for whatever reason, I'm not sure." Her voice lowered as she looked back up at him. "But if it's in attempt to get some, he'll be sorely disappointed since his attempt is futile."

He gave her a mock glare and squeezed her sides, causing her to jump and squeak.

Penelope giggled. "Well I'd love to hear you sing for us some time."

Carmelita smiled and pried the raccoon's hands off her waist. "Well, maybe later, right now I have to go clean the kitchen though. We barely finished eating dinner before the thunder woke him up." She turned and walked to the table to collect the dishes and empty wine glasses.

Penelope began to follow her. "Would ya like some help?"

"That'd be great chica," Carmelita replied warmly, looking over her shoulder. "How was your night?"

The two girls began to discuss Penelope and Bentley's date as they cleared the table and headed into the kitchen.

When they were out of earshot, Sly looked down at his friend. "Hey pal, you look like something's bothering you. What's up?"

Bentley cracked his knuckles anxiously while he stared down at his lap. "Yea I…I need to discuss something with you…"

Sly's brow furrowed in concern. "Sure Bent, let's talk outside," he said, gesturing with his head to the sliding glass door. He walked over to it with his turtle friend wheeling along beside him. Once they were both outside, Sly pulled a patio chair over and sat down in it as he faced the nervous reptile. "So what's going on pal?" Sly asked. "Is something wrong?"

Bentley finally looked up at him. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately."

His eyebrows raised in an amused fashion. "Well that's a shocker."

Bentley laughed, but it came out sounding strained. He cleared his throat and looked up at the dark sky. "I've been thinking…about...Penelope…"

"Oh?"

The turtle nodded. "Yea…" He reached into a compartment on his chair and pulled something out.

Sly's eyes widened when he caught sight of the small black box in the turtle's hands.

Bentley fiddled with it for a moment before opening it to reveal a small diamond ring. He looked up at his raccoon friend with a serious expression. "Sly, I think it's about time I asked her."

* * *

_**Well, one more chapter and then the** **epilogue! Which I have big plans for. **_


	25. Chapter 25 Light Up My World

**_A/N: Well after seeing that completely epic new trailer for Thieves in Time, I feel almost embarrassed about posting this overly fluffy chapter, but nonetheless here I am, with the last legitimate chapter before the epilogue. Can't believe it's just about over. Seems like only yesterday I was posting my cringeworthy first chapters. Ah, memories._**

**_I never dreamed I'd hit 100 reviews. Wow…just…I'm blown away at this point. Thank you all so much for taking the time to tell me your thoughts on the story. It means so much to me._**

**_And now to thank all my amazing reviewers for last chapter:_**

_cheesebread222: Really? I didn't know I had the ability to tap into others' emotions with my writing, but I'm so thrilled I could. Oh wow, gosh, that's really nice of you to say. In my opinion, I still have a good ways to go before being a decent author, but I'm delighted that you like the story so much that you've made me your first favorite author. That's seriously an honor for me. Thank you so much for keeping up with this and enjoying my writings. And yes I do hope you like these last two updates._

_cheesyteal'c: Hehe yes, big family for Sly in the future perhaps! And thank you so much, fluff is my specialty, and I really enjoy writing about it. And I did check Castle out too. It's pretty epic!_

_Sasuninja13: Ahaha, well I guess you could consider that a cliffhanger, in a way. You'll get to find out how it all pans out this chapter!_

_Fanwriter9: Thanks! I'm glad you liked. And the wait is now over, hehe._

_BananaB0mb: Well I'd be honored to my friend, as soon as you teach me how to write up epic action sequences, haha. Believe me you are a much better writer than I, my guidance is unneeded. Of course you can, it's great to know you guys find him cute. I too think he's an adorable loveable little ball of fluff. With the intimate scene, I was aiming for funny, hoping others would laugh as they read it. I was trying to balance the sadness with humor, not sure if I succeeded or not, haha. Yea I knew that had to be something that had troubled him when he was a child, thinking he'd want his children to feel safe and loved to make up for the loneliness he'd felt when he was young. Well I'm glad I could tug at your heartstrings with my scenes, makes me feel great as a writer. Yes, I've still got those surprises planned! Thank you for always leaving such encouraging reviews, I've always loved reading them, every single one of them._

_Stu Braxton: Such a sweet heartfelt review, thank you so much. *hugs* As I've said, I am so happy it turned out to be a story fans like you could enjoy reading. It's been so much fun to write this. And I'm also very glad you decided to continue your fic as well! I will be sure to read the next chapter soon._

_Ramona Bandicoot: Hehe, I'm delighted that you like him! I did aim to make him as adorable as possible. :D And we'll see if this brainy turtle has the courage to do so or not!_

_NinjaxSketcheartx: Hooray for being my 100th reviewer! :D Oh no, don't feel bad, it's totally fine! I'm just glad you're reading it, really. Oh really? Hm, that's funny, I never considered a kidnapping though, and plus after all that's happened, I feel like adding that in would be too much to put on the poor parents. I've been enough of a jerk to Carmelita already anyways, considering what she's been through. I'm glad you like it, I racked my brain over a suitable name for a while, haha. I still have one last little surprise though after this one, oh I'm such a tease._

_Guest: Grazie mille. Sei molto gentile per dire che! I must confess I'm not very fluent in foreign languages so I did a bit of research when implementing the Italian language, as well as the Spanish phrases for Carmelita. I would love to read your works if you were to ever post it for others to see, and thank you kindly for reading my story._

* * *

Chapter 25 Light Up My World

* * *

"Can I open my eyes now, Bentley?" the impatient mouse asked, her eyes remaining closed against her will.

"N-not yet Penelope," the anxious turtle answered. He continued to hold her hand as he led her down the sidewalk.

He heard her sigh faintly and looked over, watching for any signs of peeking.

But she obeyed and kept her eyes closed, not wanting to spoil the surprise. She found herself amused by his apparent excitement about whatever it is that he wanted to show her. However, her sense of sight had to be compromised at the moment, so she just had to rely on him to lead her. Her high heel pumps clicked against the concrete, making her smile at the conversation she'd shared with Bentley earlier that day.

"Hey sweetie," he'd said. "Um…I-I'd really like to take you out somewhere special tonight. You don't already have plans do you?"

She had simply giggled. "Well let me just check my calendar," she answered playfully. "Of course I'm free. I always have time for you, my turtle prince."

She remembered the way he blushed bright fire engine red when she called him that, and then cleared his throat, trying to cover his anxiety. "And…you're my princess, and I want to treat you to a nice evening out. So, I thought we'd get dressed up and go somewhere special, but it's a surprise..."

"Dressed up?" she asked with a laugh. She had never been one for dressing up, it just wasn't something she preferred to indulge in, but for Bentley, she'd do anything, go any distance.

"Ok," said Bentley, bringing her back to the present. "Now you can open them."

She did, and gasped in delight at the sight before her. He had led her to a small park with a crystal clear pond in its center. Weeping willows were scattered around the small pond, standing proudly, despite their name. Azalea bushes sprouted up and lined the small park, as did hydrangea bushes with stunning clumps of blossoms ranging from vibrant lavender to powder blue. Koi fish swam in small circles in the clear waters below, and on the pond's surface, Penelope counted three swans paddling leisurely together around its perimeter. She looked up to see strands of lights and paper lanterns hanging aloft in the branches of the nearest willow. Each lantern was alit with a bright flame to illuminate the picturesque setting, with help from the full moon and stars in the midnight black sky that was tinted with an outline of dark blue in certain places.

Penelope's gaze finally fell on the small table, covered by an elegant burgundy tablecloth, which stood near the water's edge. One chair had been placed at it. A second one wasn't needed, as Bentley had a portable one himself. On the table itself, plates and silverware had been set. The main dish was Chicken Cordon Bleu, served with chardonnay. Rose petals had been scattered over its surface in addition to the food and drink, creating a lovely fragrance that swirled about in the open air. And the pièce de résistance was, of course, the fireflies that danced upon the water like living lights nearby.

Penelope clasped her hands together, her mouth falling open in wonder at the breathtaking environment her reptile love had created for her. "Oh this is wonderful Bentley!" she exclaimed. "It's so…so romantic! I…I really don't even know what to say."

"You don't have to say a word dear," he replied. _At least not right now_, he thought to himself. He grasped her hand and led her over to one of the empty chairs. He pulled it out for her to sit.

She looked up at him with an amorous smile and tucked a golden strand of her hair behind one of her lavender ears. "Such a gentleman, thank you."

He gave a short chuckle and took his place across from her. "I try," he said. "Uh, you look really beautiful tonight."

She glanced down at the ruched blue dress she wore and then looked back up at him dreamily. "Thank you. You look pretty charming yourself."

He laughed nervously and adjusted his tie. "Quite the flatterer you are, my sweet."

She grinned and shook her head. She looked up at the strands of lights and lanterns. "So this was all your doing?" she asked.

He had some difficulty opening the wine, fumbling with the corkscrew. When he at last freed the cork, he answered, "Well, of course, it's been such a long time since I've done something exceedingly romantic for you, and I thought, can't really get much more romantic than dining under the stars, right?"

The impressed female mouse giggled and nodded. "Absolutely. And did you decorate all this yourself?"

"Well, I had a little help," Bentley admitted, activating one of the mechanical arms on his chair, extending it upwards to secure one of the lanterns on it precarious spot on a branch.

Penelope nodded. "I see. And what about this lovely dinner?"

He scratched at the back of his head. "Well, I had a little help with that too…" He remembered the fiasco from earlier that day…

* * *

"Oh no! It's ruined!" the turtle bemoaned.

"What's going on in here?" Carmelita asked, rounding the corner and rushing into the kitchen.

Bentley was frantically fanning at the smoke that billowed out from the oven. Grabbing two oven mitts, he hastily pulled the dish out, looking down at the fallen soufflé with a defeated expression. "I don't understand!" Bentley cried. "I followed the directions exactly. How could this happen? I just don't get it!"

Carmelita looked down at the sunken in concoction and pursed her lips. "Well maybe it's not all ruined…" she reasoned. She dipped a finger along the edge and tested out a small bit herself. She tried to hide the disgust on her face as she ran to the sink and spat numerous times. "Umm, Bentley, why do I taste salt?"

He looked up at the vixen in mild confusion. "What are you talking about? The only thing I added in was sugar, just sprinkled some on top before putting it in the oven."

She walked over and lifted up the clear dispenser filled with white crystals with a sympathetic smile. "Uh, I think you might have mistaken our salt canister for the sugar one," she explained.

Bentley buried his face in his hands. "So much for dessert for our romantic dinner," he groaned.

"Romantic dinner?" she questioned.

Once he'd told her his plan, she gave him a reassuring smile and patted his shoulder. "We still have some time. I'll help you fix something up. And don't worry, this'll just be our little secret..."

* * *

The Chicken Cordon Bleu turned out to be a delicious substitute. He would have to find a way to make it up to Carmelita later for her culinary assistance, and for keeping his blunder a secret.

When they had finished their meal, they went out onto the small bridge over the pond and noticed the swans paddling below.

They began to watch them, and Penelope pointed to the swan in front of the other two, who seemed to be following him. The lead swan ruffled his feathers and trumpeted loudly. "He's quite the show-off for a leader," the mouse noted.

"Hmm, that reminds me of someone," Bentley mused lightheartedly, to which they both started laughing.

They talked for a long while about, well, everything. Reminiscing on past events, discussing all the issues their friends had gone through in the past, expressing how relieved they were to transport the Egyptian talisman to its proper burial chamber in Luxor, to hopefully be untouched for the rest of eternity.

Following her off the bridge while she walked over to the pond's bank and observed the fireflies, he cleared his throat. "Penelope…you've…uh, heard of the chemical reaction known as bioluminescence before, haven't you?"

"Of course," she answered, admiring the fireflies as they twirled through the air just above the water. "That's what gives fireflies their glow."

"Precisely," he said. "During the process, the enzyme luciferase acts on the luciferin, in the presence of magnesium ions, ATP, and oxygen, thereby producing the light when combined with the air."

"Right," she agreed, confused as to why he was bringing this up.

"Well," he continued. "Do you know why the fireflies must use bioluminescence?"

She nodded again. "Sure, it can be used to signal danger, or can be used to help them find a mate, through use of pheromones."

He pointed at her. "Exactly. Two fireflies will use pheromones as a sort of communication trail, to find their way to each other." He pulled a peculiar aerosol can from a compartment on his chair. "I have in fact created a sort of replication of the very pheromone that attracts fireflies, and have modified its makeup to be comprised in aerosol form."

She continued to stare at him with a baffled smirk. "Ok…"

He laughed nervously. "I'm going somewhere with this I promise." He held out his hand and she let him take her even closer to the bank of the pond, where the fireflies congregated. He lifted the can in the air, shaking it thoroughly, and then began to spray the substance in the air in curves and loops.

"Bentley, what are you—" She stopped mid-sentence, as she watched the fireflies surround and hover in place around the invisible lines he had created in the air. Together, dozens of the small glowing insects gathered together, forming a message that consisted of four words.

_Will you marry me? _

The mouse's eyes grew wide. She felt her mouth fall open as she read the words over and over, her intelligent mind, ironically enough, struggling to comprehend the message. She looked back at Bentley, and gasped loudly.

He was holding the small box, cupping it in his palms, presenting the ring to her.

It was a silent for a few moments, with the turtle failing to contain his anxiety, letting it get the better of him. "P-P-P-Pen-elope…" he stammered. "I-I-I'm…really…not good at these kind of things, and you should know that by now. And um…I know that due to my condition, I can't do this properly and kneel down on one knee like any other guy would at this point, s-so I hope you'll bear through this with me despite that one detail. Um…" He felt the sweat practically drench his scaly forehead. He took a handkerchief from his coat pocket and dabbed at it, though it did little to help the reptile as he continued to perspire as if it were a scorching summer day instead of a chilly winter night. He then turned his attention back to the astonished mouse in front of him. "Umm, Penelope…I love you. From the moment we met, I've always thought you were perplexingly beautiful. A-a-and it made sense that you would fall for Sly first…"

She blushed and smiled sheepishly at him, recalling the surface attraction she once held for the fit raccoon.

"And when LeFwee captured you," Bentley continued, "I knew I had to prove myself and rescue you. Turns out you were the one who ended up being the hero, and rescuing me."

She sighed quietly and rested her chin on her clasped hands, waiting patiently for him to continue.

"It was such a delight to finally have another intellectual in the gang, I felt like I could finally open up to someone about the things that really interest me…have engaging conversations and discuss matters with someone else who legitimately understood what I was talking about…a-a-and getting to know you…spending time with you these past f-f-few years…has, well, has been the most wonderful experience of my entire life." He licked his lips that were uncomfortably dry and took another deep breath. If this got to be too much for him, he was relieved that he'd remembered to bring his inhaler.

"I…sometimes I feel like I'm living a fantasy life, getting to be with an amazing girl like you. And though I sometimes I feel like I'm not enough for you, you're always quick to remind me that I am, and that makes me happier than you will ever understand." His breathing grew shallow and shaky, and he looked out at the fireflies floating above the pond, lighting up the surface with their luminous golden glow. He was stalling and he knew it, but knowing he'd have to utter the question was terrifying him to his reptilian core.

"Oh just ask her already!"

Bentley cringed and groaned softly at hearing Sly's voice. He looked over his shoulder to see the raccoon peeking from behind the trunk of the willow with a cheeky grin on his muzzle. Murray was trying to hide, but his large frame made it difficult to conceal himself behind the trunk.

The turtle slapped a hand to his forehead. "You couldn't just let me do this alone, could you?" he muttered with a shake of his head.

"C'mon pal, you know we weren't gonna miss this," Sly bantered back. "Besides you made it easy. This park's an easy five minute walk from our house." He stepped out from behind the trunk, linking arms with Carmelita and pulling her into view, along with Rascal in her arms, where he often nestled happily.

Murray stepped around from the other side, with Tabby still partially hiding behind him.

"You all _followed_ us?" Bentley asked incredulously.

Sly crossed his arms proudly. "Yep. Just to ensure that she won't say no."

"Sly!" Bentley hissed in embarrassment, his cheeks flushing red, a lovely festive sight on this lovely Christmas Eve.

Penelope tittered, placing both hands over her heart, overwhelmed at the excitement she was feeling.

With Tabby Murray and Carmelita and Rascal joining him on either side, Sly lifted a gloved hand and waved it to Bentley in a shooing motion. "Go on Bent, get to it," he urged his friend.

Bentley was agitated, but of course couldn't express that right now. He gulped and stared up at the love of his life. He extended the ring in the box to her, his hands shaking like brittle tree branches during a storm.

"P-Penelope," he squeaked, his voice no louder than breathless whispering. "Will you…will you marry me?"

She stood motionless, without answering right away, and the perspiring turtle was at risk of going into cardiac arrest. Then her smile transformed into a wide grin and she started giggling. "Well it's about time! I thought you'd never ask!" She jumped into his lap, causing him to gasp in surprise. She grabbed his face with both hands and locked lips with him in a way that left his mind reeling long after she'd detached herself. She cheerfully extended her left hand. "Yes Bentley, of _course_ I'll marry you!" she squealed.

"Oh thank goodness," he sighed deeply in relief and took the ring out, gently sliding it onto her finger.

Penelope hugged Bentley close and he embraced her back, resting his head on her shoulder. Genuine happiness rose within the turtle, happiness of an intensity he hadn't yet felt before. "Best Christmas Eve ever, huh?" he said to her.

She grinned, her eyes sparkling with love for the reptile. "Without a doubt," she whispered. She then stretched her arms high up into the air and leaned her head back as she shouted to the sky, "Who needs turtle doves when I have turtle love?!"

Their friends all laughed at her statement and cheered for the newly engaged couple.

Penelope then happily snuggled up in Bentley's lap and proceeded to give him another lengthy fervent kiss, and for once neither one cared in the slightest that their friends were watching.

But one gang member wouldn't be having any of that while he was present.

"Sooba!" Rascal called out as they kissed.

Yet again, a Cooper had tried to interrupt a kiss that Bentley and Penelope shared, but instead of breaking away in embarrassment, they broke away in laughter.

And of course, everyone else in the group erupted in laughter as well.

Rascal looked up at Carmelita, his mouth hanging open, as if in surprise. "Dosso!" he declared to her. She giggled and lifted him up in the air, giving him Eskimo kisses.

Sly hugged his family tightly in contentment, and watched the brainy lovers holding each other. While still embracing Penelope, Bentley raised his head and shot Sly a glance, mouthing the words, "I'm getting you back for that later."

Sly snickered and gave a nod of his head. He expected as much.

Sly looked over to see Murray hugging his warthog girlfriend as well. They were both laughing quietly, in their own little world as they watched the fireflies floating above their heads.

"Alright," Sly said to them. "You two are next!"

Both Murray and Tabby's heads snapped up in astonishment. They didn't know what to say at first. They just stared at each other, and soon both were laughing nervously.

Murray waved his hands in the air and shook his head. "I don't think so. I'm not too sure about that." His gaze dropped to the blushing female warthog. "The Murray's not really ready for a commitment like that."

"And neither is The Tabby," Tabby added jokingly. "We still have a long way to go before considering that." She hugged the hippo's large waist. "Maybe one day, but definitely not right now. We're still so happy to see how happy you guys are." Tabby looked up to the hippo, who was nodding in agreement. She stood up on her tiptoes and pulled him into a kiss.

Sly looked down at his own love and snaked his arms around her. "C'mere you," he said with a playful growl. Before he could bring his lips to hers, he felt two small hands on his chest.

"Gah!" the baby foxcoon protested.

The couple looked down to see him staring at them with a furrowed brow.

His parents laughed. Sly leaned down and touched noses with his son. "What? You're not gonna let me give Mommy her Christmas Eve kiss?"

Rascal gently grasped onto his father's nose and, though his three and a half month old mind had no knowledge of the meaning of his action, he stuck his tiny tongue out at him.

Carmelita let out a giggle, incredibly amused by the sight. "I think he's tired of all this display of affection," she offered.

Sly stared down at her with a suave grin. "Well he's just going to have to deal with it one last time," he said.

The vixen closed her eyes as Sly's lips descended on her own, both sighing into the tender kiss. And so he wouldn't feel left out, once they'd had their fill of each other, Sly and Carmelita lifted Rascal up and each kissed one of his little cheeks, which made him squeal in delight.

What a magnificent Christmas Eve, and fantastic year in general, it had turned out to be for the whole Cooper gang.

* * *

Early the next morning, Sly's eyes shot wide open to the sound of Rascal wailing in his crib, and to his drowsy wife sharply nudging him in his side. "Your turn," she mumbled.

His eyelids threatened to close over his weak eyes, but he yawned, fighting the urge to surrender back into his slumber, and sat up in bed. He glanced over at the digital clock on his bedside table, which displayed that it was 3 AM, and he smirked down at the vixen. "Merry Christmas to you too," he quipped.

She slowly rolled over and let out a yawn herself before smiling sleepily at him.

The raccoon swung his legs over the side of their bed and stretched his arms out in front of him. He stood up and ambled over to the small crib across the room, the hem of his flannel pajama pants dragging against the carpet. He peeked over to see the baby foxcoon kicking at his blanket as he whined. He looked up to see his dad smiling down at him and he stopped crying long enough to reach out for him.

Sly promptly picked him up out of the crib and held him close. "Hey buddy, hungry again already?" he joked.

Rascal whimpered and started to cry again. He rubbed at his eyes and sniffled.

Carmelita, still half-asleep, trudged over and held her arms out. "I'll change you while Daddy makes a bottle. How's that?" she asked the kit.

He seemed to be satisfied with her offer and snuggled up close to her once she took him, though he continued to whine.

Sly yawned again and scratched at the back of his neck before he left the bedroom and headed downstairs.

He slid a hand along the staircase railing, glancing down at the tinsel and holly that decorated the banister while he tiptoed down the many stairs. He stepped into the living room on his way to the kitchen, smiling up at the towering Christmas tree in the corner. It had more lights and decorations than he could count. How they were able to squeeze all those ornaments on the branches was beyond the thief.

He was so excited, becuase this would be the first Christmas in years that the whole team was together again. At first it was just Christmas with the gang, and once he began feigning amnesia, it was only Christmas with Carmelita. This year everyone was finally together, and it was sure to be a holiday like no other for the Cooper Clan. He drew in a lengthy yawn as he thought about the marvelous day ahead, and continued his trek to the kitchen.

When he returned to their bedroom, he stopped at the doorway to see Carmelita rocking Rascal in her arms as she sat on the side of the bed. Though exhausted from recently having her sleep cycles thrown out of sync, she still smiled down at him and nuzzled him in an attempt to comfort her crying baby boy. "Shhh, it's ok, Daddy'll be right back sweetheart," she assured him in a soothing voice.

Sly walked over as he shook the bottle of milk. "I'm back. And I got just the thing that'll dry those tears up, little guy," he said.

Carmelita stood up and held the kit in one arm as she reached out for the bottle, but instead of giving it to her, Sly said, "Hand him to me. I'll feed him."

Her eyebrows rose over her eyes and she looked hesitant. "You sure? It takes a while to get him to go back to sleep sometimes."

He held the bottle in the crook of one arm so he could hold his hands out. "Sure I'm sure. You need to get some sleep, I'll take care of it this time. My son and I need some bonding time anyway, don't we buddy?" He looked down at the kit who was desperately reaching for the bottle. "Bah!" Rascal cried.

"Go back to bed, I got this," Sly assured her.

She smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek, handing Rascal over. "Alright. Thanks babe. Love you." She sat back down on the bed, easing under the covers and collapsing onto her pillow. "Love you too," he called back.

Rascal's greedy hands pawed at the air as he whined for the bottle. Sly held it closer to him and he grabbed both sides of it, beginning to down the warm milk immediately.

Sly chuckled. "Easy buddy, pace yourself," he told him as he sat down in the cushioned rocking chair and held the bottle upright to help him. He rocked back and forth, smiling down at the kit as he continued to hold the bottle with both of his tiny russet hands and stared up at his father.

"That's better huh?" Sly murmured. "It's no fun to have an empty tummy."

Rascal gave a relaxed exhale through his nose as he sucked the bottle dry. Within minutes, there wasn't a single drop left in it, and he pushed it away, looking up at Sly. He smiled and smacked his lips, which were covered in the nutritious substance.

His father grinned at the cute sight and wiped his mouth with the cloth that had been draped over the armrest. He then threw the cloth over his shoulder and repositioned Rascal onto his stomach. He gently patted his back several times and soon the kit burped, though it sounded more like a squeak. Sly smirked and lifted him up so he could look him in the eye. "That all I get out of you?" he asked him.

Rascal chewed on his fist and kicked his legs happily. "Dabuh," he uttered in a gurgling voice.

Sly's smirk widened into an adoring smile and he cradled him in his arms. Rascal snuggled up against his chest, comforted by his warmth. Sly was certain he'd drift off to sleep after a while, but he just continued to chew on his fingers and stare up at him. After rocking him for a good ten minutes, Rascal was still wide awake.

Sly leaned his head against the cushioned back of the rocker. "Hmm, guess you won't go down that easy will ya?" He rested the kit's tiny head in the crook of his right arm. "You're stubborn just like your mother." He snickered quietly to himself and looked over at the vixen sleeping in their bed. "Well, she might be stubborn, but she's the most wonderful girl in the whole world. Of course, you know that already though, don't you?" He gently tapped a finger to his nose and Rascal babbled faintly. "And, she'd slap me if she was awake to hear me say this, but you've really helped her look outstanding in the chest region." His hand formed a fist and he gently touched it to one of Rascal's much smaller fists that was grabbing at his dad's T-shirt. "Good job buddy!" Sly whispered.

The kit ignored the praise, as he was too distracted by the thin hooked object that he'd just previously spotted. He made a sound of curiosity and Sly followed his gaze. He grinned down at him proudly. "Ah, you like Daddy's cane? Well, one day, when you're all grown up, which I hope won't happen too quickly, you'll inherit it, and you'll get to use it. When you're a master thief like me!" Sly got excited just thinking about the devious, mischievous thief his own son would be one day. "I'll show you how to ledge sneak, and how to pickpocket without getting caught, and how to make a fast getaway if you _do_ get caught. And of course, I'll show you how to act suave around ladies. You just stick close to me, I'll teach you everything you'll ever need to know." He looked over at the legendary tome where it sat on the dresser. He secured Rascal in one arm as the foxcoon rested his head on his dad's shoulder, and Sly picked up the book, setting it in his lap. "And of course, you'll be able to use this as your guide. This is the Thievius Raccoonus, a book that has your entire family history in it, records of all your ancestors and the special moves they came up with." He began to flip through it, and Rascal looked down in perplexity at the scribbled notes and images his infant mind couldn't make sense of. "They performed amazing thieving feats in their time and collected all kinds of valuable treasures," Sly told him. "And I can't wait to tell you all about them and what they accomplished, like your medieval ancestor, Sir Galleth Cooper, and his crazy adventures as a courageous knight. Then there's your master ninja ancestor, Rioichi Cooper. There are all kinds of exciting stories of him taking down menacing foes with his special moves while on heists. And then there's your aviator ancestor, Otto Von Cooper, who traveled to all kinds of different places in his plane. Of course, besides the adventures they went on, there are also all kinds of techniques they used that they wrote down in their sections. See, each of our ancestors has their own section of the book, and one day…" He flipped to the very back, coming to a series of blank pages. "…you'll get to have your very own page to write down all the secret moves and thieving strategies you come up with." He looked at his son, who of course had no idea what he was talking about, and kissed him on his forehead. "Right now though, all you have to worry about is going back to sleep." Sly closed the treasured family tome and placed it back on the dresser.

Suddenly, his ears perked to Carmelita talking in her sleep. He laughed quietly as he watched her and listened.

She grunted and shook her head rapidly. "No no!" she mumbled. "You can't cook Christmas dinner, you'll burn it Sly. Now _move_ so I can get to the stove." She groaned and rolled onto her stomach, and then huffed, falling silent again, her frizzy locks sprawled out in all directions.

Sly snorted and shook his head. He then turned his attention back to the yawning kit. "Your mom's quite the eloquent speaker when she's asleep, huh bud?" He smoothed his two-toned ears back and chuckled. "Don't know if you'll end up being a sleeptalker like her, but you did inherit those black tips on your ears from her, that's for sure." He hugged him close to his chest and slowly rocked with him back and forth, leaning against the chair. "Your mom is one in a million Rascal. Never met another girl like her. She's fiery, volatile, and sometimes impatient. She definitely speaks her mind when she's displeased, and her words don't always come out as tactfully as they should. But she's the most incredible girl I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. She's so stunning, even when her blue hair is all up in a messy bun and she's wearing sweats and a tank top. Her accent drives me wild too, and she has an incredible singing voice. I love listening to her sing you lullabies. But…the one thing that has made my love for her reach impossible heights is the fact that she loved me and you so much that she changed for us. Your mom was still an Inspector, working for Interpol when she found out she was gonna have you." He raised him up in the air playfully. "And she was so scared. Don't tell her I told you, but she was considering the possibility of getting rid of you." He touched his nose to Rascal's much smaller nose. "Can you believe that? Luckily, Daddy showed back up just in time and told her what an awful decision that would be, and he promised her he'd help take care of you, and guess what? She decided to become a thief before you were born, and now you're here, and we're all together." He glanced over at Carmelita's cane where it stood propped up next to his. The black and red shock cane had now been polished and perfected by the tech duo, and its silver metal hook gleamed in the light of the moon from the bay window, demonstrating how pristine it was. "One day the three of us will all get to go on heists, as a family. That sound fun?"

Rascal's ears twitched and his tail swished slowly. He couldn't figure out what his father was saying, but whatever he was going on about, he seemed very happy, and if his dad was happy, the kit was content with that. His head started to grow heavy and fell forward as sleep began to overtake him, and Sly rested a hand tenderly on the back of his head as Rascal leaned against his shoulder, giving a small yawn.

"I just…wanted to thank you Rascal," Sly whispered to him. "I can honestly say that everything in my life has turned out better than I could've ever imagined, and it's all thanks to you. If it weren't for Mommy getting pregnant with you, she might never have wanted to see me again after she caught me stealing when I was a cop. And we'd still be sad because we couldn't be together. You made all this possible little guy. You brought us together again, made our lives whole."

"Bawah?" Rascal asked sleepily, curling his bushy tail over his body.

With another soft chuckle, he nodded. "Yep you did. Believe it or not, you did all that." He leaned down and kissed his nose. He then reached out and ran his fingers through his head fur. "And you're the best present I ever could've gotten. Mommy may have tried as hard as she could when picking out a Christmas gift for me this year, but she'll never, ever be able to top you. No gift or diamond or amount of money I could get would ever mean as much to me as you do. And same goes for Mommy. There is no physical gift I could give to her that could express how much I love her. But I have a feeling she'll still like her present." He eased the dresser drawer near him open and felt around before pulling out a gleaming gold heart-shaped locket. He unclasped it and opened it to show Rascal the picture of their family inside. On the other side was an inscription that Sly added in. "You like it?" He held the locket over him, the chain swinging like a pendulum. "Of course I got you lots of presents too, but you'll have to wait until we all open gifts together to see them." Rascal pawed up at the swinging object a few times, but then lowered his head and nestled up close to Sly again, now more interested in sleep than the shiny object.

Sly leaned his head back and stared up at the ceiling, his mind wandering to his own childhood memories, back when his parents were still alive. "I hope I'll make a good father," he whispered. "I hope I'm at least half the father to you that my own dad was to me. I wish with all my heart that he were here now, so he could see you and spend time with you. He'd love you just as much as I do. And I know you'd love him too. He would've made the most amazing grandpa…and he could maybe give me a little parenting advice…but…he's not around anymore, as much as I wish he could be. So I'll just have to do the best I can to be the best dad possible to you, to love you and protect you, and Mommy, with everything I've got, and hopefully I can measure up to such a great guy like him. What do you think bud? Think I have a chance?" He looked down to see his son's eyes were already closed. The little kit breathed in deep even breaths, finally drifting off to sleep.

Sly brushed his nose gently along the fine fur on his forehead. His folded ears twitched at the light touch but aside from that, his infant body remained still in his father's arms. "Night my little Rascal. I love you. I always will." He slowly stood up and tiptoed over to his side of the bed. As he began to ease under the covers while carefully holding the little foxcoon, Carmelita stirred and turned over to face him.

Sly cuddled the snoozing kit close. "Hey Mommy, can we slide in next to you?"

She stretched and giggled softly. "How could I say no to my two favorite boys in the world?"

With that ever-present loving smile, he gently placed Rascal down in the center of the bed. Carmelita wrapped her arms around her son, and Sly encircled an arm around her, holding them both. The raccoon stole a kiss from his love, and soon they all fell back asleep together cuddled up, looking forward to their first Cooper family Christmas, after the rest of their long winter's nap of course.

* * *

_**Oh that little Rascal, hehe.**_

_**Of course there was a bit of a scientific spin on the proposal, it is Bentley and Penelope after all. **_

_**Well next is the epilogue. And I seriously cannot wait to read your reactions in reviews, if you by chance post one, to what I have in store for it! I'm so excited that I just might post it tomorrow. **_


	26. Epilogue: New Year, New Agent

_**A/N: Let's get right down to this, after I thank my reviewers one last time:**_

_Sasuninja13: Yes I do love my happy endings, haha. I'm just delighted to be able to share the story with you and others, it has been an amazing ride my friend. :)_

_Fanwriter9: I thought you might! Yes father and son bonding moments are always sweet and special, and I tried to convey that in the chapter. Hope you enjoy the ending!_

_BananaB0mb: Well first of all, thank you so much for allowing me to use your OC in the epilogue. It was so fun to write him in and I really hope I did him justice and I'm also hoping you get a laugh out of his part. And yea, I thought it was about time for some humor after all that's happened. Oh that makes me so happy to know you liked the bonding moment. And dude, that sounds amazing, it's not where I was taking it, but it sounds totally epic. Kudos for such an interesting idea my friend. And thanks as always for your positive input. *hugs* Now no more teasing! I'll let you read it now, hehe. _

_cheesyteal'c: Well thank ya! I did try to make it an enjoyable happy ending. Yes I love it, it definitely captured my attention! I really hope you enjoy this final update. _

_NinjaxSketcheartx: Yep you were! You can has cookie for that. That's so funny, after I posted it I was thinking of the song, not even realizing it was so similar to that lyric, as I used it to refer to the fireflies and family love and all that. So glad you liked it, and glad you love Rascal too! He's adorable and doesn't even know it. And also, thanks for giving my fic a read. _

_Sev Fett of the cuy'val dar 10: Couldn't have said it better myself. Nicely put. Yes Sly will do everything he can to ensure that Rascal has a loving family and his parents are there for him for many years to come. He wants to give his son what he unfortunately couldn't have for very long. Hmm…you may be onto something. I don't want to give too much away, but I think you'll like this last update!_

_cheesebread222: It's been so wonderful to have you here since the beginning. I don't think I would've kept going if you haven't reviewed that first day in all honesty. I'm a bit self-conscious about my work, and I know I seem to be repeating myself as well, but I really am thrilled you've enjoyed it. It's been wonderful to give this to the Sly fanfiction community and have people actually like it. And yes, thank you, I wanted him to propose in a way that was very Bentley-esque. He goes about things much differently but still comes off romantic for his lady. You know, I actually was planning on making a one-shot about Rascal's first Christmas, but wasn't sure if I should wait until December to do so. If people want to see it now, I'd love to write it up though. It's been great my friend. And, let's just say I have one last little surprise up my sleeve…_

_**I don't own Dominic Bordeaux. He is an OC owned by BananaB0mb.**_

* * *

Epilogue: New Year, New Agent

* * *

On the west edge of Paris, a transfer officer was reporting to Interpol Headquarters for her very first night on the job. She was escorted by two male officials who doubled as her security team, not that she needed one, as she could effortlessly take down any adversary who crossed paths with her. The chief of the Interpol branch she previously worked for requested she be accompanied regardless.

They held the doors open for her and gestured for her to enter. "After you Inspector," the husky insisted.

She nodded and walked ahead of her escorts. "Merci, Nelson," she answered in a soft but authoritative voice.

"Did you attend any parties to ring in the New Year?" the husky asked her as they entered.

"I would have, but I was busy wrapping up the Ricardo case," she answered absently while she studied the main office with a focused expression.

Katrina was writing down messages at the front desk and glanced up to see the three. Her pen fell out of her hand and rolled onto the desk. Her eyes narrowed and she smiled as she lifted her pointer finger and tapped an acrylic nail to her chin. "Hello…who do we have _here_?" the wolf wondered, her eyes ablaze with curiosity.

The female who was joined by her canine escorts maintained stride with her for the remainder of their walk to Barkley's office. Each new hallway was scattered with a few officers, and when they caught sight of the striking Inspector, which didn't take long as she was the kind of girl that grabbed attention as soon as she stepped into a room, the male Constables and Inspectors, and even a Commissioner or two, stopped dead in their tracks. They froze in place, their eyes locked on her, and while their bodies remained motionless, their heads turned so their wandering eyes could follow her and watch her hips sway and bushy tail weave with looks of pure lust. A wolf whistle even sounded from a few unabashed pigs.

The Inspector was accustomed to getting reactions of that nature from males, and instead of rolling her eyes and scoffing, she chose to play along, as she would smile in their direction and wink every now and then, and this left the males' minds swirling with desire for this mysterious new girl who had not only graced their place of work with her presence, but gave them a second glance as well. And when she disappeared around the corner, their brains were left to scramble as they struggled to remember exactly where they were headed after venturing out of their offices in the first place.

One of the shameless officers howled in her direction as she and the two males with her passed. That officer was a Constable, a dingo named Dominic Bordeaux. He was strolling down an intersecting hallway with a fellow Constable, a jackal, when the female and her entourage walked by. His eyes were gleaming with excitement when he caught sight of the striking stranger.

"Whoa, hey Jared. Jared!" Dominic said to the jackal, slapping him roughly and repeatedly on the shoulder to get his attention. "Have you ever seen such a hot babe around HQ before?"

The jackal grimaced and casually rubbed at the spot on his shoulder the dingo had slapped, and shrugged, trying to act indifferent, when in reality he felt the same way. But he was too absorbed in the information on the papers in his hands to respond in an enthusiastic manner. "Uh, yea she's pretty attractive I guess. I'd say Carmelita was just as attractive though."

Dominic snorted noisily as he peered around the corner, watching her walk away, his bristly tail whipping eagerly. "Not even man! Did you _see_ her just now? Inspector Fox is not even in this girl's league! Besides, Carmelita's been gone for months. She's old news." Dominic's ears then flicked as a new thought crossed his mind. He smiled brightly and looked to the more serious canine. "Hey, you think she's her replacement?"

Jared shrugged and scratched at the coarse fur on his chin. "Could be," he mused quietly.

Dominic prattled on as he maintained stride with him, oblivious to the jackal's desire to concentrate on the report in his hands. "She looked pretty important too! Those two big guys with her, they must be her bodyguards or something, you think she's famous?"

Jared shot him a sideways glance. "Why would someone famous need to associate personally with Interpol?"

The dingo shrugged. "Never know Jare. Maybe she's bored with the celebrity life. Or maybe she's working on a new action flick and needs firsthand experience."

Jared snickered inwardly and shook his head while flipping to the next page of the report he held. "Sure Dom, that's it."

Dominic smoothed his tousled head of sandy colored fur. "You think I have a chance with her?"

Jared stopped still and gave the shorter male an incredulous look, his bushy brows knitted together. Despite being a bit too young for her, from what he could tell, Dominic also possessed more than a few quirks that a female resembling a supermodel would never go for. He himself knew better than to even consider going after a female as intimidating as her. But he didn't want to offend his naïve dingo friend too badly. Instead he grinned and chuckled, raising his pen that he gripped and pointed it at Dominic's torso. "I think you might wanna hit the gym a little and get rid of that gut before pursuing a woman like her, Dom. Just a thought."

Dominic's gaze dropped to his pudgy stomach and he rubbed a hand over it with a frown. He felt disgruntled, realizing his friend was right. But seconds later, the bright glimmer in his hazel eyes returned and he looked up to see that Jared was already nearing the end of the hallway. "Hey!" the dingo called and jogged after him. "Hey how about you go with me then? We could be gym buddies! You know? And we could probably get a solid deal on memberships if we signed up together. We could stop by tomorrow afternoon. And then we could go out for pizza afterward. I mean I know you're supposed to eat healthy after exercising but I see it as a reward, you know?" Dominic continued to talk Jared's ear off as they rounded the corner, much to the jackal's dismay.

Meanwhile, the female and her escorts were approaching the steps to Chief Barkley's office, when the Inspector saw another male out of the corner of her eye. She looked just long enough to see his jaw drop and her white ears flicked to the sound of him dropping whatever he'd been carrying.

She abruptly turned around and noticed he was an otter, not the most attractive one, and his attire didn't help his case, but he seemed nice enough, as far as she could tell. The poor guy had dropped a stack of papers he'd been carrying when he saw her, and she of course knew that she was the reason for his distraction. She tilted her head sympathetically and walked over to where he was kneeling down and hastily picking up papers that were scattered all over the floor around him.

"Let me help you sir," she offered.

The otter's head whipped up and he stared at the striking goddess standing before him. His jaw dropped to the floor, and he tried to say something to her, but of course he couldn't form a single coherent syllable. He just gawked stupidly as he watched her collect a few papers from where they'd fallen. She looked back up at him. "I noticed that I was partially responsible for this, so it's appropriate that I help you," she explained. "Sorry to have disrupted your errand, Mr.…?"

"W-W-Winth…thorp," he finally stuttered out. "D-D-D-Detective Win-th-thorp."

She nodded. "Winthorp," she noted.

"I'm glad you disrupted my errand," he blurted without thinking, and then wanted to slap himself for saying it.

A small chortle escaped her coral pink lips. She handed him the last of the papers and then studied his uniform, which made him blush furiously. She placed a hand on his shoulder, her crystal blue eyes shimmering like diamonds. "Nice bowtie," she commented with a genuine smile. She patted his shoulder and rejoined her escorts. "Great to have met you, Detective Winthorp," she called in a soft voice over her shoulder.

He watched her and the canines enter Barkley's office, but he couldn't move his feet. They seemed to be stuck to the floor as if superglued there. His mouth still hanging open he slowly looked down at the shoulder where her gloved hand had been merely moments ago. "She…touched me," he whispered. The otter thought it so strange to see a vixen at HQ that wasn't a feisty red fox with a Spanish accent, and wondered why this new girl was here. For once, his mind was scrambled from interaction with a beautiful vixen, but this time, it wasn't Carmelita.

The vixen stepped into the vast office, followed by the male officials. Barkley closed the door behind him and adjusted his suspenders as he greeted the three. "It's an honor to have you join our branch, Inspector Glacier," he said reaching up to shake her hand.

She immediately returned the handshake. "The honor is working for you, Chief Barkley," she answered in the same low but distinct voice. "The team you preside over is responsible for bringing many wanted individuals to justice, if I have been informed correctly by my superiors."

He had to struggle a bit to maintain his composure at the alluring vixen's words. He cleared his throat. "Yes, I do my best to ensure that all criminals are given the punishment they rightfully deserve."

She nodded in agreement.

There was an instance of silence that gave the badger enough time to study his newest Inspector that would now be working for him. Her fur was a pure white, and the texture appeared to be incredibly soft. She was dressed in the magnificent Interpol uniform females were required to wear on the job: the strapless zip-up blue top, yellow Interpol jacket with three-quarter sleeves, yellow gloves, and tight jeans that were tucked into her tan lace-up heeled boots. Her figure was undeniably appealing, and every small curve of her body made her look as if she had been crafted by angels. Despite her very petite exposed torso, she was noticeably busty, her cleavage nearly impossible to ignore, due to her assets being pushed together by the tight material of her midriff top.

The edges of her jawline had just the right amount of sharpness while still having a smooth quality to them at points. Her facial fur appeared to be well groomed and trimmed along her muzzle, while wispy and fluffy around her cheeks. Her pointed white ears stuck out over her glossy strawberry blonde locks that swirled downward in loose spiral curls. And her eyes were, without a doubt, the feature that could not go unnoticed on her; in fact, it was her crystal blue eyes that others were fixated on when first noticing her.

The white fox picked up on the badger's scrutiny right away, and smiled down at him. "Arctic fox," she answered. "I assume that you're studying me to determine what species I am."

Barkley looked up at her, shaken from his secret admiration of the new beauty in his office. "Oh, um…yes, I was just…" He cleared his throat in an attempt to hide his embarrassment, "…yes, just, just trying to figure out what your place of origin is. I'm a little confused by your French accent being that you appear to be from the arctic region."

She didn't buy that for a second, but smiled respectfully before unexpectedly switching languages on him, her impeccable accent making it impossible to determine exactly which one her native tongue was. "Mes excuses pour la confusion. Pourriez-vous me préférez parler la langue française elle-même au lieu réel?" She pushed a strand of hair off her shoulder in a nonchalant manner."Kannski þú vilt frekar íslensku?"

Barkley looked up at her with wide eyes, and the cigar almost fell out of his mouth. He looked to the canines. The mastiff adjusted his dark shades and spoke up. "She's fluent in seven languages, sir. Language is not a barrier for her. She can act and speak in any way that is necessary to complete tasks given to her. Of course I'm sure you've also been informed of her knowledge in the fighting style of Capoeira and of her previous affiliation with the FBI."

Barkley nodded. "Yes, and I assure you we are thrilled and privileged to have you on the force here in the Paris branch, Inspector Glacier."

She bowed her head respectfully and smiled.

When her escorts left, Barkley issued Glacier a sleek weapon that he informed her would be hers to use from then on. The arctic fox examined the blue and silver shock pistol, running her fingers along each groove on the pistol grip, and flipping it slowly to view it from all angles.

"That is a brand new model," the stout badger informed her. "Top of the line in shock weaponry, very cutting edge, perfect for an Inspector of your caliber to use." He almost laughed at his partial pun. "And, with its new targeting and excellent rage capabilities, we hope it will increase the chances of catching that…" he clenched his fists…"vile, low-down sneak of a scoundrel, Sly Cooper."

"A criminal at large?" she questioned, still studying the shiny metal weapon.

He walked around to his desk and opened a drawer. "Well, in a way yes," he answered as he sifted through the many manila folders and pulled out the infamous raccoon thief's police file. He walked over and handed it to the vixen, who took it once she'd holstered her pistol. "He's at large, that's for certain. The one problem we're currently facing is that he seems to be laying low right now, gone into hiding. We're not completely sure why he is at this point, but we have very good reason to believe it has something to do with Inspector Fox."

She lifted her head up and her gaze fell upon the stout badger again. "Inspector Fox?"

Barkley cleared his throat and a gruff scowl formed on his face. "Yes, the Inspector that worked for Interpol before you arrived. She failed to catch him, time and time again. Other criminals were no problem for her, but him?" he shook his head. "Never could. To make a long story short, he worked here while feigning amnesia, and then reverted to thieving. While he worked here however, she and he shared some sort of romantic relationship. And about the same time he disappeared after reverting, she disappeared as well. Of course we have no solid proof that she's the reason for his disappearance, but it's all we have to go by." Barkley crossed his arms and stared out the window in deep contemplation. "Ever since she quit, there is no one strictly pursuing him as an individual, as he was her prime target for years. Now, it's like he's fallen off the face of earth. It's...odd. It makes me wonder why he would just up and give up stealing just like that, when he's been doing it a great deal of his life..."

Glacier's eyes shimmered in the dim office light as she smiled and simply replied, "Well sir, what's the fun in stealing if there's no one trying to catch you?"

After a moment, he pressed his lips together and nodded. "Well, that's why you're here. Sly Cooper is now your primary target. I'm putting you in charge of his case and never-ending pursuit. Hopefully, you can do what Miss Fox never could, and finally put this thief behind bars permanently."

"I see. Are there other current targets that I should be informed of that I will be in pursuit of as well?"

He ran a hand through the little bit of fur that sprouted out on top of his head. "Well, we do have a few leads on a new gang that may be in the process of being formed. Sources have informed Interpol to keep an eye out for this group of six individuals that collectively are referring to their group as The Slascherr Gang, a band of potential criminals that may be planning some elaborate crimes in the near future." He returned to his files and retrieved the one labeled Slascherr Gang and handed it to her. She skimmed through it and of the blurry images of the gang members, she picked up on the fact that one was some kind of avian, an eagle perhaps? Or an owl…maybe a hawk of some sort?

"Study both targets," Barkley ordered. "But for now, keep Cooper as your main priority. This new team is only a minimal threat right now. Sly Cooper and his gang are the ones that need to be pursued currently, before they steal anything else."

"Understood chief," she responded with a formal nod of her head, hugging the files to her chest.

Barkley fished a lighter out of his pocket and lit his cigar. "That's all the information I have for you right now. Just get familiar with your current thief target, and we'll relay more information to you as it comes. Now, let me show you to your new office." He motioned for her to follow him as he led her to down another series of hallways to the door of the office that was formerly Carmelita's. He retrieved a set of keys from another pocket on his trousers, unlocked the door and ushered her in.

The vixen scanned the room, taking in the environment she would be spending a great deal of her time in when she wasn't in the field. It was void of any decorations, a very bland, empty office, but the couch in one end looked comfortable enough, and the desk appeared to be in decent condition. The tall window to the right displayed a magnificent view of the city and night sky overhead. The large moon up above seemed to dominate the sky with its marvelous light.

Barkley took a long drag from his cigar and blew the smoke out in a puff. "Well ,this is it. Your new office. If you ever have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me or the Head Inspectors you'll be working under." He then grinned up at her and saluted. "Welcome aboard, Inspector Glacier."

She smiled back. "Thank you kindly sir. I will familiarize myself with my targets right away."

He nodded, then turned and exited the office, returning to his own. When he was well on his way down the hall and had rounded a corner and disappeared from sight, the vixen peered through her doorway, looking from left to right. When she was absolutely certain the hallway was vacant, she ducked back inside and closed her office door firmly.

She raised the Slascherr Gang file and casually tossed it onto her desk, unconcerned at hearing the many papers from the file spill out across its surface. She was too busy studying the other file that she gripped in her gloved hands to care. She opened it, and her crystal eyes began scanning the information Interpol had on the underhanded raccoon thief Sly Cooper.

She smirked as she read 'believed to have run off with ex-Inspector Carmelita Fox,' confirming Barkley's statement, and she nodded to herself.

"So," Glacier said aloud with a pleased smile. "You like foxes, huh Cooper? Mm, I believe I can make that work to my advantage."

She flipped through the file until she came across a clear picture of him, and her eyes widened. The raccoon in the picture was far too handsome to be a criminal, and he somehow appeared to possess an air of charisma. He had very chiseled features, and his eyes were warm and had a mischievous gleam in them.

The arctic fox's lips parted as she slowly ran a hand over his image, locking it away in her memory permanently. "So….cute," she whispered.

She read a line under his photo: 'most wanted international thief'.

"Most wanted is right," she said, narrowing her eyes as she carefully studied every individual detail of his chiseled face. "Who wouldn't want that?"

As soon as she had locked his image away in the intricate workings of her sharp mind, she resolved that he would be quite interesting to pursue. And a real challenge as well, and oh how she craved a good challenge.

She closed the file and placed it on her desk next to the other one. She then turned and sauntered over to the large window where the radiant moonlight shone through the glass. She stared up into the starry sky, looking out over the great city of Paris with lidded eyes, and folded her arms across her chest thoughtfully.

"It seems that you're laying low with this fox you've run off with. But, as well as I know thieves, I'm aware of the desire to steal and how unavoidable it is. It's something a true thief simply cannot live life without doing. So I'll be waiting for the day you make your glorious comeback. And when you do, I'll be right there, you can count on that." She looked back over at the police file, her bushy tail swishing, the pleased smile still present on her full lips.

She ran two fingers along the smooth barrel of her pistol and gave a sensuous laugh of satisfaction that resonated in her throat.

"Well master thief, Sly Cooper, I must say, it's going to be a _real_ pleasure, hunting you down, and making you my personal prize catch…this shall prove to be fun…"

* * *

_Wow, I can't express to you all what a wonderful experience writing this story was for me. Thank you all who were a part of it, and many thanks to those who gave me feedback, constructive criticism, and encouraged me to keep going. I know I've told a lot of you this, but I didn't have this piece planned out in any way initially, so ultimately, I'm happy with the end result. And like I always say, I only hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed creating it up for you. It's been such an amazing summer, and start of fall, making this my primary project and a great way to pass the time as I wait patiently for Thieves in Time to be released._

_Now, about this new Inspector, she, as well as the Slascherr Gang, and many others, will appear in the sequel, The Fine Line Between Good and Evil._

_That is, if you guys would like to see a sequel... *shrugs and scratches head sheepishly*_

_So, what do you think? Would you be interested in seeing the adventure continue?_

_Anyways, thank you so much for reading The Fine Line Between Right and Wrong._

_-ForeverFreelancer_


End file.
